Ultradimension Nepzaki: Origins of the APL
by Acallaris
Summary: It's been half a decade since Gameindustri was saved from total destruction. Although citizens had gotten the happy ending they had desired, the CPUs and APLs never did. Now, a new evil is rising...but not only in the Hyperdimension. With unique foes, allies new and old, and a new world to explore, it's time for a new adventure to begin! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

" _We need to find out the truth about us APLs…if we ever want to protect any of you…I don't know how long it'll take but…there's a chance you'll never see us again…again…again…"_

It was cold….it was dark….it was painful….every step that was taken filed my heart with more and more guilt. We left them for this…right when they thought they had a happy ending, it was taken away from them…by us…

" _If we don't come back…take good care of Laxtria…Alex and I will miss the two of you…"_

These words continued to eat me up from the inside. I felt as if I was running out of time…I really was running out time. I wasn't going to be the same…I was going to be something else…something different.

" _Goodbye…_ " I finally lost my sanity…the black void inside me has finally made its way into my heart…Its finally turned me into its vessel…I finally…snapped.

* * *

 **Ultradimension Nepzaki: Origins of the APL**

 _ **Chapter 0: Returning To Our Home...**_

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**_

 _ **(Location: Unspecified)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unspecified)**_

* * *

 _ **(BGM: Destiny by Blood – Fire Emblem Fates)**_

* * *

"Block!"

"Counter!"

"Dodge!"

These were commands I was hearing multiple times a day, you would think I would be tired of it by now, but I'm used to it; I'm used to be told what to do, it's happened to me all my life.

"Block!" I repeated in my mind. I observed my surroundings until I noticed a familiar swordsman just inches away from me. I raised my right arm as if it was a shield and blocked the attack of the swordsman. "You'll have to be quicker than that Terra."

"Don't forget that it's not just me your dealing with," Terra smirked, my eyes widened a bit before I turned my head to see a mercenary sprinting towards me. "Counter!"

I kicked Terra in the stomach, pushing him away from me and creating some distance between the both of us. I proceeded to spin around and then sidestepped out of the way of the mercenary's blade before delivering a blow to their jaw.

The mercenary was launched into the air, it didn't take long for him to plummet back down into the ground. "You know Zest, for a guy who's moves are based on a person who's half human, half feral dragon, your bane stat must be clumsy."

"You better shut that mouth of yours, ya hear?!" Zest growled at me as he stood up on his own two feet . In the corner of my eye, I caught something sparking from a distance. "Dodge!"

I performed a backflip just as a bolt of electricity whisked right past me. I was just barely able to dodge it, though, there was a small tear in my clothes. "Tch, damn you Kashi and your tome."

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of touching the sewing machine after all of this is over with?" Kashi wasn't showing it, but I knew that he wanted to laugh, he's just as emotionless as his Goddess.

* * *

 _ **(Silence BGM: Destiny by Blood)**_

* * *

"That's enough!" Our "mentor" shouted. In that tone of voice, this most likely means that we've pissed him off, not like I care, though. I've been dealing with his crap so much that I don't even care about his lectures.

Our mentor came out of the shadows he's been hiding in and walked towards us. I remember when I actually used to like this guy, but now seeing him just gives me a headache. "Oh boy, here we go again…" I muttered to myself while also praying that my headache won't turn into a migraine.

"Tamazaki, throughout the whole training session your posture has been off, your movement has slowed, and your attitude has worsened!" Our mentor was sure letting me have it, yet I could list a bunch of things that the guys did wrong. "This has been happening too much lately, what has gotten into you?!"

"Oh, so you HAVE been paying attention to how I act." I'm honestly surprised! He's been paying attention to my emotions, he been paying attention to how I feel! "I'm so flattered that you actually care about me."

"Tamazaki, don't try to be a smartass," Terra whispered in my ear before placing his hand on my shoulder and giving our mentor a smile a teacher's best student would give. "Sorry about that Hinato, Tamazaki is just a bit grumpy from the lack of sleep."

Terra, Kashi, and Zest have always found ways to excuse me and my behavior whenever Hinato starts lashing at me. Apparently, it's because we have to stick out for each other. Most of the time it seems to work, but when it doesn't we all usually have to suffer.

However, this time, I wasn't having any of his s***, I really wasn't going to. "You know what? I'm done!" I said, "do you really want a reason to why I'm this way?"

"That would gladly be accepted." Hinato shook his head.

"I'm pissed because I'm tired of all of this bullcrap! We've been here in this God damn catacombs for only the **True Gods** know how long!" I shouted, "speaking of **Gods** , we came here to learn the origins of us APLs, only for us to be stuck training every single second of the day!"

"Uhh Tamazaki? You might wanna-" Zest tried to stop me but I was going to continue regardless of what anyone said.

"No! I'm fed up with all of this s*** Hinato!" My face was getting red and was starting to burn up. This is the part where some of the pent up rage inside me suddenly started to seep out. " _I LEFT MY GIRLFRIEND AND DAUGHTER FOR THIS?!_ "

It hadn't even been a 10 seconds before I became self-aware and realized what I had said. I looked at Hinato, he was astonished from what I had said. I backed away from him and saw that Terra, Kashi, and Zest were all shocked.

"…I'll…I'll be going to my room," I spoke in a quiet tone before walking to the exit which was also the entrance.

* * *

 **(** _ **Location: Tamazaki's Bedroom (In the Catacombs)**_

* * *

I opened the door to my room and entered, I gently closed the door behind me. I proceeded to make my way over to my bed until I faceplanted into my pillow and sighed. That was really smart of me to make a scene in front of everyone.

My name is Trenton Tizius Tamazaki. I would say that I'm 29 years old, but I'm sort of a God, so I don't really age. I go by the title of Red Player, the APL of the nation called Planeptune, and the servant of the Goddess Purple Heart…or…Neptune.

I rolled over until my back was facing the wall. About a decade ago (yeah, it's really been that long), an evil woman known as Uhrevia defeated and captured me and the CPUs of Gameindustri. It wasn't until 6 years after, we were saved by the CPU Candidates of Gameindustri, as well as the APL Aspirants of Gameindustri, one of the APL Aspirants being my younger brother.

I rolled over once again, this time until my back was flat on the bed and I was staring up at the ceiling. We defeated Uhrevia, who we also found out was my mother and was the sister of **True Purple** , making me and my brother the cousins of Planeptune's Goddesses.

Although…after we had our celebration, we had left Gameindustri in order to find out the true Origins of us APLs. We left behind everyone we had ever met and befriended, just for no reason at all apparently. It's been five years since we left, and so far the only thing we've been doing is training and learning skills that we can't even use on each other…ever since that accident with the Aspirants.

There was someone knocking on my door. Usually, at times like this, I wouldn't answer since it's usually Hinato, the other APLs, or one of the Aspirants. The person at the door knocked a specific way however, they did it so I knew who they were.

I stared at the door for a for a full minute. "Come in," I responded. The door proceeded to open until a red-haired boy silently poked his head into my room. I looked at him before proceeding to sigh and placing my hand on my face. "You need some Al?"

This is my younger brother that I mention not too long ago, his name is Alex. Alex is an APL Aspirant, they're basically APL equivalents of the CPU Candidates, yet they have a similar role to us APLs. During the six years of us being captured, Alex came from our world to Gamindustri in order to help the CPU Candidates save the CPUs. It wasn't until after all the CPUs had been saved he had found out I was also in Gameindustri being a slave to Uhrevia.

I'm so glad to see my younger brother, though. I think that it was a good thing that Uhrevia had defeated us when we fought her, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if we had won that battle…we would be missing out on something important if we did.

Alex closed the door behind him, yet he wasn't going anywhere. I had to sit up on my bed to look at Alex, he was giving me a silent stare. About two years ago, while us APLs were training, Hinato was forcing us to use a move that was meant to paralyze any living thing that was moving and was in our radius. As we were about to release the move, the APL Aspirants came into the training area to spectate us…they didn't know what we were about to do, though.

We released the move right before we were aware that they were in the room. The move did end up hitting them and launching them in different directions. After some treatment, we had found out that the Aspirants had lost the ability to speak. These catacombs were huge, there was even a library [that Kashi practically owns]. Hinato decided to teach the Aspirants how to use sign language so they would be able to communicate with us. This also meant that the rest of us had to learn the language so we knew what they were saying.

We're all fluent in the language now, so there isn't really a problem besides there being four fewer voices inside the catacombs. "Come on buddy, you know that I don't bite," I told him. Alex tilted his head and gave me a raised eyebrow. "…anymore," I added onto my previous sentence.

Alex began to walk toward my bed until he was at the edge, he sat down and placed his hands on his lap before staring at me once again with a silent stare. "You heard about what happened down there I'm guessing…" I asked. Alex responded with a head shake, so much for being a brotherly figure. "I'm just…tired of it." I said, "We've haven't learned as much stuff as I thought we would learn and…I just want to see them again."

"*Everyone here knows how you feel Tam.*" Alex signed, it was hard to not look at his face and look at his hands instead, even though I'm taller him it's still tough. "*They miss everyone back at home as much as you do. I miss Rult waking me up every morning and Gear always greeting me with an angelic smile.*"

"Of course, you do Alex…" I told him, "If it were just Neptune, I feel as if I could relate to everyone…but…I have a little girl back home who's growing up without a father…you know how much pain I go through at night just by thinking about that?"

"*Immense amounts?*"

"Exactly…immense amounts of pain…" I said, "I just want it all to go away…I just want to leave this place and go back to our home…I…I just want to live as a family again…" I noticed that Alex was once again giving me a silent stare, I placed my hand on top of his head. "Sorry about Al, I guess some of this stuff might be a bit too personal."

"*It's fine Tam.*" Alex smiled and closed his eyes. "*You can share anything like this with me. We're brothers, so this is supposed to be a normal thing for us to do." Alex and I haven't been able to bond since we were little. Since we're here now, that has been happening a lot more, and I don't have a problem with it, I'm happy that we can finally rekindle those heartwarming moments once more.

"So…did they send you up here to get me?" I asked Alex, to which he responds with a nervous chuckle. "Alright, get over here!" I pulled Alex into a headlock and started ruffling up his already messy hair, making it messier than it already is. Whenever I go through things like these, the guys tend to send Alex as a messenger since he's my brother. I always seem to not listen to my gut whenever that happens, as it always gives me the correct answer.

Alex began to tap on my arm multiple times to show that he's had enough. I let him out of his headlock and let him fix his hair before talking to him again. "Alright, what do they want from me this time?" I asked him. "Do they want me to go on cooking duty? Cleaning Duty? Anything that involves heavy objects?"

"*Actually it's neither of those for once.*" When Alex told me that I was a bit surprised. This was the first time that they didn't send Alex up to tell me to do a chore, which led me to this question: "Then what do they want?"

"*Hinato wants everyone to meet in the training area for some kind of announcement.*" Alex signed. This was completely rare, we've only had an announcement once and that was during the day the Aspirants had lost their voices. "*Everyone's beginning to gather in the training area as we speak, so we should hurry.*"

If this were something completely different, I'd tell Alex to tell Hinato to "Go Fuck himself". But to have an announcement the day I finally decide to give Hinato a piece of my mind seems a bit weird. "Alright, I'll be down in a few." I told Alex. "I just need to mentally prepare myself in case it's stuff I don't want to hear."

Alex shook his head as a response. He stood up from sitting on the edge of my bed and began to make his way to the door. As he opened it, he gave me a look which was his way of saying, "Will you be alright?". I gave him a thumbs up, he shook his head once again before leaving my room and entirely while leaving the door halfway opened.

* * *

After some time of preparing myself for the worse, I finally got out of my bed and slipped on my sneakers. I proceeded to walk over and through the door, closing it on my way out. I walked down the long corridor, I was passing multiple rooms, "Infirmary, Botany, Storage, Pantry" these were just a few rooms out of many that were in the hallway.

I walked down the hallway bit further, eventually, I came to a stop when I reached a pair of glowing white doors. If I were to tell you these doors were golden when we first arrived here, you'd probably say I'm full of crap. I took a deep breath, I didn't know what type of announcement this was going to be, but I knew for sure that everything was going to change as I walked through these doors.

* * *

 _ **(Location: Training Arena (Rocky Terrain)**_

* * *

The moment I walk into the arena, I'm greeted by a line of 7 people who have their backs turned to me. Just by looking at this I could already tell that we were going to have a great start to this so-called "announcement", Hinato has for all of us.

I made my way over to the line of people. Terra, Kashi, Zest, Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem were in this line. Everyone was as stiff as a statue and we're looking directly at Hinato who was standing in front of us, no one even moved their eyeballs to take a quick look at me, everyone was so stiff that they almost looked soulless.

I mentally sighed to myself before getting into my position, from anyone else's perspective, this could've looked like a general observing his troops for the first time in the military. Hinato was even walking up and down, silently examining us from every angle. I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly shouted out, "Drop and give me 20!"….he's done that before…except it wasn't 20 push ups…that's all that I need to say.

"It has been half a decade since we have left Gameindustri in order to find out the Origins of the APLs…" Hinato started. Honestly, I wanted to block out what he was saying as I basically said the exact same thing earlier, except I was about ready to choke someone. "During this time, we have gone through many hardships and lost many things…"

But really, I would like to know why he's telling us this. He's probably doing this in case the Aspirants didn't hear it, but I'm 90 percent sure that they heard what I had said from the other APLs. If you looked at Luth's face, you could see he wanted to shoot himself. If you look at Caem's face, he obviously looks tired. Finally, if look at Taem, you could see that he was getting really impatient.

Hinato basically went on with what I had said earlier, except that he was trying to sound more sophisticated while doing so. Hinato, we get that your very smart and all since you know about not only about the Multidimension, but as well as the multiverse, and we want to listen to what you have to say. But at this point, I would risk pressing the skip button despite there being important text, and wander around this whole world without any clue on what to do instead of listening to you talk for over and hour.

Now before I continue, most of you are probably wondering why I sound like Luth and acting like a d***. Well honestly over the years, I've basically learned to stop being that Obedient, dense protagonist that you've all known since November 15, 2015, and learned to not really care about what others think and be my own person. This is due to all the stress that has been on me for the last few years, if I was still able to age, I would have gray hair at the age of 26.

"But…I don't see a need for us to be here anymore." Hinato suddenly caught my attention, along with everyone else who was a most likely wondering when he was going to shut up. "I feel as if we have learned enough about APLs to make the five years spent here worth it."

Was Hinato actually saying what all of us were thinking? At this point, the eight of us stopped being stiff as statues and looked at each other. I then faced Hinato and took a step forward. "Hinato…are you saying…what we think you're saying?" I asked him just to make sure he wasn't playing with our emotions.

Hinato then glared at me, most likely from leaving my position. If I want answers, I'll get my damn answers. Hinato saw the look in my eyes before he turned his back to me. "…" Hinato slightly turned his head, I saw a smile grow on his face. "Tomorrow, we will be leaving the catacombs and returning to Gameindustri."

The moment Hinato said those words, I could feel myself starting to get light-headed and stumbled backward. I could also hear the muffled voices of the other APLs; they sounded very excited. I then proceeded to faint…great, I feel like that guy with the bracelet…

* * *

 _ **(Location: Tamazaki's Bedroom (In the Catacombs)**_

* * *

The moment I open my eyes, the thought of what I was just told makes me want to faint once again. Of course, I'm not going to do that since this is only the prologue, I have no reason to pass out to simple stuff like this until we get to 15 chapters and beyond, that's when my card becomes valid.

I sit up, only to be greeted by my little brother who is currently hugging me with tears streaming down his face. I wrapped one of my arms around him and placed the other on the back of his head and smiled at him. "We're…we're going home!" I happily said. "We're finally going home!"

Alex looked up at me and smiled, tears were still forming in his eyes. I wiped his tears away and continued to hug him. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not because I don't want anyone to hear me crying, it's mush at I felt as if I lost the ability to cry for whatever reason. No matter, I'm sure it will come back to me someday.

There was a knock on my door. Before I could ask who it was, the person who was revealed to be Hinato walked right in. Even though in less than 24 hours, we'll be gone , doesn't mean we have to neglect other people's privacy. "Was I interrupting something?" Hinato asked it was at this point I realized that Alex and I were still hugging each other.

"Err…not really," I say as we broke away from our embrace. It was at this time, I felt a bit bad for lashing at Hinato earlier. As I was about to apologize, Hinato gave me the palm of his hand and looked in a different direction. "Umm…"

"There is no need to apologize Tamazaki, as I should be apologizing to you as well as everyone else in the catacombs." Hinato started. "I felt bad for having the eight of you leave on such short notice, but it wasn't until you shared how you truly felt did I realize why you truly acted the way you were…I felt terrible."

"…Well geez, I don't know how to necessarily respond to that." I truthfully told him. You'd expect me to have a heartwarming response, but I seriously can't think of anything to say that will get me a positive response. "But, I guess I'm glad you finally opened your eyes…"

"Indeed," Hinato said. I wasn't going to say anything, but I do wonder if Hinato ever thought about his sister throughout the five years we've been here. Maybe the thought of returning home to her kept him going. "Now, I suggest that you begin packing, as we will be leaving at the crack of dawn, which will be the end of the day for Gameindustri's residents."

"You heard the man Alex! Let's get packing!" Alex gave me a determined look before we got to work. While we were packing things up, the thought of seeing Neptune, Laxtria, Nepgear, Histoire, and everyone else caused me to work faster. In just a few hours, we were going to be home. We were going back to where we belonged!

* * *

 **Acallaris: What's going on everyone? My name is Acallaris, and welcome to Ultradimension Nepzaki: Origins of the APL!**

 **Ultradimension Nepzaki is the sequel to Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants, (which was the sequel to Hyperdimension Nepzaki: Rise of an APL). If you're new here, first off welcome to one my stories, where Goddesses have servants that are either dense as f***, complete idiots, absolute jackasses, or perverts. I suggest you turn back now before it's too late (It was a joke, please don't leave T-T).**

 **Second off, I would recommend that you read Rise of an APL and then Awakening of the APL Aspirants. If you don't want to then that's fine, but there will be some parts that won't make any sense until you have read those two stories.**

 **If you've already read both stories then…welcome once again to the sequel of APLA. I hope you guys are ready for another long adventure, cause I know I am! (Well somewhat ready)**

 **There won't be a upload schedule just like there was for APLA since I don't want to stress myself out. Chapters may take longer to come out, now that summer is…coming to an end *shivers at the thought of school*. But these chapters will have better quality since I've learned that quality is better than quantity.**

 **I have a few more things to discuss but it seems that I've run out of time. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to be released, see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 0.5: A Stream of Tears  
**_

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**_

 _ **(Time: 3:30 PM)**_

 _ **(Location: Guild Hall)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unspecified)**_

* * *

So I got a quick question for all of you boys and girls out there who probably shouldn't be reading this. What do ya think happens when you enrage a little fairy who's stuck on running Curtains Vista? If you answered, "She kicks you out the house" then you deserve to eat as much candy as you want!

Our oracle or caretaker, or whatever you want to call her kicked me out of the Basilicom and wouldn't allow me to come back until there's proof that I did something productive. Can you believe that?...Hey, what do you mean that she has a point! She can't just do that out of the blue!

Since I've got nowhere else to go, I sadly trekked my way over to guild with giant storm cloud hovering over my head. I will never forget those painful words she told me, oh how painful they were indeed! It fills my heart with nothing emptiness and sorrow…

"Umm…Neptune?" The sweet angelic voice of my little sister brought me back to life and gave me hope for humanity. "Are you sure that you don't need to see a doctor? The way your acting is kind of worrying me…"

"Oh Nepgear, you always find ways to worry about my self-being!" I responded to her shortly after. If it's one thing I gotta worry about, it's that I have to keep an eye on my baby sis, otherwise she'll destroy the whole nation with Nepgeardam V5! "I'm fine! I'm just trying to have a conversation with the readers before we continue with the plot."

Oh, darn Nepgear! I was about to make it a dramatic reveal on who I was…Huh? You already knew who I was? Well, why didn't ya say anything, man/girl?! I was running out of things to say! Whelp, might as well get to that part of the prologue where the main character introduces themselves.

I'm Neptune! I'm the CPU of Planeptune, while I ask my citizens to call me Neptune, they just go ahead and call me Lady Purple Heart. My age is…well if I told you, you'd probably think twice about looking at those naughty pics of us Goddesses on the Internet~. Oh, I'm only joking! Just picture me as some 16-year old who has the power to transform into the world's sexiest Goddess.

Now you all must be surprised to see me actually narrating and that type of stuff. Well after having a little "chat" with Acky, he promised to give me screen time whenever I wanted! Who knew showing a bit of skin to a 14-year old could get you anything you desired? I should probably do this a lot more often.

Anywho! Might as well give the full story of why we're here. So lately Histy has been getting all riled up with my sis and-oh I almost forget! How could I forget to introduce my adorable baby sister to all of you lovely folks reading this right now? I should feel a little ashamed for almost forgetting!

"Alright Nepgear, give the readers a cute introduction!" I nudged Nepgear in the side. Nepgear then proceeded to give me one of those looks, it meant that I was saying something I wasn't supposed to be saying. "Oh come on Nepgear! You know breaking the fourth wall is my specialty! Just like those two guys, Deadpool and Pit!"

"Neptune! I think that's going a bit too far in terms of breaking the fourth wall!" Nepgear saying that had reminded me of the universal code of fourth wall breaking. It went something like, "Thou shalt not mention fourth wall breakers of other universes" or whatever. I've done that too many times, as well as the other Neps from the different dimensions. I guess Grandpa Fourth hasn't caught up to us yet!

Anyways, back to what I was saying before, this is my baby sister Nepgear. Nepgear's the CPU Candidate of my nation, and looks up to me, (if you want to get technical, she looks down at me cause she's taller) as well as looks out for me since I've lost my head many times in the past few decades.

I don't think I need to explain what's been going on for the past few years since I feel like someone out there has done their half of the job. So let's just say that me and everyone else has been continuing our lives as if no guy had emerged from a meteor a decade ago and turned out to be a God as well as my cousin. Yup! Nothing like that happened at all!

Back to the explanation (man, we are really getting sidetracked and it's only the second part of the prologue, step up your game Acky!). Histy decided to kick Nepgear and I out of the Basilicom for two reasons. The first reason being that I haven't done any work in forever, in which I say that I have done SOME work, but haven't exactly finished it.

The second reason being…umm...wait, what was the second reason? "Hey Nepgear, do you remember the other reason for Histy throwing us out?" I asked Nepgear, hoping that she remembered despite her talking to the TV most of the time.

"I think It that it had something to with the spread of those protesters who were protesting about CPUs not being needed," Nepgear said, which kind of surprised me since Nepgear was basically talking to the TV screen during Histy's lecture. I would say it's embarrassing, but this is one of Histy's lectures we're talking about, I have every right to block her out!

"Oh yeah, that does sound familiar," I responded. So yeah, she kicked Me and Nepgear out of the house for all that type of jazz. So we did a few request for the guild (I still wonder to this day, how they got my clothing) and now we just finished turning them in! "Whelp, time to head on home Nepgear! Once we do, we can crash and play video games all night!"

"I don't know Neptune, it feels as if we didn't really do anything aside from the quest we just took on." Oh Nepgear, always having doubts about the smallest of things, no wonder you're a fan favorite character (or uh, boring to some critics). "Maybe we should go and find out what the deal is with those protesters, Histoire will most likely ask about them when we go back."

"Aww man, more work to do?" I knew that this was gonna suck! I felt like it was going to be one of those quests where we have to ask everyone where the leader is, and eventually we find out that the leader was the first person we talked to! "This is seriously going to be lame…"

* * *

 **(** _ **Location: Planeptune (Populated District)**_

* * *

Despite my efforts to get out of this situation, we ended up running around the whole darn nation, and acting like an Ace Attorney who shouldn't be poking their nose too far into things. While we asked around, there was always those guys who would start hitting on you even though they're terrible with pickup lines (not gonna lie, Some of them ain't half bad…the pickup lines I mean, not the guys). I think we need a counter on how many times some dude has hit on Nepgear, cause she would've been in the middle of a…uh…"party" if I wasn't around.

"Well, we asked most of the citizens in the nation." Nepgear and I walked were walking down the sidewalk. Ooh! Before I continue, can I ask that you readers picture a real beautiful sunset, no clouds in the sky, just the beautiful yellow sun that's floating up in the bright orange sky…By the way, thank those visual novels Vert has been sending me for that type of description! "They strangely don't seem to know anything about the the group of protesters…"

"Yeah, you expect them to know some information instead of basic tutorial type things since their NPCs and stuff." So uh, I know we're supposed to be talking about the protesters but uh…my legs are about to give out...just wanna let you guys know. "But all we got were few items and lots of phone numbers."

"Yeah…" Nepgear decided to turn the volume down on her voice for some reason. With my personality and all, I just thought Nepgear was tired from walking all over the nation. Nepgear and I decided to take a seat on a bench we were just about to pass by, she was very quiet, though. "Sis…can I ask you something…?"

"Of course Nepgear, you can ask me anything…well uh, except for a guide on how to beat the "Great Wall of Lowee", I'm still stuck on that boss." Who knew that since the boss was insanely flat, it's stats would go through the roof?! Fighting it is like trying to restrain Rom and Ram when they're hyped up on Ori-Ori bars!

"Do…do you ever miss something so much that…it starts to hurt you physically?" It was then I realized that Nepgear was starting to shake while holding one of those pieces of paper with a number on it. So if we add up what Nepgear said plus the piece of paper with a random dude's number, we get…

"Nepgear is this about-" Nepgear slowly shook her head. I guess at this point of time, my responsible big sister senses started to kick in. I scooted over to Nepgear just a little bit, right when I least expected it Nepgear darted towards me and began crying into my clothes. Whelp, guess the hard part is out of the way, now for the easy part.

"I-I'm sorry…I just miss him so much!" Good thing Nepgear didn't decide to start bawling when there were still people around, otherwise she'd be a target to all those creeps who hide in the shadows. "It's…my heart…I can't take it anymore, I want to see him again, Neptune!"

"Easy there Nepgear, everything is going to be alright…" I began to caress the back of her head. Ever since Nepgear's boyfriend (who's also our cousin) left, she seemed to have gotten emotionally fragile. The poor girl has been getting nightmares almost every night a few weeks after he left, giving me the job of the human teddy bear and sleeping with her until she calmed down. "I'm telling you Nepgear, he'll come back when you least expect it! Just like all of the other guys!"

"Neptune…I don't want to you to get mad at me for saying this…" Oh, come on Nepgear! You should know that I'm completely chill and would never get mad at you for asking me questions that would normally offend anyone else in Gameindustri.

"Nepgear, you know that I'm a chill main character! Its like I can't get mad at anything or anyone!" I'm only speaking the truth after all. I've never gotten mad at anyone for that type of stuff if I did then I probably can't remember. "So go ahead and ask away, I promise that I won't get mad at you."

"You promise?" Nepgear asked. I shook my head in response. Nepgear began to wipe off the tears that were about to have a race down the side of her face and rested her head on my lap. I would say that there was complete silence, but the sound of Dogoos howling in the background sort of ruined it. "D-do you miss Tamazaki? Ever since he left, your rarely ever talked about him."

…Uhh…Things kind of gotten a bit...awkward. I'm not gonna make any jokes here, but for the first few months of T leaving, my thoughts of ever seeing him again started to slowly fade away. Sure we'd mention him and everyone else occasionally, but I never really thought about that too much cause I knew I'd kind of be like everyone else and sort of lose it every once and awhile.

"Well uh…I really wasn't expecting that from you Nepgear." I could tell that I might've accidentally made Nepgear and even more sad when some tears start to stream down her face again. "Whoa! Close the floodgates! Nothing's wrong with that question, it was just kind of unexpected!"

Nepgear looked up at me, she was still able to put on a cute face of curiosity while crying. "That little connection that I felt like I had with T when I first met him sort of faded away. I guess it's because our relationship didn't really feel like a relationship." I told Nepgear. "When T left, I didn't really feel…anything towards him…It just felt really weird and-"

Nepgear wanted to play the touching game and placed her thumb under my eye. Nepgear proceeded to look me directly in the eyes before saying: "Neptune…you're crying."

"Eh? Really?" Now that Nepgear pointed it out, I felt a few tears roll down my face. I quickly wiped them away and began to get up from the bench and stretch. Nepgear looked seriously confused when I did this. "Whelp, we should be getting home now. Histy wouldn't want us out too late, she would think we were sent to another dimension!"

"Neptu-" I didn't really want to stay out here any longer, so I began to walk down the sidewalk. It wasn't long before I heard Nepgear's footsteps from far behind me, but not before she shouted out: "Neptune, look where you're going!"

As I receive the message, I walk into something. I end up falling on my bottom and notice that papers were flying all over the place, matter of fact, these papers look like the same type of paper that those dudes wrote their phone numbers on. "O-Ow, that hurt…"

I look in front of me to see a young lady with Cyan blue hair, rubbing her head before acknowledging the papers that were scattered across the pavement. "M-my fliers! There everywhere!" The lady shouted.

"Whoops! Real sorry bout that, although to be fair, you weren't in front of me like 5 seconds ago." I apologized as I help pick up all the fliers as hand them back to the lady who was still sitting on the floor by the time I finished. "Here ya go! I'd suggest you stand to receive your package."

"O-oh, um, t-thank you very much!" The woman scrambled to her feet to take the stack of papers. I'm kind of wondering why a lady like her is carrying so much paper in the middle of the city. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, I just wasn't looking at where I was going and I was in a hurry."

"Nah, it's fine, one of us important characters had to use this method of introduction at least once!" I just realized that Nepgear finally caught up to me in the entire time it took me to pick up those papers, doesn't she have like…a high-speed stat? "What took ya so long Nepgear?"

"Umm…a group of boys wanted to give me their phone numbers…" Nepgear sweatdropped. Huh, so that explains the ruckus and Nepgear calling my name. "I had to decline them thou-huh? Excuse me Ma'am, but you look really familiar, have we met before?"

Talk about changing the subject! Nepgear was suddenly talking about some guys who weren't there a minute ago, to suddenly asking this lady if she's seen her somewhere before! "Oh! I guess my name is getting out there after all!" The lady said, "I'm Rei Ryights, I lead a protest group that wishes to get rid of CPUs…but that hasn't been going so well lately."

"Rei Ryights? Protesting?" It looks like Nepgear was on to something, but I was clueless as a Goldfish, wait…uh…on second thought, I was clueless as any generic protagonist who loses their memory (pretty much me in a nutshell; no differences here!). "Neptune, I think this is who Histoire has been telling us about!"

"Oh yeah, now that does sound familiar…" I placed my finger on my chin. Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We've found the mob boss, time to make a decision that will affect how our ending is! "Guess she wasn't the first person we talked to!"

"W-wait a minute, d-did she just say your name was Neptune?" Rei started getting all shaky and stuff, she even dropped the papers I took like a minute to pick up! Come on girl! "N-Neptune as in…C-CPU Purple Heart?"

"Yup! You got that right!" I took a single step towards her and she was already cowering in fear, I mean come on! Why would you be afraid of a girl like me, with this cute of a face? "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to-"

"N-no! Please don't hurt me!" Rei started to scream, and she pretty much did it for no reason since we were the only people around. Nepgear and I looked at each other before looking back at Rei who was halfway down the street! "CPU are so scary!"

"…Well…that just happened."

* * *

 _ **(Location: Neptower)**_

 _ **(Time: 7:04 PM)**_

* * *

"We're home from fighting monsters with me having a 9 level difference from Nepgear!" I shouted as we walked out of the elevator and into the Living Room, and man did it feel good to be back in your humble abode, it's like all this time the sofa was calling for me, so guess what? Mama's home!

"Arf! Arf!" The response I get is from a wolf who comes out of nowhere, tackles Nepgear, and proceeds to lick her like she was lollipop that somehow tasted like beef, but was a girl instead. "Rawrf!"

"Yes Rult, we're home finally. I'm sorry if you got lonely without anyone playing with you." Nepgear scratched behind Rult's ears, causing him to lick her even more. "R-Rult, that tickles!"

Well, everyone, you know how these guys from different dimensions have Dogoos as their companions? Well, we've got a fricken Fenrir as a companion! (Apparently, Acky wants me to put a disclaimer up saying that he's not trying to make fun of people who have Dogoos as companions, since their all badass!)

This big guy is Rult, he was a little pup when Nepgear and her boyfriend found him. Since then, the little guy has grown to be the size of those things from T's world, what were they called: "Mogs" or Something like that? Oh well. Since then, he's basically become a part of our family. Histy used to have some problems with him and wanted him out of the Basilicom, but she's learned to like the guy.

"Aww! Where's my affection?" I asked, a bit salty from the fact that I'm the one who gave the announcement yet I didn't get anything from it. Rult and I are alright, although he doesn't jump on me like he does with Nepgear and other people, we don't have one of those relationships where the pet likes the little sister but hates the older sister.

"Oh quit complaining Nep, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be asking for affection. People could take it the wrong way." Said Iffy, revealing herself from the shadows of what we like to call, "The Hallway." "Nepgear won't be the only one getting surrounded by random guys on the street."

According to Acky, he says that I'm not supposed to give an introduction for Iffy, Compa, and Histy for whatever reason. My theory is that he's plotting something for the future and that when they get introduced, it's going to be at one of those times where all hope is lost and humanity is on the verge of extinction!...Of it can be something completely different, but hey, that's just a theory; A Nep Theory!

"Oh Iffy, you should know that I don't need to beg for affection! I already get tons of affection from everyone in the whole nation (excluding Histy, she's a tricky one)." I told Iffy who only shook her head and sighed. Throwing everything aside, I wonder where Compa is. The only place that she could be is-

"Nep-Nep! Ge-Ge! Welcome home!" Compa happily skipped out of the…kitchen/Dining Room. Alright, Acky, this was the case in the last story and now it's gonna become one in this story too? Why the heck is Compa always in the kitchen?! She doesn't really need to be in the kitchen!

 **Acallaris: U-Uhh, Neptune? Could you please not do this right now? People are waiting for-**

The next scene can wait man! You can't just land poor ol' Compa in the kitchen all the time, that just ain't right! Seriously dude, just because she's a woman, doesn't mean she has to be in the kitchen 24/7, that just ain't right man! I'm pretty sure even the readers could agree with me on how she always walked out the kitchen in most of her appearances in the last story!

 **Acallaris: Alright Neptune, I get the point…could you please stop talking to me now? I have like a 8 dollar deposit on the fourth wall, and I may not be getting it back after this.**

Oh, alright! Mission Accomplished then! I'll let the readers handle the rest!

 **Acallaris: What did you just-**

"Wow Compa, you're looking more cheery and giddy than you usually do, and I thought that the gauge couldn't go any higher than maximum overload!" Compa's really excited about something, especially when she has a present for someone. I'm kind of thinking that Compa got a boyfriend or something…Nah, that couldn't be. "So, what's the occasion?"

"There are people waiting to see you and Ge-Ge in the dining room! They're really excited to see you both!" Compa told us. Visitors, huh? Well, I totally wasn't expecting to get any visitors at this time of night, but oh well, special guest are always a nice touch to our home.

"People are waiting to see us? I wasn't expecting anyone to come at all today. Were you expecting anyone today, Neptune?" Nepgear asked me. If I were expecting people to come, we wouldn't have gone outside today!

"Nope, no one in particular." I started to walk into the dining area while looking back at the others. So everyone knows what's about to happen right? Good, cause I'm pretty clueless right now. The moment I walk into the dining room, I'm just gonna get a pie thrown in my face, followed by the words of, "It's just a prank bro!" While I'm being filmed. "Well, let's see who has decided to-"

As I turned my head, my heart immediately stopped beating for 5 seconds. My legs started to become very numb, and I just stood there with a blank expression, while on the inside, I inserted a fork into a toaster and was shocked. I looked directly at the two guys who sat at the table. I recognized both of them, with one of them being someone k was supposed to be VERY close with.

"Neptune, is something wrong?" Nepgear stepped into the dining area and stood beside me. She proceeded to look at the two guys who were sitting at the table before falling on her knees. "A-Alex? T-Tamazaki? I-is t-tha-that…are you?"

Nepgear couldn't even form sentences properly, it's like she was having a brainfart! (I was too, but let's not talk about that). Wow, I've gone out of character a few times this chapter, but so far I think that me about to have a breakdown takes the number one spot on the list of the times I've gone out of character.

"I…think we might've broken them…" T said, just hearing his voice again made me want to keel over and stay on the ground until the day the next CPUS came along and threw me out from the window. "Do you wanna…do anything, in particular, Alex?"

Alko nodded at T, it was kind of weird how he was awkwardly silent, he could really sneak up on someone and assassinate them if he wanted to. Alko got up from his seat and made his way over to us (well, mostly Nepgear). Right as Alko was going to help Nepgear up, the girl shot up to her feet and smacked the living daylights out of him!

To me, it looked like Alko wanted to say something but he couldn't. He placed his hand on the side of his face and began to rub it before Nepgear hugged him and started another round of crying (except, this time, she has a reason too). "Where have you been all this time?! I was s-so worried and…and…waaaaahhhhhh!"

Alko closed his eyes and started to comfort her the same way I did by caressing the back of her head. I could see Compa getting a bit emotional, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes, while Iffy gave her a back rub. Iffy isn't really the best in these types of situations, but meh, she tries.

T began to get up from his seat, although I was going to make him go even lower. Right as he took a step, I charged at him and sucker punched him right in his stomach. I didn't even realize how hard I must've punched him until I noticed that he coughed out some blood and everyone's gaze was on us.

"Al…Al-alright, I deserved that…I definitely deserved that…" T began to sit up while looking up at me. I looked down at him, although my hair was shadowing my eyes so he couldn't really directly look at me. "It's weird…but…I've been waiting for that to happen for 5 yea-"

The moment he sat up, I tackled him and sent him back to the ground with no way of getting up since I was on him. "What…what were you thinking, you…idiot!" T was surprised by my tone of voice. "You…You had me thinking that…that you died somewhere! I thought that I was need gonna see you…ag…agai…." That's when it happened, that's when that one single tear that rolled down my face, might as well made me responsible for the ocean and it's saltiness. I finally let out everything that I've been holding back for decades. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"It's okay…it's okay…" I felt T's arms wrap around my back, I began to cry into his shoulder as he pulled me towards him. "Everything's better now…I won't ever be leaving you alone like this, ever again…I promise."

* * *

 **Acallaris: What's going on everybody? My names Acallaris, currently tearing up a bit from writing that ending (damn, it's only the end of the prologue yet I'm emotional), but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it marks the end of the epilogue!**

 **Before I move onto anything else, I'd like to say that all of you guys are fricken insane! I uploaded chapter 0 on Sunday, now it's Friday and this story already has 16 Favorites and 19 Followers, my God!**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has read the first chapter and gave lots of support for this story, it really means a lot to me. Although I don't really feel comfortable talking about favorites and followers, I just feel like I had to address this in particular.**

 **Anyways, on with the announcements. I would like to say a few things, the first being about author's notes. I feel like these author's notes haven't really felt special and all, and I want the end of every chapter to be unique. So that's why starting Chapter 4 (Fanfiction wise), you will see a segment that everyone is familiar with.**

 **The next announcement is about OCs in this story. At the moment, I already have things planned regarding OCs. I will not be naming any newcomers, but I will assure you that Veteran OCs (OCs that were in the last story will be returning in this story (although things will be…different).  
**

 **(Did I just call these guys Veteran OCs? It kind of makes it look like they served in World War OC (And I'm pretty sure only one of them would be considered a veteran if they were in their world any longer…you know who you are)**

 **Finally, the last thing I would like to address is Arcs. The thing about Arcs in APLA is that they were mostly limited to 4 chapters until it got to the end when I started to do whatever I wanted. There will be no Arcs in this story as I want to have freedom in what I write instead of being restricted to what I write. This will be much easier for me and will be more entertaining for everyone.**

 **Phew! That was a lot! But I guess it's time to end the chapter. Next time on Ultradimension Nepzaki, problems will arise and a whole new world to explore. See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 1: Trouble is arising…**_

* * *

 _ **(Location: Neptower)**_

 _ **(Time: 8:04 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

* * *

Neptune fell asleep on me not too long after she let everything out. This gave me the task of carrying her to her bedroom and setting her down on her bed (since she and Nepgear slept on bunk beds, I just set her down on the bottom bunk).

There was no way in hell that I was going to change her clothing, though. I'm leaving that part up to Nepgear or Compa. I may be her servant, but I'm not the type who will change their Goddess's clothing. I might as well get this out of the way before people start something. Just because we did "it" once, does not mean I'll be fine with seeing her nude, that's not how things are supposed to work.

I started to make my way out of her room. I only turned around twice. The first time being that I heard shuffling on the bed, which was only her turning her back to the wall. The second time was when I was by the door and wanted to just look at her once more before I close it. "See you in the morning," I say, not knowing that I wouldn't really see her in the morning.

I close the door and let out a sigh. Neptune is asleep, Alex, Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Rult were in the living room (which reminds me that I have to tell them that Alex can't speak). Hinato disappeared into the shadows of the corner, and Histoire is most likely in the Sharicite room. That leaves one person missing…

"I should probably ask the girls if they know where she is right now," I say to myself as I start walking down the hall. Yeah, I'm talking to myself, what's wrong with that? There are some of you who are thinking I'm insane for doing that but let's be honest with each other, we all talk to ourselves, hell, we even do it in different voices at times.

* * *

I walked into the living room just at the right time. Alex was pointing at me and the girls were looking at me. This would usually be a bad thing if you had a bunch of girls staring at you. "I didn't think I made that big of an entrance."I said as I leaned against the doorway. "Is it okay if I ask why I'm being stared at so suddenly?"

"Tama, Alky thinks that we're playing charades and won't talk to us! We've tried everything but he still won't give us the answers!" In the depths of my mind, I wanted to facepalm (or have a door be slammed into my face; even better!), but it isn't Compa's fault for thinking that. "Could you tell Alky that this isn't a game?"

I looked at Alex. Judging by his facial expression, he wanted to scream externally but had to stick to screaming internally, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Maybe I should just joke around a bit and see how far that goes, but I have to find the right time..."Well while we were gone, a little accident happened with Alex and the other Aspirants." The girls were shocked and wore worried expressions on their faces as I told them. "Basically, they're unable to speak, so they had to resort to using sign language."

"That's terrible! How could this have even happened to them!?" Nepgear asked, to which I reply by turning my head in the opposite direction. To be completely honest, I don't know who's fault it is for that accident. We can't blame the Aspirants since they didn't know, but us APLs aren't at fault either since we were unaware of their presence. I'm not a hundred percent on Hinato…

"Err…I'm not sure…and I rather not talk about that day…" I told them. I can never forget that day since Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem losing their voices constantly reminds me of that day, there's no escaping it. "But uh…yeah, the only way for you to understand him is if you learn sign language, or if he writes down everything he says."

"Both options would seem like a pain to be completely honest, but as of right now, until we're able to learn to learn the language, Al is going to have to stick with pen and paper," IF said. Alex let out a sigh, and I'm pretty sure that his hand was going to fall off before anyone was able to learn anything.

"Actually, I think I might be able to come up with a solution for this problem if you give me some time!" Nepgear said, "I could most likely create something for Alex…no, for all of the APL Aspirants that will get them talking in no time!" I was really surprised to hear Nepgear say such! Then again, it has been 5 years since we've last seen her, so she was bound to have created lots of things.

Alex's head perked up from the moment Nepgear said those last 4 words. At that point, it was almost impossible to read his hands since he was too excited to actual realize what he was doing. "*Nepgear, you can really do that? That's amazing! You're amazing!*" That's what I was able to translate. I now just realized that I'm going to have to practically become Alex's voice until this is all sorted out…I could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

I told the girls what Alex had said, although I did "modify" it just a bit. "He says that you are truly an angel from heaven." Remember when I said I was going to joke around and see how far I could go? Well, that all starts right now. I may be about to take things to an extreme level, but things are going to be perfectly fine. "He would pin you against a wall any time of the month, and perform explicable things to you."

Now after saying that, here are all the reactions: Alex had turned completely white and had a look of sheer horror on his face. Nepgear was blushing very heavily while asking, "I-is that t-true?". Compa didn't seem to get it, (which made me want to slam my head into a door even more), while IF was the only one who caught on to what I was doing and facepalmed as she looked down and slowly shook her head.

* * *

"Oh, um by the way…" I had just remembered what I had actually come into the living room for. I needed to ask the girls if they knew where she was since I should've seen her by now. I'm pretty sure she's the type of girl who will run out and tackle someone she barely even knows. "Do you girls know where **Laxtria** is? I haven't seen her yet, and I've been here for a few hours."

"I knew that you were going to ask about Laxy sooner or later, Tama!" Compa said, to which I reply with a chuckle. It'd be pretty weird if I didn't ask about her whereabouts after not seeing her for almost 5 years, she is my daughter after all…well, at least from what I've gathered. "Laxy is…uhh, I forgot. Ge-Ge? Where did you say Laxy was again?"

"Laxtria actually went to go have a sleepover with a few of her friends in another dimension." Nepgear smiled. Laxtria had friends now, but I shouldn't really be surprised now that I think about it. The girl was very sweet and friendly to people last time I saw her, so there's no doubt that she's able to make friends. "She's supposed to be coming back 2 days from now, so you'll have to wait until then, unfortunately."

"She'll definitely be glad to see you Tam, no doubt about it," IF told me. I'm not 100% sure on the fact that she'll be glad to see me, since I've been gone for half a decade, but at least I didn't go for all of her childhood. Word of advice: If you have to leave your family for over a decade, then don't expect any bonding time. "Of course, you'll probably go deaf by the time you can even hug her."

I'm not exactly liking what IF just said to me, is she trying to say that she's going to either lecture me for being an irresponsible father? Or is she going to tell me about everything that I miss over the past few years? If I had to take a vote, I probably go for the 2nd option since it seems it would take more time.

We continued chatting amongst ourselves about events we had missed, although I didn't really notice it, I was feeling so overjoyed to finally have a chance to talk with Nepgear, IF, and Compa again. We haven't had any conversations like this since I had arrived in Gameindustri almost 10 years ago, it just felt so…nostalgic.

As we were wrapping things up, a familiar book fairy flew into the room. I tilted my head back until everything I saw was in an upside down perspective. "Hey Histoire, you are done having a reunion with your brother now?" I asked her, she turned her head to the right.

"It was very nice to take a break from my busy schedule and ask Hinato about what you and the rest of the Gods have done," Histoire said. "From what he has told me, I can see him being very strict with all of you, especially with you Tamazaki."

"Tch, the bastard decides to bring that crap up now out of all times?" I place my hand on my face and let out a small sigh as I sat regularly in my chair. I wasn't exactly the best student Hinato had. I saw that he usually favored the other APLs for their skills while I'm just left behind. This is most likely due to the fact that they have more experience with combat since they spent their whole lives in this dimension.

"You and Hinato seem to hate each other's guts for some reason…Well to me, it looks like it's just you who hates him." IF said. At this point, it's pretty obvious I hate the guy now, I was just waiting for someone to ask. I know that some of you may be saying, "But Tamazaki, you're no longer trapped inside those catacombs, so Hinato won't have to be on your back!" Your right, we aren't in the catacombs, but that doesn't mean he didn't do anything aside from our training. I seriously want to list all the things that he has done to me, but this paragraph is getting too damn long and it's late at night.

"With a stone cold passion. He's done a crap ton of things to me that I'll never forget until the day I die, that hatred isn't going anywhere for a long time." I responded to IF's statement. Histoire was taken aback by my response, she knew that I could never hate someone with a passion, yet it was written all over my face.

"Moving on from this subject, I would like to speak with you tomorrow Tamazaki. There are many urgent things that I must discuss with you." Histoire told me. Urgent news huh? I'm just praying that it isn't something that will result in our world collapsing…again…Now that I think about it, there hasn't been one game video game (aside from Lowee's Life Simulation games) where someone's life isn't on the line. Then again, that would make a boring video game if there wasn't some "World Ending" plot.

"Sure thing Histoire, although don't be surprised if I show up late. My sleep schedule is going to be weird for the next few weeks." Remember how I said back in the catacombs if there was light then it was night, and if there was none then it was day? Well even though we knew when it night or day, we didn't know what time it was. What this meant was that we could've been going to sleep 5 in the morning, and waking up 10 at night.

"Very well then, you may speak with me whenever you can, just make sure that it is sometime tomorrow when you are fully awake." Histoire finished off our little conversation, but not before reminding me of something I was doing. "By the way, have you and Alex finished unpacking your belongings?"

…Shit, I forgot about that. Now that I think about it, I didn't even bring my belongings to my room. I turned around and looked toward the elevator, and saw a large…Blue satchel? "How the hell did I mistake my satchel for his!?" I shouted, startling everyone but Alex since he was used to me shouting in anger (I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a good or bad thing, I'm leaning over to it being a bad thing).

"WAH! Why are you raising your voice so suddenly Tama!? Did you step on a Kego!?" Compa shouted back even louder than I was. At this point, I wouldn't even be surprised if we woke Neptune up with the two of us shouting like complete and utter morons…Then again, she'd probably just shrug and fall back to sleep like nothing happened.

"Ugghh, it's nothing important, Terra has my bag and I have his. I'll just head over to Lastation in a little bit to pick it up." Heading over to Lastation means I would get to see Uni and the Tsunbitc-I mean the…Fuck it, I'm sticking to what I said. COME AT ME HATERS!

* * *

 ***Bleep***

* * *

"Whelp, Compa and I have to head out now, otherwise we'll both be sleep deprived at our jobs tomorrow." IF got up from her seat, Compa did the same. "Man, it's been a real long time since we've been able to sit down and actually have a talk like this…feels pretty nice."

"We're really happy to see you and Alky again, Tama," Compa said. Compa them walked over to me and Alex and hugged both of us, which caught me off guard. I think this is the first time Compa has ever hugged me, the rich smell of her perfume reminded me of flowers, and the warmth and softness of her woolen sweater made me want to see fall asleep.

"Oh um…yeah, it's was great see you guys again as well." I responded. I managed to stop myself from sinking my face further into Compa's sweater, Alex, on the other hand, …not so much. Now that I think about it, this might be the first time I was entranced by a girl's breast (which means that this a sign for bad things to come).

"Have a pleasant evening, IF and Compa, we hope that you make it home safely," Histoire said. I'm pretty sure Histoire has nothing to worry about, this nation has been pretty peaceful from the looks of it. If anything were to happen, however, then IF could protect herself and Compa (I actually don't want to get on IF's bad side…ever).

* * *

Soon after IF and Compa left, I prepared to head out myself for Lastation, and by, "prepared" I mean finding the keys to Neptower that I had misplaced somewhere along with my sneakers. As I was heading out, I noticed Alex and Nepgear out on the balcony. Nepgear was scanning Alex with a device I've never seen before.

"Hey uh Nepgear? Would you mind telling me what in Gameindustri your doing to my brother?" I walked out to the balcony. If you want to picture what Nepgear is doing, just imagine one of those price checker guns the employees use to check the price of your food, in combination of a metal detector you see at airports…If you see it, then good for you. If you don't...Search it up.

"Oh, I'm only scanning Alex's measurements. I need these to determine what type of translator would fit him." Nepgear said without making any eye contact with me, she seemed really into what she was doing. Alex seemed very calm about it as well and was stiff as a stone statue, although I don't think he'd be so stiff if Nepgear was using her hands instead of that device.

"Well good luck with that, I'll be heading out now. I most likely won't be seeing you guys by the time I get back, so goodnight." I said to Nepgear and Alex. I keep forgetting that Neptune and Nepgear are related to me and Alex. We found out we were cousins the day we left Gameindustri, so we had no time to completely process the whole thing. Either way, that doesn't mean that we're going to treat them any different (although, it's going to be pretty hard when someone says, "tell me about your family, any brothers? Sisters? Cousins?"

"Goodnight Tamazaki!"

"*Night Tam!*" Alex broke the position he was in, causing the to go off. That thing is also a movement detector!? Nepgear, I know you've built many things in the past 5 years, but God! "Hexadecimals!"

* * *

 _ **(Location: Lastation's Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 10:10 PM)**_

After flying for 15 minutes, I landed right in front of the door. I would land on the balcony, mainly because I want to give this nation's CPU a heart attack when she sees me from her office, but I don't really hate her that much…or do I?

I could hear some voices from the other side of the door, and it sounded like they were getting progressively closer, some sounded familiar while others I couldn't even recognize. As I was reaching for the doorbell, the door opened. I was face to face with Lastation's APL, who slung a familiar brown satchel over his shoulder.

"…Well, this was sort of expected." I said. Most of you readers probably figured out something like this was going to happen; I mean the voices on the other side of the door getting progressively louder? That was basically screaming out: "HEY! SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO APPEAR! YOU'D BETTER PRAY IT ISN'T YOUR LORD AND SAVOR LUCIFER! (Damn, is that how it feels like to be Sacred? How does Storm even put up with that kind of crap?)

"Tamazaki, what are you doing here? You're seriously the last person I've ever expected to see at the door of this Basilicom." Terra scratched the side of his head with his free hand. Terra does have a point, I would never come to this Basilicom unless I had business to attend to or if anyone besides Noire had a task they wanted me to do. I'm also starting to realize that the more crap I talk about Noire, the more triggered some readers are going to be if she's their favorite CPU.

"Your right, I would never come here even if I was paid to, but that's not the point," I said as I removed the satchel from my back and handed it over to Terra. Terra took the satchel and gave me a weird look before giving the satchel the same expression. "What's the matter? Are you not going to have make out session with that bag of yours? It's been staring out the window and has been waiting for your return ever since you left it in the cold."

"Would you shut up and stop acting like Luth, for the love of God? Seriously, if you have this "Don't give a crap" attitude for this whole story, I am seriously going to murder a 14-year-old who will be 15 by the time it's done." Terra said all of that in one breath, I looked at him with widened eyes. I have cut down on the "Luthish" attitude since we came back, so I don't really see what he's complaining about as it was barely noticeable in my opinion.

"Uh…yeah, whatever you say "Generic Visual Novel Protagonist". I say with a half smile. If you ever want to get Terra pissed, then just say those 4 words, it will no doubt about it get you a death wish. A few years ago, Terra told us that he didn't particularly like Visual Novels since they seem to "bland" and most of the time have the same premise. This was around the time where we weren't threatening to kill each other, so we decided to call Terra the "Generic Visual Novel Protagonist" just for shits and giggles, and my God that was the greatest inside joke we have ever thought of, we pissed the everloving hell out of him.

"…Remember bub, you're in my territory. I won't hesitate to kick your ass right here, right now." Terra growled. I would mention that he could send me into the stratosphere, but as I recall, we aren't in a fighting game that was developed by another nation…Oh, I'm sorry, I meant a _**Bashing**_ game. "How the hell do you even have my bag? I was sure that I took my own stuff before we left."

"I don't know and I don't think we should really care right now, so just go ahead and hand me my stuff so I can go back home and actually unpack my stuff. Trust me, I've got a lot of stuff to do tonight and having to adjust my sleep schedule is going to be absolutely fun for these next few weeks." Seriously, having to swap over from one time zone to the next after half a decade, without knowing the time is going to be absolute torture for anyone, no matter how you put it.

"Well, I would…but there's a problem…That problem being that this satchel that you see right here isn't yours, it belongs to Kashi." Terra told me l, in which I facepalmed in response. I should've known there was going to be a damn catch as soon as Terra opened the damn door! This all seemed too easy, now I definitely know where this is heading. In order to advance the plot, Terra's going to ask me to deliver the satchel to Kashi for him. I'm going to end up giving the satchel to Kashi, who's going to end up having Zest's satchel. I'm then going to have to deliver the satchel to Zest, but before he can give me my crap; he's going to make me go on some bullshit quest like, "steal woman's panties" or "Rob the nearest Lingerie store while screaming out loud "I LOVE IT WHEN I'M KICKED IN THE CROTCH, IT MAKES ME FEEL ACCEPTED TO FUCKING SOCIETY!", or better yet, do both at the same time! Making it ABSOLUTELY FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO- "Meh, I'll go anyways."

"…What?"

"Something wrong? You literally burning for the past 20 seconds, it looked like you were mad about something."

"Aah….A-Aahhh…I…I really need some sleep…Just give me the satchel and let me be on my way." I said to Terra who legitimately looked worried. Is it me, or am I actually losing my sanity piece by piece? I'm not completely sure, but my responses (aside from the total jackass ones) seem really different from the ones I gave back before I was…well, a God.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Terra hesitantly handed me Kashi's satchel. I threw the satchel over my shoulder. I still feel a bit messed up to be perfectly honest, I honestly didn't expect Acallaris to be the King of Plot twist…Oh well, there's no doubt about it that Kashi is going to really have Zest's bag, which I also have to return to its owner. "Just so you know, I don't own you anything since this is on your own free will, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it Terraria," I mumbled as I walked down steps of the Basilicom. As I walked, I could make out a faint voice from behind me, a faint but familiar voice. As I turned around, I could see Terra with his head turned to someone smaller than him, realizing who it was I walked back up the stairs, while also making up an excuse for me returning.

"Huh? Tamazaki?" Uni looked kind of surprised to see me. For the same of character introductions, I'm just going to make this quick. This is Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation. Unlike her sister, however, I don't hate her at all (seriously, do you know how many people would be on me if I actually hated Uni? Well a crap ton, that's for sure!), although I still feel like we're in the acquaintance range since I really haven't had time to sit down and talk to her. "I…didn't expect to see you, at least not tonight."

"He was actually here about…" Terra was legitimately thinking about this, if he says something stupid then I'm officially done and have lost hope for all of humanity itself. Terra then noticed that the satchel was still slung over my shoulder. "Wait…why the Hell are you even back here? I thought you were heading over to Lowee."

"Well, you didn't exactly make your choice, Terra," I told him.

"Choice?" Uni looked at Terra, wearing a curious expression.

"Yeah, you were supposed to select either, "Go with Tamazaki" or "Stay in Lastation". After all, that's what all "Generic Visual Novel Protagonist" do."

"…I hope you fall face first into a pile of shattered glass, facing upwards."

* * *

 _ **(Location: Lowee's Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 10:40 PM)**_

Lowee, the nation that makes me feel questionably weird when it comes to nostalgia. I don't know if that feeling was either referring to my childhood, or the fact that I helped rebuild 35% of the nation when that giant mech that my mother had destroyed most of it (Now that I think about it, why DID Uhrevia have a Mech in the first place? That didn't seem like something she would have used at that time…oh wait, Acallaris was retarded back then)

* * *

 **Acallaris: Fuck you, man! You were even worst!**

* * *

Well, you were the reason for me being "even worse", I was just following the script…that you wrote…when you were retarded…so yeah, I've made my point, so now I'm going to continue with this before this becomes 15 pages long in Microsoft Word.

 **(Note: As I'm editing the finished chapter, I literally just realized that this whole chapter is 15 pages long XD)**

I landed on the front porch and took a look at my surroundings. Lowee has gotten colder since the last time I was here, although it is pretty irritating without a coat or anything, it's not unbearable to say the very least. Even with it being bearable, I'm not going to stay out here.

I reached over for the doorbell, but stopped midway after noticing the door was cracked open. I looked at the doorbell and back at the cracked open door and decided to let myself in. I pushed open the door and was blinded a bit by the lights. The hall was completely empty, no seemed to be inside the main hall.

"Hello? Housekeep-I mean, more housekeeping!" I said. I mean...really, have you seen the amount of maids that work in this Basilicom? Blanc has told me before that there were at least 50 maids in here, but that was almost 5 years ago! Only God knows how many are in here now…Err, only the Goddess knows, I'm pretty sure that Kashi doesn't even know about the amount of maids in here himself.

"Ram! We can't play with that! Blanc will get mad at us again! You have to put it down!"

"No way! Blanc needs what's inside if she ever wants to get a life!"

I could already tell where this was going. You guys could already tell where this was going. Even the girls would probably know where this was going if they were actually looking at what was going on in front of them…Tonight is going to be one of those nights…Isn't it?

As I turned my body to the source of the voices, someone is slammed into me so hard that the strap for the satchel pops off and flies across the room. I fell and hit my head against the hard marble flooring, leaving me dazed for a full blown minute. I was soon left with nothing but pain in my upper body region.

I slowly lifted my head to be met by a pair of twins, both had fallen on me and were currently gazing into my very soul. I did the same thing, the only difference being that I wasn't really piercing their souls as much as they piercing mine. We remained like this for about 2-3 minutes before both girls suddenly squeezed the everloving hell out of me. "[Mister] Tamazaki!" Rom and Ram both said in cheerful tones.

Rom and Ram, the twin CPU Candidates of Lowee. Rom being the reserved and sweetest twin, and Ram being the loud and outgoing twin. Rom and Ram both seem to get in trouble, with Ram being the cause all or if not, most of the time. I like both Rom and Ram equally as well as Blanc, so I don't have any issues with either of them (although, I'm not sure if Blanc still holds a grudge against for when we first met).

Rom and Ram climbed off of me, I got up and saw a mysterious golden brick box, that had a "!" on all sides. "I'm guessing that you're playing with something that your not supposed to have?" I said as I picked up the brick.

"Well yeah! That belongs to Blanc, but to be fair, we did get it for her and it was out in the open." Ram puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. Even though I called what was going to happen, a small part of me thought that as soon as I walked through those doors, I would see Taem run past me and Ram throwing multiple objects at him until eventually I would get hit in the crotch…again. (I still feel sore from that day). "Besides, Blanc won't play with us, so we had no choice!"

"Don't you guys have Caem?" I said. "Hey Tamazaki, you left Taem out!" Is what you're probably saying, but I did that on purpose. From what I can remember, Taem doesn't seem to like the games that Rom and Ram play. I'm pretty sure he was okay with them before, but he says that he stopped liking them after Rom and Ram dressed him up in a female school uniform. The worst part about it is the fact that Taem can easily be mistaken for a girl if you put him in the right clothing (along with Caem of course). That's why Taem doesn't like to play games with Rom and Ram anymore, but that was a few years ago, so things can change.

"Caem and Taem were really tired. They fell asleep in their clothes they came back with." Rom said. Caem and Taem were seriously tired when we left, but I didn't think that they would be that tired to the point where they fall asleep in their clothing. Caem and Taem may be Aspirants, but they still are children, since they became this way when they were 12, they can become fatigued as if-…wait, what the hell am I going on about? I'm acting as if I'm a certified doctor…or even worst, I'm acting as if I'm Hinato! Oh God no!

"Guess that makes sense," I said. "Anyway, is Kashi around? I have his belongings, and I'm hoping that he has mine as well." I already know that my stuff isn't going to be here, but since I got to see Rom and Ram again, it wasn't a complete waste of my time.

"Dumshi is busy with Blanc. They're probably doing some things that they think Rom and I don't know about, but we actually do!"…I have many questions…but I will not ask a single one of them, as I don't want to shatter Rom and Ram's innocence if what I'm thinking is actually incorrect. "So you can't talk to any of them right now, they'll kick your butt if you disturb them!"

Well damn it, this is definitely going to take awhile. Judging by what Ram just said, I might be here for a couple of hours (especially if they're both working on Blanc's book). "Oh, that's right. Mister Tamazaki, I think Kashi was expecting you to come with his bag." Rom said. "He said that he was going to call you later and ask if you had it."

That's Kashi for you, always thinking one step ahead of us. Despite Kashi being shorter than all of us, he can technically be considered the smartest out of us as well. Kashi was a teacher at all-girls school before this, so this was to be expected, his use of vocabulary is practically the type of vocabulary that only a rich person would use, fortunately, Kashi is just the "Quiet-Smart" type, instead of the "Rich-Smart-Jerk" type.

"Huh, is that so…" I say in response. Rom shook her head before motioning me to stay where I was before running off. Rom looked at her then at me then back at her, and then once again back at me. This was sort of going to be awkward, so I might as well start up a conversation. "So...where's Mina? She asleep or-"

"Shhh! Don't say her name so loudly!" Ram turned towards me and started waving her arms in the air. What was that all about? Is saying Mina's name practically a trigger word for something all of the sudden? "You don't Rom to start crying, do you?"

"Rom? Crying? Did something happen with…Mina?" As I said her name, I made sure to look around and lower my voice. Ram motioning me to kneel down, so I did so until I was down to her height. Ram then began to whisper something into my ear.

"Mina left the Basilicom to go on some sort of "Journey" or whatever. When Mina left, Rom wouldn't stop crying for days!" Ram said. "It's been a long time since Mina left and Rom must've forgotten about her, so don't bring her up around Rom, or else Blanc gonna murder you!" So that's what it was, I'm glad I didn't bring up when Rom was around…matter of fact, I'm glad that Ram is telling me this instead of Blanc! Blanc would most likely not be whispering into my ear like Ram is right now.

* * *

"Here it is Mister Tamazaki!" Rom came back not long after Ram told me about Mina, she was handing me a satchel that, guess what? Wasn't mine! Can you guess who it belongs to? Because if you said Zest, then you, my friend should be Acallaris' story planner, cause you are correct!

 _ **(Note: Acallaris does not need a story planner, this was merely a joke that Trenton Tamazaki made up and is not meant to be taken literally.)**_

"Ugghh…Oh well, one more stop before returning home." I say as I take Zest's bag and give Rom, Kashi's bag. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Bye Mister Tamazaki!" Rom hugged me before I could even turn around and head for the door. "It was really nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, definitely!" Ram hugged me as well, leaving me completely immobilized by these 2 girls. "You better come back and play with us, and not leave for another 5 years!"

"Heh heh, don't worry, I will." I gave them a reassuring smile to let them know I was going to keep my promise. I might've said this before, but just in case I haven't then I'm going to say it again: Rom and Ram are one of the most sweetest pairs of twins I have ever met. Blanc is sure lucky to have them and should definitely spend more time with them (this is coming to the guy who left his brother to go to another dimension for 6 years).

* * *

 _ **(Location: Leanbox's Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 11:20 PM)**_

My final stop (hopefully), is Leanbox's Basilicom. I have to say, Vert (The CPU of the nation), is the only person out of all the CPUs (except for Neptune) who doesn't exactly want to choke me or stab. Vert showed me a lot of kindness when I first came here, there was never a moment where she had turned her back on me just because she wanted to on her own free will…now that I'm back, I'm kind of wishing that we get more time to spend with each other.

I finally land in front of the Basilicom, as if someone was expecting me to come, the doors swing open immediately. The lights in the Basilicom were brighter than the lights in the other nations. As my vision begins to adjust, I'm able to make out someone standing at the front door. Judging the by the way she's standing, I'm only able to think of one person in particular who matches this person's stance: "Chika Hakozaki"

Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox who is madly in love with Vert…which is a bit confusing to me. Chika loves Vert, but I vaguely remember her drawing a picture of Hinato, wearing a Butler's uniform and sending it to the Basilicom, how do I know it was Chika? The woman didn't even try to do the whole, "secret admirer" thing and flat out put her name on the bottom right corner of the page. This makes me wonder…Does Chika swing both ways? Or is Hinato just an exception?

"Oh, it's just you." Chika sighed. "What was your name again? You aren't really important, so I just forgot." I don't even know why Chika hates me, she just does. Luckily (or unluckily), she dislikes everyone aside from the other Oracles, Vert, and Hinato…Were some of you expecting me to say Zest? Nope, she hates him more than anyone, probably because he's able to get Vert into poses that she dreams of getting Vert into herself.

"…Tamaza-"

"Oh right, your Trenton," Chika said. From where I was standing, Chika had that look in her eyes along with smirk that grew on the side of her face. She was purposely trying to piss me off! Fortunately, I'm able to withstand this as I haves learned the art… If not giving a crap (not giving a s***, it's not giving a crap, they may seem like the same thing but they are completely different. "What do you want? Leanbox has no business with you."

"Leanbox may not have any business with me, but I have business with it," I replied. I do wonder how many people have been turned away by Chika already, I do remember seeing on the TV earlier that people were protesting for a new Oracle in this nation…Jeez, must have been that bad. "I'm here to deliver something to Zest, he forgot something and I'm returning it."

"That idiot? Tch, it's should be expected from someone like him to forget all of his things." Chika facepalmed. I don't think this applies to "Forgetting something", all he did was take the wrong back and left the other bag with someone else…Actually, I'm unsure if that counts as forgetting something. "Sorry, but that idiot isn't here right now, he went off with my beloved Vert somewhere."

"They went off somewhere? Do you know where they wen-"

"Like I would tell you where they are, you dirty rat!" Compile Christ woman! Where the actual Hell did that come from? I know you hate me and all, but you seriously don't need to snap at me when I'm asking for where someone went! "I don't need another filthy animal taking my darling Vert away from me again!"

She then proceeded to slam the door on my face… "You know, you could've just said "Yes, I know where they are" and THEN shut the door on me," I muttered to myself. I never knew that Chika was so overprotective of Vert...alright, I'm lying to myself, of course, I know she's this overprotective, but I think calling me a "filthy animal" might have been going overboard just a bit.

With Zest's bag still in my possession, I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets. I proceed to walk down the steps toward the Basilicom's fountain, as I'm about to transform: "Hey, Tamazaki!" A voice shouted my name from high above.

I look up into the air to see both Vert and Zest, in their transformed states, levitating in the air. A small smile appeared on my face as I waved to the two of them as they started to descend to the ground and revert back to their human forms.

"Tamazaki, it has been quite a while since we have last seen one another." The first thing Vert does to me, after not seeing me for half a decade is place her hands against my cheeks and push them both together as if I was some sort of child….this does not seem like a Vert like thing…at least I hope it isn't. "Ah, you face is still soft and squishy as it always was when you first arrived."

"Um…Vert? Could you-" I wanted to say something, but there was something about Vert that didn't seem right to me. The Goddess' face was slightly red and she was swaying left to right, I might as well mention that her eyes have been closed this entire time. I slowly manage to turn my head to Zest, and mouthed the words, "Help me".

"Oi! Lady Vert! He may look like it, but Tamazaki ain't no squishy toy!" Zest shouted as if he were giving Vert commands. Vert took her hands off me not too long after, although she looked as if she were drunk or something. "Heh heh, sorry aboot that Tamazaki, people been telling that Lady Vert is on some medication that's going make er' weird for the next couple of days."

"Vert is on medication? First off, what is the medication for. Second off, why is she with you if she's acting like this?" I ask. It never is a good idea to take a person who is all hocked up on something like anesthetics AND THEN proceed to take them out into public, especially in Vert's case since she's a Goddess…of a nation!

"I'm not real sure on the details, eh. Though she really wanted to see Lady Nepgear, so I decided I could let her come along with me-"

"Wait, she wanted to see Nepgear and so she wanted to come along with you? Does that mean that you were heading over to Planeptune's Basilicom?" I interrupted Zest mid-sentence, who didn't really seem to mind all that much. "Why were you heading over to the Basilicom any-…you had my satchel…didn't you Zest."

"It was real odd too, I had a light green one while ya had a dark purple one." Zest nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head, I couldn't help but facepalm. My theory was correct, I had Terra's bag, Terra had Kashi's bag, Kashi had Zest's bag, and Zest had my bag…Acallaris, this crap is seriously starting to become predictable, and it's only the official chapter 1…step up your game.

"…Just take your stinking bag…" I threw his bag to the floor and was about getting ready to fly away. "If I'm going to have to take another guess, I'm going to say that you left my bag back at Planetptune's Basilicom."

"Jeez Tamazaki, if I knew any better, I'd say, "You' a got a TrenTON of things on your back!" …Zest was returning with the damn, "one pun per chapter" rule…Son of a FUCKING BITCH! "Heh…You see what I did ther-…Tamazaki? Where'd ya go?"

* * *

While flying through the sky, I began to realize how pointless this night was, and how I could've spent it differently. If I had stayed put in our Basilicom for at least 2 minutes, then I wouldn't have been the one doing all these pointless delivery missions… "Hmph…even in my transformed state, I still think like my old self…" I said to myself.

One thing about us APLs is that during in our God forms, inside our heads, we're practically just the same human person that's being protected by a shell…I should find a better way to explain this…Would saying, "I'm Tamazaki on the inside, but Red Player on the outside" mean anything to anyone?...Now that I think about it, that doesn't really make much sense…I really need some sleep.

Before long, I was flying over the ocean. Really far off in the distance, I could see R-18 Island. I remember the other Goddesses talking about it once or twice, but I didn't really pay much attention to it. Blanc also said that one day, us APLs could go to R-18 island with-…wait, what is going on over there?

"Isn't that Powerlevel Island? Why is there such a strange colored beacon coming from the center of the island?" I ask, not expecting anyone to give me an answer. A thick red beacon of light was being emitted from the center of Powerlevel Island, it was something I have never seen before. I would also say that I was sense strong auras from the Island, but that's practically normal. "Even so, I should investigate in case this is something dangerous…"

* * *

 _ **(** **Location: Powerlevel Island)**_

 _ **(** **Time: 11:55 PM)**_

"I think it was coming from over here…" I say as I carefully navigated through the dark pathways. It was very difficult to see, the only source of light I had was the red beacon itself. Unfortunately, my phone doesn't have a strong enough flashlight, so using that would be useless and would be a waste of phone battery.

As I approached the center of Powerlevel Island, the darkness started to subside and I was finally able to see most of my body parts again. "Yami, could you hurry up and extract the thing with the thingy?" I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice far off in the distance. "Seriously, you are the King of giving are location away!"

"Oh, shut up you disgusting waste basket, your no better when you bitch and moan."

Deciding to be cautious, I begin to tiptoe toward the source of the voices, which were leading me to the beacon. I arrive at my destination and crouch so I don't reveal my location to whoever I heard. As I look to see what was the cause of the beacon, my jaw dropped. "It's…them!" I whispered. "But…why…why are Sayamo and Mono here!?"

* * *

 **Acallaris: What's going on everybody? My names Acallaris, and I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of Ultradimension Nepzaki! (Fun Fact: As I'm writing this segment, my little cousin grabbing my hand, giving me the use of only one hand…yay)**

 **Jeez, it's been about a month since I uploaded anything. School has been draining all my free time away from me now that I'm 9** **th** **Grade (and in 9** **th** **Grade, EVERYTHING COUNTS!), so I haven't had enough time to write.**

 **Anyways, hopefully, I'm able to get the next chapter out in less than a month this time. Oh! And by the way, I would like to say that anything that Zest says that may look grammatically incorrect or spelled differently is completely on purpose and is a part of Zest's character.  
**

 **So…Sayamo and Mono are back in Tamazaki's Hyperdimension, but what for? What do they need in their dimension, and what are they planning? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! See you guys later!  
**

 **(Note: For those who don't know who Sayamo and Mono are, they appeared in the final chapter of the Guardians Arc of Awakening of the APL Aspirants, although barely any information was revealed about them.)**

 **(Another Note: The new, awesome cover you are only able to see on the desktop site of , was created by one of my good friends, The Ulitmate Gamemaster, thanks a lot man!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please go and support the official release!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Pulled Into Another Dimension?!**_

* * *

 _ **(Location: Powerlevel Island)**_

 _ **(Time: 12:02 AM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

* * *

"These guys again…" I muttered as I gritted my teeth. Those two are people that I haven't seen in so God damn long. They didn't look so threatening at first, but now I'm just getting damn shivers down my spine. "Why…why are those two here? And…why do I feel so…afraid?"

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Sayamo**_

 _ **Name: Sayamo**_

 _ **Age: Unknown**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Height: About 6,0 ft**_

 _ **Weight: About 135 lbs**_

 _ **Nation: Unknown**_

 _ **Family/Friends: Mono (Relationship Unknown)**_

 _ **Hairstyle and Color: Dark spiky blue hair (similar to Tamazaki's, but a bit more laid-back)**_

 _ **Eye Color: Unknown, his hair covers his eyes all the time**_

 _ **Skin Type: Light**_

 _ **Outfit: A blue jacket with black sleeves, wearing black pants with blue shoes.**_

 _ **Bio: No known information about Sayamo**_

 _ **Weapon: Shortsword (65% Chance of being correct)**_

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Mono**_

 _ **Name: Monotune**_

 _ **Age: Unknown**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Height: About 4,6 ft**_

 _ **Weight: About 132 lbs**_

 _ **Nation: Unknown**_

 _ **Family/Friends: Sayamo (Relationship Unknown)**_

 _ **Hairstyle and color: Same hairstyle as Neptune, the only difference that her hair is lighter in color than Neptune's  
**_

 _ **Eye Color: Bright orange eyes**_

 _ **Skin Type: Pale-Skinned**_

 _ **Cup Size (Yes, we're doing this): A**_

 _ **Outfit: A Monochrome version of Neptune's Parka Dress outfit, along with black and white striped stocking and black shoes with white highlights**_

 _ **Bio: No known information on Mono**_

 _ **Weapon: Unknown**_

* * *

"You know Yami, while we're here, we can just go and wreck some s*** and cause mayhem," Mono suggested while wearing somewhat of a cute, yet evil look on her face. From the moment I first saw her, I knew she was going to be evil (and it's not because she was summoned by some guy thrusting a sword into the ground), she was giving off unsettling vibes in the whole…two minutes she was there.

"Mono, do you not realize which dimension we are currently in, as well as WHAT I am currently extracting?" Sayamo asked Mono, whom just yawned in response. Sayamo clenched his fist and let out a sigh. "You are utterly hopeless, I'd never think that resurrecting you would be one of the worst decisions of my lifetime."

"Oh yeah, it has been quite awhile since you brought me back to this hope-filled world that is soon going to be filled with nothing but despair! Thanks for that bud!" Mono gave Sayamo a thumbs up, leaving him groaning….wait…Hope...filled...world? Nothing but despair?...Holy crap did Mono just turn into Monoku-

"Mono, quiet down for a minute," Sayamo said as he got up from his mini station. I began to conceal myself a bit more since I knew that they were both onto me. "…Someone is aware of our presence in this area, we are currently being spied on." How was this guy even aware of my presence?! I never even made any movements or sounds!"

"Spied on, huh? Hey buddy, we already know you're here so how about you come on out nice and slowly, and we MAY just let you go…with injuries of course!" Mono sounded like she was being sarcastic, but that's probably because she sounds like Neptune (whose sarcastic ALL the time). "I'll give ya some motivation and countdown: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

It was no use, I was going to have to reveal myself sooner or later, and there is no doubt that a fight is about to break out. I should hopefully be able to stand my own ground, but that's if I don't have any trouble with primary weapon…I really don't want to resort to my secondary.

"5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Alright, alright, you can stop counting, it's getting pretty annoying," I say in a unpleased tone while getting up. The moment I was in Sayamo and Mono's line of sight, Sayamo gritted his teeth at me and growled a bit. "See? I'm out in the open now, you guys happy now?"

"What in **Mira** 's name are you doing here?!" Sayamo's calm tone suddenly changed into a more aggressive one, it caught me off guard a bit. "Shouldn't you have been dead? Did **Uhrevia** fail her task in *bzzt* you all?!" Was…that me? I think I'm probably just hearing some things, so I should just ignore that sound…

"What do you mean by that? Were you guys working with Uhrevia or something?" I ask in a curious tone. "Last time I checked, Uhrevia killed all of her accomplices when she thought she was done with them." By accomplices, I mean Aria and Denikè, Laxtria is the only one we were actually able to save, Silver, however…

"He's dodging the question Yami! Mind If I beat the living hell outta him until barfs out blood flavored candy?"…Holy s***, Mono is fucking sadistic! In all my life, I have never heard someone say something so messed u-… A random chill just went down my spine saying that I'm going to see someone even more sadistic than Mono… "I'll make sure to share some with you!"

"What level of stupidity are you at right now?" Sayamo looked as equally disturbed by Mono's comment as I was. Sayamo glared at me for a quick second before turning his back to me and getting ready to continue what he was doing. "Mono, would you please keep him at bay while I finish up our work in this dimension?"

"Only if you promise to treat me later~"

"Mono," Sayamo said in a stern voice.

"Man, your no fun at all! No wonder you were never able to please **her** while in bed!" Mono puffed out her cheeks, leaving me utterly shocked. If this guy is able to make his Neptune bend to his every will, then how come I can't?!...oh right, she practically owns me since I'm her servant. This gives me an idea that I'll have to put into play...if I don't die right here that is.

Sayamo simply rolled his eyes and continued working on…harnessing the power of a rock? Sayamo had his hands all over some rock, which was apparently the cause of the beacon I saw while I was flying. If I were to guess, then this has to be some sort of evil scheme or whatever, I guess I'll just have to stop it before it comes into full effect.

"Now, just stand right there you adorable little boy." Mono winked at me, leaving me a bit disturbed. And did she just call me little boy? I'm pretty sure I'm technically older than her since I'm 28 as well as ageless, while she would be…wait, wouldn't she be Neptune's age technically? Neptune is like…decades old, so… "All I'm going to do is just launch you out of the stratosphere, then bring you back down, only to send you back into the stratosphere and bring you back again, and then-"

I was pretty much busy blocking her out that I never even noticed the fact that she had summoned a claymore and was swinging it around like it was a toy. The moment I saw the claymore, I thought, "Oh s***, this is going to be fun". As I tapped my arm to conjure up my arm, nothing happened. "No…No! Why now out of all times?!" I say as I start to punch my arm, expecting something to happen.

I have never been more screwed in my entire life like I have now. Lately, I've been having trouble summoning my arm when I'm ready to fight. I specialize in hand to hand combat and have a metal arm that Nepgear designed just for me to help me out. I have a normal arm, but when it's time that fight, then all I have to do is tap my right shoulder to summon it, but it seems that it's not happening today.

I looked up from my arm to see Mono was nowhere to be found. All I saw was Sayamo, who had looked up into the air for a brief second. I looked up into air myself to see nothing but the beacon, giving me the impression that- "Mhm, Yami got you real good, didn't he?" Someone said from right behind me.

I strafed to the right, just barely avoiding Mono who had attempted to perform an overhead slice. Mono quickly recovered and disappeared once again, as if she had teleported somewhere.

I looked around, making sure that she wasn't behind me again. I soon felt a strong force that had slammed into my stomach. I fell to my knees and started to cough, when I looked up I saw that Mono was about ready to decapitate me. "It was fun, buuuttt…meh, I got nothing." Mono shrugged.

I have no other choice but to use my secondary weapon, if I don't then I'll most likely—no, I WILL die here! As Mono swung the claymore at me, I reached for one of the pockets and took out a dagger, which I then used to block Mono's attack. "Huh? When did you have access to a second weapon?" Mono asked while struggling under my strength.

"Ever…since…this…chapter!" I was struggling as well, but I managed to deflect the Claymore, leaving Mono open. I took this time to deliver a kick to her cheek, which sent her flying into that dark area I had come out of. "You know Sayamo, you really need to work on training this Lowiibo, this has to be one of the worst ones I have seen."

My new secondary weapon is a Steel dagger, this is usually used as a last resort weapon. Back in the catacombs, a few months after we had arrived my normal arm was going through a lot of pain. I just had to grin it and bear for awhile until one day during training, I was unable to summon my arm. We all knew that we would be unable to fix it ourselves as Nepgear was the one to design it (Hell, even Alex was learning Nepgear's ways before we left and he couldn't figure out what we had to do!) So while rummaging through the storage room in hopes of finding a gauntlet or something, we found this durable steel dagger instead.

I went into an attacking position, ready for anyone to attack me. Mono flew out of the dark area and went to slash at me again, I jumped over her and landed behind her, I charged toward her and swung at her back, only able to tear a bit of her hoodie from the behind.

Mono then threw her claymore up into the air, leaving me pretty confused to why did. The moment I realized it was a distraction, Mono drove her fist into my jaw, unexpectedly sending me into Sayamo.

"Aaahhh…Damn, that hurt a crap ton…" I rubbed my jaw. I never thought Mono, or anyone that is classified as a Neptune, could have so much strength built up just to deliver a blow to one's jaw. I soon took notice of the rock that Sayamo was working on, it seemed as if it were cause the ground to…shake?...Oh god no.

"Mono, you fool!" Sayamo shouted while pushing me off of him. I never even noticed I was on top of the guy, his body seriously as hard as the ground…People are going to take that out of context somehow, so I'm just going say that I don't mean it in that way at all, whatsoever. "We have been over this countless times!"

"Why are you blaming this on me Yami? I bought you lots of time to do your love ritual with that rock!" Mono shouted back. To be completely honest, I feel like I'm in the middle of some sort of lover's quarrel since this is what I feel like Sayamo and Mono are: A married couple who's relationship is slowly crumbling apart, day by day.

The beacon that was as thin as a thread of string, was now thick as Norman Freeman's Distortion Gun from Half-Dead. The worst thing about it was that it was pulling anything and everything toward it, and guess what: I was in the "anything" category.

I stabbed my dagger into the ground to stabilize my position, despite me knowing fully well that this wasn't going to last long. "Aww, crap! I lost my foot-WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" In a blink of an eye, I witnessed Mono getting pulled into the beacon with no signs of her coming out, it was quite unsettling when the beacon burped out some particles after it swallowed her whole.

Sayamo, on the other hand, was using his weapon to stop himself from being pulled in just like me. He was doing a better job at stabilizing himself than I was since his weapon wasn't a damn toothpick. It wasn't until I got my bearings straight that I realized that I was sleepy losing grip of my dagger.

"It seems that you're losing your grip. It appears that this is the end of the line for you." I heard Sayamo, as well as picturing him with an evil smirk. I know I shouldn't be talking about something like this at this very moment, but how the hell am I still not able to see Sayamo's eyes when there is a damn force that's pulling everything in within its radius? "A real shame to see you go, isn't it?"

I looked back up at my dagger and then back at Sayamo, an idea then sparked into my head. "If I'm going down…you're coming with me!" I shouted. I let go of my dagger and proceeded to get pulled into the beacon. I proceeded to kick Sayamo in the face, causing him to lose grip of his weapon.

"You insolent little-!" Sayamo couldn't finish his sentence before being swallowed whole. I was now using Sayamo's sword to prevent myself from being pulled in, the sword had a long hilt, so as far as I knew I was practically safe…unless for some reason the sword disappeared–

"Wait…this is Sayamo's weapon, so…" I glanced at the shortsword and saw that nothing was there, I was grabbing onto some imaginary pole that was sticking out of the ground. Something is now telling me that if I hadn't really acknowledged the fact the sword wasn't there, then I would've been completely fine. "…Fu-AAAAAAAHHHHHHCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Was this really it? Am I really about to die because I wasn't minding my own business? I really do wonder what would have happened if I hadn't actually left Neptower…Probably a new protagonist would come out of nowhere and die in my place… I wish could say something for everyone, but it looks like I'm too–…

…

…

…

..

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Third)**_

* * *

"Teerrrraaaa? Terrrraaa? Terrrraaaaaa-" A short girl who gave off unsettling vibes sang and held onto to a familiar yet different boy's hand as they walked through a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. The more she called the boy's name, the angrier he got until he suddenly snapped.

"Holy mother of the Goddesses! Shut the f-…" The boy stopped in his tracks and took in a deep breath before turning back to the girl, who didn't seem to be phased by why he had just said. "Yes? Tizius? Is there something you need from me at this moment of time?"

"When are we going to go back home? My legs don't feel like working anymore…" The girl groaned as she started to run her hands up and down her thighs, causing the boy to turn the other way with an uncomfortable expression. "Terrrraaaa, I really want to go hooommmee.

"Could you not talk in that tone Tizius?" The boy was trying his hardest to control his urges to do something truly unthinkable, but not really unthinkable since his other self had done it failed because of being kneed in the face by their own step brother. "Seriously! Where did this freaking guy come from? He's narrating our every–"

The boy was unable to finish his sentence, out of nowhere, a familiar blonde had slammed into his stomach, launching him all the way across the grassy field. The girl opened her mouth in awe as a response to seeing her friend launched across the grassy field. The girl looked down at the blonde; who was starting to come to.

"Mister, you're really strong! I never knew that Terra was able to fly like that!" The girl said. Tamazaki opened one eye and looked up at the girl, moments later, he rolled over on his sides and jumped up, a bit red in the face. "Mister? Are you okay?"

"Wha…What? Am I…still alive?" Tamazaki asked as he placed his hand on his chest. Tamazaki looked down at his clothing to see that his original outfit that everyone had pictured him wearing, was replaced by a new one. "When did I…why am I wearing this?!"

* * *

 _ **Vanity Items Updated: Tamazaki**_

 _ **Hairstyle and Color: Messy ash blonde hair (Original: Regular blonde hair)**_

 _ **Eye Color: Emerald green (original)**_

 _ **Outfit: White short sleeved hoodie with the Planeptune symbol on the back of the hoodie, has a similar design to Neptune's Parka dress only with the color focused more on white, has on a purple T-shirt under the hoodie. Wears black pants with a pair of neon blue stripes running down the sides, and brown boots.**_

 _ **Accessories: D-Pad Necklace**_

* * *

"You look really flashy in that outfit Mister!" The girl who was standing at least 6 feet away from Tamazaki was now standing two inches in front of him. Tamazaki took a few steps back while raising his hands up, telling the girl not to get any closer.

"Err…excuse ma'am? Do you know where we are right now?" Tamazaki asked the girl, in hopes of getting a response that could clear the confusion. The girl then tilted her head and pointed to herself. "Y-yes, you ma'am, I'm asking where we are."

"Oh…hee hee! I thought this wouldn't confuse people for another few years, just like Terra said." The girl smiled. Tamazaki was even more confused, he didn't know what this girl had meant and she had even mentioned Terra. Tamazaki threw all of this aside when the girl had said this: "My names Tizius, sorry but I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

* * *

 _ **Nepstation News Time**_

 _ **Neptune: Heya everyone! It's is I, Neptune, the host of the one most amazing news stations of all time: NEPSTATION!**_

 _ **Tamazaki: I swear, I'm going to get tired of hearing that by the time this first season ends…**_

 _ **Neptune: Don't you worry your head off, my faithful servant. I'll try to tone it down a bit, just for you.**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Umm…thank you?**_

 _ **Neptune: Anywho, welcome to Nepstation everyone! In this segment, we'll be doing lots of fun stuff! Tell em' what we're going do T!**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Well first things first, Nepstation is going have to be a thing that happens every 4 chapters or whenever an important event is happening. This is due to the fact that Acallaris' doesn't want to stress himself out, as handling end segments like this could be devastating.**_

 _ **Neptune: Yeah yeah, we all know what happened to the review section of the last story. Things got insane every time Acky had to answer a review.**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Yeah, I'll talk more about that in a bit. ***_ _ **Ahem**_ _ *** Nepstation will be an end segment in which Neptune, and any other character she wishes to be her co-host, will do the following things:**_

 _ **Reviews: (When it comes to reviews everyone, please help my sanity and don't post anything that is…"suggestive".) Questions regarding the story will be answered, along with any other minor things.**_

 _ **Question of the week: Self Explanatory, I ask an optional question that you readers can answer with a review if you wish.**_

 _ **Bloopers and Deleted Scenes: Fuck ups that the characters make and scenes that had beer made it into either of my three stories will be here.**_

 _ **Announcements: Self Explanatory, whenever I have something I need to tell you guys, I'll have this as an announcement.**_

 _ **Choose their fate: Whenever something important in the story happens (Ex: Save X or Save Y), I'll have you readers decide what the outcome of the event is. Whichever outcome gets the most votes, will be the canonical outcome.**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Other than that, that's pretty much it. We might as well get this started and show everyone and glimpse of what is to come.**_

 _ **Neptune: On it T! We'll have to skip reviews, just for this one time.**_

 _ **Reviews (Skipped)**_

* * *

 _ **Question of the Week: What is your favorite Neptune game. Mines would have to be mk2/Re;birth 2, mainly because Nepgear made her day view!**_

* * *

 _ **Bloopers and Deleted Scenes**_

 _ **Prologue 0 (Blooper)**_

Alex silently stood by my door. He was just staring at me…looking deep into my soul…as if he wanted me to confess…"ALRIGHT! IT WAS ME! I TOOK THE LAST HOT POCKET!" I shouted.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!" Alex shouted on top of his lungs, before suddenly collapsing to the ground and laughing.

* * *

 _ **(Blooper)**_

Hinato stood in front of us with his back to us. I looked at everyone, they all had blank faces. In the corner of my eye, however, I saw Caem's shirt turning green and him growing goatee…I fucking knew he was Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"…Gee, I could really go for some Scooby snacks right about now." Shag-err, Caem mumbled, making everyone burst out into laughter.

 _ **Prologue: 0.5 (Blooper)**_

I helped the lady pick up her stuff. I then noticed that the dang girl wasn't even helping me pick up her own dang papers! She was just sitting there, looking off into the distance!

"Hey! I'm sort of helping you pick up your stuff here, it would be nice if ya could help out!" I say. The lady only pointed to something that was behind me. I slowly turned around to be met by…Nepugya, using Ram as a battering Ram?!

"Who turned off the lights? I'm pretty sure it was still daytime!" Ram had a blindfold over her eyes.

"Spread em," Nepugya said.

* * *

 _ **(Deleted Scene)**_

T began to get up from his seat, although I was going to make him go lower. Right as he took a step: "Neppu…" I said under my breath.

"Eh?" T stopped in his tracks.

"…PAUNCH!" I drove a fist of fire right into T's stomach

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO NORMALLY PUNCH ME IN THE GUT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" T shouted at me as he was in a fetal position on the floor.

"That's what happens when you censor Nep's lemon scene! You gotta let people know how much I love you!" I say.

"THEN PUNCH THE DAMN AUTHOR, NOT ME!" T shouted even louder.

"Nope! Acky is a character in this story, so I'm going for his counterparts instead." I say as I slowly turn to Alko with a devious smile. "Speaking of which…"

"…*gulp*" Alko knew what was coming up next.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 (Blooper)**_

"Tamazaki, it has been quite a while since we have last seen one another." The first thing Vert does to me, after not seeing me for half a decade is place her hands on my…cheeks…with those…gloves….

"Get your dirty hands off of me you monobeast." I gritted my teeth at her, causing both her and Zest to flinch from my sudden change in tone. "We all know where those gloves have been, don't you touch me you animal!"

"Well, for your information Tamazaki, I use different gloves for different occasions. I so happened to be wearing the gloves that are for-"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it!"

* * *

 _ **Announcements**_

 _ **No new announcements…**_

* * *

 _ **Choose their fate**_

 _ **Everyone's Fate is cleared…**_

* * *

 _ **Neptune: And so brings an end to the first episode of Nepstation! Acky wishes that everyone likes this little segment, as he'll probably add in later on!  
**_

 _ **Tamazaki: For now, thanks for reading everyone, and we'll see you later!**_

 _ **Neptune: Mhm! Now excuse me while I go get some off-screen action with-**_

 _ **Tamazaki: *already gone***_

 _ **Neptune: …Meh, I know all of his hiding spots anyways.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please go support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: IT's A TRAP!**

* * *

 **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**

 **(Location: Unknown)**

* * *

 **(Time: Unknown)**

 **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**

"Oh…hee hee! I thought this wouldn't confuse people for another few years, just like Terra said." The girl smiled. "My names Tizius, sorry I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

* * *

 **New Character Entry: Tizius**

 **Name: Tizius**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Umm…Tizius?**

 **Height: About 4,8 ft**

 **Weight: About 101 lbs**

 **Nation: Unknown**

 **Family/Friends: Unknown**

 **Hairstyle and Color: Greenish short blonde hair (similar to Blanc's hairstyle)**

 **Eye Color: Dark purple eyes**

 **Skin Type: Pale Skinned**

 **Outfit: Light green unzipped hoodie over a light blue T-shirt, wears a pair of pure black pants along with white sneakers**

 **Accessories: Blue crystal shaped earrings**

 **Bio: No known information on Tizius**

 **Weapon: Unknown**

* * *

…Do…Do my ears…speak the truth?...This person I presumed to be a girl…isn't actually a girl…their a boy. In all my life, I never expected to have these words come out of my mouth…I've encountered…a trap.

For all of you who don't know what a trap is, I shall save you the trouble of searching it and tell you. A trap is a person who looks likes one gender, but is really the other gender…just like Tizius. Tizius has a bit of a feminine build, which is why anyone could mistake the guy for being a girl…just like me.

This also is kind of a coincidence, but Tizius' first name is my middle name. Once again, this probably just a coincidence that I shouldn't really be over analyzing, otherwise I'd turn into Kashi when he loses his sketchbook and starts using PI to figure out the last place he put it.

"Mister? Are you okay?" Tizius was practically invading my personal space. I was quickly shoved back into reality and looked Tizius directly in the eyes, feeling completely uncomfortable. "You look really worried about something, are you ok?"

"Umm…I-I'm fine…T-Tizius…" I said in a shaky voice, while trying my hardest not to make eye contact with him. I took a few steps back away from Tizius, fortunately, he stayed where he was, unfortunately, he continued staring at me. "Uhh…Nice to meet you T-Tizius, my name is Trenton Tamazaki…but just call me Tamazaki."

"Tamazaki…Oh wow! You have the same middle and last name as me!" Tizius suddenly had a big grin on his face, adding an extra five onto my disturbed scale…and trust me, you probably don't want to know how high the scale is. "My last name is Tamazaki, and my middle name is Trenton, and my first name is Tizius!"

"That's uhh…nice to hear Tizius. I'm "glad" that this is such a big coincidence…really." From the tone of my voice, you could tell that I was too freaked out by the whole trap thing to actually care. You know, I'm really hoping that someone could get me out of this right now…or attack me; I'll take whichever one that gets me out of this conversation the fastest.

"TIZIUS! GET BACK!" The voice of a familiar "Generic Visual Novel Protagonist" boomed from the sk-wait…"Generic Visual Novel Protagonist?" Tizius and I both looked up and saw someone with what looked like a Buster Sword. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" And apparently, he wanted to decapitate me.

I slid my hands into my pocket and strafed to the left before kicking the man's sword out of his hands, I get that he has a Buster Sword and all, but most people who have giant swords are confident that they're quick enough to hit their target. This guy however, wasn't fast at all.

The man wore a shocked expression on his face; he shook his head and grabbed Tizius' hand before jumping back. I stared at the man with a plain expression…that's until, I saw his face. "Huh? Terra, what the crap?! Why are you attacking me?" I shouted at him, he seemed to be confused but still held an attack stance.

"Just who the hell are you? How do you know my name, and why are you acting as if you know me?" Terra asked. Terra summoned his sword again and was now pointing it to my direction. Tizius was hiding behind him; he wore a face of innocence. Something doesn't seem right about Terra, he's wearing different clothing, he's struggling when holding his weapon with one hand, and it seems as if he doesn't know me, It's like…this is a completely different Terra than the one I know.

* * *

 **New Character Entry: Terra (Ultradimension)**

 **Name: Terrance Akura**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: About 5,9 ft**

 **Weight: 146 lbs**

 **Nation: None**

 **Family/Friends: Tizius (Unknown)**

 **Hairstyle and Color: Light black combed out bangs, almost cover his left eye.**

 **Eye Color: Dark Green**

 **Skin Type: Pale Skinned**

 **Outfit: Fur hooded black coat over a long sleeved dark blue shirt, has on navy blue jeans with caramel brown boots.**

 **Bio: Apparently, he's a different Terra than the one I know, so most information about him won't apply here I'm guessing…**

 **Weapon: Buster Sword**

* * *

"Terra, if you put the sword down, and give me a minute to explain-"I was trying to say, but was stopped briefly by another attempt at an overhead strike. You know…I'm starting to remember that it's practically impossible to negotiate with Terra…at all. I strafed to right this time, although I'm trying to be a civilized adult, it's becoming really hard not to smash Terra's face into the ground as I'm getting seriously angry.

Terra quickly recovered started to swing his sword viciously, his swings were very predictable however so I didn't have much trouble dodging them. "How about you stop dodging my attacks and start fighting me like a man!" Terra shouted. "Come on you coward! Show me what you got!"

"If I were to you attack right now, I would kill you in one shot." I stated. Basically, Terra has a deathwish. He's getting all riled up because he can't land a single hit on me, I mean seriously, if I were to stand in the same spot for 5 seconds allowing him to land a free blow on me, I guarantee you that he's going to miss.

"Terra! Tammy! Stop fighting!" Tizius' voiced boomed from a few feet away from us, causing Terra and I to stop in our tracks. Well to start off, I wasn't really fighting, I was playing more defensively than offensively. Terra was the one fighting…as well as being an overall douchebag and not listening to reason. Also, one other thing I would like to point out:

"Tammy?!" Terra and I shouted while looking in Tizius' direction. Tizius seriously just called me...Tammy. I'm not hearing things again, aren't I? I'm pretty sure Terra heard it too, as he was wearing that one shocked expression that everyone in the Neptunia universe uses. Terra looked back at me, and I looked back at him. The both of us backed away from each other as Tizius came running over to us.

"Terra, Tammy doesn't mean any harm. He's a really nice person, who looks worried about a lot of things!" Tizius told Terra, while I took offense to him saying that I look worried about a lot of things. If there's one person who that should apply to, it should be Caem out of all people. I mean...I guess you can say that about the me ten years ago, but now, I could give less of a crap about anything. "Just look at him! He looks really nice, doesn't he?"

Terra was checking me out...not in that way (I hope). Terra is the type of guy who won't really care about what people say about a person, he'll still keep his thoughts and opinions on that person until he says otherwise. Terra finally looked me directly in the eyes with a stern expression, I did the same to him. At this point of time, out eyes were practically showing that we were having a war with one another spiritually. "I don't trust him Tizius." Terra finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Something about him doesn't seem right to me, how can you possibly trust this guy?"

"Well...he looks nice, so I thought-"

"Yeah Tizius, he "looks" nice" Terra said. "This is how people get to you, they try to act all friendly and all that sappy stuff, but then proceed to stab you in the back when you least expect it." Geez Terra, who kneed you in the balls and proceeded to take all your lunch money when you were younger? "As far as I know, he could be some sort of villain trying to gain our trust."

"Terra, I've never been or wish to be the bad guy, I swear!" I told him...a lie basically, yet I'm still telling the truth. Most of you may remember that I was forced into being Uhrevia's servant, well...technically, that was against my own free will, but then again, I had full control over who I was and decided to become her servant...although, I did it for a reason...a good one too. "Listen, I'm Tamazaki, the APL of Planeptune!"

Terra raised his eyebrow before looking at Tizius, who was giving me a tilted head to show that he was really curious. I'm beginning to wonder if I said anything wrong to trigger the expressions on Tizius and Terra's faces, cause by the looks at it, Terra seems like he wants to say something that will set me straight. "Err...No, your not." Terra corrected me(?), "Tizius is the APL of Planeptune, your just some random guy."

"...I'm sorry...did you just say that I'm not the APL of Planeptune?" I asked Terra just to make sure I heard him properly, in which he replied with a nod. "That...doesn't make sense! I'm the APL of Planeptune who serves under Neptune! Terra, your the APL of Lastation! You serve Noire!" This is all starting to become some kind of cruel joke, how could Tizius be the APL when I'm the APL?!

"Well for starters, there is no nation known as "Lastation" in Gameindustri...although that doesn't sound like a bad name for a nation. Secondly, I'm not an APL...At least, I'm not one yet. " Terra's response seemed...genuine, there was no way that he was lying, yet I was having a hard time believing him. "Also, I don't know anyone who's name translates to Black, and finally, APLs don't serve anyone."

...None of this makes sense at all...I'm not in the Gameindustri I know...all of this...just...just... "NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY FUCKING SENSE!" I shouted as loud as my lungs would let me. Tizius and Terra seemed a little frightened by me suddenly shouting, I place my hand on my head and coughed a bit. " S-sorry for that, everything is just happening so quickly...I don't know what to do at this point. "

"Tammy? Do you want to sleep?" Tizius asked me. I looked up at the trap, he seemed legitimately worried about someone he just met less than ten minutes ago. Terra, in the other hand, looked like he couldn't give less of a shit about my health. "If you want, you can come back with me and Terra to our Basilicom."

...Basilicom...That's it! Maybe Histoire will have some answers! When it comes to confusing situations like these, Histoire should be the first person you ask...the other person is Hinato, but I dislike the guy now, so I wouldn't ask him anything, even if my life depended on it. "Thank you for the offer, i'll gladly take you up on that." I thanked Tizius while simply ignoring Terra's glare. "I do need a place to lie down and think about a few things."

"Sure thing Tammy!" Tizius happily said. You know, I was first a bit skeptical about talking to Tizius since he's a trap and all, but I guess that doesn't really matter in this long run since that doesn't affect his personality...a lot. "Terra? Can we go home now? Tammy needs to pay down."

"...Completely disregard what I tell you about strangers, huh?" Terra mumbled just enough so I could hear him, but not Tizius. I could already tell that Terra was going to have a few problems with me, but I could honestly care less about what the guy says or tries to do to me. "Listen here self proclaimed APL, I don't exactly know what your deal is who you exactly are, but if I even suspect that your trying something dangerous, your head is coming off."

"Sure thing Terra." I say with a smile on my face. "That's if your even fast enough to decapitate me." I could hear a small "grr..." Come from Terra after I said that, but he immediately stopped when he caught Tizius glaring at him, I think it's safe to say that I won that battle.

* * *

 **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**

 **(Nation: Planeptune)**

* * *

 **(Location: Neptower)**

 **(Time: 8:30 AM)**

 **Point of View: Alex**

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALA!" My eyes shot open as I was woken up by someone almost shouting to the top of their lungs. When I woke up, I kind of expected to wake up to the sound of silence as I stared up at the ceiling of my room, but instead I'm waking up to the sound of everyone being loud...it feels really good to be back home.

I slowly rose out of my bed and yawned loudly, I then proceeded to look around my room. Last night, I never really got to fully unpack my things with IF and Compa staying for awhile and Nepgear trying to get my voice back, I didn't really sleep until two this morning. I looked over to my shoulder, expecting someone to be there...but nothing...I still miss her to this very day...

I got out of bed and walked over to my door, I opened it and stepped outside before closing it again. From outside, I could hear someone talking inside of the main room of the tower. I made my way over, when I did, I saw Nepgear sitting on the sofa with her face buried into her hands. I wonder what's wrong with her...maybe it has to do with the shouting that woke me up?

I knock on the wall, as I did Nepgear 's head perked up as she looked over in my direction. "Oh um...g-good morning Alex." Nepgear stuttered a bit as she looked away from me and at the floor. "Did I happen to wake you up by any chance?" I honestly shook my head "yes" as a reply, Nepgear softly sighed. "You look like you want to know why I was shouting, don't you?"

As a response, I walked over to the sofa and took a seat right next to Nepgear, who realized that I wasn't really going to leave until she talked. Then again, Nepgear looks like she really needs someone to talk to right now, and I'm the only person who is willing to listen at the moment. "Well...yesterday, Histoire got mad at Neptune for being lazy...again." Nepgear started. Of course, Histoire always yells at Neptune for being lazy, it wouldn't be normal if she hadn't done that at least once a day. "She then blamed me as well for encouraging Neptune's laziness by pampering her with food and drinks, or playing with her whenever she wanted me too...of course, I wasn't going to argue because it's true..."

Deep down inside Nepgear's soul, she must've not wanted to actually do what Neptune was telling her to, but I'm guessing that her heart must've spoke louder than her soul did and just wanted too spend more time with her older sister. "So...not too long ago, Neptune was about to do the same thing again, at that point of time, I realized something." Nepgear said. " I realized that if Neptune continued at the rate she was going, she was going to eventually become too lazy and wouldn't ever do anything again, what do you think would happen if Gameindustri was on the verge of destruction again and we needed my sister's help? "

I looked down at my feet and thought about it. Neptune is really important...too important if I might say. I can see a lot of things happening that would require the help of Planeptune 's CPU, but at the same time, it was a bit hard to understand what Nepgear was saying since I can't relate to her all that much when it comes to "siblings being extraordinarily lazy". "So...I finally decided to tell her what I thought...I could tell Neptune was hurt by what I was trying to say..." Nepgear planted her face back into her hands. " I didn't even give her time to say anything, I just kicked her out of the Basilicom. "

You know...I shouldn't really be saying this (or thinking this...), But maybe...Neptune somehow deserved this. I really think that Neptune needs to show more responsibility now that Tam and I are back home...geez, she's sounds a lot more lazier than I remember her being after hearing what Nepgear told me. I place my hand on Nepgear 's shoulder, she lifted her head up and turned to look at me, I gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for trying trying to reassure me Alex..." Nepgear sat up. "I...just remembered something...it has to do with you leaving."

...I wasn't going to like how Nepgear was going to bring back bad memories of the night before the most heartbreaking journey of our lives, but I really wanted to know what she was going to say. Nepgear looked me directly in my eyes, and I looked her directly in her eyes...for some reason, she didn't look too happy. "Alex...I think I want to-"

Nepgear was cut off short when her N-Gear suddenly went off. Nepgear looked at her device before looking at me, I signaled her to go and pick it up and I would wait until she was done. Nepgear nodded and answered her phone. "Hello?" Nepgear answered. " **Laxtria**? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be calling Neptune?...She...wasn't picking up her phone?"

* * *

 **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**

 **(Nation: Planeptune (?)**

* * *

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 11: 40 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**

"We're here!" Tizius sang happily as he opened the door and spun into the room. "Home Sweet Home!" I...was kind of wondering where I was, this room looked to colorfully be the main room of some sorts...but it was. Aside from it being very colorful, then only thing worth mentioning was he fact that there was a patio that led to the outside, this was where you could get a clear view of the whole nation...yeah, no doubt about it, this looked to be Planeptune...but it still didn't seem like Planeptune. "What do you think Tammy? Do you like it?"

"Well...it's something, that's for sure." I said to Tizius while I continued to look around. "My eyes haven't been on this type of drug trip in ages...it feels...weird as all hell." Terra was leaning against the wall that was by the door, he didn't say a single word on our way here, he was completely silent. I looked at him for a couple of seconds, but looked away as he raised his head to look at me. "So...do any of you know someone who can explain what's going on...like...a book fairy?"

"Book fairy? What are you even on?" Terra seemed like he wanted too laugh his ass off like what I said was supposed to be a joke and was the funniest thing he had heard in his miserable life, even though what I said wasn't supposed to be funny. "There are no such things as these "book fairies" you dreamt while on your medication...although, the closest thing to help for your situation would be a doctor, therapist, or-"

Right as Terra was going to finish his sentence, the door flew open and a crap ton of random objects flew out of a multiple paper bags, everything suddenly flying everywhere was accompanied by someone tripping and falling on the floor. I managed to catch one of the items, which just so happened to be a-"Dear God! Screw this abomination of nature! " I say as I threw the item out of the window.

"Uh-oh...Natty? Are you hurt at all?" Tizius walked over to the person who was currently face first into the ground and kneeled down right in front of them. " everything flew all over the room when you tripped. " Did Tizius just call this person "Natty?" Could he...no, he can't be. This person has the body of a 7-year old. There's no way in he'll that this could actually be him.

"Y-yes Tizius, I'm fine." The boy slowly got up and slowly revealed his face. "I was attempting to open the door, but I had quite a large number of items in my arms, so I-..."

" ...No...No... "I started to say. "How...HOW?!"

" T-Tizus? Terra? Might I ask who this man is, and why he's in our Basilicom. As well as an answer to why he's starting to raise his voice? " The boy seemed a bit worried, of course I didn't care! Cause you wanna know why? This little no right here, looks exactly like someone I despise, someone I want to murder in cold blood, someone who have me SO MUCH SHIT for the last half -decade...that someone being...

"...Hi...Hinato..."

* * *

 **Acallaris: What's going on everyone...it's uhh...Acallaris...giving you chapter 3 of Ultradimension Nepzaki after...at least three months...I have a lot explaining to do, huh?**

 **Well...how do I really explain this without...you know what? Fuck it, I'm not even going to try to paraphrase this, nor am I going to try to leave some parts out, I'm just going to tell all of you what's been going on, no holding back!**

 **For the last three months of so, I was depressed because of some things that were going on in my social life (that social life being mainly the Neptunia part), why was I depressed you may be asking? Well remember back in November when I "supposedly" posted a chapter but it turned out I didn't? Well, it should be pretty obvious that I deleted the chapter. Only one or two people were able to read it, so just so I can get to what I wanted to say, here's the deleted chapter.**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **What's going everybody…it's Acallaris, bringing you not the next chapter of UDNZ, but an explanation…**

 **Honestly, I've struggled and debated whether I was going to write this or not…it's a very hard thing for me to do, as my heart is practically racing as I get closer and closer to what I want to say.**

 **About a few weeks ago, I started to…"notice" many things around me, things that I've never even paid attention to before and that I am paying attention to now. This has started to make me realize some things…**

 **An example would be…credit. I've been helping people build ideas for their work, I don't really mind at all…but when that person presents the idea that I helped them with, everyone praises them...and won't even acknowledge me.**

 **Whether I help out with 75 percent of the idea, 50 percent of the idea, or even 25 percent of the idea…I've never gotten any sort of recognition.**

 **Because of that…people have practically left me alone, barely anyone ever talks to me anymore aside from a few people…what I'm trying to say is that I'm…depressed, if that's the right term for my current problem.**

 **Because of this, I've practically closed of all contact with most of my friends, on November 15…the one year anniversary of Hyperdimension Nepzaki…I had so many things plan for that day, but…my depression didn't really help with the situation. I've also been really stressed out lately, ever since I've turned 15, it's been nothing but hell for me.**

 **This brings me to what I wanted to say…Should I…Should I stop writing? Should I just give up? I'm always being compared to other people, whether they're better than me at something or whether I'm better then them at something…it's been happening ever since I've hit the publish button over a year ago...**

 **I probably just sound like I'm complaining to everyone, you most likely don't even know why I'm telling everyone this...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…I honestly don't know what to do anymore.**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **I wanted to just give up on writing, I just wanted to move on from this phase of my life, I just wanted to be done with the Neptunia Community...but...I just couldn't.**

 **I'm not suffering from depression anymore fortunately, that's all thanks to my girlfriend (before anyone starts, I'm just going to refer to her as IRL Gear, and yes again, she is a real person I see daily), although she doesn't exactly know about what I do, she's been comforting me and making me feel better.**

 **Despite being happy again, I wasn't really motivated to do anything that was related to the Hyperdimension Neptunia at all. I just stayed away from the community in general and just wanted to be done with it...but you know, there are some people out there who weren't going to just let me give up that easily.**

 **My friends, who are also other authors in this community (plus a few other non authors) were all trying to their hardest to cheer me up. This was ranging from a "Happy Late Anniversary" image that included meaningful words from friends of mine, to a fricken 10 minute fangame (which I thought was absolutely fucking insane)...this was...too bizarre.**

 **Now, after three months of doing nothing...I'm back with my final verdict of what I want to do...should I go on with my life and continue with the next phase of my life? Or should I continue and have memories of these stay with me for a little longer?...Honestly, this would've been a very hard choice for me to make...but I just finished rereading a certain 66 chapter story...so...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...I hope you guys enjoyed the Nepzaki stories, cause there's one thing that I'm certain of...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...No game is fully completed until it's played 100 percent through...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Everything Is Coming Together...I think...**_

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 11: 55 AM)**_

 _ **(Point of view: Tamazaki)**_

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Hinato (Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **Hinato (Last Name Unknown)**_

 _ **Age: Unknown (Appears to look at least 7)**_

 _ **Gender: Make**_

 _ **Height: About 4,1 ft**_

 _ **Weight: 90 lbs**_

 _ **Nation: Planeptune**_

 _ **Friends/Family: Tizius (Unknown, although most likely not related), and Terra (Unknown, definitely not related)**_

 _ **Hairstyle and Color: Sandy blonde clipso hair**_

 _ **Eye Color: Blue**_

 _ **Skin Type: Light Skinned**_

 _ **Outfit: A pure white formal shirt underneath a light purple vest with a blue diamond pattern, wears pure white pants and purple dress shoes.**_

 _ **Accessories: Black Wristwatch**_

 _ **Bio: This is a completely different Hinato than the one I remember, so just like Terra, most of the information about him may not apply here.**_

* * *

I'm...running into all sorts of surprises today, aren't I? First I met a trap, then I met a more dickish version of Terra, and now...I'm looking at midget Hinato...I seriously want to know what in Gameindustri is going on here, and why I'm in the center of such a cruel joke. "Tammy? Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Natty?" Tizius once again snapped me out of my trance (is this going to be a normal thing?) "It's okay if your shy!"

"N-no, I'm not shy...it's just that... that..." I was having trouble finding words, as you could tell, I was a bit too shocked to even take notice of what was happening around me (this is the second time today!). How did Hinato get to such a size?! This all isn't adding up at all! I mainly came here for answers, so now I'm going to get them! "Hinato...what the fuck happened to you? Drinking milk can't make you smaller!"

"First off: That is a very rude thing to say to someone you haven't met before." Midginato seemed genuinely butthurt by my comment, but at this point, most people should know that I practically don't like the guy anymore...wait a minute, what did he just say? "Second off: I asked for your name, but I have never gotten it aside from Tizius who has clearly given you a nickname."

"But...Natty?" Tizius began. "You should know that whenever I give a person a nickname, it usually means that their a really important person!" The moment Tizius said that, something popped up into my head, it wasn't long before everyone noticed that I was trying to suppress my laughter. Tizius was the only person who didn't understand why I was laughing, Midginato caught on to why I was laughing but didn't say anything, Terra on the other hand:

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh smart guy?!" Terra shouted at me, he looked ready to break out into a fight he was going to definitely lose. I seriously do wonder though why Tizius never gave Terra any sort of nickname, I mean…Tizius did say that he gives nicknames to important people, right? If so, then is there some sort of past between these guys that have yet to come to-…nah, probably not.

"Calm down, won't ya? I was only laughing at something that happened that other day with a friend mine." I wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of my eye. I'm pretty glad that this version of Terra doesn't know me, otherwise he would've caught me in the middle of my lie…well, I really wouldn't say it's a lie if it involves multiple potted plants falling on Hinato's head, but that's a story for another time. "Oh and uh, my name is Trenton Tamazaki."

"Trenton...Tama…zaki?" Midginato repeated to himself silently. "Odd… although we have never met before, I feel as if we do share some sort of connection." I really want to know what he means by that, if he knows me then he knows me, if he doesn't then…well, we have a bit of a problem on our hands. Midginato began to pace around the room, as if he was searching for the answer to a problem he has had all of his life.

"Natty, is something wrong? You look really worried about something." Tizius had a worried look on his face. "I've never seen you with type of face before…" Midginato has never contemplated about his existence before? Alright, something is definitely wrong here! The Hinato I know does that at least two times a day, this kid is just entering his early stages of contemplation!

"I'm actually going to be legitimately surprised if Hinato here suddenly blows a fuse." Terra seemed to be interested in what was going on (for once). "I've never seen the guy think so hard about anything."…You know, I just remembered that Hinato is Histoire's brother, and because of that, they both have drivers inside of them that probably haven't been updated ever since Curtains PX came out.

After a bit more time of waiting, Midginato finally stopped in place. Tizius, Terra, and I looked at the kid as he slowly looked up at me. Midginato had this look in his eyes, and to me, it looked like I wasn't going to like his response…then again this is the Neptunia franchise, so he's probably going to say something like: "Tamazaki, your from another dimension, aren't you?" Midginato asked.

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Alternate Hyperdimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Lowee)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 2:30 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unknown)**_

"Come on girls! One more joke!" DVD begged to tell us another joke, but to me, it looks like everyone else has had enough. "How about this? *Ahem* An Irish man walks out a bar." There was a long pause once DVD has finished what she was saying, we all thought she was going to continue, but… I think that was the whole joke.

Wait a second…is this my part? Am I actually narrating right now?...Aww heck! I am! Alright, stay calm **Laxtria** , Calla said that I can go at my own pace and I shouldn't be nervous at all…but…how am I supposed to not be nervous…WHEN PEOPLE ARE ABLE TO READ MY MIND?! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I suddenly shouted out loud, scaring all of my friends. "PLEASE SWITCH OVER TO THE THIRD PERSPECTIVE! PLEASE! I'M NOT READY FOR THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BECOMING AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER!"

"Laxtria's anxiety is kicking in! Quick! Someone sing her a song!" Ram shouted, which started to make everyone panic. I don't know why their panicking! They've never had to deal with people READING THEIR THOUGHTS BEFORE! Plus, why is Ram telling everyone to sing me a song?! Wasn't I the only one who sung around here?! "Wait a minute…that's her job! What am I going on about?!"

"Everyone! We all need to stop shouting, otherwise we'll just make Laxtria panic even more then she usually does!" Yu took control of the situation…again. I really can't think of a time where Yu didn't solve a problem any of us were having, she seems to take charge of everything. "Laxtria, just take in a few deep breaths and try not to over think your problem."

Of course if you knew me, you would know that I do the opposite of what I'm actually told, I started to hyperventilate and began to over think the problem a bit more than I should have. At this time, I had practically left reality and was in my own world. "You know…Mama said something like this would happen one day." I said to myself. "Didn't she say something like…"Imagine that the readers aren't eyes, but are voices of people that want to be your friend?"

Not eyes…but voices...Not just voices…but voices of people…who want to be my friend…This is still really scary, but not as much as it was at least two or three minutes ago. I think I kind of calmed down a little bit…I hope I did anyways. I'm really sorry for suddenly screaming and panicking, I kind of have…Anxiety? I think that's what Ms. Compa called it…excuse me, is it okay that I get your name?

…

…

…

…

That's a really nice name…it sounds a lot better than the name I told people to call me by…well, it's really nice to meet you! People call me a lot of different things, but for now, you can call me by my…err…current name. My name is _**Laxtria**_ , I hope we can become great friends!

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Laxtria**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Laxtria (?) Tamazaki**_

 _ **Age: 9**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Height: About 4,4**_

 _ **Weight: About 98 lbs**_

 _ **Nation: Planeptune**_

 _ **Friends/Family: Neptune (Mother), Tamazaki (Father), Alex (Uncle), Nepgear (Aunt), Histoire (Like a Grandmother), Hinato (…?), Silver (Aunt/Deceased), Uhrevia (Grandmother/Deceased), Aria (Friend/Deceased), Denikè (Friend/Deceased), Rom (Friends), Ram (Friends), Uni (Friends), DVD (Friend), Nokia (Friend), Yu (Friend)**_

 _ **Hairstyle and Color: Long golden blonde hair that does halfway down her back, with a streak of purple in her bangs**_

 _ **Eye Color: Left eye is green, right eye is purple**_

 _ **Skin Type: Light-Skinned**_

 _ **Outfit: Blue tunic top over black undergarments, wears plain white kneesocks and a black variation of Nepgear's shoes**_

 _ **Accessories: Locket (Inside of the locket is a photo of three people, Laxtria seems to be the only visible face while the other two are blurred out), and a brown leather belt with a golden buckle**_

 _ **Info: Tamazaki and Neptune's daughter from another dimension, worked as a servant of Uhrevia for quite some time before being rescued by Gameindustri's Gods and Goddesses.**_

 _ **Weapon: Unknown**_

* * *

Oh! I'm guessing that your wondering what is going on, right? Well, I'll happily explain to you! About two days ago, I came over to my friend Yu's dimension to have a sleepover with her and a couple of our friends! Your…also wondering who Yu and everyone else is, aren't you? Well if so, then it's my job to give you all the important information, don't worry! I won't leave you in the dark!

Well for starters, this is my friend: Yuna. I call her Yu because her father is a really big fan of a game franchise called…I think it was called **Nepsona**? I dunno for sure, but that's not important right now! I remember the name of one of the characters being Yu, so I just call her that! (And if I wanna be really funny, I can say something like **Yuna-rukami**!

 **(Acallaris: To everyone who just understood the joke that was made…it took me at least five months to make a joke out of this girl's name…AND I'M FUCKING PROUD OF MYSELF!)**

Next, we have Nepdisk, who I like to call DVD cause of the "disk" part In her name. Nepdisk, unlike all my other friends, I didn't happen to meet until she fell from the sky and straight onto Mama! Oh, it should be pretty obvious by now, that both of us have same Mama, but you know the deal! She's from a different dimensions, so she we have the same Mama…but…different...Papas…

Finally, there's Nomia! Who I like to call Nokia! Why? Well, there really isn't a reason why I call her that…I mean, aren't they unbreakable?...Man, it's really weird once you start thinking about it a lot. Also…sometimes, Nokia seems to become really weird when she's in pain…I think that it might have to do with her sister, but I'm not exactly sure on the details.

Well, that was about all of my friends! I don't have to say anything about Rom and Ram, since a lot of people know them! I really want to introduce you to them, but…your kind of in my head…and your not much of a talker…oh well! That's fine! I do a lot of talking as you can see already. This is mainly why I'm the singer of our friend group, since no one talks or sings more than I do!

* * *

"Laxtria? Come on, get up!" Nokia was calling out to me. Huh…I guess fainted after you came along and caused me to panic. I've had anxiety for at least five years now, it kind of just came out of nowhere, yet I'm somehow still perfectly sane…well, somewhat sane if you ask my friends. "It's almost time for everyone to leave you know!"

I would say something like, "I slowly opened my eyes", but I'm a energetic person, so that automatically goes against my character. My eyes shot open, the first thing I noticed (or…felt) was ziplock bag that filled with water sitting on my forehead, it looked like it was going to burst. However, I've been pranked far too many times to not know where this was going! "Nope! Not today!" I shouted as I shot up from the floor. Next thing you know, the bag flew into the air and fell onto DVD, causing it to explode and drench her in water.

"I'm…wet now…" DVD muttered under her breath. Something tells me that can be taken the wrong way if you tend to think really suggestive things all the time…luckily, my mind is clean as a whistle! DVD looked directly at me, and from the way she was glaring at me, she kind of looked like she wanted to throttle me…again.

"Why are you getting mad at me?!" I put my hands up in defense. "I was just trying to protect myself so I wouldn't have to manually do laundry again!" Whenever I get my clothes dirty or wet, Ms. Histoire always makes me clean them or hang them out in the sunlight…along with the rest of my clothes that aren't even stained or wet. AunGear told me that Histoire wants to prepare me for when I'm older, since she doesn't want me to turn out to be like Mama.

"We were only trying to cool you down!" DVD shouted. "Your forehead felt like a 1000 degree spoon!" A 1000 degree spoon? What is she talking about? Is this another internep trend that has yet reached my dimension?... Although, even if it did reach my dimension, it wouldn't really last long since it sounds really tedious…and kind of stupid.

"Then why did it look like the bag was going burst if I had moved another inch?!" I asked. Really! It looked like the bag was going to pop, and eventually it was turnout to be a ticking time bomb that was going to blow up the whole entire Basilic-…no, not Basilicom…the whole entire dimension! "I thought that anything that was slowly growing in size was automatically supposed to be a bad thing?"

"I'm sorry Laxtria, Ram wanted me to go get the water. I did what she asked me too, but filled the bag with too much water…" Rom spoke up after being quiet for so long (I get that she's shy, but she's around us! We're all friends here!) "You and Nepdisk shouldn't be mad at each other, it was my fault…"

"I…don't know why…but does anyone know why Rom has this sudden power to make people feel bad about their actions?" Yu asked, half expecting an answer from Rom's polar opposite. I kind of know the answer to that…its because it's Rom! She's way more innocent than all of us combined! We may make up a planet of cuteness, but Rom all by herself makes up a universe!

…

…

…

…

…

I don't know why, but I'm beginning to sound and act just like Mama…I don't think Ms. Histoire is going to like this change at all.

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 12:03 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

It has been at least ten years since I had been pulled into another dimension without any recollection of how I got there…and that was when I first came to Gameindustri. I was curled up inside a meteor, completely unaware that something was going to happen the moment I formed that crater in the ground…now here I am today, pretty much at stage one…only this time, I don't have a Goddess.

"I'm sorry…what bullshit just came out of that mouth of yours Hinato?" Terra was in utter disbelief. Terra, I'm sorry (let's be real here…no, I'm not actually sorry) but what Midginato had just said, is not bullshit in any shape or form. This…is a fact, and you WILL accept it. "This untrustworthy fuckboy, is actually from another dimension?!"

"It appears so Terra. After searching through some documents in a few archives, I found information regarding Tamazaki." Midginato told Terra. "From the looks of it, Tamazaki seems to actually be an APL from another dimension that goes by the title of Red Player." Basically, Midginato was saying to Terra, "He wasn't lying at all fuck face, you were just being an insensitive whiny ass bitch who needs his pancakes to be spoonfed to him."

"Tammy is an APL, just like me?" Once again, there was that uncomfortable feeling I got every time Tizius had felt the need to just stare at me…Sooner or later, I'm going to have to do something about that, as one day I'm just going to wake up and he's going to be the first thing I see. "That's amazing Tammy! We're both special!"

Yeah, at least we're more special than Terra, who has nothing going for him in that life of his (I mean seriously, look at the guy, what does he have going for him in his life? To me, it seems like it's absolutely nothing!). "From the looks of things, it seems that you did not come here on your own free will."

"Yeah that's right, my mind is a bit foggy, but I remember the events that eventually led to me standing in this very room." I said. Sayamo and Mono…those two are the reason I'm here (mainly because their both shit when it comes to working together). _**Something about them however…just seems off. I can't exactly put my finger on it…I guess now isn't the time to be thinking about people I barely even know…then again, I can't really let this go…can I?**_ "But in short, I wondering if you could somehow find a way to contact my home dimension so I can get home somehow."

"I don't see any type of problem with that." Midginato said. "very well then, I will get to work right away." Midginato backed up a bit until he was in the middle of the room. Midginato's eyes began to glow purple as he stood in place and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he started making these…dialup sounds…yeah, this is going to take awhile.

"Whelp, we oughta go kill some time somewhere other than here." Terra stretched as he turned toward the door. "I think I know a place we can go to in order to kill some time." Terra was going to lead us somewhere…I would be perfectly fine with this if the guy didn't want to kill me over an hour ago. Now that I think about it, he can't really lay a finger on me with Tizius around…so that's an advantage.

"We're going out again? Aww, when will we be able to stay home and sleep?" Tizius complained.

* * *

 _ **- Nepstation News Time-**_

* * *

 _ **Neptune: Heya everyone! Welcome back to another exciting episode offff *clears throat* NEPSTATION!**_

 _ **Alex: Uhh…Neptune, I don't think it was necessary to be so loud…**_

 _ **Neptune: Course it wasn't Alko! But you should know that I don't give a hoot about the rules!**_

 _ **Alex: Y-yeah…I think I can see that.**_

 _ **Neptune: Anywho, welcome back to NEPSTATION! A WEEKLY segment that will attend to all your Nepzaki needs!**_

 _ **Alex: Wait, hold on Neptune! Did you just say "weekly?"**_

 _ **Neptune: That's right Alko! But rather than having me tell ya, let's just have someone else do it, down in the announcements section!**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEW TIME! (Will only answer reviews I want to answer personally)**_

 _ **The Ultimate Gamemaster's Review:**_

 _ **Tamazaki, Mono and Sayamo had to f*ck it up, you could have just stayed at Planeptune with your daughter and spend time with her but NO! The sadisict Nep had to break the fun times, and Neptune's chance to get the D again!**_

 _ **Tamazaki: If…that was the case, then I'm happy that I had lost my opportunity to see my daughter again…yeah, that's how much I really want to stay away from Neptune.**_

* * *

 _ **PersonManZX's Review**_

 _ **Ay yo, itz yah boi ZX! Back at it again with a review for a story.**_

 _ **Anyways, some questions for ya guys!**_

 _ **How's life?**_

 _ **How many Zest's does it take to change a lightbulb?**_

 _ **So Vert, what do you use those gloves for?**_

 _ **Has Luth gone through that stage yet?**_

 _ **Hey Shaggy- Er, Caem, want a Scooby Snack? (I'm wondering how many people get the Shaggy reference...)**_

 _ **And now, randomness section.**_

 _ ***holds up a loaf of bread* Fuck...**_

 _ **Tell Bryce to fear the ZX! *insert evil laugh here, peasant***_

 _ **Peace, and have a good one!**_ _ **I**_

 _ **I**_ _ **'m doing pretty good…you?**_

 _ **That's a good question…what's 0 x 0?**_

 _ **Vert: I was attempting to tell Tamazaki that I use those gloves for eating food, however, he never wanted to hear it.**_

 _ **Luth:…*slowly raised both middle fingers* Go to hell, you asshat**_

 _ **Caem: Why won't anyone let me hear the end of that Scooby-Doo joke?! Shaggy is all everyone ever calls me!**_

 _ **Uhh…okay…um…*looks around* Hey Bryce? I don't know if your reading this or not, but if you are…ZX wants you to fear him.**_

* * *

 _ **Author Heart – Ance's Review**_

 _ ***throws computer***_

 _ **FUUUUUUUUU-**_

 _ **(Chaosses' Core)**_

 _ **The hell?! Why?!**_

 _ **CHAOSSES: ...**_

 _ **France Shellby: Ridiculous *sigh deeply***_

 _ **(Universes)**_

 _ **Extinctio ?: Is this for real?! *clench fist***_

 _ **Existia Instinct: Augh! What the name of CHAOSSES-sama is really going on?! *shouted***_

 _ **Unknown Instinct: Please... no... *started to melt***_

 _ **(Chaosses' Inner World)**_

 _ **Black Line: It can't be... *shock***_

 _ **White Line: Waaaah! *cries***_

 _ **(Chaosses' Outer World)**_

 _ **Creator Reign: *stomping on the ground***_

 _ **Juerana Senerayde: Why have you make my clouds be damn grey, Mr. Tamazaki?!**_

 _ **Jimmy Dukero: Grrr... so it was just a waste of time...**_

 _ **(Redisheds)**_

 _ **Franice Fealiana: YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE CREATED THIS SERIES, MR. TAMAZAKI. I'M SORRY BUT THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE ACCROSS THE WORLD WILL READ THIS. *robot***_

 _ **Hellby: You imbecile! You dare waste my precious killing time and you just stop?!**_

 _ **Future Nazo: The future for this series is collapsing...**_

 _ **Future Nazoana: ...till the day you end up burning!**_

 _ **Alea D. Dragon: I don't want to be rude but is it really that nice to leave people who love you and your work?**_

 _ **Red Chaos Venger: This Experiments was a total baloney afterall... *drop a vial of liquid texts***_

 _ **Black Vizard: I think this is started to go on the barren wasteland.**_

 _ **Romido Colty: Nonsense you fool!**_

 _ **Rokido Colty: D-Dat's rayt, yu ful!**_

 _ **Ogirdor Quarenz: We can't... it's collapsing...**_

 _ **Ogirdia Quarenz: For all of this days, we didn't even see it?!**_

 _ **Critical Ignite: Impossible! We Black Demons cannot accept this act!**_

 _ **Hely Tirson: The army was starting to roar in anger.**_

 _ **Vampario Ignite: It's only too late if I open this door!**_

 _ **(Heavenier)**_

 _ **Shana Sheavenby: I'm sure there is a way, please don't just backed out now...**_

 _ **Heavenby: W-Why... d-did we do something wrong...?**_

 _ **Royi Noon: Is it... really have to be this way...?**_

 _ **Sunie Rianov: No... nonononono...**_

 _ **Mooniasa Rianov: Don't you dare... please...**_

 _ **(Earthenious)**_

 _ **Traks Earthenby: Peace to all of your admiration if this series will fail.**_

 _ **Earthenby: Such ignorant we are to read this story.**_

 _ **Syakiru Dimente: I will precisely will put them down quickly.**_

 _ **Yneia Cycast: O-Onii-san... why...?**_

 _ **Acon Cycast: No! My Eartemial money to make this a book!**_

 _ **Saizen Rirulgo: This is all our fault!**_

 _ **Lucin Romeo: Damn the obstacles that Mr. Tamazaki was facing...**_

 _ **Acania Cycastia: It is really that painful to leave us your fans?**_

 _ **(Voidious)**_

 _ **Veliza Sheanely: This crap is a total shit after fucking all then?!**_

 _ **VOIDna: I knew you all will damn listen and be ignorant, why did I change my path...?**_

 _ **Iki'koz Purgatoria: I feel much depressed. Such a weakling...**_

 _ **(Chaoserns)**_

 _ **Chaos Draking: Bring them all a nightmare!**_

 _ **Chaos Xemelisa: Tear them, even their own shadow.**_

 _ **Chaos Nocios: He will under my darkest wings.**_

 _ **(Masks Island)**_

 _ **S-Eyeless: He deserve nothing but wretched life.**_

 _ **A-Eyeless: Does people who put trust to this story? I pity them.**_

 _ **F-Eyeless: It hurts, not to be recognized...**_

 _ **THIS IS WHAT I'M FEELING ACALLARIS!**_

 _ **This. This my friend are bloody review to you.**_

 _ **I may not be the often to review, or who always review.**_

 _ **But to leave everyone, wasn't a right thing, my friend.**_

 _ **I may or may not know you Acky-chan. But the feelings are mutual.**_

 _ **Our time, to either reread your story and anticipate a very satisfaction rate, even if short.**_

 _ **All I can say is: Be youself.**_

 _ **You know, not all parts of a schools are either real or not. Nor people you can trust, like me.**_

 _ **Thank you for your girlfriend for comforting you. I appreciated it.**_

 _ **What this OC of mine, or their comments are all myself and my feelings! (Except France, Shana and Veliza. They're not an OC but my friends)**_

 _ **This longest review of mine that I typed in days is this story.**_

 _ **What I want to say, Acky, was there, from my OCs.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I just really don't know anymore. I'm sorry for shouting...**_

 _ **I hope you can keep this story up. I just hoped...**_

 _ **But I wished that this series, isn't like from one of the story's plot.**_

 _ **-AUTHOR HEART DEACTIVATED: CLOSING... RECOVERY... REPAIRING... SHUT DOWN-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **France Shellby: I just put a faith here then.**_

 _ **Listen, Mr Acallaris.**_

 _ **Me or Ance didn't just come here to read and enjoy ourselves. We adore both your presentation and uniqueness. This very day left a deep scat on our chests that we all know (the rest of the readers as well), that it was really that going to die.**_

 _ **Acallris, if your own life there is a shit. Here who read this, doesn't. We waited and waited till you post another chapter.**_

 _ **But fate always holds us, or even God Himself.**_

 _ **So, if you're going to proceed with the series. That is a blessing news.**_

 _ **If not, well, "DEADMENSION" by Author Heart - Ance and "Ultimension" by Author Candidate- James serieses will someday overcome your "Nepzaki".**_

 _ **Don't say no one advised you.**_

 _ **-NO HEART DEACTIVATING: CLOSING...-**_

 _ **Honestly…I really don't know what to say about this review. I mean…I'm not fully able to understand what message you were trying to get out through this review.**_

 _ **I left for awhile because I had a lot on my mind, and I didn't really know what I was doing with my life at that point. You were saying something about how me leaving wasn't a very good idea…but I think that if I had stayed here and didn't have any time to think, I'd be a huge emotional wreck…**_

 _ **I just want to get this out of the way as this is the only thing I really wanted to something about in your review. I don't mean to make yourself feel bad in any way, and if I did, I am deeply sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **0n3dgeGaming's Review:**_

 _ **Welp, it seems we've found ourselves with a wonderful case, of the Hidiyoshi's.**_

 _ **Welcome back man, great chapter all around.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **ALTF4**_

 _ **Tizius: Hideyoshi? Was is that?**_

 _ **Acallaris: Err…it's something that you should NEVER know about.**_

* * *

 _ **QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What was the first ever Fanfiction you have ever read on this site? I remember my first Fanfiction being a Legend of Zelda one. I remember it had something to do with Link being adopted (?) By Talon, and worked on his-yeah this sounds a bit boring, imma stop there…**_

* * *

 _ **BLOOPERS AND DELETED SCENES**_

 _ **Blooper #1**_

"Alex…I think I want to-"

"You wanna become so thirsty, that not even swimming in a lake of crystal clear water could quench your thirst, am I right?" I asked, not caring about the fact that I just talked.

"…Y-yes, I actually do…" Nepgear placed her hand on my lap, near a certain "area". "And I have you too thank…Johnny Yong Bosch."

It was at this point of time, we both broke out into laughter as we couldn't contain ourselves.

* * *

 _ **Blooper #2**_

"What do you mean Neptune didn't pick up her phone?" Nepgear asked, although it was pretty obvious if you ask me…I mean Neptune not answering anyone's calls? It's so freaking obvious that anyone could figure it out. "I don't get why she wouldn't answer her own child's-"

"*Nepgear, Neptune is mast-*bleep*" I bluntly stated.

There was a long pause after that. Nepgear was looking at me as if I had said something wrong, although I'm only stating what's I think is the truth. "You know…I think she may be doing that thing with her finger, just like how Ms. Histoire was doing so the other day!"

The moment she said that, I fell off the sofa and onto the floor and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENTS**_

 _ **So…I've decided that I want to get at least one chapter of UDNZ every week, and at least do Nepstation every two weeks. My goal isn't get at least one chapter out per week, if I so happen to get more chapters out within the same week of me posting that week's chapter, then it's pretty much luck.**_

* * *

 _ **CHOOSE THEIR FATE**_

 _ **Tamazaki seems to be having hard time in deciding to whether to let Sayamo and Mono off the hook temporarily…focusing on getting home is Tamazaki's first priority as anything can happen now that he isn't there, however, but he can't help but feel like something bad will happen if he doesn't do something about those two…**_

 _ **Option 1: "I can't waste time here! I need to get home!"**_

 _ **Or...**_

 _ **Op**_ _ **tion 2: "Something bad is bound to happen if I just ignore them…"**_

* * *

 _ **Neptune: Ooh! Look at that! We've got our first "Choose their Fate" question! Can't wait to see what the readers want T to do!**_

 _ **Alex: This is certainly going to be interesting, as this may or may not drastically affect how this story turns out!**_

 _ **Neptune: Whelp, we'll see for sure in the next chapter, won't we Alko?**_

 _ **Alex: We sure will! See you all next time!**_

 _ **Neptune: We'll catch you guys later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please go support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Questing? Oh Boy!**_

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Northern District)**_

 _ **(Time: 12:30 PM)**_

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

Welcome to the nation of Planeptune, where sheer laziness is the answer to this nation's economic troubles…I'm not even joking about that part by the way. I'm pretty sure Histoire said that there were two reasons to why the nation's share percentage was so low, and I'm absolutely sure that she said that the economy was one of the reasons why.

The nation looked different than it usually did however, this most likely has to do with me being in a alternate dimension. The buildings in this nation were a brighter shade of purple than the Planeptune buildings back in my dimension. The citizens here wore "semi-modern" clothing (I have SOME sense of fashion…blame my sister for that). I'm mostly trying to say that the nation sort of has a retro theme going on, as I'm seeing a crap ton of things that would definitely be considered "old".

"The people of the nation are busy as ever, which probably means that the population is going to decrease significantly in the next few years." Terra practically had killed the mood (then again, was there one to begin with?). I'm not sure if I agree with him or not, just cause you work hard or your busy, doesn't necessarily means that your going to be on the verge of leaving your community…I mean, I guess that's kind of true now that I'm thinking about it… "You better stop taking hourly naps and do some work for your own nation Tizius, otherwise it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"I'm doing work Terra! I really am!" Tizius was making one of those pouty faces that little kids make when they don't get something they want and try to make their parents feel bad, and usually, these faces are followed by a temper tantrum (although Tizius doesn't really have a reason to throw one). "If you ask Natty, he'll tell you EVERRRYYYYTHING I did!"

"I'm pretty sure asking that midget about your work habits will result in something that me, him, and the guy behind us wouldn't want to experience." Terra sweatdropped as he looked back at me, and for some reason, I could see…fear in his eyes. Those were the type of eyes that would tell you, "It's better if you keep your mouth shut and don't ask any questions, for your own sake." Since I don't know much about these two, I think it's better for me to follow directions and don't take any risk until I'm confident in what I'm doing.

"Terra, where exactly are we going? I'm used to getting some sort of hint before I go anywhere with anyone." I finally decided to say something after being silent this whole time. I'm seriously hoping that Terra doesn't lead me and Tizius into a dark alleyway and try to hold Tizius for ransom…Why would Terra do something like that, you ask? Well… I don't know where I was going with this, to be completely honest. "I don't know about you, but-"

I immediately cut myself off when I noticed that everyone, and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE, in the nation had suddenly vanished. The whole nation had gone completely silent, and there were no signs of life anywhere, I was just standing in a completely empty nation. "...Where in Arfoire's name did everyone go?!" I shouted before suddenly realizing something. "And who in Arfoire's name is Arfoire?!"

I ended up exploring the whole nation while trying to find where somebody, preferably that somebody could be one of the three people I've met in this dimension so far. Speaking of dimensions, I find it weird that I was pulled into another one because someone was making love to a rock…I think this shows that Acallaris is running out of ideas.

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: Ahahaha! Fuck you too!**_

* * *

"Whelp… I'm completely lost, as well as stumped." What are you supposed to do when you suddenly realize that you're the last person on the face of the planet? You can't repopulate, cause you're the last person on the planet. You can't fall asleep at night peacefully, cause you're the last person on the planet. You can't even commit any crimes, because you're the last person on the planet…as well as a scumbag.

It didn't take too long for me to realize that I currently was staring at a sign, and next to the sign was an entrance to a building. I read what was on the sign, and the word ,"Guild", was written in giant bold letters. I stood up straight and looked at the building once more. "This does look like it can be a Guild, now that I'm looking at it more closely." I said to myself.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something moving. I quickly turned my head to see what it was, and to my surprise, it didn't actually disappear. There was a nearly transparent person walking in my direction, at the time, I wasn't really able to make out their appearance since they were so far away, but as they were two feet away from me, I finally was able to see who it was. "Is…that… **Bryce**?" I asked.

The person who looked like Bryce looked as if they didn't see me and walked into the Guild, they seemed as if they were troubled about something. This person was transparent…does that mean that…God damn it Bryce! How many times are you going to die?! For fucksake man! We really need a counter, cause I'm pretty sure we've all lost track at this point!

* * *

"There you are!" I heard a someone call out to me. One minute, the whole nation is empty. The next minute, I hear voices erupt out of nowhere and I'm watching a crowd of people pass by me. I stared blankly at the people who were passing by. I turned my head to find Tizius staring at me, and Terra bending over with his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. "Where the Hell did you go?!" Terra shouted at me.

"…Huh?" I responded. In Terra's eyes, he must think I'm playing dumb with him, but I can assure you that I wouldn't play dumb in a situation like this, this nation is too big. "I…don't know where I went. Everyone sort of just vanished on me, and I was in this nation all by myself."

"Tamazaki…you must seriously be on something right now, huh?" Terra asked me. Now that I think about it, I do sound like some guy who has escaped from an Insane Asylum. I really doubt that any sane, or matter of fact, sane or INSANE person will believe the words that just left my mouth…unless your extremely gullible…like Tizius. "People vanishing, You being alone in this nation all by yourself…what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Terra, don't pick on Tammy like that!" Tizius seemed to be defending me for some reason… I guess that's because his trust in me is really high, despite us meeting less than two hours ago. "Maybe Tammy got lost and wandered to an empty part of the city…I think." Now that…sounds believable, especially with it coming from a airhead like Tizius…or at least he seems like an airhead.

I'm guessing that since Terra still doesn't trust me, he's getting all up in my face for me disappearing. Apparently, he thinks I'm going to do something like blow up the nation or ride on the shoulder of a mech….last time I checked, I don't have any types of explosives…also I don't own a mech, who do you think I am? Nepgear? Uhrevia? "…Whatever, as long as you're here now, I guess there aren't any problems." Terra sighed loudly before looking up. "Huh…I see that you found your way to our destination."

"Destination?" I repeated as I looked up. The three of us were looking up at the Guild building…I instantly slapped myself. Why did I slap myself, you ask? Well, in every Neptunia Fanfiction, the number three rule is that you have to include a visit to the Guild at least twice. I slapped myself because I didn't realize that we were coming here, I mean really! It was either here at the Guild, or a dark alleyway where Terra would be begging for me to stop kicking his face into the wall. "Oh, the Guild!"

"This place has just recently opened, so we've got some time to pick some good quest before they all suddenly disappear." Terra crossed his arms and looked over to me. "When we go in there, try not to act like a total ass and show some respect for those brave souls in there. They've most likely achieved more stuff and seen more things then you will in 50 years."

"…If only you knew." I said to Terra. So let me see here, I came from a alternate world, I was given the opportunity to protect a Goddess, I found out I was a God, I was sent on a rescue mission, I was kidnapped and mind controlled, I found out my mother was my actual enemy, I found out that I'm half demon, I watched my own sister die right in front of me, I fought against a Succubus Goddess (with the help of friends) and won, I'm great friends with someone from the military, someone who's too overpowered for their own good, someone who's technically a pyromaniac, someone who's practically M**sa from Attack on *****, I have a daughter from a alternate dimension...What I'm trying to say is, I've been through MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE SHIT than all those guys combined…not trying to say I won't respect them for who they are.

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom (Sharicite Room)**_

 _ **(Time: 2:30 PM)**_

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Nepgear)**_

" _Oh God let me out, can you let me out? Can you set me free from this dark inner world? Save me now, last beat in the soul!_ " Laxtria cheerfully sang as we walked out of the portal that lead to the alternate Hyperdimension. Neptune didn't seem to be responding to her calls, meaning she couldn't really come and pick Laxtria up…oh Neptune… "I'm home Histoire!"

"Welcome home Laxtria, I imagined that you had a great time sleeping over with your friends?" Histoire greeted Laxtria with a smile. Histoire is usually stressed out most of the time, yet she seems to always put on a smile whenever Laxtria is around. I remember addressing her about it one day, and all she told me was that children need to be in a positive environment.

"Mhm! I had lots of fun over there!" Laxtria smiled. "We told each other secrets, and ate a lot of sweets when Blanc and Mina weren't looking! Disk told some really bad jokes, Yu was being responsible again, and Nokia was getting really excited whenever she was hurt." Laxtria has been friends with those girls for so long, that I actually forgot how long it's been…I don't think that's a good sign, now that I think about it. "AunGear? Is Mama around? I wanna tell her about my time with my friends!"

"O-oh…well um…Neptune sort of…left early in the morning to go and do some things." I told Laxtria while trying to hide the guilt that was on my face. I didn't want to tell Laxtria that I was the reason for her mother not being here with us at the moment, if I told her that I yelled at Neptune, she'd do something like run away again… "Hopefully, she'll be home later, so you'll be able to tell her everything then! Okay?"

"Hmm…Okay!" Laxtria said.

 _ **Nepgear has earned the "Lying Witch of the West" ability!**_

"What the goodness?! Why is…oh, I just remembered that we're in Victory…" I realized. I'm not exactly sure why, but I feel like in another life or so, these "abilities" sort of…haunted me. The author told me back in the last story, that this would be a thing in "Victory". I don't know what they mean, or how long they're going to appear for, but I feel like this might only bug me.

As Laxtria was skipping towards the door, Alex and Hinato had opened the door and realized that Laxtria was heading in their direction. Laxtria took notice of the both of them and stopped in her tracks. Judging by her face, she didn't seem to care much about Hinato, and was looking directly at Alex. "…Unlex!" Laxtria dropped all her things and ran up to hug Alex. "You came home! You actually did come home!"

Alex looked down at Laxtria with a "•_•" type of face (I wonder where that face even came from, it seems a bit…weird), he slowly raised his head and looked at both Histoire and so with a the same expression, he seemed to be really surprised. "Laxtria has grown to be more affectionate to others since you last saw her." Histoire said. "If she's like this with you, just wait until she sees Tamazaki again!"

"Huh? Tamazaki?" Laxtria said as she looked back at Histoire. Laxtria seemed to being giving Histoire a head tilt. Now that I think about it, does Laxtria even know that her father goes by the name Tamazaki?...No, of course she does! Before the APLs left, she'd hear someone call him by Tamazaki all the time! "Who's that?"

"Laxtria, have you forgotten that Tamazaki is what your father goes by?" Hinato asked her, causing Laxtria to look over at Hinato and tilt her head at him. Laxtria doesn't seem to remember who Tamazaki is. I know for sure that she wouldn't mess around when it came to her father or Neptune, but…something just seems off for some reason…

"I…think Mama said something about…I think she said something about me not having a father."

The words that came out of Laxtria's mouth surprised all of us. Neptune wouldn't say anything like that to Laxtria! Even if she did, there's are things that just don't are up at all! How could Laxtria just forget Tamazaki like that in the blink of an eye? It doesn't make sense for Neptune to say something like that, especially after what she told me yesterday.

Alex nudged Laxtria, indicating for her to get off of him. Laxtria unwrapped her arms from Alex and looked at him with a confused expression. Alex then suddenly ran out of the room, my guess was that he was going to go and wake Tamazaki up and bring him in here. "What's wrong with Unlex AunGear?" Laxtria asked me. "Something about him seems really different."

"Well, um…Alex kind of lost his-" Before I could finish my sentence, Alex rushed back into the Sharicite room. Alex looked to be out of breath, which shows how fast he must've ran (Although, Tamazaki's room isn't really that far from this room). After catching his breath, Alex started to speak with his hands, he seemed like he was panicking. "A-Alex, what's wrong? Hinato, could translate?"

"It seems that he is saying…w-what?!" Hinato shouted. "Tamazaki isn't in his room?!"

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Guild)**_

 _ **(Time: 1:45 PM)**_

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

"Ooh! Tammy? Terra? Can we choose this one?" Tizius pointed to ANOTHER quest that seemed practically impossible to do. The quest was labeled, "FETCH QUEST: SKULLS OF THE FALLEN" and was practically asking for someone to go and rob some graves and takes the skills from the body…which is just seriously fucked up if you ask me…Why the Hell did Tizius choose this quest out of all things? "We'll get a lot of shares and-"

"No." Terra and I answered in unison…again. It seems like now that we're a party of three, Tizius expects us to take on any quest that is meant for three or more people. The kid most likely expects me to do most of the work since I'm more experienced, but since I have this toothpick of a dagger as a weapon instead of my metal arm, I'm going to be doing less work than anyone.

"Come on! Why can't we go on any of the quest that I choose?!"

"Tizius…do you even realize that the quests that you're choosing, are either insanely stupid or insanely deadly?" I asked him, in which he replied by shaking his head nonchalantly. Does this kid know what it's like to stare death in the eyes?! He has no sense of danger whatsoever! He'll jump head first off a cliff and into a pool of chemical waste for crying out loud! "Look, when it comes to choosing a quest, you have to think about the other members of your party more than yourself."

I walked over to the board and examined all the possible quest, and by the looks of it, we didn't have many options. In the corner of my eye, I spotted something that might be doable. "Here, take a look at this one." I placed my finger on the paper. It read, "FETCH QUEST: GRASS WITH AMAZING HEALING PROPERTIES". The quest wanted us to find 15 of an item known as Healing Grass. "This doesn't seem to be a tough quest, don't you think so Terra?"

"I gotta agree with you on that one." Terra walked over to the board and looked at the quest from a closer perspective. "Looks like it's most common in Tari Forest, a place that's pretty close by and has easy mobs to deal with." Looks like Terra and I were agreeing on something for once, I'm guessing that this is mostly because we both don't want to die early.

"But…look at the reward…" Tizius said. Terra and I both looked at the reward and sweatdropped. The reward for our efforts were only a few random healing items, and one mystery cosmetic. I was immediately about drop the idea of doing this request , until I saw two things. "They aren't really that good…I think."

"At first glance the rewards may look like they suck, but take a closer look and you'll see something that is truly amazing." I told Tizius. "The amount of shares Planeptune will get for doing this quest is two percent, correct? Well, if you look closely at the bottom right corner, you can see something written in blue ink."

"…Redoable?"

"Yup! This is a redoable quest Tizius! This means we can do this quest as many times we want, and get the same rewards! If we were to do this multiple times, Planeptune could have 16 percent more shares tomorrow than it did today!"

"Whoa! That's so cool! We gotta do this quest!" Tizius was getting really excited about this. You know, I'm glad that my knowledge of RPGs and the Hyperdimension is still fresh, otherwise we'd be in a tight spot right now. "Terra, can we do this quest?! Can we?!"

I looked over at Terra, and for a second, I though I could see him smiling...Yeah, he most likely was smiling, but went back to that stern expression of his when Tizius and I looked back at him. "You know what? Why not?" Terra shrugged before taking the paper from the board. "If Tamazaki's strategy works, Hinato can finally stop being so slow and actually work faster."

"Heheh, I feel like "exploit" would be a better word for this." I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hooray for Tammy and his exploits!" Tizius jumped in the air, practically ignoring the laws of physics and everyone who was staring at him.

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry for the wait, as I had midterms to deal with…as well as Valentine's Day [which was absolutely insane!]**_

 _ ***DOOR BELL RINGS***_

 _ **Acallaris:…I have a doorbell? *goes up to the door and opens it* Hello?**_

 _ **Ram: Huh? Stupidaris?**_

 _ **Acallaris: Ram? Why and how are you here?**_

 _ **Ram: I don't know! Some random stranger told me I was supposed to be your…"Clo-Most"**_

 _ **Acallaris:…Do…you mean "Co-Host?"**_

 _ **Ram: Hmm…yeah, something like that!**_

 _ **Acallaris: I was told I was getting someone from the cast to be my co-host…why did it have to be you out of all people?**_

 _ **Ram: Hey! You shouldn't be the one to complain stupid! I'm pretty much stuck with you till this is all over!**_

 _ **Acallaris: *sighs* Unfortunately, that's true…well, guess we're going to have to get along until then… *holds out hand***_

 _ **Ram: *sighs* Yeah, I guess… *takes his hand***_

 _ **Acallaris and Ram: *shakes hands* (This is going to suck…)**_

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: Whelp, hope you all enjoyed that little announcement in skit form. Yes, I'm actually going to have Ram be my co-host. Why Ram outbid all people?...I don't know really, I just feel like I have some sort of connection with her.**_

 _ **Ram: *from another room* Eww! I'll call Blanc on you if you keep acting weird like that!**_

 _ **Acallaris: Shut up! Just go and unpack your things! *Sighs* Anyways, I have a little surprise for you all that should be coming really soon. I've been planning this for a while, and I finally think it's time I put it into action. What could it be? Well, you'll just have to wait and see….Hey, that rhymed!**_

 _ **Ram: *from another room* Why are you acting so proud of yourself?! That was stupid!**_

 _ **Acallaris: SHUT! UP!**_

 _ **Ram: *pokes head into the same room and blows a raspberry***_

 _ **Acallaris:… *takes in a few deep breaths* Anyways, next time on Ultradimension Nepzaki, Tamazaki, Tizius, and Terra will be heading off to Tari Forest to complete the quest they took on! Meanwhile in the Hyperdimension, everyone will be searching for both Tamazaki and Neptune, who have both mysteriously disappeared. What will happen to our heroes during this time? You'll just have to wait and see! I will see you guys later!**_

 _ **Ram: Later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to both Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: There Are Always Consequences…**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Near Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Tari Forest)**_

 _ **(Time: 1:30 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

Tari Forest…what exactly can I say about some place that I've never been to before? The Forest didn't seem like a bad place, matter of fact, it feels very environmental friendly. I mean sure, it has branches lying everywhere, marks left in the ground and the trees, and the occasional bad smell. However, if all of that is fixed, it could be turned into a Nature Reserve!...Aww who am I kidding? Anything that's a play on to the game console *tari is destined to fail.

Tizius, Terra, and I all arrived at the forest and took a look at our surroundings. The forest seemed to be pretty empty, the only signs of life I noticed were the birds that sat on top of the tree branches and were happily singing. "I don't really see any possible threats around here…" I said to Tizius and Terra as we continued looking around. "If we're lucky, we can do this entire quest without encountering a single mob."

"Yeah, I don't really see that happening. We'd really need to have specific amount of luck to get through this forest without any battles." Terra scratched the back of his while sighing. "And before you ask, the amount of luck we need is the "bullshit" amount of luck." The bullshit amount of luck? Is Terra trying to say that one of us needs to have as much luck as the Bagel Prince himself?

"Don't be such as downer Terra! Even if we do encounter some mean old monsters, it'll be more easier to take care of them now that we have Tammy with us!" Tizius looked at me at the last part of his sentence and smiled, which once again made me uncomfortable. I had a feeling that Tizius would be relying on me to do most of the work during this quest…then again, I think this is because he knew I had the ability to wreck Terra.

"Err…don't rely on me too much during this mission, alright? I'm sort of at a disadvantage with my current weapon." Now that I'm talking about weapons, I just realized something. I use my metal arm/ dagger to fight, Terra uses a Buster Sword to fight as well…what does Tizius use beat up monsters? "Hey Tizius? What do you use to fight exactly?"

"Oh, well…" Tizius placed his finger on cheek before closing his eyes. After waiting a few seconds, Tizius' eyes shot open and something appeared directly above him. I looked up at the object that was forming above Tizius…I almost fainted. The item had landed in Tizius' hands before Tizius started to hug it. "This is what I use! I use it cause it's very unique, hehehe."

"Tizius…you're using…a Dakimukura…as a weapon…" Whelp, I've practically pulled a PersonManZX and want to jump off a cliff right now. Out of ALL THINGS, you have to use a Dakimukura as a weapon! For those of you who don't know, a Dakimukura…is a body pillow. What makes this even worse is that there is a picture of some girl on-…is that…Yoshino from Date a *ive? "I swear to God, if I see someone wielding a plushie as a weapon, I'm changing my middle name to-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, something was thrown at me and hit me in the head. "Oww! What the Hell was that about?!" I shouted, while looking around for the person who had thrown the object at me. "Terra? Did you throw this…brick with a note attached to it at me? I swear to Uhrevia, I'm going to strangle you!"

"That wasn't me you dumbfuck. I was right next to you this whole entire time, so it wouldn't be possible for me to throw anything at you…" Terra said as he picked up the brick and detached the note from it. Terra then began to clear his throat before reading the note out loud. ,"I advise that you stop yourself, unless you want to have those…"voices" haunt you, ruin your relationship with your girlfriend, and generally have a bad reputation with many people. Sincerely, Togami"

"What the…" I muttered under my breath. Is this supposed to be referencing something that I don't know about? And who the Hell is Togami?! You know what? I think it's better that I stay quiet about this and let the bump that is growing on my head act as a reminder…a reminder to not eat my own words. "You know what Tizius? You have your things, I have mine. We'll just leave the conversation we had right in this very spot, in this very forest, and never touch it again."

"I don't really understand what you're talking about Tammy, but okay! I'll do just that!," Tizius smiled once again and tightly hugged his body pillow. I sighed and turned towards Terra, who seemed just as confused and disappointed as I was. From the looks of things…this quest was going to take a while… Ugh, this is going to be a long day…

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 2:50 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**_

"I've tried everything, but I'm still not able to reach Neptune. She shouldn't have been gone for this long, it isn't like her!" Nepgear ran back into the Sharicite room to report to Histoire and Hinato about her progress in contacting her older sister Neptune, who has suddenly disappeared. "What could have happened to her out there…?"

"It may be possible that Neptune either has her phone off, or is in an area that has poor reception." Hinato suggested. "No, that wouldn't make sense at all now that I think about it. Neptune doesn't seem like the type of person who would turn her phone off, and she wouldn't be in an area without reception for this long. The possibility of her phone dying isn't far off though…"

"That shouldn't be a problem either, as phones in Planeptune now have a longer lasting battery. The type of phone Neptune has can't die unless four days have passed without it being used or charged." Histoire said before letting out a small sigh. "Both Neptune and Tamazaki's whereabouts are unknown to us at that moment…if only we had some sort of clue…"

The group inside the Sharicite room had suddenly gone into deep thought and went silent. Laxtria, who had just finished unpacking her things had walked back into the Sharicite room to find everyone like this, no one seemed to notice the little girl's presence. "Is everyone okay? You all look really…sick?" Laxtria couldn't really find the words to describe everyone's current emotion.

"We're very sorry Laxtria, all of us are trying our hardest to come up with a solution to a problem we have." Histoire told the girl. "We need a lot of time to think this over, would it be fine for you to go and wait inside your room until we have this sorted out?" Despite being her 9 years old, Laxtria was able to understand very well when she needed to give people their personal space.

"Okay…" Laxtria said sadly as she turned and walked out the Sharicite room. Moments after Laxtria left the room, Alex came in with a grim look on his face. Alex had tried to get into contact with his brother through text messages, and video call, but judging from his expression, everyone was able to figure out that he didn't have any luck in reaching his sibling, just like Nepgear who didn't have any luck reaching hers.

"By the looks of it, Alex hasn't gotten any response either." Hinato placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and sighed. "If only we had a clue, any clue that would lead to either Neptune or Tamazaki. If we're able to find one person's location, then we should be able to find the other person's location as well."

The group had once again gone silent, only this time, Alex was there to join them…not like it mattered much, since the boy couldn't speak. Alex then looked as if he had figured something out and snapped his fingers, pulling everyone out of their thoughts. "Did you happen to figure something out Alex?" Histoire asked the boy, in which replied with a simple head shake. Alex then turned towards Hinato, who would act as his translator.

"Let's see here…" Hinato read all of Alex's hand motions, as Alex finished, Hinato seemed to get what he wanted to do. "According to Alex, Tamazaki said that he was going over to Lastation to get his bag back from Terra, who had took his by mistake. If that's the case, then we should call Lastation's Basilicom to see if they know anything."

"That seems like a good idea, I'll call right now!" Histoire said before her eyes turned blue. "Beeeeep…..Beeep…..Beeeeeep….Beeeeep…" Everyone stared at Histoire while she made those sounds, no one knew if they were necessary or if this was some sort of mating call…wait, mating call? That wasn't in the scri-…GOD DAMN IT RAM!

* * *

 _ **Technical Difficulties, Please Hold….**_

 _ **Voice #1: Mating call! Are you fucking serious?! A mating call!**_

 _ **Voice #2: You asked me to look over your script stupid! You never said whether I could edit things or not!**_

 _ **Voice #1: I asked for your opinion on it! Not for you to change it!**_

 _ **Voice #2: Well that script was boring! So you should be thanking me for adding some new things to it!**_

 _ **Voice #1: That mating call thing wasn't the only thing you changed?! What the Hell?!**_

 _ **Voice #2: Well of course it wasn't dummy! Did you really think I was going to stop there and let you bore everyone with script?**_

 _ **Voice #1: You little shit!**_

 _ **Voice #3: Did I just hear someone say mating call~?**_

 _ **Voices #1 and 2: GO AWAY TAEM!**_

 _ **Now back to your regularly scheduled Fanfiction…**_

* * *

"Lastation's Basilicom, this is Kei speaking." Lastation's Oracle Kei had appeared on a large holographic screen, she appeared be in Lastation's Sharicite room. "Oh, it's only you Histoire. I see that Hinato has returned to you safely, as well as your nation's Aspirant."

"Fortunately, yes they have, but this is not what I called to talk to you about." Histoire looked as if she didn't want to waste any time and went straight to the point, knowing Kei, Histoire knew that she wasn't the type of person who did small talk. "Last night, our nation's APL had said that he was coming over to your Basilicom in order to return something that belongs to your nation's APL. Do you happen to know if he came to the Basilicom at all?"

"Hm…I'm not really sure myself. Last night, I was busy getting Luth up to date with the events that occurred in Lastation ever since he left. I don't recall the doorbell ringing at anytime during the night." Kei said before placing her finger on her chin. "However, I do recall Terra saying that he was going out somewhere. If you like, I could go fetch him."

"That would be helpful, thank you." Histoire nodded.

Kei shook her head before walking away from the screen. After five or so minutes of waiting, a few voices and the sound of a door opening could be heard. Not too long after, Kei came back, with her was Terra, along with Uni, The APL Aspirant of Lastation Luth, and the CPU of Lastation Noire. "Oh uh…Hello?" Terra said. "I wasn't expecting you Histoire to want something…from me, out of all people."

"Geez, what's with that statement? You sound someone who's not liked by a large group of people." Said Noire, who practically gave a brief synopsis of Terra's fanbase. Due to some issues that Terra was having back in the catacombs, Terra seems to have low self-confidence, because of this, Terra doesn't really take many things lightly and will get hurt by something as little as words. "C'mon, at least wait until your alone to start beating yourself up."

Luth had glanced over at Noire, although he wasn't able to verbally say anything, he was giving Noire a look that said, "If you give him any "ideas", I'm killing you in your sleep and giving your body to a yandere." However, Noire didn't seem to notice Luth's eyes on her. "Now, what seems to be the problem with Planeptune today Histoire? I'm sure that this has to be important since your asking for Terra's help."

"Last night, Tamazaki had left Planeptune in order to return something to Terra." Hinato took over for Histoire. "Do any of you know if Tamazaki happened to come by the Basilicom any time during the night?"

"Tamazaki? Yeah, the guy came over last night at an unexpected time. As I was about to leave to head over to Lowee, Tamazaki was at the front door with my bag." Terra told the group. "I was originally heading over to Lowee because I had Kashi's bag, and I wanted to see if he had my stuff, but Tamazaki had offered to take Kashi's bag for me."

"I also saw Tamazaki last night as well, but that was when he was talking to Terra, so I don't think anything I say will really be of use." Uni spoke up. "But all I can really say is that something about him felt…different."

"I'm guessing that she's talking about Tam's personality change. Although, I guess after not seeing someone for at least five years, you tend to expect them to be the same as they were before they had left…" Alex thought to himself. "Now we know that Tam went over to Lowee after going to Lastation…"

"Tamazaki went over to Lastation last night to return Terra's parcel, but instead of trading for his own parcel, Tamazaki had gotten Kashi's parcel instead." Nepgear said. "Since he had Kashi's parcel, he went over to Lowee in place of Terra." Terra and Uni both shook their heads to confirm that the information was correct.

"Hearing that Tamazaki came over to Lastation is news to me. I was busy doing work and being a responsible CPU, unlike a certain someone we all know." Noire said. "Speaking of which, where is Neptune? I was expecting her to come out of nowhere with another comment about me being lonely."

"*You need Neptune to be around to constantly remind of you of the loneliness that you have to face on a daily basis?*" Luth signed. "*Seriously, it's all making sense to why the Neptunia community ships the both you!*" Luth's comment made Alex snicker a bit, although everyone took notice of it, no one was able to understand what Luth had just said aside from Hinato, and Terra, who both pretended not to notice.,

"Also, may we ask why you're asking about Tamazaki?" Kei asked. "It seemed a bit odd that you only called to find out where he was last night."

"To make things short and simple, both Tamazaki and Neptune have gone missing." Hinato told Lastation's group. "We were calling to find out if either of you know where they are right at this moment. The disappearance of a nation's God and Goddess the day after one returns from training for five years, isn't something that can be solved easily."

"Wait, missing?!" Terra nearly shouted. "What the Hell?! What are we standing around for?! When are we going to start searching for them?!" Almost everyone seemed surprised by Terra's response. Several years ago, Terra wouldn't really care if someone had died or was kidnapped at all, unless it has to do with his step brother or his mother.

"Calm down won't you! What has gotten into you all of the sudden Terra?!" Noire didn't hesitate to shout in Terra's ear. "Last time I checked, you weren't enthusiastic about anything up until this point of time, what's with the sudden mood swing?"

"After spending five years with people you never really gave a crap about, things start to change and you get used to how they act, how they look, how they sound, and all that other stuff." Terra looked Noire directly in the eyes. "After hearing that someone I've grown very close to has gone missing, I can't afford to stand there and do nothing."

"W-wow Terra, I never words like those to come out of your mouth." Uni seemed to be surprised by Terra's personality change. "From the day you became this nation's APL, you really have gone through some drastic changes personality wise."

"I…will admit that Uni has a point." The Tsundere Goddess sighed. "When both you and Luth came home yesterday, you both were acting very different from the way you both were several years ago. In fact, everyone in the Basilicom thought the both of you were clones from and alternate dimension…or something along those lines."

"Trust me, I'm still a jerk, and Luth is still masochistic jackass." Terra said while getting elbowed in the gut by his step-brother. "Despite all of that, we're different people. Just like you said Noire, we were acting so differently, that people started to believe that we were from a different dimension !" Terra laughed at the last part.

"I would love to continue to listen to this conversation, but I will have to intervene and remind you that there are people waiting for a response on the other line." Kei caused the conversation to come to a close and forced everyone's attention back onto Histoire and the others. "In short, Tamazaki did come to the Basilicom yesterday evening to return Terra's parcel, and traveled to Lowee to deliver that nation's APL's belongings."

"Thank you for clarifying. It seems that we're going to have to get in contact with Lowee." Hinato said before looking over at Histoire. "From what you told me Histoire, Mina is no longer in Lowee's Basilicom, and is currently…where?"

"Mina's whereabouts are unknown, but yes, you are correct." Histoire said. "Since Mina is no longer in the Basilicom, it is impossible contact the Basilicom directly. We'll have to travel over to Lowee and ask about Neptune and Tamazaki, we'll go from there."

"If you like, Alex and I could go over to Lowee's Basilicom." Nepgear volunteered herself and her Aspirant. "While we're on our way to Lowee, you can try calling Chika and see if she knows anything (Although, I don't know if she'd be much help since she pretty much doesn't like most people…)."

"I don't see any problems with this at all." Hinato said to himself before looking at the others. "Very well then, both you and Alex with travel over to Lowee, be sure to contact Histoire or myself if you find anything. The both of us will be here, attempting to contact Leanbox. As for the rest of you…"Hinato looked over at the screen. "If we are unable to find either Neptune or Tamazaki, would it be fine if we asked if you could aid us in looking for both of them?"

"I pretty much said yes earlier." Terra shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind helping at all, I'm just hoping that this doesn't escalate into something big." Uni said.

"I mean…I guess this would benefit Lastation if people found out about this…alright, count me in." Noire didn't seem as worried about Neptune and Tamazaki as everyone else.

Luth looked around and noticed that it was supposedly his turn to say that he wanted to help out…Yet he couldn't speak. "*Uhh…sure I guess?" Luth signed before giving a thumbs up.

"*…Weak*" Signed Alex.

"*Say that again, say that again to my fucking face…*" Luth would've muttered this if he weren't mute, but all he did was flip Alex off and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for your cooperation everyone." Hinato said. "Now then, let our search begin!"

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Near Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Tari Forest)**_

 _ **(Time: 4:58 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

 _ **MOB ENCOUNTER: CONTRACTED ANGEL (X4)**_

 _ **PARTY MEMBERS: TAMAZAKI, TERRA, TIZIUS**_

 _ **IMPORTANT INFO: NONE**_

 _ **BGM: One, Two, Three — Hyperdimension Neptunia V**_

"What…did we just get ourselves into?" Terra looked very confused and was looking around. It seems that Terra here doesn't understand the concept of Neptunia turned based battles…or maybe it's because of this strangely catchy music that's playing in the background…meh, either way, he's confused. "Why did the whole area just get smaller?! And what's with this music?!

 _(Tamazaki's Turn)_

"Hey Tammy, I think it's your turn to do something." According to the text above this sentence, yes, it is my turn to do something. Since I practically have the highest speed out of Tizius and Terra, I'm able to go first. However, I'm fighting with a dagger…so things won't matter much… *sigh* if only this were a certain Tactical RPG, and I had some sort of Soldier's Knife.

"Alright! I'll show these guys what I'm made of!" I say. I got into a battle stance and took note of my options. From the looks of it, I could attack the guy in the back and knock him out. If I do that… "Alright, I've got this!" I bolted toward the group of enemies and did a flip, next thing you know, I was standing behind them. "Gotcha!" I began to wail on one of these…Kyubi…angels things, and in no time, it disappeared into pixels.

 _(Terra's Turn)_

"Eh? I'm supposed to do something now?!" Terra got into a battle stance. Terra looked at his options and decided to go straight for the guy who was further away from him. "WHY." Terra swung at the enemy, with every time he swung, a word came out of his mouth. "ARE. WE. TAKING. TURNS. GOD. DAMNIT!" Terra finished with a blow to the head….although it didn't exactly die, it just has low HP. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

 _(Contracted Angel #2's Turn)_

So…how should I explain this… uhh, that Kyubi looking thing Terra attacked…was the enemy that was able to move this turn. The Kyubi looking thing simply headbutted Terra in the nuts, and them rammed into him, launching back to where he originally was. "C-crap…that hurt…" Terra placed his hand on his stomach.

 _(Tizius' Turn)_

"Terra! You're really hurt!" Tizius said before looking over at the same enemy that had attacked Terra. At that same moment, I felt something run down my spine…was that a chill? Or was that something else? Either way, I don't think I was going to like what was going to happen next. "UURRRAAAGGHHHH!" Tizius pretty much let out a battle cry and bolted toward the enemy and launched him as well as one other out of the area that we were in. "Don't hurt my friends! Or else I'm coming after you in your next life!"

"H-Holy crap! Tizius, let's not get ahead of ourselves !" Terra stood up straight and pretended to act like no one had just rammed into his jawbreakers. "See! I'm fine! Nothing to sorry about! So now you won't have to hunt anyone down!" Terra keeps sending me these warnings whenever Tizius is on the verge of blowing a fuse, when that happens, I usually just smile and nod and let Terra handle it.

 _(Contracted Angel #3's Turn)_

The angel looked around for it's friends and noticed that they were all gone, it then began to look at all of us and started to tremble in fear. You know…I almost feel bad for this little guy, I mean, we practically slaughtered all of his allies in cold blood, and now, he's expecting the same to happen to him. "Aww, I feel really sorry for this little guy." I said as it tried escaping the battlefield, but failed. "Hey guys? Think we should just let this little thing go?"

"…Are you serious?" Terra had nearly dropped his weapon. I've sort of been a jerk for these past few chapters, so I might as well make this my good deed of the day and let this little guy live to see another day. Terra seemed completely against the idea though, but that's probably because one of these guys rammed into his crotch. "What's gotten into you all of the sudden?! You want to suddenly show this creature mercy?"

"Well to be fair, we did technically storm into their territory and attacked them first. Also, we really have no reason to kill this little guy since he isn't apart the quest that we just finished." We may be missing out on some experience right now, but I really don't care that much. Terra and Tizius are really the only ones who need the XP, but there are always other enemies. "In the end, we'll just feel like bad people."

"Wha… What….Are you bipolar or something?! Your personality just did a complete 180!" Terra was confused once again, for the third time in a row. Although…he is right. I think the me who wants to let this Contracted Angel go, is the me that died five years ago… Or maybe I'm just feeling generous and don't want to use a crappy weapon like this dagger.

 _ **BATTLE ENDED**_

 _ **ITEM DROPS: NONE**_

 _ **CREDITS EARNED: 0 CREDITS**_

 _ **XP EARNED: NONE**_

 _ **PARTY STATUS**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Full HP, Full SP**_

 _ **Terra: Quarter HP left, Half of SP used**_

 _ **Tizius: Close to a quarter of HP lost, Close to a quarter of SP used**_

 _(Tamazaki's Sanity: 90 out of 100)_

 _ **(BGM Off)**_

* * *

After ending the battle with the Contracted Angels, the one that I let go happily flew away from us without looking back. This may be the only time I actually do something this nice, cause I know for sure that next time, I'm doing that mercy shit and let another monster run free. "Man, I'm really tired…" Tizius fell to the ground face first and yawned loudly. "Terra? Can we take a break?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. We're not on any sort of time limit. Besides, when we get back to the Basilicom, Hinato is probably going to still be working on contacting this guy's dimension." Terra sat down next to Tizius and fought the urge to not touch a certain part of his body. "And since we're doing absolutely nothing with our lives, might as well ask now then ask later."

"Ask about what exactly? If this has something to do with me letting that creature go, then you really have to let that go." I told Terra. Terra isn't the type of guy who holds grudges against people, that's usually Kashi. And besides, the only reason why the guy should be fed up is because of that Contracted Angel that smashed it's head into his crotch, and Tizius took care that in a second.

"Oh? That? Nah, I really don't care about that at all." Terra brushed off the whole thing as if it didn't happen. "I…err…we, sort of wanted to ask you about how things were back in your dimension." …Well then…I never expected Terra to say something like that…it doesn't feel genuine though, but that's probably because it's coming from Terra. "What was your life like back from where you came from?"

"…Well, in my dimension, I'm the APL of the Planeptune. Since I'm an APL, I'm basically a bodyguard for these Goddesses called CPU, which stands for, "Console Patron Unit"." I decided to say this because I needed something to start off with, as I don't exactly know how to explain this without confusing them. "I served the Goddess Purple Heart, otherwise known as Neptune. She was the ruler of Planeptune."

"Huh? You mean APLs aren't in charge of their own nation in your world?" Tizius lifted his head off the ground and asked. I'm guessing since Tizius asked me this, it's safe to say that CPUs don't exist in this dimension. Then again, maybe they do and we just haven't seen any of them yet, either way, if APLs don't exist here, then that means the rules I've followed up until now about being an APL may be invalid.

"Yeah, that's right. Besides Planeptune, there are three other nations in my Gameindustri. One nation in particular is known as Lastation, that nation's APL is actually Terra." Terra seemed generally surprised when I said that. There was no doubt in his face, he didn't thinking I was lying at all. He actually believed what I said… That's kind of sad now that I think about it. "The Terra I know also has a step brother, who's name is Luther; Luth for short."

"Eh? I have a step brother in your dimension? Last time I checked, I didn't have any biological siblings, nor do I have any step-siblings." Terra didn't really look like he was telling the truth (This is how he repays me for being honest with him), he seemed to be hiding something. However, I won't actually question him about this. I mean…for all I know, his siblings could've died…I know that feeling very well… "A-anyways! Moving on from the topic of siblings! Might I ask, how the Hell you got here?"

"Hm? Oh…right. Well…it all started with some fetch quest and…" Basically, I told the whole story of how there was a screwup with my parcel and I had to travel around the whole damn world in order to find it. "Eventually, I found out that it was actually back at our Basilicom, and being the pissed off person I was, I left the nation without saying anything else to anyone."

"Wow…Life must really suck for you Tammy." Tizius bluntly stated. I have to admit, I was little hurt by that. This wasn't because of the comment, but it was mostly because the fact that Tizius was the one to say that. If it were Terra, I wouldn't give a damn. However, with Tizius being an airhead, that sort of hurt me on the inside.

"It sort of does at the moment, but anyways, this is the important part of the story. While I was traveling back over to my nation, I stopped by a island that was giving off a mystery energy reading. When I got there, I spotted a…couple?" The reason why I say couple is because both of them argue like an old married couple, I mean seriously, did you see the way they were talking to each other? "Their names were Sayamo, and Mono. Mono being some sort of clone of my Goddess, while Sayamo is just mysterious."

"Sayamo and Mono… those are really unique names." Tizius yawned.

"I wouldn't question it. I mean, this Neptunia for crying out loud, they have characters with numbers in names for fucksake." I mean, it is true. "But anyways, I fought Mono for a bit, she launched me into Sayamo, who was making love with a rock. The rock then turned into a portal, which pulled the three of us in at different times. Then…well, I came out of nowhere and launched Terra into a tree."

"Hm…so you said that those guys also got pulled into the portal with you?" Terra asked, in which I shook my head in response. "If that's the case…then shouldn't they be somewhere in this dimension?" …I never actually thought of that. Sayamo and Mono could both be in this very dimension, if that's the case then…Oh, crap. "It seems logical since all of you were pulled into the same portal…"

"That makes a lot of sense actually…If that's the case, then maybe I should look into-"

"But wait… Tammy? What about you going home?" Tizius interrupted me midsentence. "Natty is trying to call your dimension back at our Basilicom, right? When they pick up, you're going to be going home immediately…right?"…I never thought about that either.

* * *

 _I've just realized that I'm at a crossroad…This crossroad has two paths. On the path to the left, I see…freedom and happiness. This path has many things most people want in their lives, however…choosing this path will result in curiosity, as once I go down this path, I will never be able to explore the other path…this leads to emptiness as well…_

 _On the path to the right, I can see…Adventure, and excitement. However, I feel that choosing this path will result in me learning things I wish I didn't know, as well as ruin relationships I have built with others… Choosing this path leads to saddness, as once I go down this path, I won't have any more freedom, and I must witness the freedom that others have…this will also lead to loneliness…_

 _What…do I choose?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **LOADING…**_

 _ **LOADING…**_

 _ **LOADING…**_

 _ **FILE LOADED**_

 _ **PLEASE SELECT AN OPTION:**_

 _ **Path 1: Victory Route?**_

 _ **Path 2: Origins Route?**_

…

…

…

…

… _**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CHOOSE THIS ROUTE? THERE IS NO TURNING BACK ONCE CHOSEN [Y/N]**_

…

…

…

…

… _ **SAVING FILE…**_

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **FILE SAVED…**_

* * *

"…" I was thinking about this for a very long time. It seemed like the answer wasn't going to come to me anytime soo-…Something just….triggered in my mind. I don't what it was, but.. it's telling me what I have to do… Yeah, I know what has to be done now. I slowly raised my head and took a look at Tizius and Terra. " **Something…Something is bound to happen...if I just ignore them…** "

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: What's going everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter that took me ages to get out. I was busy with…life, and stuff.**_

 _ **Ram: *comes out of nowhere* He was busy procrastinating and playing that new Zelia game!**_

 _ **Acallaris: The Legend of Zelda was a big part of my childhood! It's only natural that I play the Hell out of Breath of the Wild! But anyways, that's not important right now. What IS important is these announcements!**_

 _ **Acallaris: The first Announcement being that the, "Choose Their Fate" has been decided! Majority of people decided to go with option number 2. These options were to determine what storyline Ultradimension Nepzaki was going to follow. Option 1 was Victory, meaning that this story would've been based around Victory. However, since you guys chose Option 2, this means that this story is going to follow the same format as ROAPL and APLA and have a original storyline, and since I currently can't play Re;birth 3, it would be hard for me to make the story accurate….so thanks a lot everyone for making it easier for me!**_

 _ **The second announcement being that school has kicked me in the nuts recently, and currently kicking me while I'm the ground and begging for mercy… I'm trying to say my schedule is pretty much packed right now. Since I'm focusing on school, it's going to be really hard for me to find some free time to write. However, I want to try to get a chapter of…pretty much anything out every Sunday, but that may be a bit difficult.**_

 _ **The third and final announcement (if you can even call this an announcement) is that I'm looking for advice. As you already know, it takes me a while to get a chapter out. Half is due to school, while the other half is due to me putting…to much work into the chapter. My writing style has changed ever since APLA, my old writing style was just me writing dialogue and getting straight to the point. However, my new dialogue is the opposite of that, where I'm writing a shit ton of dialogue, and I'm being very descriptive. I remember how I said I wanted to focus more on quality then quantity during the prologue, but this is a bit ridiculous. I mean… this is the eighth chapter of UDNZ, back around this time last year during March, I had just finished chapter 2 of the Guardian Arc (which was Chapter 29 storywise). I started this story back around the end of summer, I started APLA on the first day of 2016…You see where I'm going with this?**_

 _ **So basically, I'm asking anyone if there is a more efficient way I can do this. I really don't want this story to have a one year anniversary while it's on its 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter, cause that wouldn't be right at all.**_

 _ **Acallaris: And with that, ends the announcements! Do you have any comment Ra-…**_

 _ **Ram: *has Acallaris' headphones on and listening music***_

 _ **Acallaris:…I swear, she acts like a rebellious teenager whenever she's around me… Well, she isn't paying attention so I'll just end the chapter right here. Next time, there will be Nepstation! I promise! Anyways guys, once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll see you lat-ACK! *falls through the floor***_

 _ **Ram: Got em! Anyways, later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter**_

 _ **Dimension: Hyperdimension**_

* * *

 _ **Nation: Planeptune**_

 _ **Location: Basilicom**_

 _ **Time: 3:15 PM**_

 _ **Point of View: Laxtria**_

Well…here I am…in my room…bored as ever. I'm not the type of person to get bored really easily, most of the time, I always have something to do. Usually, I'm either playing with Mama, Auntie, or Rult, practicing singing, or doing chores. I don't really play video games that much, and I only read when I have to.

However, Mama went somewhere, and Auntie and Unlex went out. I looked down at the foot of my bed and saw that Rult was sleeping, he kind of looked like a baby despite being at least 5 years old in human years. I kind of wanted to poke him, but usually when you poke Rult when he's asleep, he'll start having nightmares.

"I'm sooo…bored…" I threw my hands up in the air. "I shouldn't be this bored! It should be illegal to have a 9 year old suffer from boredom!" I really wish there was something I could do, but I can't think of anything. Hey, do you have any ideas on what I could do?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hmm…maybe, but I don't know if I would be able to do that at the moment. You know, you seem to have a lot of ideas for someone who doesn't talk much. You know…maybe having you in my head isn't such a bad thing. I mean, since you're in my head, that means you know my secrets and stuff…but you haven't told anyone my secrets yet, so…thank you.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Rult was now awake and was stretching. "Hey! Come up here boy!" I sat up and patted my lap. Rult looked up at me and immediately jumped up onto my bed. He made his way beside me and sat down, I began to scratch under his chin. "I'm really glad that Auntie and Unlex brought you home Rult, you're so adorable!"

"Rawrf! Rawrf!"

"Let's not get too narcissistic, okay?" I sweatdropped, but I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Even though Rult is awake, a small part of me was still bored and didn't have anything to do. I would go outside, but I'm not really allowed to leave the Basilicom without anyone coming with me. "Hey…How about we go spy on Histoire and Mr. Hinato?"

Rult tilted his head, probably cause he hasn't ever spied on a person before, or maybe he just doesn't know what it means to spy on someone. "All we have to do is just watch what the both of them are doing without being seen, trust me, it's going to be fun!"

"…Ruff!" Rult seemed to be on board with the idea. Hey, do you wanna get along with us? I highly doubt that they'll be able to spot you since you're inside my head, and plus, you're pretty quiet, so it will be easier for you to spy!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Really?! That's great! Thanks for tagging along! "Alright Rult! Onward to the Sharicite room!" I shouted before covering my mouth. "Whoops… onward to the Sharicite room!" I whispered this time.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated: Sharicite Room**_

Rult and I crawled our way over to the Sharicite room…even though crawling wasn't exactly necessary, we did it anyways cause it made us think that we were secret agents! (Now that I think about it, I'm kind of acting a lot like Ram…who would Rom be in this case? You or Rult?)

We continued to crawl until we were at the door of the Sharicite room. Unfortunately, the door was closed, if I opened the door, Histoire and Mr. Hinato would immediately notice me and the mission would be a huge fail. "What do you think we should do Rult?" Rult looked up at the door and crawled towards it, he then pressed his ear against the…Oh! I see what he's doing! "Good idea buddy!" I crawled over next to him and pressed my ear against the door.

"Hm? You're asking if Neptune or Tamazaki came to our Basilicom within the last 24 hours?" There was voice on the other side of the door, I think that it was Ms. Vert…no, I KNOW it's Ms. Vert! "I must apologize, as I'm not the right person you should be asking this question to."

"And why is that?" Mr. Hinato asked. Wait a minute… why are Mr. Hinato and Histoire asking Ms. Vert about Mama and that Tamazaki person? Did…Did something happen to them? "Were you at your Basilicom last night?"

"Well… I believe I was at my Basilicom." Ms. Vert sounded very distressed, I could tell from her tone of voice. "Recently, I've been taking special medication to help with migraines I've been having. A side effect of the medication is memory loss. I recall taking the medication yesterday afternoon, meaning I don't remember anything that has happened after taking the medication."

"Well in any case, thank you for the information Vert." Histoire thanked Vert. "By the way, do you know if Chika or Zest are nearby? I would like to ask them the same question."

"Chika has currently left the Basilicom in order to deal with some business, which is why I picked up instead. Zest however, is currently behind me." I heard a static sound for a few seconds, said static was hurting both me and Rult's ears. "Zest? Histoire and Hinato would like to speak with you."

"Eh? They do?" I heard Mr. Zest's voice, it sounded a lot different then I remember, he sounds more… what's the word… Canadian? "Oh! Afternoon Teach! Same to you Ms. Histoire! How can I help you all today? Ooh! Would you like to hear the joke I told Lady Vert? The joke I told her made her laugh **HISTOIRE** rically!"

 _ **Acallaris:…Ladies and Gentlemen…Zest is back, and his jokes are cringier than ever!**_

I backed away from the door and facepalmed, Rult did the same and face **PAWED** …wait… did I just make a pun?! Oh god! I think I just disappointed my entire family! "Err…no thank you Zest." Histoire didn't seem to enjoy the joke either. "We wanted to ask you a few quest regarding Tamazaki and or Neptune."

"Huh? Ya do? Well, if their on some of that illegal stuff, then I ain't the one who gave it to them." Zest kind of sounded…suspicious, but I shouldn't really care that much since it doesn't affect me in the slightest! "But uh…why do ya want to ask me questions?"

"We're asking you this because both Tamazaki and Neptune have both went missing."

…Missing…? Tamazaki and Neptune have gone…missing…And Neptune is…Mama's first name. "Mama…disappeared?" I started to feel tears roll down my eyes. "Mama…disappeared again…n-no….no…no!" I buried my face into my hands and began to run away from the Sharicite room, with Tilt quickly following behind me.

…

…

…

…It was happening again…

…

…

…

…

…They were…going to leave me alone again…

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Lowee)**_

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 3:24 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Nepgear)**_

"M-Missing?!" Ram shouted. "That's seriously insane! They really went missing, even though everyone came home not even a day ago?!" Alex and I managed to make our way to Lastation, the weather was a bit harsh at the moment. To be completely honest, if we didn't run into a staff member from the Basilicom, we'd be completely lost on where to go.

"We traveled here, hoping that you would know something." I told the twins. "But from what you told us, it seems that your story is pretty similar to what Terra and Uni told us." According to Rom and Ram, Tamazaki came here last night to return Kashi's bag. To his surprise, Kashi had Zest's bag and not his own. After that, Tamazaki left and went over to Leanbox.

I looked over at Alex, who seemed a bit sad and frustrated. From his facial expression, he would've possibly said something like: "We're getting nowhere! At this point, we'll be going around in a fricken circle!"...I mean, I don't think that's completely accurate to how he acts. I think I sort of forgot Alex's personality, mainly because I haven't seen him in a few years... I feel kind of bad now.

"I…I don't believe it…" Kashi was in disbelief, just like how Terra was. "How…how did they manage to disappear the day after we came back?" The way Kashi was acting is very similar to how Terra was when he found out that Tamazaki and my sister went missing, with the only difference being that he wasn't asking us when we were going to search.

"Something is telling me that someone out there is up to no good." Blanc was quiet ever since we had gotten here and never spoke until now. When we told them about Neptune and Tamazaki, she didn't really seemed that surprised. "You said that Hinato and Histoire were supposed to call Vert and see if she knew something , right?"

The moment Blanc asked, something on my leg started to vibrate. I looked down at the white object that strapped to my thigh and unclipped it from the band that it was attached to. This small object happened to be my phone…which a lot of people over look. Usually, I use my N-Gear for almost everything, but right now, I'm using it to transfer over Alex's measurements and vitals so I can help regain his voice. So for now, I'm going to have to use this. "Hello?"

"Yes, Nepgear?" Histoire answered. "Hinato and I have both finished speaking to Vert and Zest. Unfortunately, we didn't any information on Neptune of Tamazaki's whereabouts." It seems luck isn't on our side today… What could be the cause of this?! This just isn't right at all! "On the bright side, we have gotten some information. But first, might I ask how things are with you and Alex?"

W-what?! Histoire found something out?!

 _ **Nepgear obtained the: Regained Hope ability!**_

Aww, I thought that they were gone for good! I thought the author had forgotten all about these abilities! "N-no, we didn't get anything at all! But that's not important right now, what did you find out?! Are they clues that will lead us to Neptune or Tamazaki?! Histoire, I don't my heart can take much more!"

"Hey, she's going out of character! She can't act this way unless she's drooling over scrap metal!" Ram shouted, which sort of snapped me out of the trance I was in…but…do I actually drool over hardware? People tell me that I'm a completely different person, but am I the type who would start drooling?

"According from what I have heard, there was a strange surge of energy coming from two locations at different times." Histoire started. "One location was Powerlevel Island, from what Vert and Zest have said, it happened at exactly 12:00 this morning. The next location was Virtua Forest, this strange energy reading happened exactly at 11:00 this morning."

Virtua Forest and Powerlevel Island…both places are relatively near to Planeptune. According to the times, they seemed to match perfectly…Maybe…Just Maybe…"Histoire, do you think that we should go and check both of these areas out?" I asked her. "I have a strong feeling that they will help us find our siblings."

"That seems like a good idea Nepgear. If you are going to head over to both areas, then I suggest that you and Lowee's CPUs head over to Virtua Forest, while Alex and Lowee's APLs head over to Powerlevel Island." I heard Hinato's voice instead of Histoire's. "We have already contacted the other nations, they should be there shortly."

"Alright, Thank you Hinato, and thank you Histoire. We'll head over right away!" I told then both of them before hanging up the call. I proceeded to explain what to everyone what Hinato and Histoire had called to tell me about…Huh, that's really strange. I feel like we're forgetting something…or someone. "Wait…where are Caem and Taem?"

"Oh yeah, those guys still haven't woke up…that's really weird." Ram scratched her head and looked back. Not too long after we mention their names, the door to Blanc's office, the room that we were all in, flew open. We all turned around and saw the two of them with their backs against the door, as well as them panting heavily. "Geez, what happened to you guys? You look like a horde of sweaty Fenrir."

Both brothers looked at each other and then backed at us, they then smiled and supposed their heads. Just from past experiences , it's kind of obvious that their lying. I don't know Caem and Taem like Alex, but according to Rom and Ram, the both of them are really bad at lying. "We'll bother the both of you about this later." Blanc didn't seem too pleased that the boys were hiding something from us. "In short, Tamazaki and Neptune are missing and we're going to go and search for them. You're coming to search, whether you like it or not."

Both boys shook their heads quickly. Kashi and Blanc seemed knew that they were both being very suspicious, while Rom and Ram didn't seem to want to get involved (at least Rom didn't, something tells me that Ram doesn't really care that much). Either way, this doesn't involve me or Alex, so we should just mind our business. "Um…Ms. Nepgear?" Rom had spoken for the first time since we had gotten here. "Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier when you and Mr. Alex came by?"

"…W-what?" What does Rom mean by when we came by earlier? This is the first time we've been to Lowee today! "Rom, what are you talking about? This is our first time coming here today, we never came here at all earlier."

"But you came by earlier this morning! You asked about Lowee's Sharicite percentage and said that you would tell me something important later today." Why would Alex and I come here early in the morning to ask about this nation's Sharicite percentage? We could've asked Histoire and she would have given us an answer. "If that wasn't you, then who was it?"

Someone who looks like me and Alex came here…is there anyone in Gamindustri who looks like Alex and I?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…W-wait, could that have been-

* * *

 _ **Dimension: Ultradimension**_

* * *

 _ **Nation: Near Planeptune**_

 _ **Location: Otori Forest**_

 _ **Time: 5:11 PM**_

 _ **(Point of View: Terra)**_

"Tammy? Are you okay?" Tizius asked as the three of us were walking through the forest. "You haven't said anything since you told us about yourself." Tizius was right, Tamazaki was being oddly quiet all of the sudden. I'm pretty sure by now, he would've made some sort of snarky remark, but apparently that wasn't the case. "Taaaaammmmmmyyyyy, say something…"

Something wasn't right with the guy at all, he was pretty quiet and sort of had a lifeless expression on his face. Every time Tizius shook him or poked him in his cheek, he seemed to be completely unfazed and kept on walking. "Man, something isn't right with this guy's head…" I stopped in my tracks and looked around. "Hold on a second...Oh what the Hell! This is nowhere close to the entrance of the forest! Why are we even following him anyways?!"

"Tammy must be going to through something right now, we have to follow him and make sure that he doesn't try to hurt himself!" Tizius stopped following Tamazaki and looked at me. "Maybe we shouldn't have made him tell us about himself, he seems really hurt on the Inside….Terra, what should we do? I don't want Tammy to be like this…"

The only logical thing we can do is bring him back to our Basilicom and let his people know that he traumatized himself by telling us his life story, they can deal with him once he gets back. "Lets just take him back to the Basilicom and wait for Hinato to-" My eyes suddenly widened as I realized something. "Tizius…Where did Tamazaki go?"

"…Uh-oh." Tizius squeaked. This whole time, common sense wasn't telling either of us to watch the guy?! How dumb can we possibly get?! ,"TAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY! TAAAAAAMMMMMYYYY, WHEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE AAAAAARRRRREEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?!" I could tell Tizius was about to cry just by looking at his worried facial expression. "Terra, Tammy is gone! W-we have to go look for him!"

"Just shut up and stay calm!" I shouted which immediately silenced Tizius. When it comes to most things, I have more power over Tizius. I've been directing him and showing him what's right from wrong for a long time now, so when it comes to giving him instructions, he'll listen to me without any hesitation. "He couldn't have gotten too far, we only stopped for a minute. He should be close by, so stay alert."

"Hm…Oh! Terra! How about I transform! Searching for Tammy will be a lot easier!" A chill went right down my spine the moment Tizius said the word, "transform". Although it seems like the best idea, I really don't want to deal with… **him**. I would like to keep Tizius from transforming for as long as possible, so fortunately, I'm going to have to shut down his idea.

"Uhh…how about-"

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" HOLY SHIT! GOD DAMN IT, I THINK I NEARLY WENT DEAF IN BOTH EARS! Some…creature or whatever interrupted my sentence with it's ear piercing cry. Tizius was on his knees, covering his ears while I was too stupid to cover my own.

"Terra, what in the world was that?!" Tizius moved his hands from his ears. "That sounded like someone who stepped on a kego!" No Tizius, that didn't sound like someone who stepped on a Kego. That sounded like a demon from Hell, being smited by FUCKING GOD, while stepping on a Kego! "I think came from all the way over there!"

I looked in the direction Tizius was pointing, he was pointing to a small clearing. Tizius then jumped up and ran towards the source of the scream, leaving me behind while I was still trying to regain my hearing. "Wait! Where the Hell are you going?!" I shouted as I started to run after Tizius.

* * *

"Tammy!" Tizius shouted. As we got to the clearing in the forest, we found Tamazaki lying on the ground. Tizius and I went over to Tamazaki and got on our knees. We lifted him up until he was sitting upwards, the moment we did, he began to cough. "Tammy, are you okay?"

"Ugh…Tizius? Terra?" Tamazaki sounded very weak, matter of fact, he was looking kind of pale as well. Even though this sounds pretty stupid coming from a guy like me, I'm going to say that it looks like his blood was sucked dry by a vampire, and was currently being possessed by some sort of paranormal entity. "Guh…G-guys, we…we need to-ACK!"

God damn, what happened to him?! He's left unwatched for a minute and he's already spitting out blood?! "Whoa! Take it easy there. We don't want you suddenly dying on us." I tell him. "What happened to you? Did you climb a tree and fall off or something?"

"N-no…h-he did this…" TamazakiTamazaki raised his hand and pointed to something that was directly in front of us. Tizius and I looked up and saw some guy leaning against a tree, it's almost as if he was just waiting for us to notice him. "That guy…he's the reason why I'm in this dimension." Ohh, I see now. That fucked over there had some unfinished work to do, so he attempted to kill Tamazaki.

"It really took you this long to notice that I was standing here? Hmph, it seems that the hardware isn't the only thing that is outdated in this dimension." I'm guessing that this was Sayamo, mainly cause he didn't seem to be wearing any sort of clothing that would give him the name, "Mono". Sayamo took a long look at me. "So…you're **their** child…interesting."

"What is that supposed to-…whatever. Listen here buddy, I don't exactly like this guy as much as you might think I do. However, I hate you more than I hate him." Sayamo didn't look like he understood what I was trying to say…or maybe he just didn't care. "…I'm trying to say that I'm going to strike you down, there, happy now?"

"If you think I did something to that imbecile over there, then you're sadly mistaken." Sayamo turned his back to us. "I encountered him the moment I heard that demonic screech, which was also when you arrived." He didn't do anything to Tamazaki? What kind of crap is he trying to pull?! Does he take us for idiots or something?!

"You…hurt Tammy." Tizius spoke in a deep tone. Once again, I felt a chill run down my spine, indicating that Tizius was on the verge of turning. I slowly turned my head over to Tizius… and almost screamed. Tizius had a psychotic look on his face…whenever he had that look, there was no use of negotiating with him. "You hurt him…and thought that you could lie your way out of it…right?"

"Oh…shit." I muttered under my breath. Tamazaki slowly looked over to me, I turned my head and looked at him. "Hey…Tamazaki? Remember how I've been practically telling you to not get on Tizius' bad side?" Tamazaki shook his head. "Y-you're about to see why."

"You'll…die…You'll…die…" Tizius started to laugh…manically. " _ **YOU'LL DIE BY MY HANDS!**_ " A violet colored heart appeared right before Tizius. Tizius smacked the heart with the back of his hand and was engulfed in a dark purple fog.

"Well…this is certainly Interesting. I always thought that they were engulfed in a light when transforming, and not a fog."…This fucker didn't seem fazed by the death threat that Tizius just gave him?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?

The fog disappeared, and someone other than Tizius was standing in the middle of it…He was back…after such a long time… **Violent Player.**

* * *

 _ **NEPEDIA ENTRY UPDATED: VIOLENT PLAYER/TIZIUS**_

 _ **Title: APL Violent Player**_

 _ **Nation: Planeptune**_

 _ **Human Form: Tizius**_

 _ **Hairstyle and Color: Spiky lilac hair, some of his hair is tied back behind the lower part of his head by a band.**_

 _ **Eye Color: Blood Red**_

 _ **Skin Color: Pale-Skinned**_

 _ **Clothing: A red and black medieval monarch's jacket (the jacket rests on both his shoulders, he doesn't fully wear it), wears a white long sleeved shirt with the jacket. Has on black pants with gray chains attached to the pockets, along with gray boots.**_

 _ **Accessories: Purple earrings**_

 _ **Weapon: Iron Club**_

 _ **Info: Tizius in his transformed state. He turns into a complete and utter psychopath who will stop at nothing until his target is dead…dear God, how can this guy be the ruler of a nation?!**_

* * *

 _ **NEPSTATION**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Heya everyone! Tamazaki here! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and welcome back to Nepstation!**_

 _ **UD Terra: Nep-whatstion?!**_

 _ **Tamazaki: I wouldn't question it if I were you, I never came up with the name.**_

 _ **UD Terra: Yeah, I won't…just…why?**_

 _ **Tamazaki: *shrugs* Anyways…oh right! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO TIZIUS?!**_

 _ **UD Terra: Tamazaki…you just witnessed the return of the Psychopath.**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Ugh, is that why I've been getting these chills?**_

 _ **UD Terra: *shakes head***_

 _ **Tamazaki: Damn…Uhh… Anyways, let's continue and move on with Nepstation!**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEW TIME! (Thank you PersonManZX for gathering reviews for me)**_

 _ **PersonManZX's Review**_

 _ **Hey, it's ZX! With a review motherfucker!**_

 _ **Anyways, questions.**_

 _ **What the fuck?**_

 _ **So..., you still questioning about all the heights of everyone in Neptunia?**_

 _ **Want me to make a poster with Zephyr and Aris?**_

 _ **Did somebody once tell you that the world was gonna roll you?**_

 _ **Now, onto the randomness section.**_

 _ **(based on a Skype call**_

 _ **ZX and Aca: "*reasearching the heights of everyone in Neptunia and sees CFW Magic's height*"**_

 _ **Aca: "Ew, large woman."**_

 _ **Storm (who is 6'3"): "*body slams Aca* Say 'Ew, large woman' to my face."**_

 _ **Sacred: "You probably expected me to air thrust Aca..., but I'm not going to... lil' shit."**_

 _ **ZX: "*laughing his ass off*"**_

 _ **boop**_

 _ **Aca's OCs: Shortest: 4'2" Tallest: 6'**_

 _ **My OCs: Shortest 5'6" Tallest: 6'3"**_

 _ **Me: "I don't give a FUCK."**_

 _ **boop**_

 _ **Kids at a birthday party: "Where's the clown?"**_

 _ **Father: "The clown is over here."**_

 _ **Clown(?): "I'm just a person with a rocket launcher..."**_

 _ **boop**_

 _ **Alright, that's all my questions and random shit I wanted to put in this review.**_

 _ **Peace, and have a good one!**_

 _ **(Responses)**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Hmm…No, not really. I never was questioning their heights at all.**_

 _ **Uhh…No thank you.**_

 _ **Nope. Somebody did say that I was the sharpest tool in the shed.**_

* * *

 _ **Author Heart – Xila Scott's Review**_

 _ **I'm sorry Acallaris about my last review, it's jus that... umm, it hurts. You know, ever since you do this fate, everyone was on the same strings like you are. You know, I know or may not know how you feel and will be in emotional breakdown.**_

 _ **But would you really leave everyone who put their time to read this series and read the previous series over and over again? No, I cannot accept that fate.**_

 _ **Also, wink about my and my little brother (Author Candidate) series, it's a challenge that you must keep on or else we will reach your level. Though my little brother Ultimension is better than my DEADMENSION.**_

 _ **Okay. The first fic I've read? It was 'One Block At A Time' by Authorian - ButterHunter. I feel so honored and happy that he join in my {Authoria} group.**_

 _ **And I will choose the second option in T's sake.**_

 _ **-AUTHOR HEART DEACTIVATED: CLOSING...-**_

 _ **{Authoria} - Officially open, just either asked me or Author Candidate- James if you wanted to join. If wanted, just choose [[Managerian]] or [Authorian], then PM me or my little brother.**_

 _ **(Responses)**_

 _ **A uh…Challenge, in which I'm supposed to…continue writing, or else you'll surpass me…? Is that correct or am I just missing something?**_

 _ **Your first Fanfiction was a Minecraft Fanfiction…well, I can't blame you. I've restarted on this site so many times, just so I could be a good author who wrote Minecraft Fanfics…now, look where I am now.**_

 _ **Although your Authorian Group sounds promising, I'm not going to join since I don't really like joining online groups that much. I am very sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber's Review**_

 _ **Yuna-rukami! Oh man it's official that's now one of my favorite nicknames ever(And it's totally not because I'm a Persona fan or anything. Nope totally not biased at all)**_

 _ **Choose their fate: I'm sorry Tamazaki I truly am I know you want to go home and who wouldn't but I have to pick option 2. We feel like that's the best decision because if you ignore it then things can get worse.**_

 _ **Question of the Week: I can't really remember but I think it's either Our Year Together or Death and Chaos. Not really sure. Which is both Persona(Again not biased, not one bit)**_

 _ **(Responses)**_

 _ **Glad that you like the name! I know for sure that the Author that Yuna belongs to loved that nickname as well (even though he cussed me out…in a good way though!)**_

 _ ***Sweatdrops* Man, you must really love the Persona Franchise, huh? Not that I'm judging or anything or anything!**_

* * *

 _ **Author Candidate – James Scott's Review**_

 _ **Although I am glad to see another chapter... There is one thing you could do. Add newer villains into the mix and shake things up harder than before. It is how I got by... Eh?**_

 _ **Plutia: Hii!**_

 _ **Plutie, not now. I am speaking to...**_

 _ **Plutia: Who is that?**_

 _ **Give me a sec. Anyway, be more open minded and creative. I love the characters and the story... It got me hooked and waiting for more. This is more of a pep talk than advice.**_

 _ **Plutia: Yaaaaay...**_

 _ **Plutie, what is it?**_

 _ **Plutia: I want you to come with me to the park... P-Ko won't stop punching meeee...**_

 _ **Oh, jeez... I will speak with you later... Sonik Out!**_

 _ **Peashy: Pea Punch! (BLAM!)**_

 _ **Plutia: AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhh! (Flies away)**_

 _ **Peashy!**_

 _ **Peashy: My bad... Ehehe!**_

 _ **I will... Uhh... (Turns off camera)**_

 _ **(Responses)**_

 _ **More open-minded and creative, huh? I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thanks a lot!**_

 _ **Oh wow! I never knew that Plutia could fly without being in her CPU form!**_

* * *

 _ **RenX18's Review**_

 _ **hmmm... why do I have the feeling that they'll encounter Mono and Sayamo while they're in Tari Forest...**_

 _ **(Response)**_

 _ **Uhh…I mean, you were half correct! That's good!**_

* * *

 _ **QUESTION OF THE WEEK (is it really?): What Fandom(s) were you/are you into(aside from the Neptunia)? For a few years, I was really into a specific part of the Zelda Fandom that sort of focused on the aftermath of the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (Link and Terra growing up, having kids, blah blah blah). However, that soon crossed over with Kingdom Hearts…and Kid Icarus…and Phantasy Stars Universe (if anyone knows what that game is (aside from that one person…I'm looking at you Moon)…it was just a giant cluster fuck of crossovers. If I were to have a Ultimate Talent at that time like in Danganronpa, I'd be the Ultimate Fanboy.**_

* * *

 _ **BLOOPERS AND DELETED SCENES**_

 _ **Blooper #1**_

After a few minutes of ringing, someone had answered the line. A holographic screen had appeared, on the screen was Lastation's Oracle, Goddesses, and Gods… Although, a certain God was doing something unthinkable.

"L-Luth! Are you dabbing?!" Alex couldn't help but break out of character and start laughing. "What the Hell?"

"DAB BITCH! DAB!" Luth shouted with all his might

 _ **(…I am so sorry if I made people cringe at all by reading this blooper)**_

* * *

 _ **Blooper #2**_

Even though your inside my head, you haven't told anyone my deepest darkest secrets…so thank yo-...Huh? What do you mean check Twitter?!

…

…

…

…

Little girl exposed for being a Satanist?! Worships the Lord Popo on a daily basis while snacking on pop-tarts?! No! This is all wrong! How could you?!

…

…

…

…

…

I usually snack goldfish! You sneaky little nugget!

* * *

 _ **Bloopers #3**_

"Ms. Nepgear? Is this what you wanted to tell us when you and Mr. Alex came by earlier and-"

Rom was interrupted when someone suddenly kicked open the door. We all looked to who it was and saw Taem, wearing sunglasses that had a…Deadpool design? Taem proceeded to take out a microphone. "*ahem*…..FUCK HEE RIGHT IN THE-" Right when he was about to finish, airhorns went off and he started to…spaz out on the floor…?

"…Wow, he really needs to make friends." Ram stated.

* * *

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENTS**_

 _ **NONE**_

* * *

 _ **Choose their Fate**_

 _ **Everyone's Fate is cleared…for now.**_

* * *

 _ **Tamazaki: And with that, brings us to the end of today's Nepstation!**_

 _ **UD Terra: We…really didn't do much, huh?**_

 _ **Tamazaki: Yeah, but I'm sure Acallaris will take care of that in the future.**_

 _ **UD Terra: You think so?**_

 _ **Tamazaki:…Nah. Whelp, we'll catch you guys later!**_

 _ **UD Terra: Ciao!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Everyone was different back then...**_

 _ **Dimension: Hyperdimension**_

* * *

 _ **Nation: Planeptune**_

 _ **Location: Basilicom**_

 _ **Time: 3:40 PM**_

 _ **Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**_

"Wait, are you serious?! You're Mom went missing?!" Nomia seemed to be lost for words. Immediately after Laxtria had found out that her mother went missing, she ran to her room and began to cry to herself while Rult tried to cheer her up. While she was crying, Nomia had called, mainly to ask Laxtria a question. "How could this be?!"

"I-I…..I really don't know Nokia…" Laxtria's voice was very weak from crying. Laxtria caressed Rult's fur while he rested on her lap, he also had a saddened expression on his face. "It's sort of like when my actual Mama and Papa disappeared… except this time, I didn't actually see them disappear."

"You didn't see your Mom disappear…so what are you crying about?" Nomia asked. "Just cause she suddenly vanished, doesn't mean that the unthinkable happened! I bet she's still out there Laxtria, you just have to find her."

"I just have to…find her…?" Laxtria repeated to herself. Finding her mother would mean that Laxtria would have to leave the Basilicom and go outside…all by herself. The last time Laxtria was outside and by herself, she was chased by some guys who stole her locket, she was saved by Tamazaki and Neptune not too long after. "But…I'm scared to go and look for her myself, and if I tell anybody about this, then they'll just put me on high security."

"Then I'll come with you! And I'm pretty sure Rult will be happy to tag along!" Nomia said very happily. "If anything were to happen, we'd be able to protect you from any harm!" Unfortunately, when it comes to the fighting department, Laxtria isn't the best. All of her friends are being taught how to fight from their Guardians, while Laxtria barely knows how to use a hatchet.

"N-Nokia, you don't have to travel from the comfort of your own home just to help me with my problems…" Laxtria told Nomia, only to realize from her tone voice that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "But…I really don't have anyone else to turn to, could you please help me?"

"That's what I wanted to hear! I'll ask my sister and Histoire if I can come over there right away! You better be ready by the time I get there, okay?" Nomia told Laxtria before hanging up the call. Laxtria stared at her cellphone for a few minutes and then looked up at the ceiling, she then proceeded to of out a massive sigh.

"If only she understood Rult…If only she understood…" Laxtria muttered under her breath, Rult cocked his head to the left and looked up at Laxtria. "Ahh, don't sorry about it. Come on, let's go get ready for when Nokia gets here, okay?"

"Arf?" Rult didn't seem to be paying attention to the call that Laxtria had, but regardless, that was an order that he had to follow. "Rawrf!"

* * *

 _ **(Location Updated! Powerlevel Island)**_

 _ **(Time: 3:45 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Alex)**_

Not too long after Nepgear got the call from Histoire, we separated from each other and made our way over to Powerlevel Island, while Nepgear and the others left for Virtua Forest…huh…I don't know why, but I feel like a lot happens in that forest for some reason. Despite that, the forest is still able to keep it's environmental friendly state…it's really weird.

Terra, Luth, and Zest were supposed to meet up with us at the Island. However, I'm not really expecting them to be there once arrive, after all, Powerlevel Island is apart of Planeptune. Me, Kashi, Caem, and Taem arrived at the Island and landed on a platform that was below us. "Well then, that certainly took us some time…" Kashi fixed his glasses onto his face. "I'm surprised that the others weren't here before us."

Caem, Taem, and I just shrugged in response. This must've been a bit weird for Kashi since we couldn't really speak verbally, all we can use was our hands. Wait, hold on…how come we had to learn sign language anyways? Isn't that for people who are usually deaf?...Well, I shouldn't really complain, I should just be happy that I'm able to communicate with others.

"Hm…Why don't you three go and start searching?" Kashi suggested, making the three of us raise our eyebrows in response. "Don't worry, we'll regroup once the others have arrived." I kind of felt like Kashi wasn't really being honest with us, but I should just trust him and try not to pry into his business.

Me, Caem, and Taem nodded and made our way inside the island. All of us turned back to look at Kashi, he was sitting down on the ground and was looking up at the sky before looking down. I could hear a small sigh escape from his mouth. Once again, I'm not going to pry into his business, this seems like something that he wants to take care of himself.

* * *

 _ **Alex has unlocked an achievement: "All Around Him Are Familiar Faces…"**_

* * *

What the hexadecimals?! Did I just get an achievement for minding my own business?! Wait a minute…didn't this happen in APLA when I walked in on Nepgear while she was taking a shower?...Oh God, these things are back to haunt me! "*Huh…I guess it's almost that day…*" Taem signed while we walked. "*Kashi always gets like this…*"

"*Huh? What day?*" Caem seemed curious. I guess since we're not going to bother getting any information out of Kashi, we might as well ask the closest person to him. "*Wait…Taem? Does this have something to do with… **Aria**?"

Taem stopped for a moment and clenched his fist, Caem and I looked back at him with worried expressions on our faces. Taem slowly shook his head before continuing to walk, this time, he was walking ahead of us. Lately, I've been noticing that both Kashi and Taem have been hard on Caem, even though he doesn't really deserve it. I looked at Caem, who's eyes were now being shadowed by his hair.

I patted him on the back, and he looked up at me. I gave him a little smile, he returned that smile with his own…Unfortunately, that smile didn't last long like the smiles he gave people five years ago. Caem started to follow his brother, while trying to keep some distance away from him. You know…even though being in the catacombs was supposed to strengthen our bond with one another…I feel like Caem got the short end of stick.

* * *

The three of us had begun to search around the area for any sort of clues that could lead us to Tam or Neptune, we decided to split up, but made sure we were in the same general area as each other. Unfortunately, I wasn't really having the best luck when I was searching as I found absolutely nothing…then again, I am practically a very unlucky person.

I decided that it would be best for me to take a little break since I wasn't really finding anything useful, Caem and Taem continued their search however, although, the both of them were pretty far away from each other. I slid down on the grou-...Hm? Did I just sit on a rock or something? I got up and looked at what I almost sat on, and let me just say that my jaw almost dropped to the floor.

The hard object that I sat on was someone's phone, however, I knew who this phone belonged to. I picked the device up and turned on the screen, I input a specific password into the phone, which immediately unlocked it once I tapped "OK". Yeah, this is definitely Tamazaki's phone that I'm holding, so there's no doubt that he was actually here last night.

As I was about to go show this to Caem and Taem, I noticed that there was a large black circle on the middle of a platform that was just ahead. I made my way over to said platform and noticed that there was a…stone, right in the very center of the platform. The thing had a weird design on it, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that this is some sort of ancient language. Regardless, I picked up the stone and slid it into my pocket.

* * *

 _ **(Location Updated! Virtua Forest)**_

 _ **(Time: 3:45 PM (Same time in a different area)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Nepgear)**_

"Took you long enough!" Noire had said once we had arrived. "You don't know how close I was to actually leaving, you guys were taking too long!" I never actually knew that Noire could start to get impatient…or maybe she doesn't, maybe this is a part of her personality. Either way, it seemed like Noire, Uni, and Vert had been waiting for us for quite awhile.

"When did the three of you get here?" Blanc asked. "We left the Basilicom as soon as we got the call from Histoire, you couldn't have been waiting that long…"

"Well, unfortunately, a certain APL of Lastation wanted to quickly leave to go on a manhunt for his best friend." Noire told us. "This just so happened to be immediately after Histoire told us that Tamazaki and Neptune went missing." H-have they really been waiting for that long?

"We didn't exactly know where to go, so we checked by some other areas nearby Planeptune. As soon as Histoire called and told us about the two locations, Terra…sort of dragged Luth with him to Powerlevel Island." Uni sweatdropped at the last part. I'm quite surprised to be honest, I never thought that Terra would be so excited to hunt for Tamazaki, it's like they're best friends!

"I, on the other hand, arrived here moments before you," Vert told us. "I would've arrived sooner, but Chika was lashing at Zest and a few of our staff members, so I had to resolve that issue." I can't really remember how long Chika has been an Oracle for, but I have a bad feeling that she won't be able to keep her role if she keeps acting like this.

"Well, since we're all here, we should search for anything that will lead us to Neptune or Tamazaki." I'm guessing that Neptune had to be in the forest, after all, Histoire did say that there was a strange reading that came from this forest around the same time Neptune left. For now, maybe we should focus on-

* * *

 _ **Nepgear's "Logic" Ability has ranked up!**_

* * *

What the?! I thought I was supposed to be earning new abilities! I didn't know that my old abilities could get some sort of upgrade! And why did my logic even rank up? That was really simple and you shouldn't really have to put much thought into it!

We all broke off into groups and went to go investigate different parts of the forest. Noire and Vert went together to search the Eastern side of the forest, and Blanc, Rom, and Ram went to the western side. This left both me and Uni to investigate the northern part of the forest. It's been a few weeks since Uni and I hung out, so I guess now would be the perfect time to ask her how she's been!

"I've been doing okay, I guess…" Uni responded. "It could be better, but things have been really busy in Lastation. And now that Luth and Terra are back, things are going to start getting pretty hectic." I never expected Lastation's Basilicom to be a hectic place, I guess it's because the nation has the highest amount of shares, so everyone thinks that the nation is the definition of perfection.

"Well, at least you're doing okay." I smiled. I consider Uni to be my best friend (although sometimes, she may deny the fact that we're close friends), so it's only natural that I care about what she goes through back in her nation. "Oh! By the way, how are things going with you and Luth? Did the two of you have any time to spend with each other?" I then noticed that Uni stopped in her tracks and tightened her grip on her rifle. "Huh? Uni?"

"... Nepgear, could you promise to not say a word to anyone about this?" Uni was putting her trust in me all of the sudden! But why now out of all times? Oh, who cares! I'm glad that Uni is starting to open up to me more!...Even so, she didn't seem to happy. I nodded my head in response, Uni sighed and looked up at the clouds. "…I'm… going to break up with him…"

W-wait…W-wait….U-Uni is going to break up with Luth? "You're…going to break up with him?" I repeated to Uni, in which she slowly responded with a head shake. "But…why exactly are you doing this Uni? Did you just fall out of love after not seeing him for so long?"

"That's…the thing…I never actually did…love him." I don't know why this was hurting me more than it was supposedly hurting Uni, she didn't seem to be processing her choices…it's as if she's wanted to do this…before…"I originally thought I was in love with him for the longest of time…but that was just my mind saying that…not my heart. Although he's had somewhat of an impact on my life, it's not really the type where I would want to spend my whole life with Luth romantically." Uni started to walk ahead, she didn't look back at me. "I remember when I told Noire about him, she just told me I was going through a phase…and…she was right."

Her mind was telling her she was in love…and not her heart? And she said it was just a phase?...Now that I'm starting to think about it, this kind of has me thinking…am I actually in love with Alex? Or am I just going through a phase? I know that I let out all my emotions last night when he came home…but I didn't really feel much of anything after that…I kind of…didn't want to be around him that much anymore…

"I need to stop thinking about this, or else I'll just end up doing something that I'm going to regret…" I whispered as I followed after Uni, but to stop after hearing something crack from right under me. "Huh? Did I walk on something fragile?" I looked down at the object that I supposedly stepped on and nearly jumped out of my shoes. The object I stepped on was someone's cellphone, although I'm pretty sure it wasn't just anyone's cellphone. I picked the phone and noticed that it had a cracked screen, despite that, I turned it on and saw that there were a few missed call notifications, and all of them were from one person…that person was me.

"Hey Nepgear, what's the holdup?!" I heard Uni shout from far ahead. I looked back at the cracked phone and then back at the direction in which Uni went. Although I found Neptune's phone, there might be something else we haven't found yet.

"I'm coming Uni!" I shouted back. I stored the phone inside a pocket in my uniform and chased after Uni, while also trying to suppress the unwanted the thoughts that were running through my head.

* * *

 _ **(Location Updated! Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 3:48 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Laxtria)**_

* * *

"Alright Rult, let's check everything we have so far!" Since we were going to go and find Mama, we needed to make sure that we had everything we needed for this...wait...what can this be called anyways? Is this a search mission? Or is it a adventure? Cause if I were to choose, adventure sounds way more awesome and fun! "Alright, snacks!"

"Rawrf!"

"Extra clothing!"

"Rawrf!"

"Picture of Mama!"

"Rawrf!"

"Protection in case anything happens!"

"Rawrf!"

" **[Insert your name]**!"

"Rawr-...Hrm?" Rult titled his head when I said your name, probably cause he hasn't met you yet. That's kind of strange to be honest, I thought Mama, AunGear, or Unlex would've told people about you, but apparently not...

"Oh uhh...don't worry about that last part, I was only getting someone's attention." Rult was looking at me funny since he thought it was just us in the room. "Ahh forget it, I'll explain it to you soon. For now, we just have to find out where Nokia is!"

I double checked to see if we had everything and zipped up my messenger's bag. I pushed the bag under my bed and turned towards the door, I was going to go and see if Nokia had arrived and was in the Sharicite room, and even if she wasn't, I would have time to make up an excuse to why Nokia was coming here.

I walked over to the door with Rult following close behind me. I opened my door only a little bit and jumped back when I saw two people standing outside of my room in silence. "Mr. Hinato? Nokia?" Both of them were just standing there in silence... How long have they been standing there anyways?! I only left my room once, and that was immediately after Nokia called! "Eek! Hi! How are you doing?!"

"I'm uh...doing pretty good." Nokia spoke in a low tone while slightly looking over at Mr. Hinato and then back at me. "Hey Laxtria? You ready to play that new game we've been wanting to play for a long time?"

Game? What game-...Ohh, I see. Nokia is just trying to cover up what we're about to do from Hinato. I looked up at Hinato, who for the first time in forever, had a really scary and intimidating face on. "Yeah! I'm ready! I've just been trying to find that extra control-"

"I know what the both of you are planning." Hinato spoke while I was speaking, but I'm a bit more scared than upset for him interrupting me. I looked at Rult, Nokia looked at me, the both of us looked at Rult, and then we all looked back at Hinato. "All I must say is that you shouldn't pry into business that you doesn't involve you, otherwise, someone may get hurt." And just like that, he walked away like the creep he's always been.

I've always thought that Mr. Hinato was a weird and mysterious guy. From what I remember, Grandmama captured him for a very long time... but why did she exactly? She was sort of insane back them, but... she captured him before... she went insane... right? "That was... sort of scary." I spoke after I was sure that Hinato was gone. "He's a real..."

"Rawrf..."

"Yeah, I agree." Nokia said. All of us went silent for a few minutes, it wasn't until I looked at Nokia is when she decided to break the silence. "Whelp, you ready to go? I think we should leave before you're family and friends come back, otherwise we won't be able to when they get back."

"Oh, yeah!" I shook my head. "But first, could you check what Rult and I gathered? I wanna see if you think it's okay or we should change some stuff." We never really did heed Hinato's "warning", but I guess that's cause we aren't really afraid of what happens to us, after all, we're able to defend ourselves! We're strong, and nothing is going to stand in our way!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I really hope I didn't eat my words...

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for taking so long, I had gotten the flu and I was recovering (what a great way to spend my Spring break!)**_

 _ ***Door bell rings***_

 _ **Acallaris: Ram! Go get the door! I'm doing the outro!**_

 _ **(No one replies...)**_

 _ **Acallaris:...God damn it Ram, you're unreliable as all hell... *walks over to the door and opens it* Hell-AAH!**_

 _ **Nepgear: O-oh! I'm sorry for scaring you!**_

 _ **Acallaris: N-no, no, it's fine Nepgear! I just never expected you to be there! But anyways, why are you hear?**_

 _ **Nepgear: Well, I heard that Ram was working with you... which means she's pulling pranks on you often.**_

 _ **Acallaris:… I have to sleep with one eye open at nights now...**_

 _ **Nepgear: Well, I was wondering if you needed my to-**_

 _ **Acallaris: *takes both of Nepgear's hands and raises them inbetween their faces* YES, PLEASE!**_

* * *

 _ **Acallaris: And so, I have another co-host! This time, it's someone who I know won't bother the everloving shit out of me!**_

 _ **Nepgear: I have a feeling that I won't really meet up to your expectations...**_

 _ **Acallaris: Just do your best, I'm not really asking for much to be honest. Anyways, I have something I want to ask you guys. So, remember how I asked not too long ago about ways to get chapters out faster? Well, two ideas popped up into my head, and I want to see what you guys think:**_

 _ **Idea One: Have chapters pre-written**_

 _ **So idea just came to me today, but I remember seeing a Neptunia Fanfiction that was updated daily. The reason being that the Author had wrote the WHOLE story before hand, and had uploaded a chapter every day until the story finished. I sort of want to do a similar thing where I write something like five chapters before uploading them at a daily pace.**_

 _ **Idea Two: Revert back to APLA's writing style**_

 _ **My new writing style basically consist of me being way more descriptive when I write, this is mostly the reason why it takes a long time for chapters to come out. My old writing style consist of me just getting straight to the point and not trying to be so descriptive when I write.**_

 _ **Acallaris: So? What do you guys think? Should I do both? Do one but leave the other? Or is there something else you think I should do? I'd love to see what you guys think I should do!**_

 _ **Ram: Hey Dummy! *runs into the room* There's a weird dude with- *sees Nepgear* Huh? Nepgear? What are you doing here?**_

 _ **Nepgear: Oh, hi Ram! I wanted to help Acallaris out a bit, so I agreed to being his co-host!**_

 _ **Ram: Hey! You can't take my job!**_

 _ **Nepgear: Huh? Oh no! I'm his second co-host, I wouldn't want to take your job from you Ram!**_

 _ **Ram: Yeah, I wouldn't forgive you if you did!**_

 _ **Acallaris: Uh, Ram? What were you saying?**_

 _ **Ram: Oh yeah, there's some weird dude selling bananas in the backyard.**_

 _ **Acallaris: Ba...nanas?**_

 _ **Ram: *shakes head***_

 _ **Acallaris: That's weird-...Ram? Does this guy had pointy ears like a elf and has a giant backpack?**_

 _ **Ram: You know him?**_

 _ **Acallaris: *snaps fingers and a metal rod appears in hand* WHY WON'T THE YIGA CLAN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?! *runs out the room***_

 _ **Nepgear:…**_

 _ **Ram:...Whelp, should we end the chapter?**_

 _ **Nepgear: I think that would be a good idea...**_

 _ **Ram: Well, thanks for reading the chapter and stuff! See you next time when that psychopath called Violent Player beats the stuffing out of the emo guy!**_

 _ **Nepgear: Take care everyone!**_

 _ **Ram: Later!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: A Dimensional Collision**_

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Near Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Otori Forest)**_

 _ **(Time: 5: 17 PM)**_

 _ **(Point Of View: Acallaris(Narrator)**_

 _FIERCE ENCOUNTER: SAYAMO_

 _PARTY MEMBERS: TIZIUS (Violent Player)_

 _IMPORTANT INFO: ENEMY IS A DANGEROUSLY HIGHER LEVEL THAN ONE OR MORE PARTY MEMBERS_

 _BGM: Winter Scenaries - Team Nekokan_

"Aah..." Violent Player's voice was a bit high pitched, but he sounded very sarcastic. "It's that time of the year again? Dear, I thought that the slaughtering wasn't going to be occurring until later in November... Oh well, I guess I get my gift early!"

"T-there he is..." Terra wasn't the happiest person right now, mainly because a psychopath was currently trying to protect him and Tamazaki...he was afraid. "Violent Player, the APL of Planeptune..."

"Slaughtering... You sound like a very interesting person..." Sayamo said to Violent, however, he wasn't fazed by his aura in the slightest. "Unfortunately, I'll have to-"

"Enough talk! You're dead now!" Violent darted over to Sayamo almost immediately and swung his club at his head.

Sayamo ducked under Violent Player, who had made an immediate u-turn the moment Sayamo ducked and swung once again, this time landing his hit. Sayamo slid back from the impact and rubbed the back of his head, despite Violent's level, he still was able to deal a moderate amount of damage onto him.

"Hey! Why are you so far away? You trying to avoid something that's going to be long and painful?" Violent asked his opponent before once again going for them. Sayamo withdrew his shortsword and silently waited for Violent to come to him. Right as Violent was ready to land a blow, Sayamo deflected his attack, which dazed Violent and left him wide open.

Sayamo without any hesitation drove his sword through Violent's stomach. Blood immediately began to soak the APLs shirt as they just stood there in shock. "T-TIZIUS!" Tamazaki was starting to regain his energy that had suddenly left him and called out to his friend.

"If only you were more observant, you would've noticed that I was waiting for you to attack." Sayamo bluntly stated while pushing the sword further into his opponent's stomach. "Also, if I'm able to, I would like to say that I never did hurt-"

" _ **GOTCHA**_ **!** " Someone had unexpectedly shouted. Sayamo's eyes widened (if you could see them) as he realized that Violent Player was about ready to crack his skull. Sayamo looked up at the exact moment the club met his face. Violent Player sent Sayamo into the ground below them. "Did... Did you really think stabbing me with a TOOTHPICK was going to leave me in some sort of paralyzed state?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS GUY IS HILARIOUS!" Violent still had Sayamo's sword lodged into his stomach, yet he wasn't showing any signs of fainting despite him losing blood every second.

 _(Stop BGM)_

* * *

"Ngh..." Sayamo groaned. Violent looked down at his opponent, as he did, a crazed smile slowly began to grow on his face. Violent began to raise his club over his head, and not even a few seconds in did he start to wildly smash Sayamo's face in.

" _ **I'm smashing your face in! I'm smashing your face in! Smashing! Smashing! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Violent sang while laughing manically.

"Terra..we have to stop Tizius...or else he's going to kill Sayamo..." Tamazaki sat up and looked at Terra, only to be greeted back with a dumbfounded look. "W-what? Is it something that I said?"

"Well...YEAH! NO SHIT IT'S SOMETHING YOU SAID!" Terra shouted. "Tamazaki, why the Hell do you want to save that guy?! He's the reason why you're in this dimension! Plus, if I recall correctly, you said that he's caused you trouble in the past!"

Tamazaki looked over at Violent Player, who was currently having the time of his life. Tamazaki knew that Sayamo pretty much deserved everything that he was getting, but he couldn't help but feel...sympathy. "Well...He is the reason why I'm here." Tamazaki looked back at Terra. "It would make sense to keep him alive so I can go back home...Or something along those lines."

"Something along those lines?" Terra repeated while also looking over at Violent. Terra stared at Violent for a few seconds before wincing and gulping. "Whatever...If that's what you want to do then fine...just...take responsibility for what you've done..."

"Yeah, don't worry I will-"

"And when I say that, I'm not just talking about facing Sayamo." Terra added on to his sentence. Tamazaki wanted to ask Terra what he meant, but decided that it would be best to not waste any time. "TIZIUS! TAMAZAKI WANTS THE GUY ALIVE! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

At first, it didn't seem like Tizius was listening, but as time passed by, he began to progressively get slower and slower until eventually he wasn't levitating above the ground anymore. Violent cocked his head towards Terra and Tamazaki, he had a bored expression on his face. "Way to ruin my fun Tammy..." Violent whispered. "I guess that you'll have to make up for it later..."

A purple fog had enshrouded Violent Player for a few seconds before disappearing. Once the fog had vanished, both Tamazaki and Terra got a clear view of Tizius, only this time he was back in his human form. Tizius began to sway back and forth before finally falling on his back and passing out. "Tizius!" Terra shouted and ran over to his friend.

Terra kneeled down beside Tizius and lifted him off the ground. Fortunately, Tizius didn't seem to be suffering from any sort of major damage, the only thing worth mentioning was the stab wound that he had received on his stomach. "Thank…God…" Terra let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Uhh…You're welcome?" Tamazaki answered.

"Huh? What are you talking-" Terra was about to ask but suddenly remembered that Tamazaki was a God back in his dimension, meaning that Terra was thanking him…for no reason. "Oh piss off! You didn't do jack shit!"

"N-Ngh….Uugh…" A certain someone let out a large groan as they started to climb out of the crater that was made exclusively for them. "All of this…transpired in just a matter of seconds…How was I not able to keep up?"

Tamazaki and Terra exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Sayamo, who was trying his best to get up on his feet. "Maybe it's because you underestimated your opponent." Tamazaki stood up and started walking over to Sayamo. "Always keep an close eye on the ones who look like they lack the most strength, you never know what trick they'll pull out of their sleeves."

"W-What?" Sayamo was taken aback by Tamazaki's words for a second. It wasn't until Sayamo had given up on trying to stand that he noticed that Tamazaki was standing directly in front of him. "What do you want with me? As you can see, I have nothing that could interest you." Sayamo and Tamazaki had locked eyes with one another for a few minutes (Tamazaki just looked at where his eyes COULD be), it wasn't until halfway through their mini staring contest did Sayamo realize what Tamazaki wanted. "You wish to return to your dimension…correct?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Tamazaki replied. "You technically brought me here, so you can technically bring me back to where I belong." Sayamo stared at Tamazaki before starting to chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny? Last time I checked, I'm a main character, not a comic relief character."

"Oh no, I'm only laughing at your stupidity…" Sayamo stopped chuckling, but still had a smile on his face. "Now tell me, did you really think that I would be capable of opening some sort of portal as if I was some sort of interdimensional Guardian?"

"Well…You're not classified as a Neptune, so not really...And don't ask me what that means either, I really don't understand what I just said at all." Tamazaki said. "But besides that, when you say you're unable to get me home…Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"Judging from your persona, I'd say no." Sayamo looked up into the clouds. "What I say at this point of time doesn't matter at all, you'll assume that I'm lying to you and think that I'm keeping quiet because I'm either too stubborn, or someone is forcing me to keep my mouth shut."

"(Forcing me to keep my mouth shut?)" Tamazaki repeated what Sayamo said in his head. "(That's oddly specific if you ask me. Then again, Sayamo doesn't look like the guy who would just willingly let some guy point a gun to his head…right?)"

"Alright, fine then. You're coming with us." Tamazaki expected some kind of reaction from Sayamo, but as expected, Sayamo was calm. "…Jeez, it's really hard to get some sort of reaction out of you. Is that why you and Mono argue about everything under the sun?"

"…Perha-"

* * *

 _ **SCANNING….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **SCANNING…**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **SCAN COMPLETE. FOLDERS FOUND: 2**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **SUCCESSFULLY CREATED A NEW FOLDER TITLED: ORGINS**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….DUPLICATED THE FOLDERS TITLED "ALPHA PLAYER LINK" & "CONSOLE PATRON UNIT"**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….RENAMING FOLDER "ALPHA PLAYER LINK" TO "ADVANCED PLAYER LINK"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….COPYING "ADVANCED PLAYER LINK" & "CONSOLE PATRON UNIT" FOLDER**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **…PASTING ITEMS INTO "ORGINS" FOLDER**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **... OPERATION COMPLETE**_

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension (?)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Eastern District)**_

 _ **(Time: 6:30 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

"Hey! Main Protagonist! Wake up!" Someone was snapping their fingers right in front of my face. I did what I was subconsciously told and snapped out of my…trance? Wait, why was I in some sort of trance? What could possibly be running through my head right now? "Jeez, do we need to take you to the doctor or something? You've been drifting off all day!"

"Err…no, sorry about that." I recognized the person as Terra…although, something about Terra didn't feel right. "Today has been really…huh?" I noticed that we were standing outside of the guild, even though I could've sworn that we weren't over a minute ago. I slowly turned my head to Terra and Tizius, who seemed like they were hiding something from me. "Guys? Weren't we just…"

"Okay, thank God. I thought Tizius and I were both going insane." Terra wiped the sweat off his forehead. Just a minute ago, we were standing in Otori Forest…Yeah, that seems about right. I looked over at Tizius, he had his hoodie zipped all the way up.

"Hey Tizius? Are you still-"

"Terra made me zip up my hoodie so people wouldn't see the blood on my shirt." Tizius answered me before I could finish. Honestly, as long as Tizius is in good condition, then I don't really have to worry that much…Although, getting stabbed in the stomach should hurt for more than just an hour, so why does Tizius look completely fine? "But are you okay Tammy? You looked like someone who was REAAAALLLLLYYYYY far off into space."

"He's fine Tizius, I just think it might have something to do with what just happened." Terra answered for me. If I were to answer for myself, I would say that I have a really terrible headache. Although, that's probably because of something entirely different…knowing my luck, it probably isn't. "I think we should be asking, "How are we at the Guild?"

That is something we should be asking; how did we end up back here at the Guild? Did someone knock us out and bring us here? No, that wouldn't make any sense. If we were knocked out, we'd wake up in the Hospital. When I came to, I was just standing there…Maybe we got teleported here? That seems like the most logical answer at the moment. "…Teleportation is all I got."

"Hm…Maybe we should see if Hinato has something to say about this, after all, he spends his free time reading the trivia and the cartoon section of the newspaper." ... Midginato…really is a 7 year old kid in disguise…That's fan-fucking-tastic. "We'll turn in that quest later, we've got more important stuff to worry about right now."

Tizius and I both nodded our heads in agreement to Terra's idea. If I had to ask someone about teleportation from one area to the next,i'd ask Hinato...Even though I hate the bastard with a passion. (Doesn't really apply that much toMidginato…I hope).

* * *

Not too long after we left the Guild, it started to rain. "Huh...The weatherman said it was going to be sunny all week…" Tizius muttered, he seemed upset since it wasn't sunny any more. "I really hate rain…"

The three of us threw on our hoods and ran for shelter. We soon came across a grocery store, apparently this is a grocery store that Midginato, Terra, and Tizius go to all the time. "Both of you wait out here, I'm going in to buy something." Terra told the both of us.

Tizius and I waited outside the store for Terra to come out, unfortunately, my headache had just gotten five times worse than it was when we were at the Guild. While waiting outside, I noticed that there was a girl next to Tizius…For some reason, she seemed oddly familiar. "Why won't the rain go away Tammy?" Tizius turned towards me. "The rain is like that one person you didn't invite to your birthday party, that person shows up and eats all the food and is making friends with everyone better than you, so you just want to follow them to the bathroom, and STAB THEM MULTIPLE TIMES UNTIL THEY START BEGGING FOR MERCY, AND THEN DRAG THEM DOWN INTO YOUR BASEMENT-"

"TIZIUS!" It was at this point I noticed that Tizius had gotten the girl to look in our direction. Tizius tilted his head and turned around, he finally noticed the girl was staring at him as well. "Um…I'm sorry if he's disturbing you ma'am." Even though I say ma'am, this girl looks like she's just started middle school.

"I'm really sorry…" Tizius apologized

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay to be angry at the rain." This girl was able to speak proper words…but she said them VVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY….Pretty much the exact same way I just did. "Mr. Rain can make lots of people sad, so that's why it doesn't really have a lot of friends."…Either this girl has an active imagination, or she's just an airhead.

"Do you like Mr. Rain?" Tizius was now identifying the rain as "Mr. Rain", just like how this girl was…I think I can safely assume that one or two people in this conversation are complete airheads. "It's okay of you do, after all, it does need a friend since nobody like it."

As the girl was about to respond to Tizius' question, Terra walked out of the store, he didn't seem to be too happy. "LET'S. GO." Terra pushed an umbrella into my hands, took Tizius' hand, and opened the umbrella that he was planning on sharing with Tizius. Tizius never even got the chance to say goodbye to the girl, or hear her answer, all he was able to do was wave as Terra dragged him away.

"Well uh…Have a nice day!" I told the girl before running after Tizius and Terra. After running for a little bit, I think the girl was saying something, but I couldn't really make it out.

* * *

"Terra, why did you drag me away like that?!" Is what I heard Tizius ask as soon as I caught up with then both of them. " I was having a really nice conversation with that girl about the rain and how much I hate it!"

"Tizius, never try to get friendly with woman." Terra said to Tizius while practically dragging across the sidewalk. "They are absolutely disgusting, evil creatures that you can never trust." Damn Terra, you really have some serious trust issues. First you don't trust me, now you don't trust 90 percent of the Neptunia Universe's population? You need to get some help.

"Terra…Did something happen while you were inside the store? Cause you were pretty calm about five minutes before you went inside." I asked Terra once I was able to adjust to his walking pace, however, all he did grunt in response. "…I'm just going to take that as a yes."

"Um…Terra? Where are going?" Tizius asked him. "Isn't the Basilicom the opposite way we came from?" …Tizius is correct about that actually, the way to the Basilicom was to the right of the Grocery Store. Terra made an immediate U-turn the moment Tizius corrected him, he never made a comment about it. "O-Ow! You're pulling too hard Terra!"

I watched as Tizius was dragged away by Terra once again, this time, Terra was sort of making Tizius go through unnecessary pain. All I can do right now is sigh, and pray that Terra doesn't pop a blood vessel on our way back.

* * *

 _ **(Location Updated! Northern District)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**_

Tamazaki, Tizius, and Terra made their way back to the Basilicom after a long and eventful day. Even when they got back, they would most likely be showered by a ton of work, especially Tamazaki.

Terra continued to drag Tizius across the sidewalk, Tizius continued to beg to loosen his grip or to let go, and Tamazaki continued to silently walk behind the both of them. It was at this point that Tamazaki's headache was practically unbearable and had evolved into a migraine, he was beginning to feel very nauseous and a bit light headed.

The guys and trap (Yes, Tizius is a separate entity from Tamazaki and Tizius) started passing by a few people, most of them were likely adventurers. At one point however, Tamazaki stopped walking and dropped his umbrella. Tamazaki's umbrella was carried by the wind and flew past Tizius and Terra. "Huh?" Tizius noticed the familiar looking umbrella and turned around. "T-Terra! Look at Tammy!"

Fortunately, Terra seemed to have calmed from earlier and started listening to what Tizius was saying. Terra stopped and turned his head, only to find that Tamazaki was just standing there with slightly widened eyes and slightly opened mouth. "What…The Hell?" Terra muttered. Terra walked over to Tamazaki and let go of Tizius' hand. "This is getting annoying really quickly. He keeps spacing-"

"I…didn't space out…" Tamazaki said. "I swear…I just saw…" Tamazaki slowly turned around.

Terra and Tizius were both surprised that Tamazaki was still present in reality, but they were a bit confused to why he had stopped like that. The boy and the trap spotted a group of three a few feet away from them. At first, they didn't really get the message Tamazaki was trying to send out, but on closer inspection, the group of three consisted of girls who were all looking in their direction. "…Wait just a second…" Terra squinted.

"You're that girl/boy from outside the store!" Tizius and the same girl from earlier shouted. Apparently, the girl that Tizius was talking with outside of the grocery store was one of the girls that were a part of the other group.

"YOU'RE THAT BITCH/BASTARD FROM INSIDE OF THE STORE!" Terra and a very familiar pig-tailed girl shouted. Apparently, the girl who Terra was shouting at was the reason to why he was in such a bad mood when he walked out of the grocery store.

"..." Tamazaki and the final girl said nothing and only stared at one another in complete silence. The last girl seemed to be someone very familiar to Tamazaki.

"Well then! We're out in an open space! Nobody but us in around!" Terra summoned his Buster Sword without any hesitation and pointed it at the girl with the pigtails. "And last time I checked, I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of girls like you!"

"It's typical for a guy like you to instantly resort to violence." The girl with the pigtails summoned a rapier and pointed it toward Terra. "Guys like you really get on my nerves, you just don't know when to back off!"

"Terra, what are you doing?!" Tizius asked.

"Asserting male dominance!"

"Noire, why are you fighting random people? You've never done that before!" The middle schooler(…?) asked.

"Sorry Plutia, but this guy is far from a random person; he's a nuisance!"

It wouldn't be long before a battle started between the two. Once the battle starts, there's a chance it won't end until someone is terribly injured... or worse. Before anyone could make any moves, the final girl who had yet to say anything broke away from her group and ran towards Tamazaki, who got down on one knee and pulled the her into an embrace once she was close enough.

"…" Terra and Tizius looked at Tamazaki and the girl before exchanging looks with one another. "...Uhh..."

"…" The other two girls did the exact same thing as Terra and Tizius. "...Uhh..."

Tamazaki and the girl took the time to look at their friends, all of them seemed to be winning the "most confused in a matter of seconds" award... Too bad it wasn't Alex, he would've gotten an achievement just from this event. "...Could we get an explanation, or...what?" Terra asked.

Tamazaki and the girl both exchanged looks with one another and smiled. They then turned back towards their friends and said in unison... Err...Well, they sort of said it in unison. "This is Tamazaki/Neptune, he/she's my girlfriend/boyfriend."

* * *

 _ **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **To be completely honest, I don't really have anything to say... yeah, surprising, I know. I mean, the only thing worth mentioning is that during the end of the chapter, the dialogue started to get... really crappy and didn't feel right, so I apologize for that.**_

 _ **Oh! And I also got the chapter out in less than two weeks! So hooray!**_

 _ **(Crickets chirp)**_

 _ **...Yeah, I don't really have much to say as I just said. All I can say at this point is that Tamazaki and Neptune have been reunited! And my God did it feel... weird to write... Man, I really need to take a break and do something a bit more creative... nah, I'll be fine.**_

 _ **Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out very soon. But we'll just have to wait and see how long I plan to procrastinate! See you guys later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

…

…

…

…

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unknown)**_

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

Something that felt like a cold metal rod had collided with the side of my face, this instantly woke me up and caused me to let out a loud groan of discomfort.

I tried opening my eyes a little bit, the first thing I was able to see was a broken chair. From the looks of it, I was sitting on the chair... keyword being "was". As soon as I was hit, the chair had fallen over and was practically broken... It wasn't even a wooden chair. As my vision was starting to get clearer and clearer, I noticed that there were three more chairs lined up next to each other, they were all behind a table.

From the looks of it, I was in a place that I didn't want to be in. How do I supposedly know that? I feel like I woke up from a hangover, and someone had just hit me with some sort of weapon. I could feel the blood drip down my face and onto the floor.

Before long, I noticed that the broken chair was gone and was replaced with a new one. I then felt someone grab me by my hair and forcefully pull me up. The person then dragged me towards the seat and pushed me into it...that's when I started to slowly realize what type of situation I was in.

"For you having the lowest strength stat out of all the APLs, you sure did make him bleed quite a bit." A female voice spoke. I started to survey my surroundings, the first thing I noticed were three individuals who were seated in the chairs next to me. They all seemed confused, tired, and in pain... just like me. "Although, please refrain from using any extreme methods... at least until we have a verdict that is."

"Eheheh, sorry 'boot that. Sorta was in the zone for a minute." Those... voices... Those formal and Canadian voices... I'd recognize them from anywhere. I turned to face forward, my heart had almost stopped when saw what was standing in front of me.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: The Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise is a work of fiction that was created by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. All characters, locations, and events are fictional (with a few exceptions), anything related to real life is just a coincidence. Please go and support the creators of this franchise, and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Relive Those Memories!**_

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Near the Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 7:15 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Neptune)**_

Hey there boys and girls! It's your friendly neighborhood Neptune making a comeback after... oh, I dunno, when was the last time I had my screentime? Anywho, lots of you kiddos must be pretty surprised to see me pop up out of thin air, and I'm with you there! I thought I'd never get my chance in the spotlight again!

"…" Our what looked to be jealous friends were staring at us in silence, probably cause they were a bit salty that they didn't have the chance to snuggle with the opposite gender... Okay, now that I think about it, Plutie might have a chance since she's such a cutie, Noire on the other hand... nah, she's gonna be alone for awhile. "WHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"H-H-How in B-B-Bamindustri does this even make any sense?!" I'm pretty sure Noire didn't know how to feel right now, as she was sort of stuttering with her words and said Bamindustri instead of Gamindustri. "Didn't you tell us your boyfriend was back in your home dimension?!"

"Well...Yeah, I'm just as confused as you gals are right now." I told Noire before the squeezing the daylights out of T. "Buuuuttttt...I'm too happy to even question it right now! I'm just happy that my long lost plaything has returned to me!"

"Wait... Did you just say I'm your play-" T would've finished his sentence, but I put my finger on his lips and started to shush him. It was then I noticed T's partners in crime slowly making their way towards us, along with Noire and Plutia. The only person I recognized among the two people coming over here was Terra, who seemed to be rocking a different hairstyle... Dang, I wouldn't mind giving the main character spotlight to him for like... a chapter or two. Oh and uh, there was also this boy who looks like he can fool most guys into thinking he was a girl.

"A happy reunion... eheheh, this happy reunion makes me really happy." Plutia had a big grin on her face. I think it took us a full minute to realize that Noire and Terra were glaring at each other, I'm pretty sure they were having a full on food fight with their eyes just from the occasional squint here and there. It was also at this point that I felt another chill run down my spin, most likely coming from Sadie herself. "Are you two... about to fight again?

It was at this moment, both to-be Lastation residents realized that one wrong move...cooouuullllddddd possibly lead to everlasting trauma. "...Nice. To. MEET. You!" Terra extended out his hand to Noire, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he hates every second of this interaction with Noire... whelp, too bad that I don't! "My. Name. Is. Terra!"

"Glad. To. MEET. You. Terra! My. Name. Is. Noire." Noire took Terra's hand and the two began to shaking hands with one another... You know, it seemed like they were crushing each other's hands since one of them winced every few seconds... Nah, probably cause of the lack of social interaction with human. "I. Hope. We. Can. Become. GREAT. Friends!"

"...This is seriously sad and painful to watch..." T blurted out after a quick minute of the mute button being turned on. Trust me T, I've seen some weird stuff in the many decades of me being a goddess...I'm trying to say that I've seen Noire fail way worst in the past then right now, this is practically nothing compared to what I see and post as a unknown user on Lastation Internet forums!

"How about you piss off?!" Terra gritted his teeth and got all up in T's face. You know, I don't really remember Terra being so...I dunno, aggressive? I mean, he sort of seemed like a guy with many emotions back in our dimension... wait... could Terra be... *gasp* Bipolar?! "Gah…I'm guessing that you're the girlfriend of this asshat?"

"That's a bit of a strong nickname to give someone…But yeah, I'm his gal!" I said to Terra. "Nice to meet'cha for the second time Terra!" Terra kind of seemed somewhat surprised, but not that much to the point where his head is gonna explode. "And might I ask, who this adorable looking boy standing right next to you is?"

"Whoa….you knew that I was a boy even though you just met me? That's a really great ability that you have Neppy!" Aww, how cute. This boy girl calls me the same thing that Plutie calls me! "My name is Tizius, it's nice to meet you."

"Tizius is a really pretty and unique name, I like it." I agree with Plutie on the unique name part, sort of makes me wonder why most characters in these Fanfictions have real unique names. I mean seriously, it's sort of rare at this point to see a character with a common name! "My name is Plutia, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Plu…tia…?" T repeated before snapping his fingers like he just figured out a answer to a hard question. "Right, now I remember! I'm pretty sure I've met a different version of you from a friend of mine's dimension before." Did it really take you that long to figure that out T? I'm a bit ashamed of you!...Even though I didn't realize who Plutie was until she transformed for the first time.

"A friend…from another dimension…You know, I'm afraid to ask what your daily schedule consist of." Noire sighed. If I were to take a guess, I would say that T's schedule consist of lots of physical interaction with other people, and screaming…It's just a guess though. "But aside from that, could you tell me how in God's name did you get here? Neptune said that you were back in her dimension."

Once again, I'm too happy to really care about how T got here again. Heck, knowing me, I'll probably just forget to question him later on. "Well you see-" T was about to sit down and tell us a story before Terra placed his hand over T's mouth. "…My manager doesn't want me to discuss this with you ladies, most likely because he's a prick."

"Why don't you just shut up for a minute and let someone else speak for a change?" Well…I don't think Noire was directing her question towards you, but whatever floats your boat man. "Wouldn't it be better for us to discuss this back at the Basilicom? Cause trust me, talking to someone who MIGHT understand the crap we're saying might help us out in the long run."

"Visitors at the Basilicom? Hooray! People are finally coming over to our home Terra!" Tizius three his hands up in the air like a excited adorable little kid, Plutia seemed really happy too…But Noire had her normal grumpy expression on and was staring at Tizius.

"What do you mean by "visitors"?" Noire asked. "You don't live at the Basilicom, we do."

"…Eh?" Terra cocked his head

* * *

 _ **(Location: Basilicom)**_

 _ **(Time: 7:35 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Narrator (Acallaris)**_

And so, the newly formed group of 6 began their long journey to Planeptunia's very own Basilicom. The journey was a rough one, many friendships were made, forgotten, and broken. Hardships were an everyday occurrence that the group had struggled to get through, This journey would truly be a-

"WOULD THIS DAMN GUY STOP TALKING?! FOR F***SAKE?!" Terra shouted angrily as the group entered the Basilicom. "Where did you even come from and what is your purpose?!"

"Huh...Hey Neptune? Is Acallaris censoring words like f*** again?" Tamazaki asked his purple haired girlfriend.

"Looks like he is…whelp, looks like you can't express you emotions fully anymore T!" Neptune replied. "Fortunately, for the rest of us, it doesn't apply since we don't use those words in our vocabulary at all!...Well, most of us don't use it anyways."

"I've met four new people today…and all of them are complete idiots…" Noire mumbled to herself. "Joy…"

As the group arrived at the door, they came to a sudden stop. From their side of the door, they heard what sounded like dial-up noises, everyone exchanged a look with one another. "Please don't tell me…" Terra whispered as he opened the door. "Oh God damnit Hi-WHAT THE CRAP?!"

Inside the main room of the Basilicom not only stood Hinato, but also a small fairy who shared a striking resemblance to Histoire. Everyone followed behind Terra, and confused expressions quickly grew on their faces.

"Noire? Neppy? Why is there a little boy in our Basilicom?" Plutia asked her two female friends who both couldn't find a answer.

"Just…What in God's name is going on here?" Terra had the face of someone who was in serious need of emotional help. The young man was most likely having trouble processing all the events that had happened within the course of the day. "Just who…and how…and why?"

"Eat a Snickers bud, you'll feel better in no time…" Neptune patted the confused teen on his back.

"Natty must still be trying get in touch with Tammy's home dimension…I didn't think it would take this long though…" Tizius scratched his head.

"Huh…funny, Histoire is trying to do a similar thing and reach Neptune's dimension…" Noire crossed her arms. "Hey..You don't think that this is going to have any-

"NOIRE, DON'T YOU DARE!" Tamazaki stopped Noire from what she was saying, although she didn't look too pleased.

"…Excuse me?" Noire said.

"Whenever you say something along the lines of, "Oh, this won't happen", it usually tends to happen." Tamazaki stated. "So, to avoid karma being an absolute bitch, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from staying stuff like that."

"And I should listen to you…Because…?"

"…Well-"

"Exactly, now stop talking."

* * *

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED!" Both Midginato and Mini Histy spoke as one, alerting everyone in the room. "STARTING VIDEO…"

Before long, two holographic screens popped up right in front of Midginato and Mini Histoire's faces. Tamazaki and Neptune exchanged glances at one another before looking at the holographic screens that appeared before them. "Hello?" Two familiar faces appeared on screen.

"Aww...crap..." Tamazaki practically whispered.

"Heya Histy! Told ya I'd make it up on the big !" Neptune pretty much shouted.

"W-what the?! Tamazaki?!" Hinato responded.

"Neptune?! H-How…W-Where are you right now?!" Histoire responded

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking. Not like I was suffering from a horrible migraine an hour ago…" Tamazaki said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out with some alternate versions of my pals in another dimension. No big deal, no big deal." Neptune was as jolly as she could be.

Both Hinato and Histoire were both interrupted by the random voices erupting out of nowhere, these voices eventually were getting closer ."W-wait, everyone don't crowd around like tha-" Histoire was trying to say, but was currently being pushed around. Meanwhile, Hinato was simply staring off to the side and observing the events that were unknown to both CPU and APL.

"Neptune? Neptune, you're okay!" A familiar lilac haired girl appeared, the moment she laid her eyes on Neptune is the moment tears started to show in her eyes. "Neptune, I'm really sorry for shouting at you! If I didn't then-"

"Oh that? Psh, I've been over that Nepgear. Ya don't have to apologize for nothing at all!" Neptune had forgiven her sister in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, could you not start crying? You've have like a lot of work to do you know!" The little shit's appeared alongside her twin sister. "Seriously! I want to hear what they sound like, so hurry up!"

"Ram, quit rushing Nepgear. Just be glad that she's even doing this for our Aspirants." Uni said while making her appearance onscreen as well, causing Tamazaki to raise an eyebrow.

"...I'm glad that I'm the center of attention..." Tamazaki looked back at Midginato's monitor to only see Hinato, who currently wasn't even paying him any mind at all. "...Yep, I'm SOOO glad..."

"Aww, is someone getting a tad bit lonely?" A familiar asked.

"…" Tamazaki slowly turned his head to Terra, who simply rose one of his eyebrows. "Would you mind your own business and shut up please? The adults are trying to speak here." Tamazaki retaliated.

"The Hell was that for? I never even opened my mouth!" Terra responded.

Tamazaki looked at Terra for a few seconds, then turned back to the screen. When he looked back at the screen, he saw three new males standing there along with Hinato, who's attention was now back on him. Tamazaki then looked back at Terra, then the screen, then at Terra once again, before returning to the screen. "You seem a bit confused." Kashi said.

"Not really no." Tamazaki continued doing what he was doing before. "I'm just having a bit of trouble deciding which, "Generic Visual Novel Protagonist" looks better...to me, it looks like they both suck."

"Oh, f*** you!" Both Terras shouted at once. I never even said anything mean to you this time, what the hell?!" The Terra from the Ultradimension added on.

"Hey there Red! Looks like yer in one piece!" Zest gave Tamazaki a sincere smile, in which he responded with a raise of his eyebrow. "Huh…? Is somethin wrong?"

"Zest…Why are you all of the sudden calling me Red?" Tamazaki asked the Canadian…or Australian…or whatever the Hell I made this guy's nationality into. "You've called me Tamazaki all of this time, and now you're calling me Red?"

"Oh, that! Well the author said that calling you Red would fit my personality better than calling you by your first name…or was Tamazaki your last name…maybe it was your middle name…"

"Alright Zest, I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking now, I need to speak with Tamazaki right now."Hinato said to Zest before turning back toTamazaki. "Now thenTamazaki, would you mind explaining how you ended up in an alternate dimension?"

* * *

And so, Tamazaki used 10 minutes of his life to explain to Hinato, as well as the other APLS and anyone else who was listening on how he ended up in the Ultradimension. "Sayamo and...Mono? What kind of ridiculous names are those?" HD Terra asked.

"...Those names do sound very familiar..." Kashi closed his eyes and scratched his cheek. "...Ah yes, I do recall Rom and Caem mentioning those two names before. From what I can remember, your encounter with them the first time wasn't really a pleasant one."

"It really wasn't..." Tamazaki sighed. "Anyway, that's my story, do you think you can get me home?"

"Hm... That really depends on the distance of our dimension, and the current dimension you and Neptune are in. Judging from the distance of these two fields, estimated time they appeared, the estimated time that YOU entered the dimension-" Hinato wasn't going on about these statistics that almost made Tamazaki fall asleep.

"...It's a yes or no question..." Tamazaki interrupted Hinato. "I don't care about all of this data, I just want a yes or no, it is simple as that."

"...Yes, I should be able to bring you home." Hinato coughed. "Although, it should take quite a while considering the percentage of shares Planeptune has at the moment."

"As long as the answer is no, and I don't have to wait an entire century just to go home, I'm fine with that." Tamazaki seemed a bit relieved. Tamazaki proceeded to look at Histoire's monitor, the candidates had disappeared and Histoire was then only one left onscreen. "Where did everyone disappear to?"

"Oh, Histy kicked them out of the Sharicite room." Neptune said to Tamazaki, "They were all practically crushing her, so she kicked 'em out."

"Hm? Was that Neptune's voice I heard?" Hinato asked.

"Uhh...Yeah, Neptune and I actually ended up here in the same dimension...for some weird reason as well." Tamazaki said to Hinato.

"Hiya Nat! Haven't seen ya in five years!" Neptune practically shoved Tamazaki out of the way. "How's life been treating ya? You seem to be perfectly healthy!"

Neptune had practically taken over Midgitnato's screen, leaving Histoire all by herself. "(Might as well go say hello to Histoire while Neptune has a little chat with Hinato...)" Tamazaki thought to himself as he walked over to Mini Histoire. "Hello...?"

"Hm? Oh, Tamazaki!" Histoire seemed generally surprised to see the blonde there. "Both you and Neptune are in the same dimension?"

"Well...yeah, we are.," Tamazaki placed his hand on the back of his head. "Everything has been tough over here...and now that I think about it, do you know how Neptune even got to this dimension?"

"From what she has told me, a woman who is also a leader of a protest group brought her to your current dimension," Histoire said. "The woman goes by the name Rei Ryights, she is a leader of a protest group that wishes to rid Gamindustri of CPUs."

"A protest group, huh? I'd love to hear about how that worked out." Tamazaki said. "...Wait a minute...Those guys never mentioned to me that Neptune had gone missing..." Tamazaki glared over at the other screen.

"Oh, I wouldn't get upset at them Tamazaki," Histoire told him. "Even f you and Neptune weren't in the same dimension, they still would've kept quiet to prevent you from worrying."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right..." Tamazaki said. "Hey, Histoire? How long is it going to-...on second thought, nevermind. I already know the answer."

"Hm? What is-ababababababababababababababa" Histoire had started to shake for a few seconds before stopping herself. "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry Tamazaki. I have an important call that I need to answer."

"It's fine, I'll see you later then Histoire." Tamazaki waved.

"Until next time." Histoire smiled and waved back.

The holographic screen that was hovering above Mini Histoire had vanished, the same had gone with Midgitnato. Both Mini Histoire and Midgitnato's eyes had gone back to normal, they both blinked a couple of times before looking at the person who stood in front of each of them. "Gah!" Both shouted at the same time before turning to one another. "...Gah! Who in Gamindustri are you?!"

"...Right, Histoire was completely oblivious to everything happening around her...I guess that also goes for Hinato as well." Noire finally spoke after being silent throughout both calls.

"We have a lot of explaining to do..." Tizius added.

"A llllooooooottttt of explaining..." Plutia repeated

After 15 minutes of explaining the events that had occurred in the day, Midgitnato and Mini Histoire stared blankly at everyone. "...You...lost me when you referred to that person who threw a brick at you as Togami." Midgitnato

"This is all...a bit strange." Mini Histoire said. "In this dimension, the entities known as "APLs" don't exist at all."

"...Huh?" The APLs said in unison.

"What you said...is indeed strange," Midginato said. "APLs do exist in this dimension, the only thing that doesn't exist in this dimension are the entities known as "CPUs"

"...Huh?" The CPUs said in unison.

"You know, saying this might make me sound like an insane person...buuuuutttt...I say weird stuff like this all the time, so it's absolutely normal!" Neptune said. "But uh...you guys don't think that our dimensions...I dunno, merged or something?"

Everyone took a minute to let what Neptune said sink into their minds (although, some took longer than others). Eventually, everyone processes what Neptune had meant. "...Wait just a second..." Midgitnato said as his eyes began to glow. "If I check this...and confirm this... *gasp*...My Gods..."

"What did you find Natty?" Tizius tilted his head out of curiosity.

"Err...How do I put this in a way that you would understand..." Midgitnato pondered. "...This whole thing is like a puzzle piece. There are two different pieces that are different colors, but if you put them together, they'll make a perfect fit."

"So... You're basically saying...Neptune's theory was correct?" Noire asked.

"It seems so," Midgitnato said. "It seems as if the CPU dimension and our APL dimension have suddenly merged into one giant dimension."

"Are you serious?!" Terra asked. "How did that even happen?!"

"I wish we knew the answer to that question." Mini Histoire lowered her head for a minute before looking back up at everyone. "But until we that answer, it seems as if we're going to have to adapt to our new surroundings."

"Seems like it..." Tamazaki said.

"Well then...It seems as if proper introductions are in order." Hinato cleared his throat and looked over at the CPUs. "My name is Hinato, the pleasure is all mine."

"I agree." Mini Histoire said as she turned to the APLs. "I am Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire. I pray that we get to know each other well."

* * *

At least an hour after that, the three CPUs had disappeared into the shower. Unlike a certain red-haired Aspirant, the APLs were extremely aware of where the danger area was and decided not to traverse any further. "Hey...Tammy? Have you seen Terra?" Tizius asked his blonde friend. "I haven't seen him since the girls went inside the bath."

"He probably went out somewhere, he seemed most confused out of all of us in this situation," Tamazaki told Tizius. "Let's just let him be and worry about ourselves for now."

"...Okay..." Tizius said.

...What the two didn't know is that when Terra had left the Basilicom, he wasn't going to be coming back for a very long time.

"What are you going to be doing Noire...?" Plutia followed her pigtailed friend through the door.

"Once again, I'm going to go and build my own nation!" Noire seemed pretty proud of herself. "Now that my goal of becoming a CPU is finally achieved, I can work on my goal of becoming Gamindustri's greatest CPU!"

"Nah, that wouldn't be possible in Gameindustri!" Neptune called out from within the Basilicom. "Try getting a Secretary and move to a place called Gamarket! You'll have better luck there!"

"Shut it you!" Noire growled.

...Noire proceeded to leave to build her own nation, leaving Plutia and Planeptune behind. The new CPU never even looked back once at the nation or her first friend...

* * *

Tamazaki lied on his new bed silently, staring at the ceiling. He was getting a familiar vibe...a vibe of a place he didn't want to remember. "Something just doesn't feel right..." Tamazaki said. "All of this feels...wrong..."

"I've...gotcha Sir Piggonton..." He heard a familiar female voice say. This voice almost caused Tamazaki to roll out of bed, but he was stopped when he felt sudden on his stomach. Tamazaki lifted the covers and saw Neptune with her head on his stomach, she was fast asleep.

"(...Wait...have I been in Neptune's room this whole time?)" Tamazaki thought to himself as he looked at his girlfriend. "(...So this is where she disappeared to...oh well, no use in swap rooms now...)" Tamazaki pulled Neptune up until she was resting on the pillow next to him. "(...It's been so long since I've seen her like this...but why is that unpleasant vibe returning even though I'm just staring at her?)"

"...Ne...ppu..." Neptune whispered, causing Tamazaki to chuckle a bit.

"(...Probably might just be me...but still...)" Tamazaki started to slowly close his eyes. "(I can't...shake this feeling that...something bad...is...going...to...happen...)"

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

* * *

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unknown)**_

"Well, it seems as if we were finally able to get the four of you up." I was slowly starting to identify in the room, it didn't take me long to realize who was who. The person who just talked sounded like...Noire. "From the looks of it, all four of you seem terribly confused."

"I wouldn't blame them, I mean really! Just look at how bad they got messed up!" ...That was definitely Taem. "Along with being confused, they look pretty scared as well!"

"Good, it should be pretty easy to get information out of them then." ...Blanc. Blanc then suddenly slammed her fist on the table, causing me and the three other people sitting right next to me to jump. "Where the Hell are they, damn it! What did you do to them?!"

To be honest, I was too afraid to even speak. All of these eyes were on me, and I could feel everyone's murderous intent. I decided to take a look at the people next to me now that my vision was a bit clearer...I almost fainted when I saw them...Mono...Xander...Gia...the three of them were right next to me...yet...something about them didn't feel right.

I face forward and notice that the table is glass, and in the glass, I could see my own reflection... or so I thought it was my reflection. The person who was currently staring at me through the glass...was Sayamo. "Gyah!" I shouted as both me and the chair fell backwards.

"Aww, come on!" Zest groaned as he walked over and put the chair back up, as well as myself. "Yer real lucky you didn't break that chair, if you did, I'd have to give you a penalty."

"Could we just hurry this up and interrogate them already?" Luth seemed very impatient. "The faster we get this over with, the faster we can kick someone's ass."

"Don't you think that's what we're trying to do?!" Blanc asked. "But these little pansies haven't been answering any of our questions! We need to know what happened, Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex before we do anything to them...Grah! Not being able to hit something that is right in front of you is so damn annoying!"

...What...did she just say? She said something happened to Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex...something about this doesn't seem right...G-Gah!...W-What the Hell?! Why is this all even happening?! I can't even remember any of the events that led up to this very moment!

"Everyone! Wait!"...There...Right there was my savior...That was the ray light in all of this darkness. Out of the group of people...walked a girl...a girl who...who I did my best to care for after not being in her life for five years. She took a chair and pushed it in front of the table before sitting down. "...You're scared, all of you are...I can feel it."

The four of us only stared at her in silence, we calmed down a little bit from earlier, but we were all still shaking. "...It's okay to speak, nobody is going to get mad at you as long as your honest with us." Her voice made me feel relaxed almost instantly.

"...W-...What's going on?" ...Was that Gia who asked that? She seemed...nervous...That isn't like her at all... "Where are we and how did we get here? Why are our hands cuffed? Can someone please shed some light on this?!"

"We are currently in an interrogation room..." Kashi said. "We brought the four of you here after finding you unconscious within a cavern in the Ultradimension." We were found unconscious? Why were we there in the first place? It seems pretty random to be found in another continent...

"Yeah, and now we're here to interrogate you!" Ram said as she summoned her pen and used it to whack Xander across the head. "Now give us your lunch money and tell us where our friends are!"

"O-Ow! Ram, that hurt!" Xander shouted...last time I checked, Xander wasn't really the type of person who expressed his emotions a lot. So him yelling that out sort of seemed like an out of character thing to do...

"Can...Uh...we ask what happened without getting our faces...I dunno...kicked in?"...Wasn't Mono more of a sadistic masochist? I think this might just be me, but I feel like she would be asking for someone to punch her square in the face.

"To make this short and simple...Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex were last seen going after the four of you." Uni told us. "Now, we find you four unconscious and they're nowhere to be seen...do you see what I'm getting at?"

Wait...Neptune...Nepgear...Tamazaki...and Alex...went missing...but...how can that make any sense at all. This doesn't make sense because...because... "But I'm Tamazaki!"

"But I'm Neptune!"

"But I'm Nepgear!"

"But I'm Alex!"

…

…

…

…

...There was a long pause in the room after that. I slowly looked over at the people who sat next to me, all of us exchanged looks with one another...that's when it hit us...quite literally, as a strong force send the four of us flying backwards.

'"What the heck guys!" Zest shouted. "I gotta replaces those now!"

"...Sorry, just really needed to get that out of my system." Four voices said in unison.

...I finally understand now...for some reason, we're trapped within someone else's body. Neptune is trapped in Mono's...Nepgear is trapped within Gia's...Alex is trapped within Xander's...and I myself...am trapped inside Sayamo's body.

…

…

…

…

* * *

A few minutes later, we were seated in new chairs and were forced to look forwards at all times. "How...How do you expect us to believe that you are who you are?" The girl asked us. "You can just be lying to our face right now...none of us can believe any of you at all."

If you can't believe us at all, then what's the point in interrogating us then? It's practically pointless and a waste of everyone's time. "...Then what the Hell do you want us to say?" I asked the girl. "Do our actions not prove our innocence at all?"

"Nope." Noire bluntly said. "If anything, it would just make us want to hurt you more."

"Then what do you want from us?! Spit it out dag nabbit!" ...I'm positive now that was Neptune who shouted that out.

There was then a knock on the door, everyone face their attention towards the metal door. "You may enter." Vert answered. The door open...and the people who entered the room were the Utradimension counterparts of the CPUs and APLs...plus Plutia and Tizius.

"What the..." Alex said.

"There's only one way we can really prove you are who you are." The girl turned back towards us. "...We want you to tell us every important thing that has happened from the moment you arrived in the Ultradimension, to what happened in those caverns."

...I get it now...that's the reason why these guys are here...they're here to act as lie detectors. If what we say isn't the truth, or is far off from what actually happened...they're going to shut us down.

"...Please...Just tell us..." The girl's voice was starting to get shaky, this our attention...although, it was painful for both me and Neptune. "Just tell us...about what happened to my Uncle and Aunt...Just tell us about what happened to my Mama and Papa!"

…

…

…

…

…

...Guess we really don't have a choice...huh?

* * *

 **Acallaris: *walks through the door and sets his suitcase down next to him* Ahh...feels good to be back...I'm surprised this place hasn't burned down in the time I've been gone!**

 **Nepgear: *pokes her head into the room***

 **Ram: *pokes her head into the room as well***

 **Acallaris: *stares at Nepgear and Ram* ...Hey there you two, how's it going?**

 **Ram:...He...really came back...**

 **Nepgear: I... thought that we were never going to see him again...**

 **Acallaris: (Aww...Seems like they both missed me...)**

 **Ram: ...Crap! I forgot to disable the security system!**

 **Acallaris: Wait a minute, wha-**

 **(A hammer attached to a contraption rises up from the floor and slam's itself into Acallaris'…"Special Area")**

 **Acallaris: WOOOOOBBBBAAAAAFUUUUUUCCCCCC-**

* * *

 _ **What's going on everyone? My name is Acallaris, and after a two month disappearance, I'm back (again)! Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Man, did it feel good to suddenly start writing again. I won't get into too many details to why I was gone for so long, but after what happened, I sort of just...lost my spark and couldn't really write anymore, as I would start getting overwhelmed every time I tried writing and I would lose interest in it very quickly.**_

 _ **But throughout this week, I've suddenly had the urge to write. I've gotten this urge many times throughout my hiatus, but this one felt different. So look where I am now!**_

 _ **Anyways, once again, thanks for reading the chapter! I've actually decided to change up how I originally wanted this story to be. Now, most of this story will be told flashbacks (although, not going to lie, I feel like I might've gotten this from somewhere...I don't know where it was though).**_

 _ **Now that my spark has returned to me, I have a few new things I want to try out and see how you all like it. The next chapter of this story will be a... special one. All I'm going to say is that someone that you haven't seen since back in Rise of an APL (If you were with me for that long) is about to have their own chapter...I wonder who it is? Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Well then, thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you all later!**_

 _ **P.S. And uh...I'll try to make sure this next chapter doesn't take more than two months to come out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension (?)**_

* * *

 _ **(Location: Interrogation Room)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Sayamo (Tamazaki)**_

"Sorry to intrude..." A familiar face showed up at the door...It was IF...Although, she looked just like everyone else in the room, and gave the four of us death stares before looking over at Blanc, who was the closest to her. IF began to whisper something in Blanc's ear, when IF backed away, both her and Blanc shook their heads at each other.

"Alright kid, let me take over." Blanc placed her hand on my daughter's shoulder. "There's someone..."Special" waiting outside." The girl simply stared at Blanc, then at us, and then back at Blanc before shaking her head and getting up from her seat. Blanc looked at us, but mainly at me...I wasn't going to like where this was going, I already know it. "Well then..."Tamazaki", there's something I want to ask you in particular."

"...You don't have to ask at this point, I'm going to have to answer anyway..." I told Blanc while slighty looking over at the "Guards" (Those Guards being Terra, Zest, Noire, Vert, and Blanc herself). "...What do you want?"

Blanc then turned towards the wall and shook her head, I looked over at the wall but saw that there was nothing there...Unless...It's one-way glass. Shortly after, IF entered the room with...a boy? I'm a bit surprised to see someone completely new show up out of nowhere. Blanc moved out of the way, and the boy took the seat that my daughter had been sitting in. "...Do you...Know who this is?" Blanc then asked me.

What...? Of course I don't know who this is! I've never seen this kid at all! It's practically written on my face that I'm completely unsure about this. I decided to slowly turn my head to see if either Neptune, Nepgear, or Alex had any clue to who he was. "Face forward!" Terra shouted as smacked me across the head.

"Of course this guy doesn't know me..." The boy spoke. "This guy isn't that " _Blonde F***boy"_ I've known all this time, he's just a fake..." ...Blonde...F***boy? Where have I heard that name before...wait...that Blonde F***boy is me, right? If that's the case, then... "Can...Can I go home no-"

"You're...You're name..." I interrupted him. "...You're name is...Dante Phlogiston...right?" The boy stared at me for a a minute or so, but to me, it felt like at least a year.

"...Yeah, you're right." Dante shook his head.

"Good, you know his name...though, that doesn't really mean jacks*** here." This was the first time since I've heard Blanc's normal voice instead of her angry one (although, I could still feel her violent aura). "Tell us, could you explain to us how the two of you met?"

"...Why exactly?" I asked. "Why do you want to-" Blanc then proceeded to grab me by my shirt and pulled me close to her before our faces were merely inches apart. The same violent aura that surrounded Blanc before had grown 50 times stronger. "...Fine..."

Blanc pushed me back into my chair, I managed to catch myself before falling backward with the chair once again. I sighed a bit and eyed everyone in the room. This was all so long ago...I'll just have to be as accurate as I can, otherwise I'm screwed...

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Special Chapter: The Forgotten vs. The Remembered**_

 _ **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Planeptune Alley)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: 11:40 PM)**_

"…ey….ki….ke….p…" Some…voice was calling out to me. Honestly, I've had enough with unknown voices trying to wake me up in my sleep, I mean seriously, I just want to sleep and people are making this PRETTY hard for me!

…

…

…

…

…

Wait a second… Unknown voice? Gee, that doesn't sound suspicious, and or dangerous at all! "Hey, kid! I told you to wake up!" This sentence was followed by what felt like a jab to my gut. My eyes flew open and placed my hands on my stomach as I rolled over on my side.

"G-God d-damn it! What the f*** was that?!" That jab to the gut seemed to hurt more than I thought it would, but that's most likely because I'm not wearing my armor at the mome-…wait, why wouldn't I be wearing my armor? That doesn't make sense at all! In this game, its common sense to have armor on at all times!

"Finally! You woke up! It's about fricken time!" The same voice from a minute ago sighed. "Seriously, are people from alternate universes heavy sleepers or something? It literally took me a whole hour to wake you up!" I still had my hands on my stomach as I sat up, I was feeling a bit dizzy but I've been through worse. I looked around and noticed some fairy sitting on what looked to be a book that was levitating in the air…Nope, not surprised in the slightest bit.

"What…In God's name is wrong with you?!" I shouted at the book fairy, although she didn't really seem to be surprised at all. "First, you rudely interrupt my nap time, and now you decided to add insult to injury and drive your fist into my stomach! Also, how the Hell does a fairy as small as you have that much strength?!"

"Oh please, you deal with fairies slapping you off of cliffs and down flights of stairs on a daily basis. You complain about me punching you in the stomach should practically be nothing!" The book fairy laughed, while I silently snarled at her. This girl… I've never seen her before. She looks different from the other fairies I've met on my adventure…something about her seems off. "Anyway, you're Dante, right? Dante Phlogiston?"

"No, I'm f***ing Waldo," I replied. "And guess what? You've found me!" Her response was not a jab to the stomach, but more of a magical wave of energy that sent me rolling backward into a wall. "Ouch! What? You don't like jokes? Seriously, none of you fairies like my jokes!"

The book fairy levitated towards me and glared at me, I glared back at her, with a much fiercer stare. She then crossed her legs and tilted her head a bit. "I'll ask you once more. You're Dante Phlogiston, correct?" I would mess with her again, but I'm sort against a wall right now, and I really don't want to find out what she's gonna do next.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you, Navi?" I smirked. Last time I called a fairy Navi, I had a mark on my face for a few weeks. As I said this, I noticed the environment I was in was...Different. It didn't have the same… atmosphere that I'm usually accustomed to. Matter of fact, it looked nothing like the environment I was in before! Wasn't I about to get jumped by a horde of arachnid?

"First off, my name is Croire, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to treat the fairy that saved your life like absolute s***. Trust me, buddy, the crap that you're pulling ain't going to work here." Croire responded. Croire huh? Seriously, that name sounds pretty strange if you ask me. Then again, there is a fairy who goes by the name of f***ing Tinker Bell, so I'll just let that slide. "Second off, I need you to do a little favor for me. This is definitely something you're not going to deny."

"A favor? Sorry Navi, but I'm not an RPG Protagonist. I'm not just going to randomly accept some stranger's sidequest." She says that this is something that I won't deny, but I pretty much denied it from the start. Does this midget really expect me to help her after she jabbed me in the gut? Of course not! So this bitch can go piss off and do her own dirty work.

"Oh really? Would you deny if I told you that your partner's life is on the line?" Partner? What is she talking about? I'm pretty sure that I don't have a partner…Right? I mean, the only person I know who can practically be considered my partner is Advan…who is more like my wingman, and Sie-…My eyes slowly began to widen in realization. "Heh, there's the reaction I was looking for!"

"Sierra…What the Hell have you done to her?!" I jumped up and threw a punch at Croire, only for her to swiftly dodge out of the way. I reached for my sword that was strapped to my back…well the keyword being "was". My sword was no longer there, matter of fact, I didn't have any of my equipment, other than my clothing. "Where did all of my stuff go?! What's going on!"

"Now that you're more aware, allow me to explain." Croire cleared her throat. It seemed like she was getting ready to tell me a VERRRRYYYYY LOOOONNNNGGGG STOOOOORRRRRYYYY….At times like this, I really wish that there was a skip button. "As you were about to get attacked by those spiders, your partner was about to save you. However, some evil chick that goes by the name Neptune captured her. I took action and decided to save you; unfortunately, I was unable to save your partner. This Neptune person came to this world, which is different from your own if you could tell. I have a score to settle with Neptune myself, so I thought I'd bring you along since you probably want to save that little partner of yours."

"Some woman named Neptune took Sierra…That BITCH!" I slammed my fist against the wall. For all I know, this Neptune chick could've caused the cave system to collapse! "Where is she, and what does she look like? I'm going to kill her and make sure that no one can find the body." Croire seemed to like the way I was acting, as she was smiling for a quite a bit.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear…" Croire then snapped her fingers, when she did; I noticed that my Emerald sword, along with my special inferno gauntlet had come back to me. Croire then held out her hand, a hologram of two girls appeared. "These are Neptune's two forms. The little girl is her human form, while the woman is her true form."

"That's what she looks, huh? If I didn't actually want to kill her, I would say that she looks pretty cute." The holograms then disappeared. I looked around once more…Yeah, this isn't Minecraftia, I can tell you that much. I was in the alleyway of some city. "Do you have any idea to where she is? I'd like to get Sierra back as soon as possible."

"Oh, she should be walking past this alleyway any minute now." Croire was slowly being covered by a purple mist, it seemed like she was trying to make a dramatic exit… which really wasn't necessary…besides, it isn't even that dramatic, nor badass. "Just be on watch…oh! She also has a bodyguard, so I suggest you watch out for him too."

And just like that, Croire completely vanished into thin air…great…just….great. I really wonder why she decided that it would be a good thing to land me next to a dumpster…Actually. I really wonder why she decided to land me in an alleyway! "Damn it, Neptune! Slow down!" I quickly turned around, and for a brief second, I saw her…the person who kidnapped Sierra. She was being followed by some blonde haired f***boy.

"Found you, bitch." I threw on my hood and ran out the alleyway. As I exited the alleyway, I noticed that a large group of people was walking by me…well, I am in a city. Although I've been in Manhattan multiple times for crying out loud, this was practically nothing! I spotted Neptune and her bodyguard entering through some gates that were at the end of the street, they led into a forest…my specialty.

* * *

 _ **(Location Updated: Otori Forest)**_

* * *

I entered through the gates of the forest. Neptune and her bodyguard were nowhere to be seen…once again, I'm really not surprised. "It doesn't matter; I'll find these guys no matter where they are." Like I said before, forests are my specialty. I'm always able to find who and what I want whenever I'm in a forest. I climbed up a tree, closed my eyes, and focused in on my surroundings.

"This seems like a good place." I heard a voice from the far left. The voice matched the one I heard just before exiting the alleyway of the city, it most likely belonged Neptune's cracker of a bodyguard. "I'm going to go and see if I can find that tree I was telling you about, so wait here." See, I told you I'd find these guys wherever they were!

I started to parkour and jump from tree to tree and swing from one branch to another. I really don't remember being this athletic, last time I checked, I was a lazy son of a bitch who didn't even bother doing warm-ups in gym class back in school. Anywho, I got to the final tree and saw the fairy stealer herself. The girl was lying against a tree with her eyes closed and was acting like she didn't have a single care in the world…little did she know that this was going to be more than an act once I was done with her.

I jumped down from the tree and begun to walk towards her and to be completely honest, I don't give a flying f*** about trying to be stealthy (This is why I don't like Metal Gear Solid!). I was practically dragging my feet across the ground, and the girl didn't even bother to open one eye. "You know, this is really sad and pathetic." I was now standing in front of her, and she STILL didn't open her eyes. "Like…How oblivious are you? I could've blown up five buildings and you still wouldn't have noticed!"

"….*snore*"….This girl...This same girl that most likely almost got me killed…and captured my partner…is spending her afternoon…SNORING LIKE A F***ING HYENA ON DRUGS! I really wanted to facepalm, but I rather not damage myself-…Nah, I really don't care about my health. I smacked myself across the face…and guess what? NEPTUNE WOKE UP! "*Yawn* Oh hey T…Hey, is it me, or did you jump into a bath of chocolate syrup?"

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that statement, or if I should be amazed on how stupid you actually are." The minute I spoke is the minute she realized something wasn't right. The minute she realized, is the minute I pinned her against the tree and withdrew my sword. "Now listen here Sailor Neptune, I want answers, and I want them RIGHT. F***ING. NOW."

"W-Whoa! I've never seen someone with your skin type in a Fanfiction before!" I really want to know what that means, as it might have something to do with my skin color…but I shouldn't really give a crap about that right now. I raised my sword up to Neptune's neck. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing pal? This is real cheap you know!"

"Just shut up and tell me where Sierra is!" As I expected, she seemed really confused about everything that had just occurred in the last minute or so…Alright, time to whip out the Batman voice. "SIERRA! WHERE IS SHE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER JOKE-I mean…NEPTUNE!" I got a bit too into the voice and almost f***ed that up…Today has been a great day so far, don't you think?

Right when I…should've expected it, a sharp pain ran through my nuts...Yeah, she kicked me right in my sweet spot...If I hadn't been punched me in the face afterward, I probably would've reenacted that one scene from Family Guy.

Anyway, she punched me in the face and caused me stumble back a bit. Just from one quick glance at her, I'm able to tell that she's about to jump in the air...Yeah, that ain't happening. Neptune proceeded summoned a katana...? A broadsword...? You know what, I don't give a damn about what that is, all I know is that thing is used to stab other things and make things a living hell for someone like myself.

" _I'll hit you with a_ _ **CROSS COMBINATION!**_ " Neptune...shouted out...Am I really in one of those worlds where people shout out the move they're about to use...? I mean, seriously! This is how you lose fights! You use a move the first time, and by the second or third time, everyone is going to know what the Hell you're about to do! Boom! You just f***ed yourself in the ass! How do you feel?!

Neptune proceeded to dash towards me, I quickly withdrew my sword right before she starts to deliver her hits. I was successfully able to block the first few hits, but she managed to make me lose my footing and was able to launch me into the air. "...Huh...It's quite a nice day for a picnic." I said right before Neptune jumped up and sent me crashing into the ground.

"How do you like me now chocolate man?!"...Okay, it's pretty obvious that she is was referring to my skin color both now and before...What the Hell is wrong with this girl?

"I like you like I like all the girls that are in my life." I said as I rose up from the floor. I then darted towards her, I knew what she was about to do, I was able to smell it. Neptune then proceeded to jump over me as I got close...wrong move. I proceeded to grab Neptune by her leg, while also getting a glimpse of something else (seriously? Blue and white striped?). "Nonexistent."

I proceeded to spin Neptune around in a circle while proceeding to hum 'You Spin Me Right Round', and I would just like to say...this girl ain't light at all. Don't let her appearance fool you, she weighs as much a minecart (And don't let those things fool you, the moment you take them out of your inventory, is the moment when you truly feel pain in your life). "Andddd...So long Gay Bowser!" I say as I launched Neptune into a tree.

"Ow...ie..." Neptune groaned as she rubbed her head. "I don't wanna fight anymore Doc..." If you're looking for some fat guy who eats chocolate bars and barely gives you advice, then sorry Mac, he ain't here.

"I have to say...this might've been the most fun I had in awhile." I said as I walked over to Neptune. "It's been so long since I've been able to vent all my stress and anger on someone...who knew that some little girl who stole my partner would be on the receiving end?"

"Dude, what are you even saying?!" Neptune was once again trying to act innocent. "You keep talking about some person named Sierra...Hey, is she your girlfriend? You two get lost in the forest after an intense make out session or something?"

...Alright, that's it. I'm killing this girl whether she hands over Sierra or not. I'll destroy this whole damn city if I have to! "I'm counting down and starting at 5...If you don't tell me where my partner is, I'm dismembering your whole entire body and offering them to the creatures of the night." I was clearly threatening her, and if she didn't realize that, I was going to pop a blood vessel, "5-"

As soon as I said the number '5', something hard hits me in the back of the head...I'm a bit surprised really, it's so cliché for help to arrive at the last second in a countdown situation like this...I'm not going to lie, I was not prepared for that at all...

I look at the ground...to see an apple right by my foot, I then look up and see the same blonde haired f***boy who was with Neptune earlier...No, I didn't forget about him, I just thought I wouldn't have to do something about him considering how quick and easy all of this is supposed to be. "Step away from the girl." This guy had a bag of apples in his hand and was currently eating one while he spoke...wait, so you mean to tell me that this f***boy managed to chuck an apple at me and he's at least...what, 7 feet away from me?

"Oh joy, I'm the bad guy in this situation!" I sarcastically said. "Deep down inside...I knew that this was going to be one of those cliché moments...I guess that since we're playing by "those" rules, then I have to do my part..."

This guy could already have something planned and he was just waiting to use it, Hell, I'm not even going to doubt this guy's strength, he looks more combat ready than the idiot behind me...but one thing's for certain: If he starts chucking apples at me and that's the only weapon he has, I'm killing him, I'm killing Neptune, and then I'm killing myself.

"So, you think you're so tough standing up for your girl, eh?" I sounded as if I was a hardcore juvenile delinquent...a.k.a. a MAJOR douchebag (which is what I'm going for since I'm not trying to be serious, whatsoever). "Well then, I'll you what I like to do to Blonde haired f***boys like yourself!

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

* * *

I left...for 10 minutes, and I come back to see this asshat attacking my girlfriend...lovely, all of this is just f***ing lovely! All I wanted to do is enjoy a small outing with the one I loved, and this happens!

So, allow me to go back in time to about...oh, what I think was an hour ago, or so? I literally had just woken up since I was out all day yesterday from doing Guild Work. Here's the thing, I can't do work as this nation's APL...since I'm actually not an APL.

For some reason, I can't transform at all. Which I find weird since I've learned that I'm able to transform as long as Neptune is around...which I'm guessing means that I'm able to transform as long as Neptune is in the same dimension as me, and is actually alive...actually, now that I'm thinking about it...If Neptune were to die, would something happen to me other than losing the ability to transform?

...Gah! I'm getting off topic! Anyways, I woke up this morning and as soon as I open my eyes, Neptune is on top of me and is looking me in the eyes as if she were some child who wanted to sleep in their parent's room for the night.

"Good morning my faithful servant~" Faithful servant who left you for five years, if you want to be more specific. "Can I just say that you looked absolutely-"

"What do you want?" I ask

"Eh?"

"Neptune, you're buttering me up as well as sitting on top of me...You want something, don't you?"

"Aw, foie! That always worked on you before!" Neptune sighed before rolling off and lying right next to me. "I wonder if it's cause the technique is a bit outdated...Hmm...I might have to go iron out some kinks in that another time." Oh, poor Neptune, if only you knew that stuff worked on the old oblivious me, that stuff isn't going to work on the current me sweetheart.

"Neptune."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"What do you want?" I ask her again.

"Well...You have been going out a lot lately and haven't had a lot of time to relief some stress..." If this is about to turn into something that happened five years ago, then I'm going to just Bryce my way out of this situation...before any of you ask, when you "Bryce" your way out of something, you make your exit by doing something so stupid, yet so brilliant, that it will leave people saying, "Wha...What the F*** just happened?"

"Uh-huh..." I silently preparing my exit.

"So... I was thinking..." Neptune was now twiddling with her thumbs...wait, doesn't Nepgear do something similar to that? "Maybe you wanted to-"

"Plutia and I have slept together."

"-go out somewhere?"

…

…

…

…

…

...There was a long pause after that. Me and Neptune only stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. "What did you just say?" We both asked each other.

* * *

After narrowly escaping that crisis, I agreed to going on a date with Neptune (That's what she was pretty much asking from the start). The moment we left the Basilicom, Neptune told me to keep up with her before suddenly running on ahead.

"Damn it Neptune! Slow down!" I shouted as I ran after her. Out of all the APLs, I'm ranked third when it comes to the speed department. Zest is pretty fast on his feet since he just uses a cricket bat, and Terra's gotten used to lugging a giant sword around with him, so he comes in second. However, Kashi is the slowest...I don't know why to be honest, I thought his height could be used to his advantage, but I guess not...

It wasn't long until we got to Otori Forest...the place where all Hell broke lose. Neptune and I entered the forest, we were looking for a place we can settle down in. "Huh...I wonder if I can find that tree..." I thought out loud.

"Hm? What's this about a tree?" Neptune turned to me. "Is this a magical tree that will give us a fairy, a jewel, and a one-way ticket out our village?"

"Nah, it's just a dead tree." I said. "But no really, I found this fruit tree one day while I was out doing Guild work, apparently the fruit it bares changes every day...and they're pretty good if you ask me."

"Oh really? Well, I'd like to be the judge of that!" Neptune then proceeded to proudly puff out her chest. "As a self-proclaimed food connoisseur, I shall determine whether these fruits you speak of are edible or not."

...Did she just admit that she was a self-proclaimed connoisseur?

* * *

And so...Here we are, back in present time. Nothing really happened during the time I left Neptune to find the tree, I just found it, put some apples in a satchel I was carrying and made my way back...now I have to deal with this piece of s***.

"Listen here kid, I'm going to give you one last chance to back the Hell off." I gritted my teeth at him. "Trust me, if you knew the things I was capable of, you would think twice before messing with my girlfriend."

"Well, considering that this little girl can transform into a runway model...I clearly see the repercussions of my actions, and I am truly sorr-"

"Quit the bullcrap, I know you're being sarcastic." I cut him off. "I am in no mood for this s*** right now, and I will not hesitate to beat the ever-loving crap out of you."

"And I should be afraid of a f***boy like you...because?" The boy withdrew his sword, which seemed to be made out of...what is that, emerald? And he had a gauntlet on his hand as well, which has to be there for a reason.

"Because once again, you don't know what I'm capable." I got into a fighting stance. "Seems like I'm going to have to show you then." And for the first time in forever, when I attempted to summon my metal arm, it actually, came to me! Now, I can fight at full strength without any limitations whatsoever.

"Alright Edward Elric, let's see what you can do!"

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**_

* * *

 _FIERCE ENCOUNTER: Dante Phlogiston_

 _PARTY MEMBERS: Tamazaki, Neptune (Incapacitated)_

 _IMPORTANT INFO: Not much information on this target is known..._

 _BGM: This is War – Thirty Seconds to Mars_

"Come on you f***boy!" Dante taunted Tamazaki. "Why don't you come over here and make the first hit?"

"Nah, I'll just stay over here." Tamazaki crossed his arms and shook his head. "Why don't you come over here instea-"

Dante was inches away from Tamazaki, he had a giant smirk on his face. "Don't mind if I do." Dante said.

Tamazaki jumped out of the way, Dante stopped himself as Tamazaki jumped out of the way. Dante proceeded to swing his sword at Tamazaki multiple times, each strike causing his opponent to stumble back a bit.

Dante eventually backed Tamazaki into a tree and thrusted his sword at him, but once again, Tamazaki was able to dodge Dante's attack and punched the boy square in the face. "Meh, I've felt worst pain." Dante said.

"Huh?" Tamazaki tilted his head a bit. Dante then takes advantage of being this close to Tamazaki and swings his sword, managing to leave a large gash across his chest. "Argh!"

"And now, for a bit of payback for punching me in the face!" Dante then proceeded to spin his sword before stabbing Tamazaki in stomach, causing a lot of blood to start gushing out. "Jeez, you're like a fountain. Why do you have so much blood in you anyway-?"

Dante stopped talking when he noticed Tamazaki's arm was glowing. " **Ai-Aishi-no-Aura!** " Tamazaki shouted as he slammed the palm of his non-dominant hand into Dante's face. The moment Tamazaki's hand and Dante's fist collided, there was a large shockwave that sent Dante flying through multiple trees. If you were observing from above, you would most likely see a lot of trees falling over.

Tamazaki on the other hand, only slid back about a foot or two due to the impact. Tamazaki noticed that Dante's sword was still lodged in him and quickly took it out, trying desperately to ignore the pain. Tamazaki then proceeded to snap Dante's sword in half and fished for some healing grass that was in his pocket. "(Thank the Goddesses that I learned how to use that move properly...)" Tamazaki thought to himself as he placed the healing grass on his stomach. "(That was much more efficient then performing a rasengan on his ass...)"

"H-Hey...You think you can use some of that on me?" A weak voice asked Tamazaki.

"Huh?"

Dante managed to stop himself from crashing into any more trees. He got up and shook his head before growling to himself. "(This f***boy is seriously pissing me off!)" Dante thought to himself as he looked at his gauntlet for a minute. "(...Ah, f*** it! I don't give a damn if Smokey the Bear comes after my ass!)"

Dante proceeded to snap his fingers on the hand he had his gauntlet on twice, eventually, the gauntlet started to emit smoke and slowly started to glow red. Dante then proceeded to break into a sprint back to where Tamazaki was, once Tamazaki was in his sights, he used a tree to propel himself forwards. Tamazaki proceeded to turn around to see that Dante was at least a foot away from him and put up his arm to block his attack. This led to the both of them starting a struggle with each other.

"All...I...Want...Is...SIERRA!" Dante started to push Tamazaki back. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Who the...Ngh...Hell is Sierra?!" Tamazaki asking who that was seemed to anger Dante even more. Dante then proceeds to kick Tamazaki in the knees, causing him to collapse onto one knee.

"YOU'RE USELESS! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Dante yelled out with all his might before delivering a powerful uppercut to Tamazaki's jaw, which sent him flying into the air. Dante then ran over to a tree and used the branch to slingshot his way to Tamazaki. "IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU!"

"(Gotcha!)" Tamazaki smirked at Dante. "NEPTUNE, NOW!"

"Wait, what?!" Dante looked around for Neptune, and spotted something in the distance flying straight towards him. However, it was useless for him to try to dodge out of the way since he was in the air.

"Pick a God and pray!" Purple Heart shouted as she started to rush him with attacks with her Odachi before finishing it off by bashing Dante on his head and sending him spiraling back down to the ground. "That should teach him not to be an air fighter..."

"N-Neptune! Neptune!" Tamazaki shouted out. "Catch me! Catch me please! For the love of God!" Tamazaki was quickly plummeting to the ground, right as he was about to have the same fate as Dante (except less painful), he suddenly stopped. "...Huh?"

Tamazaki noticed that Neptune had just barely saved him and was currently grabbing him by both his jacket and his shirt. Tamazaki let out a large sigh of relief before Neptune purposely dropped him to the floor, causing him to eat the dirt under him. "...Fluv few too..." Tamazaki mumbled.

"Gh..." Tamazaki and Purple Heart both noticed that Dante was slowly getting up, however, they were both a bit confused to why he was smoking...Err...like he was emitting smoke, not actually smoking something like a cigarette... "F-Fu...F-Fu...F*** YOU ALL!" Dante shouted.

A pillar a fire then suddenly began to surround Dante as he shouted. "...I do wonder why most of the main characters have the fire attribute as their element..." Purple Heart thought out loud. Dante gritted his teeth and glared at Neptune and Tamazaki.

"That's it...I'm done holding back..." Dante said as a red fiery aura surrounded him, he glared at Purple Heart and Tamazaki with pure hatred in his eyes. "I don't freaking care anymore! I'll find Sierra no matter what! Even if it means I have to destroy this whole damn world!"

"...You know, I really wish I could stomp him...but I don't have a specific item with me to do so." Purple looked at Tamazaki, she didn't seem to understand what he meant. "You know...that thing that I morphed into out of pure anger...You had to push your eye in to control me...we both bled a lot?" Purple Heart stared Tamazaki for another minute before realizing what he was talking about.

" _ **GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ " Dante lunged at Tamazaki and Purple Heart, Tamazaki prepared another 'Ai-Aishi-No-Aura', while Purple Heart was planning on releasing her '32-bit Mega Blade'.

…

…

…

…

…

...However, no one was able to land any of their attacks.

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**_

* * *

A strong gust of wind decided to separate all of us before any of our attacks could connect. This gust of wind also sent Dante rolling backwards, and both me and Neptune against a tree...with my back against the tree, and Neptune with her back against me. "Oh my~"...I would just like to point out that Neptune is trying to be seductive...in her CPU form.

"Stop it." I commanded her.

"Watching you punks fight was great and all, but I got bored toward the end." An unknown voice spoke. I tried to identify the voice...but no results came up in my head. "So, I'm ending the show right now."

"...Croire, you stupid little fairy bitch!" Dante seemed more angry than normal. "You were tricking me this whole God damn time, weren't you?!" Wait...tricked...?...Oh! That makes sense! No one wonder this random juvenile delinquent was attacking us and talked about some girl named Sierra, cause he was being F***ing TRICKED!

"Yep, I sure did!" This Croire person laughed. You know, I still can't see this chick...Meh, I sort of don't care about what she looks like now that I think about it... "Seriously, who would trust someone as shady as myself? I'd say out of all of this, you're the stupid one!"

"Grr..." I seriously wonder how Dante's voice hasn't given out on him, he's been screaming this whole time... Matter of fact... How come nobody has even come to investigate the mass destruction that has happened over the span of 20 minutes?

"Dante!" Just then, another female voice popped out nowhere, although, this one sounded less evil and a bit more...like a child?

"S-Sierra!" Wait, that girl's voice belongs to Sierra? Well whoop de doo! Looks like someone has finally found their love interest! Now make out when you get the chance, won't you? "What is that little chicken nugget doing to you?!"

"She has me...trapped in some kind of...ball." Sierra's voice sounded very weak. "As time goes by, I feel like my entire life force is being drained from me...very slowly..."

"Eh, I've enough fun with her." A portal then opened in the sky, what came out of that portal was what looked to be a clear glass sphere. When this sphere dropped from the sky, Dante used the last of his strength to catch the sphere before it hit the ground. "I've taken care of everything that I needed here, so I'm just going to get out of here. See ya later 'Don-Dork'."

And with that...Croire's voice vanished, without a trace. I would be lying if I said that I had trouble processing all of this...so let me just say I had trouble processing "some" of this. "Come on! Why won't this thing break open?!" Dante was trying his hardest to break open that sphere without harming this girl at all. "Damn it! Just crack open or something!"

It was at this moment, Neptune and I exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Dante. The kid was getting more and more desperate as time went by. "Shut up! You aren't going to die!" Apparently, Sierra was talking to him, but we just couldn't hear from where we were. "I'm going to get you out of here, I just...I just need some time to think!"

It was at that this point of time, I noticed that his voice had cracked. Dante had dropped the tough guy stunt he was pulling earlier and was on the verge of breaking into tears. "T... Let's see if there's anything we can do..." CPU Neptune suggested.

"...Yeah, alright." I said. Both Neptune and I got up from where we were and made our way over to Dante. When we got over to him, his head quickly shot up and he stared at both me and Neptune.

"...Please..." Dante said softly. "Please...If you can...Please help her..." You know, now I kind of feel bad for slamming my palm into his face... Neptune picked up the orb, we both stared at the small girl inside, she seemed to be some sort of fairy as she had nearly transparent white wings on her back.

I placed my hand on top of the sphere and tried squeezing it, but nothing happened. I tried grasping It harder and harder, but I was doing more damage to myself then to the sphere. I'm not going to tell this kid that there's nothing we can do...since I don't actually know what we can do.

I looked at Neptune, it seems like even she didn't know what to do in this situation...we were truly fu- "What...the...?" Dante and I noticed that our fingertips were glowing purple, they were actually reacting to the sphere...or something, it's sort of hard to explain.

The sphere then started to levitate into the air, once it was high enough, it started shaking for what seemed like forever...until it just popped. The sphere popped as if it were a bubble, and from that bubble emerged Sierra, who was now free falling to the ground. "Sierra!" Dante pushed past Neptune and I to get to catch Sierra before she fell to the ground. "Oh...Oh...Oh thank God..."

"Did...she grow?" CPU Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I think she did..." I answered. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't this big before..."

Well...I think it's better that we get this Sierra girl to a much safe place. Just standing out here in the middle of the forest isn't going to do us any good. Neptune and I looked at each other, we both had the exact same idea...good, we were on the same page. "Dante...Was it?" CPU Neptune got his attention. "I see that both you and your friend are in bad condition, would you like to stay with us until the two of you are back on your feet?"

"...I... don't know if I-"

"Then do it for her sake." I cut Dante off. "She needs somewhere to rest, who knows what will happen to her if she isn't treated properly?"

Dante looked at Sierra, she was breathing very heavy to the point where it wasn't normal..."...Thank...you...Thank you so much..." Dante said.

We helped Dante up, he wasn't going to let anyone carry Sierra, which was understandable. "Hey..." Dante stopped in front of us. He took a minute or two to turn around and face me and Neptune. "My name is Dante Phlogiston...Thank you for helping us...and sorry for causing you so much trouble..."

* * *

 _ **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I had fun writing it!**_

 _ **This chapter...phew, there are some things I want to say about this chapter. The first being that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I thought the finale for APLA was pretty long, but nope! This took me a few days to finish writing, as I was writing this chapter before I went on my two-month hiatus.**_

 _ **Second thing I have say is about the characters that appeared in this new chapter, Dante and Sierra. If you all have been with me since the beginning of APLA, you would sort of know who these two are. For those who don't know, Dante and Sierra are both characters from a story I used to write during the time of Rise of an APL, this story was titled Minecraftia Legends: Rebirth. However, I stopped writing the story after the fifth chapter since I was more interested in Hyperdimension Neptunia at the time.**_

 _ **Now, some of you might be wondering why I'm adding characters from such an old story...well, that's the reason, "they're from a old story". I knew that I was never going to continue with that story considering the fact that the Minecraft community is sort of dying and the fact that the story will just get buried beneath all the other ones. However, I couldn't help but feel bad for my two OCs.**_

 _ **Dante and Sierra were practically never going to see the light of day again, and since those two are practically a constant reminder of my childhood attempts at becoming an author, only to get shut down by bad reviews...I couldn't just leave them behind.**_

 _ **So here they are again, with their second chance of being in the spotlight. I hope all of you guys enjoy their characters and how they contribute to the story, as it pretty much feels like I'm starting from scratch once again.**_

 _ **Oh! And don't worry, I'll include a OC entry at the very end of this chapter for a bit more information on their characters.**_

 _ **Now, the next chapter won't be for this story, it will be another 'True Chapter'. I'll try to get that chapter out soon...Although, I'm a bit curious though...I wonder how Laxtria, Nomia, and Rult are doing? We haven't seen them in a while...Hmm... Oh well! We'll just have to wait and hope for the best!**_

 _ **Now, before I go on, I need to say something about the last chapter. For all of you who were confused about what happened in the last chapter...Good! You were SUPPOSED to be confused! The beginning and ending parts of the chapter were clearly supposed to leave you questioning what the Hell had happened. I purposely had tried to make those parts vague as possible, since most of you guys reading are undercover detectives.**_

 _ **And now that I've said this...I'm going to address this one review I received in the last chapter (This person knows who they are). I'm just letting you all know right now that I'm going to speak my mind, so if I say something that offends anyone (ESPECIALLY the person I'm addressing this to), then I'm deeply sorry, but now, it's my turn to be honest.**_

 _ **Listen, I understand that you aren't a native English Speaker, I understand that perfectly. However, there's something that you said that just...didn't feel right with me at all, and that's when you mentioned the 'old me'. You said that the old me was much simpler and much more understandable then the new me, you said that I was an inspiration to almost everyone in the Hyperdimension Neptunia catergory.**_

 _ **...But what if I told you that I hated my old self?**_

 _ **My writing is an accurate representation of who I am as a person. Compare the old Acallaris with the new Acallaris, do you see the difference? The old me barely put any effort into what I was doing at all, it's right there in my writing. Remember back in ROAPL and APLA, how all the chapters I wrote were quick and straight to the point? Yeah, that was back when I didn't care about anything at all!**_

 _ **This was back when I was always sad or angry, back when I was always sleep deprived, back when I never had any time for fun...that was the old me.**_

 _ **But I want you to take a look at the new me. Once again, take a look at the old Acallaris and the new Acallaris. The new Acallaris wants to express himself way more than the old Acallaris ever did, he wants to put in a lot of effort into his writing as if it was his dream job. So, what if it's just a fanfiction? I'll be dedicated to it until the very end!**_

 _ **The new me doesn't want to be tired every time he releases a chapter anymore, the new me wants to be able to have time to do things he loves. The new me doesn't want to be sad or angry at the smallest things, anymore. The new me wants to be able to put a smile on not only other people's faces, but his own...**_

 _ **Every day, I'm growing. Every day, I'm learning on how to deal with those painful parts of my past. Every day, I look at everything in a new light. Every day, I'm aging...**_

 _ **...That's all I have to say, but let me just end off with this question...Do you still miss the old Acallaris?**_

 _ **...Anyways, that's all for now. Thank you all once again for reading, and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Dante**_

* * *

 **Name: Dante Phlogiston**

 **Original Dimension: Minecraftia (?)**

 **Ethnicity: African-American**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Weapon: A one handed sword with a special fire elemental gauntlet**

 **Hairstyle and Color: Black hair that covers his left eye**

 **Eye Color: Birch brown**

 **Appearance: Wears an u** **nzipped red hoodie over a blue t-shirt. Has on black pants with golden chains coming out from the sides, and also wears green and white shoes.**

 **Age: 15**

 **Fighting Style: Likes to get up close and personal, he tends to purposely take damage just so he can land a hit on his opponent.**

 **Bio: Dante was transported to the world of Minecraftia to save the world from destruction. He was chosen by that world's God, as he is the reincarnation of a one of the heroes who saved that world from before. More info has yet to be added...**

* * *

 _ **New Character Entry: Sierra**_

* * *

 **Name: Sierra**

 **Species: Fairy**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Weapon: Magic based spells**

 **Hairstyle and Color: Medium lengthen green hair that goes down to her shoulders**

 **Eye Color: Aqua blue**

 **Appearance: Wears a green dress with no sleeve, has on a white wristband made out of leaves**

 **Age: Unknown, but looks young**

 **Fighting Style: Doesn't fight, she acts as a support partner for Dante but will help anyone else if needed to.**

 **Info: Acts as a fairy servant for the God of Minecraftia. She was assigned by Minecraftia's God to be Dante's partner and guide him through the world.**


	14. Apocalyptic Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory, and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Apocalyptic Chapter 1: Enter!**_

 _ **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Planeptune)**_

 _ **(Location: Shopping District)**_

 _ **(Time: 7:50 PM)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Laxtria)**_

We've searched…and searched…and searched…for hours on end, yet we were unable to find ANY trace of Mama…I actually kind of lost hope that we would ever find her.

It probably isn't in my character to be such a doubter (trust me, that's DVD's job), but we searched all over the place! We haven't found anything…

Me, Nokia, and Rult silently walked back into Planeptune through the shopping district, it was already dark out so the street lights were on. "I…Really thought we would find her…or at least find something…" I said

"Laxtria, don't act so depressed. You're usually the happiest one out of all of our friends…" Nokia frowned. "Seriously, seeing you depressed makes all of depressed…"

All Rult did was whimper a bit, it was like he was agreeing with Nokia… "Well, I have a reason to be depressed, Nokia!" I stopped and turned to her. "My Mama has suddenly disappeared and there's a chance I won't ever see her aga-…"

…I just…realized something…there's a chance that I won't ever…see Mama again…which means that in g-going to be alone…? "C-Crap! She's triggered an anxiety attack!" Nokia started to panic.

I fell to the ground and before I knew it, some of my anxiety symptoms started to kick in (Shakiness, hyperventilation, blurry vision). I could feel Rult's wet tongue on my cheek…

* * *

…

…

…

…Huh? Oh, hey! I'm back here! Man it's been a really long time since I've been here…well, it feels like it's been a really long time…

…You…uh…probably saw what just happened out there, didn't you?

…

…

…

…I just don't like being alone, in my opinion, it's probably a fate worst than death…guess that's why I'm considered to be a social butterfly…

I never had this anxiety issue when I was working with Uhrevia…or, my Grandmama in this case. This is something that has been bothering me for the last few years…

…I think I might know the reason…it's because of something that has to do with my Papa. Mama was always telling me that I never had a Papa, but…I don't believe her…at least I don't want to believe her.

I know that I do have a Papa, but…I just don't remember what he looks or acts like at all…and since I've lost my Papa once before and now I've lost him a second time…I think that's why I suddenly have these panic attacks, cause I'm afraid that history is going to repeat itself…that's why I'm out here looking for Mama…

…Hey…I know this might be a bit too much, but…could you stay by my side so I won't have to be alone…?

You don't have to answer me now! But…just keep that in mind, okay?...Thank you for listening to what I have to say…

…

…

…

* * *

"...Ngh…why does the ground have to be so hard?" I placed my hand on the back of my head. "Nokia, couldn't you have-"

I immediately noticed that Nokia and Rult were nowhere to be seen, I was sitting in the middle of the street all by…myself…

At this point, I would've started panicking…but you're here right? And since you're here, I'm technically not alone…Right?

…

…

…

…Right! "I should probably start walking home…" I got up and started walking to the large tower in the distance.

Why did Nokia and Rult just leave me lying on the ground like that? If they did that on purpose, then that's a really cruel joke to play on someone like me…then again, they could've went to go get help…but wouldn't one of them stayed with me?

As I was walking, I noticed that the streetlights were flickering on and off. On top of that, there was practically nobody around. Usually, the district has a good amount of people walking around, but tonight, everything was just…Deserted.

I eventually decided to stop at one of those shops that had TVs put up at the window. Usually, the TVs are always on some channel like the news, but this time…All I saw was the time.

"8:03 PM…" I read out loud. "It's really late…I hope I won't get into a lot of trouble for doing this…"

Nokia, Rult, and I all left without anyone knowing…Well, except for …He seems a lot weirder than he was before he left…

There was some shuffling coming from next to me, as I turned around, something had grabbed me by my face and lifted me up. "H-Hey! Let me go!" I screamed out. "A-Ar…Are you one of those 'lolicons' that Ram tells me to watch out for?"

This person wasn't saying anything to me at all! All I could hear was him breathing. This person was grabbing me by my face, so I could barely see his face. All I was really able to make out was a purple sleev-WAH!

Without any warning at all, they dropped me to the ground. Instead of falling onto the hard concrete flooring, I ending falling…on nothing. Before I knew it, I was seeing so many colors all at once that I wanted to just close my eyes and throw up.

I don't know how long this is going to last, but I hope that all this just ends soo-

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

Head…Very woozy…body…fast asleep…vision…very blurry…bones…still…intact…?

That's pretty much a brief synopsis of what I was currently feeling right now, aside from my bones…everything felt seriously weird.

I didn't really feel any surface below me, in fact, it felt like I was in the air…that didn't sound like a good thing…

My eyes were already wide open, but I was having a hard time seeing anything right. Everything I saw was all distorted and…

…

…Huh? What was that…?

...

…Upside down?...Hang on just a second…I looked down and noticed that my tunic was trapped on some sort of pipe…Hey! I am hanging upside down! You were right!

I should probably try to get myself unstuck…hm…maybe if I try tugging on my tunic a bit, I could-…Wait, how far up am I from the ground…? I attempt to look up, and as soon as I did…I immediately gained a fear of heights.

It was like I was attached to a skyscraper! The building was so high up, I'd die before I even hit the bottom!...You know, I think it might be safer for me to stay up here where I won't get-

*crack*

…What was that?

*ccccrrrraaaacccck*

…It didn't take me long to realize that the cracking sound was actually coming from the pipe…It was about break…wait…it's about to break?!

Why did this have to happen as soon as I regain consciousness?! Couldn't this have happened when I was knocked out or something?! This is really unfai-AAH!

The pipe had finally snapped in half (that thing must be really old if it just snapped after holding a girl who is almost 70 pounds!), and I soon started my long fall to the ground.

"I'm going to d-die! I don't want to die yet!" I shouted, hoping some caped hero would come out of nowhere and shout , "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"…But that never happened, all I could do was close my eyes and pray for the best.

Before I even hit the ground, it felt like I stopped for a brief moment. As I opened my eyes again, I heard something tear and I proceeded to fall to the ground again. "That's not fair! You can't give me false hope!"

I ended up falling onto a slope, so along with my whole body aching, I rolled down the slope for a bit before stopping and lying on my back.

I'm not even going to bother saying anything out loud, my whole body hurts and no one is really here to listen…Aside from you that is.

Well…at least I'm not dead, being in pain is a lot better than being dead…I think…Wait, why am I thinking about something like that?! That's not me at all!

I tried sitting up, the pain was sort of bearable, but I'd rather not deal with it for a long time. My head still felt weird, and my vision was slowly coming back to me…Though, is it a good sign if you see lots of red?

…Wait…I think that's blood! Eww! That's…That's…My blood…That's my blood! I'm bleeding! "M-My leg…There's a big cut on my leg!"

 _ **(Do not question how she phrased that sentence! She's only 9 years old damn it!)**_

There was a lot of blood coming out of my leg from the cut, I lightly put my finger on the cut, but I pulled it away since it was too much pain. I knew that a regular band aid wouldn't help me with this cut…so what do I do?

…

…

…

…Wait…I remember something, Miss. Compa taught me! I think she said something about using a piece of my clothing to patch up something this big if I didn't have any bandages…At least that's what I think she said (I wasn't really paying attention that much).

So what's can I use to patch it up?...Maybe my sleeve? Yeah! My shirt sleeve will probably work! I just have to find a way to rip it off…

I soon realized that I practically surrounded by broken glass (I wonder if that's what cut me), I picked up one of the shards and made a small hole in the left sleeve of the shirt. After that, I was able to tear it off.

Now if I remember correctly, I think I was supposed to wrap it around the cut?...Ouch! It still hurts even though I barely touched it! I took a long look at my leg and then at my arm, even though I now had one sleeve, I was able to stop myself from bleeding (it's never a good sign if you bleed a lot).

Now that my leg problem is solved...Where am I? I was somewhere that I never been to before, the sky was orange and the building were...kind of destroyed? I don't know how to explain it, but it was really scary place that nobody would want to be in.

I tried getting up, even though I still felt pain in my leg, I'm able to stand, but I sort ofhave to limp in order to actually get anywhere.

* * *

I walked down the creepy, empty street that I had found myself on. I didn't really expect to find anyone here at all, this whole city looked deserted...but...I can't help but shake the feeling that I've been here before…

I don't know why such a creepy place would give this weird feeling of deja vu, but it did...and I didn't like to be honest with you...this was scaring me a lot.

Halfway through, I felt like my leg was going to give put on me again, so I leaned against the wall aside me and started walking. The way I patched my cut would make Ms. Compa ashamed of me, since it was already falling off.

Eventually, I came across two paths. One path that went straight was blocked by a lot of rubble, while the other path to the left, led to a dead end that had two other branching paths.

"Huh...What should I do?" I put my finger on my jaw. "I don't feel comfortable going down that path...but I think it's the only thing I can-O-Ow!"

My leg gave out on me and I fell to the ground. My other leg felt really weak, probably because I've been putting a lot of force into so the leg with cut wouldn't hurt so much. Now, I can't get up at all! No matter how hard I try!

"O-Okay...Stay calm, I can do this...I can do this…" I took deep breaths. I'm sure that there is some way I could-

"Hungry...so freaking hungry…"

...What….WAS THAT?! Did someone just say something about being hungry?!...Wait, does that mean that there is another person nearby?! That means that they can help me!

"Hello?! Is somebody out there?!" I called out. "I'm in a lot of pain! Could someone please help me?!"

No one responded to my calls...at least, no immediately. As I looked around, I noticed something looking at me from an alleyway. All I could see were pure red eyes...red eyes of evil!

"WAH!" I screamed.

"Finally, food...I've been starving forever!" The voice sounded really happy...but I really wasn't!

The pair of eyes slowly came out of the darkness of the darkness of the Alley, when it did...I wished I had just kept my mouth shut. This monster was some sort of animal thing that stood on two legs!

"Oh my God! It's a...Wait...what did DVD say these things were called…?" I stopped for a minute and thinked. "...Oh yeah...Oh my God! It's a furry!"

This furry, creature, thing was practically all skin and bones! It hadn't eaten and such a long time, and it was drooling!

"Stay still, for a minute, won't ya?" The creature looked like it was about to pounce on me. "Yep, that's right...nice and steady…"

Nope! Nope! Nope! I'm not staying here! I'm leaving! I tried to to get up multiple times, but I just kept falling down after a few seconds. I tried crawling away, but I wasn't fast enough.

"And... YOU'RE MINE!" The creature's voice had gotten suddenly deeper.

The creature then lunged at me, all I could do was watch in horror as I saw my whole life flash before my eyes…

"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" I closed my eyes and shouted.

…

…

…

All I could hear was some crashing sound and a lot of things falling apart. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw that thing that tried to eat me, face first into the pile of rubble.

"Are you okay, Laxtria?" Someone asked me.

"H-Huh?" I turned to the source of the voice and gasped. "N-Nokia?!"

Nokia had come to save my life! She truly was a Guardian Angel!...Though, I think it's kind of weird to say that, considering her sister might be the opposite of that...and I don't even know what to call her sister's boyfriend...Maybe a God?

Nokia had a few scratches and looked injured herself, but that didn't stop her from coming from out of nowhere with those Gauntlets on and punching that monster! I wish I had kept my eyes open to see that!

"I-I'm...I'm okay…" I told her. "My leg hurts a lot thoug-Nokia! Look out!"

Nokia was walking over to me but stopped when I called out to her. That monster, who we thought was dead, charged at Nokia. Nokia was ready to block it...until something tackled the monster.

"Huh...Wait, Rult?!"

Rult was in his big Fenrir form and was currently wrestling with that monster. The struggle was going on for a bit, but that ended when Rult got the monster by the neck...it just stopped moving after that…

"Whoa! That was seriously brutal!" Nokia was shocked after witnessing that event...I was too, as well as scared that the thing would come back to life...again.

Rult got off the monster and proceeded to turn around and run over to me, I kind of expected that he would start licking me, but it still made me happy.

"Rult, I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" I ruffled Rult's fur.

"Hopefully, we don't get interrupted again…" Nokia came over to me and Rult. "Anyways, Laxtria are you-"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I pulled Nokia into a hug. "Thank you for saving me! I would've been dead if you weren't here Nokia!"

"Y-You don't have to thank me, I was just protecting one, my friends, that's all…" Nokia smiled.

"Nokia, how did you even know where I was?" I asked her. "This whole city is really high from what I've explored so far…"

"To be honest, I saw you the moment you were falling from that building," Nokia told me. "You were really far away from where I was, so it took me awhile to find where you were. Luckily, your screams didn't only attract that monster."

"Heheh...Don't tell anyone about that…" I was a little embarrassed. "But Nokia, how did you and Rult even get here? I thought the both of you left me!"

"Why would we leave you alone? Especially since you have social anxiety!" Nokia said. "...Well... somebody grabbed me and threw me into a portal in the wall, they did the same with Rult if I could remember correctly…"

Rult whimpered a bit, all I could do was pat his head. "Somebody did the same thing to me…" I told Nokia. "Someone grabbed me by my face and dropped me into a portal in the ground, all I was able to see was that they had a purple sleeve…"

"A purple sleeve, huh…?" Nokia closed her eyes for a minute, she then shook her head and opened them. "I don't really remember anyone who has a purple sleeve...at least, not right now…"

"Me neither…" I shook my head. "On top of that, we've landed in some sort of-"

Nokia put her finger over my mouth, she wanted me to...stop talking? I went quiet and looked around, I was able to hear some groaning coming from all around us.

"...This isn't good…" Nokia whispered.

Not even a minute passed before we started to see multiples of the same creature from earlier surrounding us, they all had different colors, but I knew that they were the same. Their eyes were much brighter than the monster from before, and their teeth looked WAY more sharper!

"We've got to get out of here! There's no way we can fight off a group of these things!" Nokia said.

Nokia proceeded to pick me up and threw me on top of Rult, she quickly got on top of Rult too. Right as she did, one of the creatures lunged after her.

"Book it, Rult!" I commanded him.

"Rawrf!"

Rult bolted out of the way of the monster, which ended up diving face first into the ground. Rult charged through two of the monster and ran down the path I was talking about earlier.

"Take a right!"

Rult did what I said and took a right as soon as we got to the end of the street. Nokia and I looked back-OH GEEZ! THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM!

A huge group of those monsters was following us, some were on the ground, some were on top of buildings, and others were right beside-WAIT, WHAT?!

"Stay back!" Nokia punched the monsters who were getting really close to us. "Who do you think we are?!"

"They think we're food! That's what!" I answered Nokia's most likely rhetorical question.

Eventually, we had to make another right, but this time, we took a right...RIGHT into a dead end.

"O-Oh, no…" I whispered. "N-Nokia, they've got us cornered…"

Right as I said that, the group had caught up to us, and currently blocked our only way out. All Rult could do was back up, and they would just come closer, and closer…

"I...I never thought I was going to die like this…" I teared up a bit. "Being…food to some creatures we never even seen before…"

"Laxtria…"

"Grr…." Rult growled as he continued backing up.

"Mama...Papa...I wish I could've seen you one last time before I died…" I was now crying… "Nokia...Rult...I'm sorry for dragging the both of you into this…"

"Laxtria! Don't say that!" Nokia said. "This isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself!"

It didn't matter what I did at this point, I was going to die, and nothing was going to change that...there was no way a miracle could happen...no one is coming to save us...it's over…

As Rult was finally backed into the wall, someone grabbed me by my waist.

"N-Nokia? What are you-"

"That's not me!"

Something then proceeded to pull us toward them, for a full minute, I could see so many different colors, but after what seemed like forever, I think I might've fallen unconscious.

* * *

...Huh...I think I just realized something... whenever I fall unconscious, I always seem to still be...awake...I mean, I am talking to you right now, right?

…

…

…

So that means I still am awake!...But really, after all of that just happened, I'm surprised that I'm not actually dead...but I can't be this lucky...this has happened twice now, I can't keep avoiding death like this…

...I wonder when I return to reality, if it's everything is going to be okay...I hope that I wake up in my bed at home and everything is just back to normal…

…

…

... Something tells me that wish isn't going to come true…

* * *

"Gack!" The moment I came to, I started coughing a lot.

"Easy there, you're in no condition to start panicking." A voice I didn't recognize said to me. "Just breath in and out, this will be over in only a secon-And I'm done!"

While that person was talking, I felt a like someone had pinched me for only a second. Now I just feel... relieved?

I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was someone wearing a suit with a helmet that I couldn't see through. I wanted to scream...but I just couldn't.

"Hello there, you've finally came to." The person sounded like a male. "You've taken quite the beating, Laxtria. I'm glad that I was able to retrieve you before it was too late."

"...Who...Who are you?" I asked the man.

"...I don't remember my own name…" The man replied. "But you may simply refer to me as, "Pilot". That's what the ship refers to me after all…"

* * *

 **Acallaris: What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Acallaris: So, I actually only started writing this chapter a few days ago...and I'm a little surprised that I actually finished this chapter AND the next chapter.**

 **Acallaris: Since I have the next chapter finished, I may post that tomorrow/later (depends on when I upload this chapter)**

 **Acallaris:...Do I have anything else I need to say?**

 **Ram: Aside from the fact that you're lazy?**

 **Acallaris: Oh, Ram! I'm glad to see you again!**

 **Ram: Huh...You are?**

 **Acallaris: Yeah! I decided that I'm going to stop treating you like crap, and I'm going to be nice to you!**

 **Ram:... You're...scaring me…**

 **Acallaris: How so? I'm just telling you what's on my mind!**

 **Ram: Nepgear! I think he's completely lost it! *Runs out if the room***

 **Acallaris: Oh, Ram. How you never change... Anyways, that's all for now. I'll see you guys later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Unknown Time)**

 **(Interrogation Room)**

 **Third Perspective**

"Alright! Stop it!" Terra shouted. "I'm tired of listening to both of your voices, I'm starting to develop a migraine…"

"Well, sorry for telling you what you wanted to hear-" Sayamo…err…Tam was punched in the face and flew back in his chair…again.

"No one gave you permission to speak!" Terra shouted. "Shut up and talk when your told to!"

"N-Ngh…." Tam groaned.

"That wasn't really necessary Terra…" Uni sighed. "Anyway, let me take care of this. Just stand back and watch, okay?"

"…Fine…" Terra grumbled.

Uni pulled up out the chair in front of us and sat in it, she was paying more attention to me and Nepgia-…I mean…Nepgear then Tam and Neptune…but it was mostly Nepgear.

"A few things happened back in the Hyperdimension before the both of you left." Uni said. "That's why, it's your turn to tell us your sides of the story."

I wanted to look at Nepgear, and I know she wanted to look at me…or maybe she wanted to look at Neptune…The point is, we were both scared and were afraid of screwing something up and ending our lives.

"…I want to believe in you…" Those words are what made both me and Nepgear revert our attention back onto Uni. "So far, everything you have said has been accurate. I want to believe in you and your siblings…so just talk to me, okay?"

…I don't think I've ever seen this side of Uni before…but I feel as if Nepgear has, but it was a very long time ago. I shook my head, and Nepgear did the same. Uni smiled for a second before pulling something out of her wallet and placing them on the table.

"Do you know what these are?" Uni asked.

Nepgear and I stared at what was on the table. Uni had put out a pair of earrings that had what looked to be the Planeptune logo, although, they looked to be a bit damaged.

"…Earrings?" I answered.

"No s***, Detective." Luth muttered in the background.

Uni gave a quick glare at Luth both looking back at the both of us. I know these were earrings, but…I feel they have something more to them then just being a regular pair of earrings…

"Think about it…" Uni told us. "These are more than earrings, and you both know that."

…I've got nothing…My mind is completely blank and I don't have a response for this at all. I hope that Nepgear has some sort of response, otherwise we might be totally-

"W-Wait…" Nepgear whispered. "Is this what I think it is…?"

Nepgear looked up, I tried to follow her eyes…the ones that were very hard to see. To make it easier, I stared in her general direction, and figured out she was staring at Luth…but why? Is there something about Luth that caught her attention.

"Could you explain then, Nepgear?" Uni asked. "Explain what this is?"

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 12: A Painful Recovery**_

 _ **(10:00 PM)**_

 _ **(Planeptune, Basilicom/Neptower)**_

 _ **Third Person Perspective**_

"How much longer is she going to take?" Ram yawned loudly. "I'm getting sleepy and I wanna go home…"

"Just give it a bit more time, Gear will be out in no time." IF told Ram, who only sighed louder. "That's what she told you, right Compa?"

"That's right, Ge-Ge!" Compa shook her head. "…But how many hours ago did she say that?"

After everyone came back and reported to Histoire and Hinato about their search results, Nepgear told the Candidates that she could do something about the Aspirants' voices before dragging them into her workshop. It's been a few hours since then and most people in the room were growing inpatient.

"Wonder what they're voice are gunna sound like…" Zest thought out loud. "Maybe they'll come out as men, but went in as boys...Ooh, sounds like something they'd need a cameraman for~"

"…That's practically implying that Nepgear didn't only get rid of their voice problem…" Noire thought about what she said for a minute "Wait...Eww! Why would I even think about something like that?!"

"Ohhh, I see that little miss Tsundere has a real dirty mind underneath that-"

Noire ended up karate chopping Zest on his forehead, practically knocking him out cold. Noire took a deep breath, and then proceeded to look over at Vert.

"You need to get that thing sent back to wherever it came from, or get it fixed." Noire told Vert.

"That won't be necessary, Noire." Vert said. "I like all my servants, "broken", after all." Vert giggled a bit after that.

"…Do I need to hit you too?" Noire asked.

The elevator made a small "DING" sound, indicating that the elevator had arrived on the floor. Everyone turned around right as the elevator door opened, right out of the elevator walked Nepgear, and the Aspirants'.

"…Are they okay…?" Kashi asked.

Alex was rubbing the back of his head, Luth had his fingers on his temple, and both Caem and Taem had their hands on their heads.

"Oh, a little accident happened before we came up here…" Nepgear said. "But everything's okay! I made sure that their injuries weren't anything too critical to their health!"

"…Critical to their health?" Rom repeated. "What does that mean…?"

"It's another way of saying, 'Dangerous'" Uni told Rom.

"D-Dangerous?" Rom repeated in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry Rom! Like I said, I made sure they were alright!" Nepgear still had that look in her eyes, indicating that she was still in her own world. "But anyways, after many years of hard work-"

"Wasn't it only a few hours?" Terra asked.

"-I've finally done it!" Nepgear moved out of the way. "Introducing the APL Aspirants V2!"

The only thing different about the Aspirants' was that they wore new accessories. Alex wore _**a set of earrings that had the Planeptune logo on them.**_ Luth wore a armband that had Lastation's logo on it. Caem and Taem both wore necklaces that had the Lowee logo.

"I have to say, these accessories that you made look really good, Nepgear." Noire examined Luth's armband.

"I don't think we even have these types of necklaces in Lowee…" Blanc said.

"And nothing for poor old sisterless Vert…" Vert sighed. "Oh, how frustrating…"

"Gear, you really didn't spend all this time making accessories, did you?" IF sounded a bit disappointed.

"Of course not! These aren't just regular accessories, you know!" Nepgear said. "These are the voice transmitters I said I would make for the Aspirants', I just made them look like regular everyday accessories so it wouldn't make them stand out in public!"

"Oh, really?" Zest got up from his mini nap. "That sounds pretty cool!"

"Are they able to speak, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked. "We've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Why don't we ask them, Compa?" Nepgear turned to the Aspirants. "Well…Can the four of you speak at all?"

…

…

…

…Utter silence was their response. The Aspirants simply exchanged looks with one another.

"…W-What?" Nepgear was brought back to reality in what she thought was in one of the cruelest ways. "I-I was sure it would work…I even tested it! It worked fine!"

"Nepgear?" Uni said her name.

"I was absolutely sure that everything was working correctly, why did it fail now?"

"Nepgear?"

"Do…Do I have to run another diagnostics test? Maybe if I do that, then I'll find the problem and I'll be able to-"

"NEPGEAR!"

"AH!" Nepgear shouted. "W-What is it Uni?"

"You should just give it a rest, you're going to end up overworking yourself if you work any more." Uni said.

"We appreciate everything you've so far, but there's a time for when you need to push yourself, and for when you need to just stop…" Blanc said. "No one is rushing you, so just calm down."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Nepgear sighed. "Sorry for making everyone here stay so late…"

* * *

 **(10:50 PM)**

 **(Lastation, Basilicom Courtyard)**

"God, I'm so tired…" Terra yawned. "I'm going to have to wake up early tomorrow to take care of damn paperwork…Oh, how I wish I was able to sleep in."

"Well, that's what happens when you disappear for five years without saying a single word to anybody." Noire said. "So stop complaining and suck it up, won't you?"

"Fine…" Terra muttered.

Noire, Terra, Uni, and Luth walked into the courtyard of the Basilicom. Upon entering, they saw Kei sparring with a few new recruits for Lastation's army's. Kei noticed them and told recruits that they would take a short break.

"Good Evening, Lady Noire, Lady Uni. " Kei walked up to the four. "I see that Luth decided to add a new item to his outfit."

"She doesn't even say anything to me…" Terra muttered to himself again. "Am I seriously that transparent?"

"Oh, this isn't just some normal accessory, Kei." Uni said to her. "It was supposed be some sort of voice transmitter Nepgear made that was supposed to help Luth talk again, but unfortunately there were some problems and she has to work on it another time."

"The poor girl was heartbroken…" Terra put his hand on the back of his head and looked in the opposite direction. "I mean, not having something you made work when you show it off to people? That's gotta suck…"

"I'd give her some time, she'll work on it again once she has the motivation to do so." Kei said.

Everyone made their way to the door, Luth seemed to be walking the fastest out of everyone. From the look on his, you could see have was a tad bit upset about not being able to talk.

"By the way…" Kei cleared her throat. "Lady Noire, Lady Uni, I would like to inform you that I will be taking a leave of absence in a week or so. A few problems have come it up, and I simply can't over look them."

"That's fine, Kei." Noire said. "At least you told us you were about to leave, unlike a few people I know."

"…Are you trying to guilt trip me?" Terra asked. "Cause if you are…then it's working."

"…I wasn't expecting that type of response…" Noire looked surprised.

As Luth got to the door, he reached for the doorknob. The door then swung with great force, knocking Luth in the head and causing him to fall unconscious.

"Luth!" Everyone had ran to his side to see if he was okay, even people from other areas of the Basilicom had come out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh…Geez, that doesn't look so good…" Terra winced a bit.

* * *

About 10-20 minutes later, Luth had finally started to regain consciousness. Terra helped his step brother sit up, while all he had to do was sit there and wait for his vision to become clearer.

"Hey, you alright? You took quite the hit there…." Terra told Luth. "Some guy over there put a bit too much force into opening the door and swung it open on your face."

"The damages aren't anything too big…At least, that's what I would've said if it weren't something big." Luth raised his eyebrow and looked up at Kei. "Don't look at me, look at Lady Uni if you would like to know."

Luth turned his head to Uni, she hesitated for a bit but ended up pulling out a mirror from behind her back. Luth looked into the mirror and immediately noticed something that would've been hard not to.

"Your…um…nose is broken…" Uni said in a quiet tone.

Luth's nose was very disoriented and very bloody at the same time, it's color had turned from pale white, to a dark shade of purple. Luth stared at his reflection for awhile, before looking up at someone who was shaking a little bit. Once their eyes met, Luth gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"…" Luth took a deep breath. "….WHAT THE F*******!"

A large amount of confusion and astonishment was practically what everyone was experiencing in regards to their emotions at that current time. Luth, who was a mute for the last few years, had just screamed to the top of his lungs.

Luth got up on his two feet and stomped his way over to the person he made eye contact with, eventually he was up in their face.

"WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUMBF***?!" Luth shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU PRACTICALLY KICKED OPRN THAT DAMN DOOR! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU OWN THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE JUST THE FNG!"

Both Kei and Noire were to shocked to stop Luth from going off on the guy, Terra seemed like he wanted to break into tears, mainly cause his brother was able to speak again. Uni had dropped the mirror she was holding and was practically on her knees, she was speechless.

And want to know what was the most surprising part? Luth himself never even realized that he was able to talk again.

* * *

 **(11:00 PM)**

 **(Lowee, Momoki Forest)**

Blanc, Kashi, and the twins silently made their way back to the Basilicom through the forest…on second thought, "silent" is rarely used in Lowee when the twins are around.

While almost everyone was walking on the ground, Taem was enjoying the nostalgic feel of being able to jump from tree branch to tree branch, and able to swing from one tree to another again.

"(He seems to be having fun…)" Caem watched his brother, he could see him smiling even from the ground. "(He looks way happier than he was when at the Catacombs…)"

Caem sighed to himself, for quick second, he thought he saw Blanc eyeing him, but when he blinked, her attention was face back onto what was in front of her.

In the distance, Lowee's Basilicom and a few of it's bright lights could be seen in the winter like night sky.

"Finally! Our home turf is just over the horizon!" Ram smiled. "Come on, Rom! I'll race ya!"

"W-Wait! Ram!" Rom went after her sister. "I can't run that fast!"

"Taem, get down from the tree…" Blanc called out to the boy. "We're almost to the Basilicom."

Taem didn't exactly listen to Blanc, he kept on jumping. Right as Blanc was going to call him again, there was a loud snapping noise that came from the trees. Before anyone could even react, a tree branch from one of the trees had snapped and proceeded to fall, right where Kashi and Blanc where standing.

Caem saw the tree branch falling down, and lunged at Kashi and Blanc. Fortunately, he was able to headbutt them out of harm's way…Unfortunately, no one was able to headbutt him out of harm's way. Caem fell to the ground, and the tree branch proceeded to land on him.

"Caem!" Rom and Ram did a complete U-turn.

"Dear, God…" Kashi's widened his eyes.

"Don't lie there, idiot!" Blanc quickly got up. "We have to get that thing off of him!"

Blanc summoned her Hammer, and Kashi summoned his spellbook. Blanc knocked the tree branch upwards, and Kashi quickly flipped through the pages of his book before casting a spell that caused a strong gust of air to blow the tree far away.

Caem lied on the ground, he was barely moving at all. Rom ran over to him pulled him into his arms, for a minute, Caem wasn't breathing at all.

"C-Caem? Caem, please don't go!" Rom cried. "I don't want you to leave again after being gone for a really long time!"

"…Mm…N-Ngh…" Caem groaned, but very quietly.

Taem stood there, watching from a distance. Rom, Blanc, and Kashi were surrounding Caem. It didn't take Taem long to realize that someone was missing out of the three who were surrounding his brother.

"You IDIOT!" Ram yelled out.

Ram proceeded to smash her pencil over Taem's head, she put so much strength into her attack, that her pencil had snapped in half. Taem stood there, he looked down at the ground due to the impact of the attack.

"What's you're problem?! Blanc and Kashi were almost hurt, and Caem almost died!" Ram shouted.

"…What's my problem?" Taem slowly turned around to face Ram, there was blood leaking down his face. "What's YOUR problem?!"

"Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Ram asked.

Kashi, Blanc, and Rom watched Taem and Ram argue. They were all slightly surprised that Taem was talking again, but they too worried about Caem to actually question it at the moment.

"Why the Hell did you just smash thing over my head?! Are you crazy or something?!" Taem asked.

"You obviously deserved it! Your brother got hurt because you didn't listen to Blanc when she told you to get down from that stupid tree!" Ram answered.

"Because I didn't listen? You're the last person I'd expect to follow directions!" Taem shouted. "Why are you being such a obedient little girl? That's not like you at all!"

"That's cause people change, stupid!" Ram shouted. "Did you think I'd be the same after 5 years?! No! I'm actually growing up, unlike you!"

"Oh! You're a big girl!" Taem said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm guessing that's why Mina left! Cause she doesn't need to take care of big girls like you!"

…

…

…

Just like earlier, silence had filled the air. Ram and Taem stared at each other, clear hatred was in their eyes. Kashi and Blanc were now focused on the more than they ever were before. The silence was broken when Rom had started to sob.

"…Tch…" Taem put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Becoming your Guardian was a mistake…"

"Meeting you was a mistake." Ram shot back.

Taem made no effort to make a comeback and continued walking, he eventually passed by the others and looked at Caem.

"…You're just a fake…" Taem muttered. "…Just go back to where you belong…"

Blanc clenched her fist and slowly got up from the ground, as she was about to do x10 the damage Caem had experienced to Taem, someone had grabbed her by the arm. Blanc turned around and made eye contact with Kashi, who only shook his head.

Taem had disappeared somewhere, and at the moment, no one cared about his whereabouts. It was no surprise that shortly after Taem had disappeared, people from the Basilicom who had heard Ram and Taem arguing came running to see what was going on.

* * *

 **(11:30 PM)**

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom/Neptower)**

"With all of the calculations, I did on such a small piece of paper, no wonder those transmitters never worked." Nepgear was in fetal position in the corner. "Maybe if I do it again on bigger paper, it will work…no, that wouldn't make sense."

Ever since everyone had left, Nepgear was in complete denial and wouldn't stop speaking to herself for at least a minute. IF, Compa and Alex watched as the girl beat herself up emotionally, and mentally. No matter what they said, words weren't getting through to her.

"Ge-Ge's really upset about this…" Compa frowned. "I never see Ge-Ge like this a lot, it's really sad to see her like this…"

"It really is…" IF said. "Once Gear's in this state, it'll be tough to break her out of it, especially since Nep isn't around."

Alex felt like the most guiltiest person in the room. Alex knew why the transmitters weren't working (at least, he thought he did), but couldn't exactly tell Nepgear why they weren't since she was in her own world, and cause he doesn't have a voice. Plus, this stuff would be too complicated to write down on paper, even for someone like himself.

Alex didn't really know what to do, so he thought that he would call it a night. Alex got up from his seat and waved goodbye to IF and Compa. Alex put his hands together and placed them on the side of his face, he then closed his eyes and pretended to snore.

"Ah, you're going to sleep?" IF asked, Alex shook his head in response. "Well, we're going try to do something about Gear before we leave, so don't worry about her."

"You must be really tired after all that searching and the stuff Ge-Ge has been doing to you." Compa said to Alex. "Just get some rest, Alky! Good night!"

* * *

Alex walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he then leaned against the door and let out a loud sigh. Today had been a really busy day for him, and he had only gotten back home yesterday. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow, hopefully, nothing, that's what the boy prayed for.

Alex then remembered that there was something in his pocket, he fished for the item in his pocket and took it out when he had a grasp on it. Alex realized that this was the rock that he had picked up from earlier when he found his brother's phone.

Alex looked at the rock in as many angles as he could, there was nothing really special about it aside from it's unique design. Alex shrugged and was about to place the rock down before it faintly glowed for a second.

"(…What was that?)" Alex thought.

Alex stared the rock for another minute, suddenly, a bright light flashed before Alex's eyes, causing him to stumble back and bang his head against the door. Alex slowly slid down and started to lose consciousness.

"…Arekkusa?" That was the last thing he heard.

* * *

"…Ugh…." Alex groaned.

Alex opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was IF staring down at him from a what he thought was a weird angle.

"Oh…Y-You're awake." IF was little red in the face, although it was barely visible.

Alex sat up, the moment he did, Compa and Nepgear came into the room. Compa had a medkit on her, while Nepgear simply carried a pillow.

"Alky! You've come to!" Compa Said. "You head your head really hard against that door, so I thought you would be out for a bit longer."

"Are you okay, Alex?" Nepgear asked him. "Is there anywhere that hurts a lot? Do you need a pillow or medical assistance?"

"(Pillow? Wasn't I already lying on one?)" Alex thought to himself. "(…Wait…)"

Alex looked back at IF, who had turned her face in the other direction and still had a red face, this time, it was clearly noticeable.

"They…made you sleep on my lap…" IF muttered. "…Just...don't ask me about the details, I don't want to tak about it..."

"…Huh, no wonder it was so warm and soft…"

…

…

…

It took everyone a minute to register what the unknown voice had just said, everyone looked around the room. Nepgear was lost in thought for a minute, finally, she had the look of someone who realized something.

"…Alex…?" Nepgear said. "…W-Was that you who said that...?"

"…Um...How would that even be possible?" Alex asked. "I don't have a voice…"

…

…

…

The girls were sure of it, they were sure that what they just heard and saw wasn't their imagination. Alex looked at Nepgear, IF, and Compa with a confused expression. Then…it hit him.

"…Wait…Did I…?" Alex put his hand on his throat. "Am I…really talking?...I am! I really am!"

"Your invention worked, Ge-Ge, it actually worked!" Compa had a big smile on her face.

"It…worked…This wasn't for nothing after all!" Nepgear unexpectedly hugged Alex. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"W-Wha?" Alex sweatdropped. "I didn't even do anything though!"

"Hey, I want to hug Alky too!" Compa joined in on the hug. "You can't hog him all for yourself just cause you're dating, you know!"

"I-I wish I knew what was going on…" Alex felt like an inflatable object that was about ready to pop. "Eheheh, I can't feel my upper body anymore…"

"Iffy, aren't you going to join in?" Compa asked IF. "Iffy…?"

The three looked over at IF, who only stared down at her lap and was shaking a bit. Her face was completely red as well, and she seemed to be muttering something.

"…W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Alex broke free from Nepgear and Compa's grasp. "I mean I did, but I didn't! I meant to say that in my mind! Wait, but that would only make me seem like a pervert, gah! Why did I say that out loud! I'm sorry, I mean thank you! But sorry too!"

"M-My head is spinning…" IF whispered before falling over.

"Iffy down! I repeat! Iffy down!" Compa called out. "We need to treat her before it's too late!"

"(…How would anyone be able to sleep through something like this?)" Alex thought to himself. "(Wait…sleep through…I feel like someone is missing from all of this…)"

"Alky! Grab thermometer!"

"Gah! A-Alright!"

* * *

 **(Unknown Time)**

 **(Interrogation Room)**

"Those earrings…I made them for Alex…" Nepgear said. "That's one of the four transmitters I made for the APL Aspirants, it's what gives Alex the ability to speak."

"…Oh, really?" Uni's reply left me with this bad feeling. "This is what gives Alex the ability to talk, right?"

Nepgear shook her head, she didn't know what she was getting herself into…wait, this is some sort of trap! Nepgear is right about to walk into Uni's trap that she laid out for her!

"G-Gear, don't say another-"

"SHUT UP!" Terra punched…Tam in the face…?

"GACK!" Tam shouted in pain. "The HELL was that for?! I didn't even say jack s***!"

"We found these earrings when we found the four of you. They were in very bad condition and-…" Uni stopped and sighed. "I'm just going to get to the point…If Xander here says that he's Alex, then wouldn't he **not be able to speak?** "

There it was, there was the trap that had been laid out for us…and we just walked right into it. Uni wasn't trying to be friendly with us, she was just trying to trick us…ngh…I don't like this at all.

"…" Nepgear had realized that she had fallen for Uni's trap.

"And even if I'm wrong about this, there's still the fact that these earrings we're one of the only things found at the scene, aside from your bodies." Uni said. "…So, what is it? Do want to end this little game you're playing, or do you want to want to keep going, but with more serious consequences?"

Have I ever seen this side of Uni before…? No, I haven't…Uni would never do something this dirty…right? Especially to Nepgear out of all people! That's…That's just no right…

"…If only you knew me better Uni…" Nepgear had this smile slowly grow on her face, to be honest, I don't know what to think that expression…it seem a bit weird…but cute… "You would've known that I've always thought one step ahead…."

"…What is that supposed to mean?" Uni asked.

Nepgear leaned back in her chair a bit. As time went on, I didn't feel Nepgear's presence anymore, I felt someone else's.

"If you remember what I sajd during my story, you would see why I'm one step ahead of you." Nepgear said. "Remember when I called Compa out of the room for a while? Well since she's a nurse, and I lack the proper medical training, I needed her to help me insert something into the bodies of the Aspirants'. What was that I needed to insert? Well…it quite obvious, really. I needed to insert chips."

"C-Chips?!" I shouted.

"You put what into my body?!" Luth asked.

I know for sure now, that this want the Nepgear that I knew. I've never seen her have this "I don't care" attitude before, and what she was saying only helped strengthen my claim…Could….Could this be because she's in Nepgia's body?

"That's right, chips. I could've stuck it in their brains and called it a day, but it was much more complicated than that. I needed someone to help me pinpoint the exact location to put the chips, that way, it wouldn't' be in the way of any of the Aspirants' vital organs."

"…Would mind telling me what this has to do with the current situation?" Uni asked.

"Well, after I inserted the chips, I-…" Nepgear stopped and slowly into Uni's eyes. "…I'm just going to get to the point. The reason why Alex can speak, is because he has that chip in his body, and the his Voice Transmitter, a.k.a. the earrings, are still working."

"…I don't-"

"They're called transmitters for a reason, Uni! Alex doesn't need to wear those all the time just to talk, all he needs to do is have it close to him and he'll still be able to speak." Nepgear looked over at Luth. "Don't believe me? Then make Luth take off that armband of his."

…I really hope Nepgear hasn't just bluffed her way into this one…wait…bluffed? That's something Nepgia does a lot…Oh God! Nepgear was bluffing this whole time! She's going to get us killed!

Uni turned to Luth, and shook her head. As Luth was taking off his arm band, Nepgear slammed her hands on the table, in order to get his attention.

"Don't even thinking about faking it, I'll know." Nepgear said.

Nepgear's comment made Luth hesitate to take off his armband even more, as he was about to slide armband off of his arm-

"Alright! Fine!" Uni got up from her seat. "…I can't even save my best friend's I'm done talking with you…"

With that, Uni stormed out of the room…I don't exactly understand what went on during this whole discussion to be frankly honest. I don't think I will know if Nepgear was telling the truth or if she was just bluffing her way to victory, as if she were some Ace Attorney who is only known for their finger point skills.

One thing is for certain though…Nepgear's change of personality might be because she's in Nepgia's body…which means the same thing can happen to me, Tam, and Neptune... We got lucky this time, but I don't know if we will be next time something like this happens…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Mutual Feelings**

 **(Dimension: Ultradimension)**

* * *

 **(1:30 PM)**

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom)**

 **Third Perspective**

It was just another normal day in Planeptune, nothing big or exciting was really happening during the day. If anything, people were really only relaxing on this day.

Our blonde hair protagonist whistled to himself as he walked up the street, he seemed to be in a relatively good mood, nothing was going to break his spirits at all.

Tamazaki turned the corner, he could see the Basilicom just a few yards away from him. This was where he lived, or at least where he was living at the moment.

For about a year or so, Tamazaki has been living in this new dimension. He's been waiting for the day when he's finally able to go home... although, he never really expected it to take this long.

Tamazaki stood in front of the door to the Basilicom, he put his keys into the door before turning the knob and walking in-

"-LAZY!"

Tamazaki backed up and closed the door, he stared at the door for a full minute before opening it again.

"-HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO-"

He closed the door again and then proceeded to open it once more.

"-WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT-"

Close...Open.

"-ONE DAY, YOU'LL REGRET EVERYTHING-"

Close...Open.

"TAMAZAKI!"

"AAH!"

* * *

Tamazaki was currently sitting on his knees and was looking down. In front of him was Mini Histoire, who didn't seem to be in the best of moods at the moment.

"Tamazaki, where were you all this time?" Mini Histoire asked the man.

"Um...Not doing what you think I was doing?" Tamazaki answered.

"So, you didn't go out to buy any groceries?" Histoire's anger levels were slowly going through the roof.

"I was trying to tell you that I didn't have any money!" Tamazaki said to the fairy. "You weren't listening since you were bossing everyone-"

"Bossing?!"

"... Crap, that slipped out…" Tamazaki gulped.

While Mini Histoire went off on Tamazaki, Neptune, Midget Hinato, Plutia, and Tizius watched from a safe distance, in case things started to get a bit too violent.

"Oh, T. Everyone knows that you wouldn't be in this situation if you learned how to save money." The protagonist of all protagonist, otherwise known as Neptune, said.

"That's quite hypocritical, coming from you." Midginato sweatdropped. "Besides, aren't you the reason he currently has no money at the moment?"

"Wha…!" Neptune was taken aback by the boy's words. "I'd never think you'd accuse me of such a crime, Mat!"

Considering Ultradimension Hinato's size, and what Neptune calls Hyperdimension Hinato, Neptune decided to call this Hinato, "Mat"...If you haven't figured it out, the "M" stands for "Midget".

"For the last few months, you, as well as Plutia, and Tizius haven't exactly been working for your pay." Midginato sighed. "Because of this, Histoire, Tamazaki, and myself have taken matters into our own hands, and have been working restlessly just to support the three of you, and ourselves just barely."

"It's not that I don't want to work, Natty…" The trapmaster, otherwise known as Tizius, said. "... It's just that I can't work…"

"Tizius...I know that you're still upset about him leaving, but he'll come back eventually." Midginato told Tizius. "For now, you just need to move on with what you currently have in your hands."

"...Yeah, okay…" Tizius still wasn't smiling.

"Tizzy, you aren't smiling…" The princess of snoozeville, otherwise known as Plutia, frowned. "Good thing you told me the spot you're the most ticklish~"

"P-Plu, n-no!" Tizius backed up a bit.

"Hey, Plutie? Mind if I join in on this?" Neptune asked. "I'm real rusty, I could use some practice after a real long time."

"Sure thing, Neppy!"

"N-No! Stay back! I don't want to!" Neptune and Plutia slowly crept their way over to Tizius, who was trapped in the corner. "I-I'll die if you touch me there! Anywhere but there!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone had turned to Histoire, was now shaking with anger.

"I ask that EVERYONE sits right here, and listens to what I have to say!" Histoire wasn't playing around with anyone any more, she meant business.

"Right as things were about to go completely out of control…" Midginato sighed.

"...Sleep with one eye open, Tiz." Neptune said to boy as she walked away.

Everyone, except for Midginato, sat in front of Histoire. Tamazaki had looked like he seen war happen before his very eyes, and was the quietest out of everyone.

"This nation is supposed to be protected by one God and two Goddesses, not two oracles and a human male!" Histoire shouted."I'm tired of the three of you lazing around all day and doing nothing. In order for the three of you to become proper-"

Midginato scooted over to Histoire and whispered something in her ear, Histoire only shook her head in response. After a few minutes of this, Midginato scooted away from Histoire.

"...Neptune, Plutia, I am sending the both you to Lastation, in order for you to become proper Goddesses, you need to seek help from one herself."

"Does that mean…" Plutia gasped. "We get to see Noire again! Come on Neppy, let's go!"

"Hey, wait a secccccoooonnnddd!" It was already too late, Plutia had dragged Neptune out of the Basilicom before she or anyone else could say something.

"...As for the both of you." Histoire looked at Tizius and Tamazaki, mainly Tamazaki. "...Would you please cut it with that expression?!"

"You hurt my feelings and my pride as a male!" Tamazaki shouted back. "Don't expect me to be all normal after what you said to me!"

Histoire sighed, sometimes she wondered if she and Hinato were the only ones who had common sense in the whole Basilicom.

"As I was saying...The both of you will be staying here in Planeptune, you will be looking at a problem that has recently arisen in the nation." Histoire said. "According to reports, there have been multiple sightings of a cloaked individual entering and exiting Otori Forest. People worry that this person may be conducting illegal actions in this forest, and wish to see what they could possibly be planning."

"Seriously, what's with everyone wearing cloaks…?" Tamazaki asked. "Is that a new fashion trend, or something?"

"That really isn't an issue at the moment…" Hinato sighed once again. "Do you think we could entrust the both of you with this task? It is a bit different from what you are used to after all."

"...Well-*

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Tamazaki said. "All we're doing is just watching for some suspicious looking person near the forest, right? That shouldn't be too hard to handle."

"I hope that it isn't…" Histoire had no faith in anyone at the moment.

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Otori Forest Entrance)**

"Tammy? Is it safe for us to be hiding this close to the entrance?" Tizius asked the man. "What if that person sees us?"

Tamazaki and Tizius were hiding in the bushes that were right across from the entrance to the forest, it wasn't a bad spot..but it wasn't really that good of a spot either.

"Well, it was either this or we stood right next to the entrance of the of the forest." Tamazaki responded. "At least we're somewhat hidden in these bushes…"

"If you say so…" Tizius said.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, the sounds that were being made were from the creatures of the forest themselves. Tamazaki and Tizius had practically glued their eyes to entrance of the forest, waiting for the chance to jump and go after the person in the cloak.

"...Tammy?" Tizius said. "...Do you think-"

"Over there!" Tamazaki jumped up from within the bushes. "They're over there!"

Unfortunately, the person in the cloak had heard Tamazaki shouting and had ran into the forest. Tamazaki chased after them, leaving Tizius in the bushes, completely by himself.

"...Haaaaa…." Tizius sighed. "Tammy! Wait up!"

* * *

"Damn it! I was sure that they went in this direction!" Tamazaki stomped his foot.

Tizius had had finally managed to catch up to Tamazaki when he got over to him, Tizius fell over and panted heavily. The boy was out of breath after chasing after Tamazaki, only to lose him for a short while and to find him again.

"So...Tired…" Tizius panted. I "Can we...go home…?"

"We should at least look around first…" Tamazaki thought about what he said and shook his head. "On second thought, I'm just as tired as you are. Let's get out of...here…"

"...Tammy?" Tizius got up. "Tammy? What's wrong?"

"...Tizius...Do you have any idea where we are right now?"

Tizius stared at Tamazaki with a bit of a confused expression, he then looked around and finally understood what Tamazaki had asked...cause the both of them were lost.

The two walked around the forest for a little while, what seemed like only a few minutes turned into a few hours. It had gotten to the point where the sun was setting and the sky was turning a bright shade of orange.

The two were silent the whole time, and only occasionally said something to one another. Tamazaki was only silent because he was thinking, but Tizius on the other hand…

"...U-Um...Tammy?" Tizius tugged on Tamazaki's sleeve. "Can I ask you something?"

"..."

"Tammy?"

"...Hm? Huh?" Tamazaki looked at Tizius. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. You say something?"

"Um...Well…" Tizius was trying to find the right words to say, but he was having a hard time. "...W-Well…"

"Hold on a second, Tizius." Tamazaki put his hand up and looked around. "...That's a strange looking marking…"

Tamazaki walked away from Tizius and over to what looked to be a normal looking tree. Tizius followed Tamazaki without saying anything at all.

The tree had a strange marking on it's trunk, it looked as if it were a word that was written in a different language. Although, the strangest thing was that there was a weird colored substance oozing from the tree.

"What...Is that?" Tizius tilted his head.

"I wish I knew…" Tamazaki raised his finger and lightly tapped the ooze.

At that moment, Tamazaki's whole body had twitched for a second. Tizius, who was watching him the whole time, jumped back a little bit.

"T-Tammy?" Tizius called out to Tamazaki. "T-Tammy? Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tamazaki looked back at Tizius. "Did something happen?"

The substance from the tree had disappeared and the marking had faded away, Tizius looked at the tree and then at Tamazaki. The boy looked down and shook his head, confirming that there was nothing wrong.

"...I don't know…"

"Huh?" Tizius looked up. "What don't you know, Tammy?"

"All this time, you wanted to ask me if Terra was going to come back, weren't you?" Tamazaki asked Tizius. "Even though he left on the day I met both of you, I could tell that you weren't acting like yourself…"

"..."

"...I really don't know what to feel about Terra, to be honest. The both of us didn't really hit it off when we first met…" Tamazaki turned around. "We clearly hated each other, so-"

"Does that mean you don't want him to come back?" Tizius had interrupted Tamazaki.

"To be completely honest...I don't know…" Tamazaki shrugged. "Whether he comes back or not...it honestly doesn't matter to me…"

Tizius didn't really know how to feel about Tamazaki's response, but he didn't want to ask him any more questions, he just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Damn, it's getting really dark out…" Tamazaki looked up into the sky noticed that it was progressively getting darker. "We really need to find our way out of this forest…"

"...Okay…" Tizius shook his head. "...Wait... Couldn't I have transformed and flew us out of the-"

* * *

 **(7:40 PM)**

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom)**

It took them a bit longer than they would've liked, but Tamazaki and Tizius had finally found their way out of the forest and back into the nation of Planeptune.

After thanking the Gods (not themselves) from above who helped them find their way out of the forest, Tizius and Tamazaki made their way back to the Basilicom before it got too dark.

As the two were nearing the Basilicom, they were able to see that only one light was on in the entire building, and that was most likely the light to the main room.

"I hope we didn't make anyone worry…" Tizius said to Tamazaki as they walked up to the door of the Basilicom. "We were gone for a really long time after all…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, when it comes to me, it's normal for me to walk in this late." Tamazaki said. "Just try to relax, I'm pretty sure it isn't good for your health to be worrying this much."

"...Sorry…" Tizius apologized.

Tamazaki and Tizius entered the Basilicom and made their way to the main room, as they were about to open the door, the door flew open by itself.

"What the?!" The feminine voice shouted. "Who are you supposed to be?!"

In front of the two, was a little blonde girl who wore a pink dress, and had a matching bow in her hair, as well as tights and a little bit of her boots. For her dress and bow, they both had skulls within the design.

"...Uh...We could ask you the same thing…" Tamazaki sweatdropped a bit.

"Hmph! Well, if you must know, I am the idol and the executive of the Seven Sages! You may call me...Abnes!" Abnes puffed out her chest...or at least her lack of chest. "I'm on a duty to protect the children of Gamindustri from terrible adults!"

"...Uh-huh…" Tizius and Tamazaki both nodded.

"Such terrible and disgusting people, prying away the innocence of children...that's just unforgivable!"

"...Uh-huh…"

"Could you ever forgive people as disgusting as them?! They are the reason nation's such as Planeptune are so corrupt!"

"... Uh-huh…"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Tammy! Tizzy! Welcome back!" Plutia pushed past Abnes and went over to Tamazaki and Tizius.

"Hey! Watch where you're-"

"The male protagonist and the supporting character return to home base!" Neptune also pushed passed Abnes and went over to Tamazaki and Tizius. "So, how'd you guys do? Were you able to get any scoop on that person with the overused cosmetic item?"

"Eh...Sort of…" Tamazaki scratched the back of his head. "We chased after them, but they managed to get away."

"Aww, Tammy and Tizzy didn't complete their mission…" Plutia frowned. "Histy is going to get really angry…"

"I really hope she doesn't get mad…" Tizius frowned as well.

"Wait a minute!"

The four slowly turned to Abnes, who seemed to had been trying to get their attention for quite awhile now.

"...You're still here?" The four asked Abnes.

"W-Wha?!" Abnes was about to comment but decided not to. "Never mind...but do you two...live here?!"

"...Why else would we be here?" Tamazaki asked. "You really think guys like us could just walk on into the home of a God whenever they want?"

"Two boys, living together with...all these children?! And this isn't even an orphanage!" Abnes gasped. "The both you are the definition of pedophiles!"

"Can I kick her?" Tamazaki asked. "Would it be bad if I kicked a little girl?"

"S-Shut up, you're just a lolicon!"

"L-Lolicon?!"

"And you! You dress up like a girl just to get close to little children!" Abnes pointed to Tizius. "You...You child molester!"

"C-Child molester?"

"Just you wait! You'll repent for your sins! I'll save all the children in this world, no matter what!"

With that, Abnes stomped off. Leaving Tamazaki and Tizius with utterly confused faces, and Neptune and Plutia questioning the events that had just took place.

"...How am I a lolicon?!" Tamazaki shouted. "The lolicon here is Acallaris!"

 **Acallaris:...You know what?...F*** you! I'm sick of you and everyone else who has teased me in during the span of these stories! Just go crawl up and die in a hole! *breaks into tears and runs away***

* * *

…

…

…

"Huh...Never knew that was a thing…" Tamazaki and Neptune were sharing one of the bean bag chairs in the Basilicom and were reading what looked like a magazine.

"Yeah, it's real freaky once you think about it too!" Neptune told her boyfriend. "Just think about it! Somebody changes your color scheme, accessories, and maybe your clothing! All just so they can have you as their personal avatar."

"Well, it's better than being called an Original Character. Seriously, that's just rude if you call these manifestations of actual people, Original Characters."

"Good Morn…After...whatever time it is..." Someone had groaned.

Neptune and Tamazaki exchanged looks with one another and turned around, both of them immediately jumped up from the bean bag chair when they saw who it was.

"Dante!" Neptune and Tamazaki shouted in unison.

"Agh...Please don't shout...My head hurts like Hell right now…" Dante put his hand on his head. "Anyways...Um...Where am I?"

"We brought ya here after that little encounter we had with each other," Neptune told Dante. "You and your little girlfriend have been out for... I dunno, 3-4 months?"

"Th-That long?!" Dante asked before realizing what Neptune just said. "Hold on just a second! Did you just call Sierra my girlfriend?!"

"Well, that's the vibe you were sort of giving off…" Tamazaki scratched the back of his head. "Why? You two ain't dating or something?"

"No! Of course not!" Dante shouted. "There's a HUGE age difference between-Ack!"

"He tells us not to raise our voices, but he's the only one shouting…" Neptune sweatdropped.

"Dan...te?" A small voice whispered. "Are you okay…?"

Dante turned around, Neptune and Tamazaki simply looked past him. A small girl dressed in green was leaning against the doorway, her hair was a bit messy, and her eyes were half open.

"S-Sierra!" Dante ran over and hugged her, which had surprised her. "I should be the one asking you that question, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine...could you stop shouting?" Sierra put her hand on her ear. "I'm still not 100%..."

"R-Right...Sorry…" Dante let go of Sierra.

Sierra noticed Neptune and Tamazaki staring at her, all she did was slightly tilted her head and stared back at the two.

"Dante...who are they?" Sierra asked.

"Them? Those are the guys that bitch tricked me into fighting…" Dante told Sierra.

"Name's Neptune, the protagonist of protagonist!"

"And I...Am the person who hitches off her popularity... It's Tamazaki, nice to meet you."

"They're really...odd people…" Sierra saying that caused Neptune and Tamazaki to sweatdrop. "But...where are we? This atmosphere...this isn't Minecraftia, isn't it…"

"No, not at all…" Dante shook his head. "We're on a completely different world from what I know, Minecraftia's rules and physics don't apply here at all…"

"Sorry if you're feeling a little homesick, we try our best to fulfill all our guests' desires," Neptune said. "But don't worry! We'll soon be able to get you guys back to wherever you came from in no time!"

"...Back to where we came from?" Dante repeated and started to turn around. "Back to where we came from…?"

"Uh...Yeah?" Tamazaki answered.

"...Nah, man. You seriously playing right now…" Dante spoke in the dialect of his nationality. "We ain't leaving until we get our revenge."

"...I'm sorry?" Tamazaki raised an eyebrow. "Could you repeat that... without talking like that?"

"After what that little fairy s*** did to me...after what she did to Sierra...she's going to taste vengeance."

"Listen, kid...Do you even know what you're going up against?" Tamazaki asked Dante. "Croire seemed like a force that shouldn't be reckoned with unless you have some sort of death wish."

"Yeah, I know...I sort of experienced that first hand…" Dante sighed. "But I can protect myself...as well as Sierra, I'm not just some helpless little kid! And the both of you know that!"

"And... that fairy...she took most of my powers…" Sierra said. "Without my powers, I won't be recognized as a fairy when we return to our world, and we won't be able to continue our mission!"

"See? We have a bigger reason to track that book sized raisin down!" Dante said. "Please! We have to do this! We've practically got no other choice!"

Neptune and Tamazaki exchanged looks with one another once again, this time, they were unsure of what to do. They couldn't exactly make decisions like these without Mini Histoire or Midginato around.

"...I hope you realize that if anything happens to the two of you, we won't be the ones at fault." Tamazaki asked the two.

"We're...fully aware of the consequences of doing this...but-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to the person you see standing behind me." Dante interrupted Sierra.

Tamazaki was a bit surprised by Dante's response, it had gotten to the point where saying no would practically not be an option. Tamazaki looked over at Neptune, who shrugged.

"...Alright, but on one condition…" Tamazaki then extended his hand to Dante. "If you're planning on doing something as stupid as this...then let the both of us help you."

"Yep! Four idiots are better than two after all!" Neptune smiled.

Dante looked at Tamazaki and then stared down at his hand. Dante then started chuckling, and then he started to laugh. Neptune and Tamazaki tilted their heads in confusion, but Sierra only smiled.

"This is so damn cheesy...but whatever." Dante shook Tamazaki's hand. "Looks like we're in this together, yeah?"

"You got that right." Tamazaki smiled. "Let's try not fail each other, alright?"

"Yeah...oh, and one more thing…" Dante said before whispering something into Tamazaki's ear.

…

…

…

"Take good care of Sierra if something were to ever happen to me…"

* * *

 **Nepgear: Acallaris, please come out of your room!**

 **Acallaris: No! I don't wanna! I'm tired of being made fun of by everyone all the time!**

 **Nepgear: *sighs* I hope he comes out soon… *walks away from the door***

 **Ram: Hey, Nepgear? Do you know where all that noise is coming from? It sounds like someone is crying like a big baby!**

 **Nepgear: That's just Acallaris, Ram. He had his feelings hurt pretty bad today...and overall…**

 **Ram: Really? Geez, I'll never get why teenagers are so sensitive with their emotions…**

 **Nepgear: Well...I wouldn't blame for being this way...the stuff we say to him is harsh most of the time…**

 **Ram: Well, he should be used to it now, I don't get why he's being such a baby all of the sudden…**

 **Nepgear: It might've been because Tamazaki called him a…*ahem* A lolicon?**

 **Ram:...**

 **Nepgear: R-Ram?**

 **Ram:...Is that why he's being so nice to me all of the sudden?!**

 **Nepgear: I-I don't know! It most likely might be something different!**

 **Ram: Eww! I'm imagining him just doing weird stuff to...Eww!**

 **Nepgear: Ram! Stop thinking about that stuff! I really don't want to think about that!**

 **Ram: Can we end this chapter now? I wanna go find a way to erase my memory of all those bad thoughts!**

 **Nepgear: Y-Yes! Let's do that! *Clears throat* T-Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Ram: Y-Yeah! If you want, be sure to leave follow, favorite, or review! But if you review, please don't write something that will make me have more nightmares! Gah! I can't get it out of my head!**

 **Nepgear: Anyways, I think the next chapter uploaded might be a True chapter, so look out for that, and we'll see you next time!**

 **Ram: Later!**

* * *

 **(Outside Lastation)**

…

…

…

…

…

"Damn...Lowee APL…"

A man could be seen dragging himself across the forest, just barely in his view, was Lastation, the nation's that was still currently being built.

"I need...to get back there…" The man had collapsed to the floor. He was too weak to pull himself back up. "I need...to save her…"

The man reached out for the nation, thinking that it was in his reach. However, he had ran out of energy and his hand fell to the ground.

"I'll...fi-find you...Sa...ori…"


	17. RECAP Chapter

**?: What's going on everybody. My name is...NOT Acallaris, and welcome to a special recap Chapter! *** _stares at a note in their hand*_ **Wait...was I supposed to pretend to be Acallaris? Oh well…** _*crumples up the note and throws it away*_ **How's everyone doing today? I hope you guys are all having a-**

 _ ***A brick with another note attached flies into the room and nearly hits**_ **?***

 **?: Ah! Geez! Could you stop throwing stuff at me and go write something you slacker?!** _*Picks up the brick and reads the note*_ **...And you don't have to remind me! I was just getting to know them, ya bum!** _Rubs temple_ **Anyway, Where was I...oh yeah! Welcome to a special recap Chapter! We're going to be doing a recap of everything that happened in the past! Why? Cause Acallaris is so inconsistent with these chapters that it's really annoying!**

 _ ***Another brick flies into the room, though there isn't anything attached***_

 **?:** _*Dodges out of the way of the brick*_ **Don't get mad! It's not my fault you've been procrastinating! But before I start...you guys are probably wondering who I am. I go by a lot of names, but...call me Alex! You're probably wondering if I'm Alex Tamazaki since I said that...I'm just going to let you guys figure that out. Anyway, onto the recap!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0**_

After disappearing for five years, the APLs are seen to be in some sort of catacomb/chamber/ dungeon/ whatever. Over the years, it seems like everyone has been strengthening their bonds with each other...well, except Tamazaki and Hinato. Those two hate each other just as much as two best friends hate each other for liking a girl that the other likes, yeesh!

Anyway, Tamazaki throws finally snaps and goes to his room. While the guy is lying on his bed, crying like a little bitch...Just kidding, he wasn't crying! His brother, Alex comes into his room and tells him that Hinato wanted to see all of the APLs. Oh, should I mention that the Aspirants lost their voices to some freak accident? Yeah, that seems about right.

Anyway, all the Gods go meet with Hinato, and he tells them that they're going home! Yay! A happy ending for everyone!

 _ **Chapter 0.5**_

Meanwhile, after probably not doing anything for five years, we find Neptune and Nepgear in the guild! Neptune explains how her Histoire kicked her and Nepgear out of the Basilicom, do I need to explain why?...Nope! It's pretty obvious why!

Anyway, the two just got done with doing guild work, and right when Neptune was about ready to call it quits for the day, Nepgear reminds her of the protest group that Histoire had told the two about prior to them being kicked out. So, without any say in the matter, the Nep sisters go out on a search for that protest group...they didn't really find anything.

When they decide to take a break, however, Nepgear suddenly breaks out crying and tells her sister that she misses Alex and all the other APLs...well, it was really Alex, but I'm pretty sure she missed those other guys too. I mean, who wouldn't miss that big dumb Canadian, Zest? Nobody, that's who! Anyway, Neptune gives her thoughts on the whole thing...well, at least a few of her thoughts. Just enough to surprise Nepgear. As they were leaving, the two bumped into the leader of the Protestant group, Rei Ryights!...She ran away as soon as she found out who they were.

After that weird encounter, the sisters head home, and what do they find? Tamazaki and Alex had come home! And Neptune falcon punched Tamazaki in the stomach! The incestuous family is now back together, hooray!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

So Neptune fell asleep after crying into her older cousin's… little cousin's… Hold on just a second, which one of them is older anyway? They were born around the same time, right? Tamazaki just got sent to another dimension where the flow of time was different from the Hyperdimension, while Neptune stopped aging at a certain point and- On second thought… it doesn't matter, I'll just ask Acallaris later.

Anywho, after he brings her to her room, he goes and asks if anyone had seen his daughter, Laxtria. Turns out, Laxtria is having a sleepover with her friends in another dimension who may or may not be important to the plot of this story later , Nepgear, Alex (kinda), Compa, and IF reminisce about old times and junk, Compa hugs the two boys when they're about to leave and their infatuated with her breast, yadda yadda yadda, boys are being boys!

Shortly after IF and Compa left, Tamanoodle realizes that the bag that he brought home wasn't actually his, but Terra's...or Kashi's… Or maybe Zest's? I can't remember clearly, but he ended up going on a little delivery quest. What did he get out of it? Nothing at all according to him, cause it turns out his stuff was delivered to him while he was out.

While he was traveling back to the Basilicom, he felt some strange… aura? Energy? Power? He felt something, that's all I could say. He felt it at Powerlevel Island and decided to check out. Once he got to the island, he encountered Sayamo and Mono. Although nobody knew a lot about their characters, things were about to get intense! … Kinda.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

So Tamazaki is currently watching Sayamo and Mono do and talk about stuff. Even though he's completely clueless, he decided to keep listening anyway. It doesn't take long for them to figure out he's there, so after calling him out, he comes out of hiding and confronts the both of them. After saying some things that would spoil the plot of the story, Sayamo makes his pet… well, to me, it feels like Sayamo is more like the pet, and Mono is the owner.

Sayamo makes Mono buy him some time while he makes love to a rock (Mono's words, not mine). So the mono and Tamazaki fight for a bit, and spoiler alert! Tamazaki loses! Hey, is anyone noticing a bit of a pattern with Tamazaki? Cause I sure am. Tamazaki loses, and Mono launches him into Sayamo and interrupts the lovemaking ritual he was performing with that rock. The rock got mad that the session was over and proceeded to open a portal that pulled everything that was within its radius in, which meant Tamazaki, Sayamo, and Mono. This portal led to another dimension, which surely isn't a surprise to anyone at this point.

In the other dimension, the portal spits Tamazaki out and into that dimension's version of Terra, and launches him as if he were into some sort of popular fighting game franchise. Speaking of which, who else is riding the hype train? I know I am! Though, Acallaris seems hesitant. But I shouldn't be talking about that right now. Terra gets launched, and Tamazaki is left alone with a completely new outfit and with Acallaris' first ever trap OC, Tizius!

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Tamazaki is pretty shocked to meet a trap, but has he forgotten that he's in a fanfiction based off of a video game with an anime art style? I'm pretty sure has at this point.

While Tamazaki is trying his best out get out of the conversation with him and Tizius, Terra jumps out from the trees and attacks him, thinking that he's going to harm Tizius in some shape or form. Terra and Tamazaki fight for a bit… well, can you call it fighting when one person is attacking, and the other person is only dodging?

Tizius puts a stop to the fighting and tells Terra that Tamazaki means no harm, but Terra is being really hard headed and wouldn't listen. Tamazaki proceeds to tell them that he's the APL of Planeptune, but Terra cuts in and tells him that he isn't the APL, but Tizius.

Due to Tizius thinking, Tamazaki is just tired, he offers to let him stay at the Basilicom, which Terra definitely isn't happy about! But does Tamazaki care? Nope! So he takes the offer, mainly so he can get into contact with the Histoire of the Ultradimension and ask her what's going on. Spoiler alert… Histoire doesn't exist in this world and he's going to hate his life more than he already does.

Back in the Hyperdimension, our mute red-headed best boy is awakened by Nepgear shouting in the other room. When he goes to check on her, she tells him that she screamed at Neptune for being lazy or whatever. Nepgear thinks that she did something wrong, but she's just showing how much she cares for her sister! … By shouting at her that it. The one-sided conversation between Nepgear and Alex soon strays off into something, and as Nepgear was about to tell Alex something, she gets a call from her niece: Laxtria. Nepgear wonders why Laxtria called her instead of her mother, to which Laxtrial responds by saying that her mother wasn't answering her phone.

Back in the Ultradimension, the three T's arrive at the basilicom, and Tamazaki is introduced to the drug trip known as the Basilicom's main room. Tamazaki proceeds to ask if there was anyone he could ask about his current situation, and right on cue, a person appears! The bad thing is its Hinato… the good thing is that he's a midget!

 **Chapter 4**

Tamazaki is completely stunned that Hinato was not only in the Ultradimension but that he was also a little kid! But come on Tamazaki, how could you not like this version of Hinato? He's such a cutie! I seriously want to take him home and snuggle with him every night! ...Ahem, sorry about that. I think I might've shown my age… or maybe even my gender.

While Tamazaki is processing the sight that laid before him, UD Hinato asked once again for his name. Tamazaki proceeded to introduce himself, and UD Hinato was soon able to figure out that he wasn't from the Ultradimension.

In an alternate Hyperdimension, we meet Laxtria (again). As mentioned earlier, Laxtria is having a sleepover with that Hyperdimension. With her is that Hyperdimension's Rom, and Ram, Nomia, Yuna, Nepdisk. While we're looking from Laxtria's point of view, she realizes that spotlight is on her and proceeds to faint. Some other small stuff happens, but that stuff isn't important, let's be honest.

Back in the Ultradimension, Hinato continues with what he was saying and tells Tizius and Terra that Tamazaki is actually an APL in his dimension. Which makes Tizius really happy that he's not the only APL, and Terra EXTREMELY salty. UD Hinato then proceeds to work on getting in contact with Tamazaki's dimension. While they're waiting for Hinato to finish, Terra decides to take Tamazaki and Tizius to a place where they could kill some time.

 **Chapter 5**

The three amigos (Terra and Tamazaki would disagree most likely) make their way through the nation that was filled with so many people! … Until things went downhill and Tamazaki was the only person left. For whatever reason, everyone just vanished from the city the moment Tamazaki decided to open his mouth… that's pretty rude if you ask me!

Tamazaki wanders around the empty nation for a bit until he stumbles upon the guild, and witnesses a transparent version of Bryce Bridged (Wow, his last name is used a lot. I just realized that…). Before long, everyone in the city reappears. Terra and Tizius appear out of nowhere, while Tamazaki is in some confused state, and it's revealed that Terra was actually going to take Tizius and Tamazaki to the guild.

In the Hyperdimension, Nepgear just got back from picking up Laxtria from her little sleepover. When Laxtria asks for the whereabouts of her mother, Nepgear, unfortunately, has to lie to her and tells her that she went off to go do some work. Laxtria simply just goes along with it, and as she's about to leave the room, Alex and Hinato walk in.

Laxtria doesn't care for Hinato existence at all but hugs Alex. Histoire tells Alex that Laxtria has grown more affectionate to others since they were gone, and wonders how'll she will react when she sees Tamazaki. Laxtria then gives Histoire a confused looks and asks who Tamazaki was, leaving everyone in shock. Alex quickly leaves the room to go get his brother, but he comes back and lets everyone know that Tamazaki wasn't in his room.

Back in the Ultradimension, Tizius is picking out quests that will most likely get him, and his friends in the hospital or on Gamindustri's most wanted list. Terra and Tamazaki repeatedly shoot down every quest he chooses, until Tamazaki chooses a quest and convinces Tizius to go with it through the power of "exploits". Looking back on it… why would that quest even be redoable? Does the person who posted it really need that much healing grass? It doesn't even restore that much health!

 **Chapter 6**

Tamazaki, Terra, and Tizius arrive at Tari forest to take care of the quest that they chose. Tamazaki makes some comments about the forest and says how it's doomed to fail since it's a play on to the console Atari. Before they can get started Tizius reveals that his weapon of choice is a dakimakura, a body pillow for those who didn't know. Before Tamazaki could even question, some doofus who goes by the name Togami throws a brick at him telling him not to question it… huh, throwing bricks at people sure does sound familiar!

Back in the Hyperdimension, everyone is completely stumped on what to do, as they were unable to get into contact with neither Neptune or Tamazaki. Alex soon remembers that Tamazaki went over to Lastation the night before in order to return his secret admirer's stuff… Whoops! Sorry, I was reading something else for a second. Pretend you didn't hear that last part, okay?

Histoire proceeds to get into contact with Lastation's Basilicom, and the nation's oracle picks up. Kei says that she was busy with Luth, so she didn't know if Tamazaki came or not. She then proceeds to bring Terra, along with Noire, Uni, and Luth. Terra and Uni tell Planeptune's group that Tamazaki came by to return Terra's things, and left with Kashi's things, meaning that he went over to Lowee's Basilicom.

Since Lowee's Oracle has left, the group wouldn't be able to call the sharicite room. They soon decided that Alex and Nepgear were to travel to Lowee, and Histoire and Hinato would call Leanbox and see if anyone knew anything.

In the Ultradimension, Terra gets hit in the nuts by Kyubi from Madoka Mágica! … I'm not even joking, that's actually what happened. The three got into a battle, and decided to let the last enemy go because their nice people (that totally won't come and bite them in their behinds later…)! They soon decide to take a break, and Tamazaki tells Terra and Tizius his life story, as well as how he got to the Ultradimension. It was at that point where the first "Choose their Fate" option appeared, and a majority of you guys chose the second path!

 **Chapter 7**

Laxtria is dying of boredom in her own room and has no clue on what to do about it. Her faithful companion, Rult, wakes up from his little nap and relieves Laxtria of a bit of her boredom… but that still isn't enough. She then decides to spy on Histoire and Hinato and see what they're talking about in the sharicite room. She starts listening in on their conversation with Vert, and best boy Zest (Screw anyone who says that he isn't! I'll fight you!). Histoire and Hinato mention that Neptune and Tamazaki had gone missing, which caused some bad memories to pop back up in Laxtria's head, making her run back to her room crying.

In Lowee, Alex and Nepgear, but mainly Nepgear, explained everything to Lowee's group. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get any important information since it was practically what Terra and Uni told them. Histoire calls Nepgear and tells her that a few strange readings appeared at Powerlevel Island, and everyone's favorite forest that I'm not going to name, cause everyone knows what that forest is called.

The groups agree to check those areas, but before they leave, Rom says something really interesting. Rom asks Nepgear if the disappearance of her sister and Tamazaki was the reason for her and Alex showing up early in the morning. Nepgear tells Rom that she and Alex never appeared at the Basilicom early in the morning, and Rom replies by saying that they came by and asked for the percentage of Lowee's shares.

In the Ultradimension, Tamazaki has fallen into some sort of trance and was walking aimlessly throughout the forest. Terra and Tizius follow him, and question why he was acting that way. The two stop for a bit but soon realize that Tamazaki had disappeared somewhere. They run around the forest for a bit, and eventually find Tamazaki in some clearing, along with Sayamo. Tizius believes that Sayamo hurt Tamazaki, and proceeds to turn into Satan! … Whoops, sorry. I was reading the wrong thing agai-... Oh, never mind. I was reading the right thing.

 **Chapter 8**

The chapter opens up on poor little Laxtria talking over the phone with her friend, Nomia while crying. Seriously, Acallaris. Do you enjoy seeing little girls cry? This has happened way more to the girl characters then your male characters! Don't think I haven't noticed!

Nomia proceeds to give Laxtria some hope and says that her mother could still be alive since she didn't see her disappear and that she should go search for her. Laxtria is a little afraid of going to look by herself, as the last time she was by herself, she got chased by some bandits or whatever (that was a throwback to APLA for those who didn't know!). Nomia volunteers to come along, as well as Rult.

Kashi, Caem, Taem, and Alex arrive at Powerlevel Island. The moment they do, Kashi tells the three to go on ahead while he waits for Zest, Terra, and Luth to show. In actuality, he wanted to be alone because he was mourning over the loss of a girl that he was CLEARLY IN LOVE WITH, ACALLARIS! … Ahem. Sorry, I got a little angry cause they didn't get together before she died in the last story.

Oh, I should probably mention that Taem and Kashi are starting to hate Caem for some reason… Well, Taem is anyways. Anywho, the three go searching and as Alex is about to take a break, he finds Tamazaki's phone, and the same rock that Sayamo was making out with a few chapters prior.

All the way in Virtua Forest, Noire, Uni, and Vert were waiting for Nepgear, Blanc, Rom, and Ram to show. When they arrived, they split up into groups. Nepgear decided that this would be a great time to catch up with Uni! … Uni ends up telling her that she's going to break up with her boyfriend… Oof.

Back at the Basilicom, Laxtria and Rult are checking the things that they have gathered. Eventually, Nomia shows up… as well as Hinato! The guy warned the two girls… Well, "threatened" would have been a more appropriate word. This leaves Laxtria feeling like something bad is going to happen.

 **Chapter 9**

So… Satan pretty much beats the crap out of Sayamo for some time. Tamazaki wants Terra to tell Tizius to stop, to which Terra happily does and says that Violent Player (Satan's actual title) will make him pay later.

Violent Player stops singing his even more messed up version of a nursery song, and reverts back to his human form and passes out. Tamazaki tries to get Sayamo to take him home to his dimension, but before they could do anything, the-

 **BLEEP**

...Whoa, what was that? That was weird… Anyway, Tamazaki, Terra, and Tizius end up at the guild and question what happened. They decide to screw turning in the quest and start to head back to the Basilicom to see if UD Hinato was done with all that communication stuff.

While they were on their way back, it begins to rain. They run for cover by a grocery store that Terra and Tizius visit regularly. Terra goes inside to buy some umbrellas, while Tamazaki, who has a terrible headache by the way, and Tizius wait outside with some girl.

Tizius starts to express how much he hates the rain, and the stuff he says starts to get out of control. Tamazaki eventually has to stop him, since the girl was now staring at them. After some pointless conversation about the rain, Terra storms out of the store in a very bad mood and drags Tizius off, the conversation ends abruptly.

While they're walking, Tizius and Tamazaki wonder why Terra is in a bad mood, to which he says something about girls being "absolutely disgusting, evil creatures". And I'm offended! Why is this douchebag such a-... Wait, did I just indirectly tell you my gender? … Meh, I probably exposed myself much earlier than this.

After turning the wrong way, the guys head in the correct towards the Basilicom. While they were walking, Tamazaki stopped suddenly. When Tizius and Terra go to see what the problem is, they notice a group of three girls. One of those girls was the girls was actually Plutia, the girl Tamazaki and Tizius were talking with outside the store. Another one of the girls was Ultradimension counterpart of Noire, the person who pissed Terra off in the grocery store. The final girl was Neptune, who goes to hug her boyfriend while everyone stared in awe.

* * *

 **Alex: Now, I'm just gonna skip the introduction part of these next few chapters. Why? Cause it's clearly obvious that Acallaris is copying off of Perso-**

 ***** A brick is thrown once again, this time, it hits Alex*

 **Alex: Oww! What's the big idea?!**

 **Acallaris: *** pokes his head from the other room* **Don't go giving off other people's information unless they tell you to, dingus!**

 **Alex: You're the dingus! Now get back to work before I sic Ram on you, you procrastinator!**

 **Acallaris: Why are you acting like she's some sort of wild animal?!**

 **Alex: Just go already!**

 **Acallaris: Bleh! *** sticks out tongue and disappears *****

 **Alex: Bleh! *** sticks out her tongue *** These summaries are getting way too long, I gotta step up my game…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

 **Acallaris: *** from the other room *** Are we still on for later?**

 **Alex: Yeah!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

So… Neptune and Tamazaki introduce everyone to one another. The only ones who don't seem content are Terra and Noire, who practically hate each other. Tizius makes a comment about people visiting their home at the Basilicom, but Noire says that she and Plutia live at the Basilicom, which confuses everyone.

They make their way back to the Basilicom, and to their surprise, they not only see Hinato but a smaller version of Histoire as well. It didn't take long before both Histoire and Hinato were able to get a connection with the Hyperdimension.

Neptune was greeted by her sister and the other candidates, while Tamazaki was greeted by the APLs. The two tell the others about the circumstances that eventually led up to them appearing in the Ultradimension. Histoire and Hinato say that it will take some time, but they guarantee them that they will be able to get Tamazaki and Neptune back home.

After the call ends, Midgitnato and Mini Histy are confused by the appearance of new people and each other. Everyone soon figures out that the dimension that contained CPUs, and the dimension that contained APLS merged with one another to create a whole new dimension. Until they figure out how it happened, they'll just have to deal with.

Terra proceeds to disappear, and Noire goes off to build her own nation. Tamazaki feels like something is off but quickly dismisses it.

 **Special Chapter 1**

Personally… I don't think I need to summarize this chapter. I mean, nothing important to the plot happens, so why should I? … In case you really want me to summarize it though, Acallaris' old OC, Dante, is tricked by some fairy named Croire to attack Neptune cause she took his fairy girlfriend (not actually his girlfriend, but who cares?). He loses, Croire reveals she tricked him, gives him back Sierra, and blah blah blah NEXT!

 **Apocalyptic Chapter 1**

Laxtria, Nomia, and Rult come back to Planeptune after searching for Neptune, but to no avail. Laxtria then has a panic attack and faints. When she wakes up, she finds that she's alone. Laxtria wanders around for a bit and stops in front of a glass display that had a bunch of TVs up. As she's checking the time, someone grabs her by the face and drops into some portal in the ground.

The girl soon comes to and finds herself hanging upside down. She realizes that she was hanging from a metal pipe that was sticking out form some building. It doesn't take long for the pipe to break and for Laxtria to fall to the ground.

Once Laxtria reaches the bottom, she notices that she had cut her leg from the glass that was at the bottom. She tries her best to patch it up with the sleeve of her shirt and makes a makeshift bandage that stops the blood. Laxtria soon starts to explore the city that she claims to be very familiar.

As she's walking, she collapses as her legs gave out on her. While she's trying her best to get up, she hears voices, and without even thinking about it, she calls for help. The voices turned out to belong to one of those furries that you find on DeviantArt, and that thing was VERY hungry.

Laxtria proceeds to scream for help as the furry lunges at her, and out of nowhere, Nomia punches it right in the face. The monster goes for Nomia, but Rult comes out of nowhere and finishes it. Laxtria wonders how Nomia and Rult got to this alternate dimension, and just like her, Nomia tells her that they were thrown into some portal by someone.

As they're talking, more of the furry monsters from earlier appeared. The two hop on Rult and make a getaway, but are cornered in an alleyway. Laxtrial starts to apologize as they furries are backing them into the wall, but is then pulled into the wall and blacks out. When she wakes up, she is met by some masked guy named Pilot.

 **Chapter 12**

Nepgear was working on getting back voices of Aspirants, while everyone was waiting patiently for her to finish. Some wonder what the final results were going to be.

Nepgear and the Aspirants soon return, and the only thing about the Aspirants that was visibly different was the new accessories that they were wearing. Nepgear tells them to speak and… nothing happens! Hooray for failures! Nepgear wants to try again, but Uni convinces her to stop for now.

At Lastation, their Gods and Goddesses come back to see Kei training with some new recruits for their army. As they're going inside, some doofus slams the door on Luth's face and breaks his as well as knocks him unconscious. When he wakes up and finds out his nose is broken, he regains the ability to speak and goes off on the person that broke his nose.

On the way back to the Basilicom, Taem is jumping from tree to tree like the monkey he is. As they near the Basilicom, Blanc tells Taem to get down, but he doesn't listen. Because of this, one of the branches break. The branch was supposed to fall om Kashi and Blanc, but Caem pushed them out of the way, and it landed on him instead.

While Kashi, Blanc, and Rom are seeing if Caem was okay, Taem simply watched from the distance. Ram proceeds to smash her pen over his head and asked him if there was something wrong with him. Taem regains his ability to talk, and both him and Ram go off on each other.

As he walks away, he makes a comment about Caem being fake. Blanc was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Kashi stopped her.

Back at Planeptune, Alex, Compa, and IF watched Nepgear talk to herself. The girl was in complete denial and it would be hard to get her out of her trance without Neptune around. Alex then calls it a night and heads back to his room.

When Alex gets back to his room, he takes out the stone and notices that it was glowing for a second. When he examined the rock even further, it sent out a blinding light that caused Alex to hit his head against the door and fall unconscious, the last he heard was someone calling him by his birth name.

When Alex woke up, he found himself lying on IF's lap. And little thing, but I feel like Alex should've been with IF or something. Why? Cause her reactions when Alex comments about her being warm and soft were so fricken adorable! Oh my God! If I were the author of this story, I definitely would've made them a thing, that's for sure!

Oh… and Alex got his voice back, and everyone is happy! Yay!

* * *

 **Alex: And so, that's everything! I'm not going to do a recap of the last chapter, cause that's the more recent chapter. Hope you guys appreciated the work I did in summarizing 15 chapters, that were more than 3,000 words each!**

…

…

…

 **Alex: … Hey, Acallaris! I'm done!**

 **Acallaris: *** comes out of room* **Already?**

 **Alex: Whaddaya mean already? I've been at this for a few hours!**

 **Acallaris: Well… Okay, then. I guess I'll take it over from here.**

 **Alex: ...Ahem.**

 **Acallaris: What?**

 **Alex: I'm waiting…**

 **Acallaris: ...For?**

 **Alex: A thank you, ya dumb toad! I helped summarize all of this crap!**

 **Acallaris: Uh… Thank you, I guess.**

 **Alex: …**

 **Acallaris: … Uh, are you-**

 ***** Alex proceeds to kick Acallaris in his very special place*

 **Acallaris: SONUVA-**

 **BLEEP**

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope that you're all caught up to date with this recap chapter!**

 **But man… A lot has happened since I've been gone. Some good things, some bad things, just a lot of stuff in particular. But I'm back now! (I say that everytime, but I mean it this time). But… while I was gone, I lost something… And that was my love for the Neptunia series.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, the franchise is good with all its characters and story (most of the time, at least). But I've just been losing interest in Neptunia all together lately. There are times where I'm completely into it, and times where I really just don't care.**

 **I'm not sure why. Maybe it's a certain part of the community that makes me not care about this whole thing. Maybe it's because the series is going nowhere and IF and Compa are running out of ideas. Maybe I'm just outgrowing it altogether… But one thing I'm not losing interest in is making Fanfictions about this franchise.**

 **I may not be that big of a fan anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give up on this. And besides, I still like the series, but I'm just not that into as I was back in 2015. So don't worry, nothing is going to change now that I've said this (at least, I hope nothing will.)**

 **I'll try my absolute best to get chapters out as soon as possible, but don't be surprised if it takes a week or two (or three, or four, or a month) to come out. I'm going to try my best to be more active and have this story completed by the end of 2018.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon. Oh! Also! Remember how I said that this story wouldn't have arcs? Well… I think I'll retract that statement, but this time, these arcs will be more doable and less stressful than they were back in The Awakening of the APL Aspirants.**

 **The next 3 chapters will be the start of some important arcs, then I'll release a chapter of Re;Start1 (yeah, forgot that existed, didn't you?). After that… I may or may not turn a certain one-shot into an actual story, I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

 **But that's everything. Thank you so much for reading everyone, and I'll see you guys next time. Later!**


	18. Lowee Chapter 1

"I… am so sorry, Caem."

Caem was lying in his bed, he had bandages wrapped around certain areas of his body, such as his forehead, chest, and legs. His cousin, Kashi, was kneeling down right beside him.

"Although I'm supposed to be your guardian, all I have been doing lately is neglecting you and caring for myself…" Kashi whispered. "I know this has nothing to do with your current condition, but… you still went out of your way to save me and push me out of the way, despite how I've been treating you."

Caem apparently has a few broken bones, but nothing too critical to his health. The doctors said that he needed time to recover.

Kashi proceeded to get up after a few minutes of silence. He took one last look at Caem before walking to the door. "Sleep well, Caem…" Kashi opened the door, and right before he left the room, he turned off the lights.

Kashi quietly shut the door and stared at it for a minute. He then turned around and was surprised to see his Goddess standing there.

"... We need to talk, Kashi." Blanc said.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lowee Chapter 1: Broken**

 **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**

 **(Side A)**

 **(Nation: Lowee)**

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 10:30 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Caem)**

Everything… hurts. My head hurts. My chest hurts. My arms hurt… Everything hurts, and would it be possible to say it does in more ways than one?

I open my eyes, and I'm greeted by the sight of bed springs…? Though, I've seen them before. It doesn't take me long to actually realize that I was in my own bed, in my own room.

I won't say that I can't remember the events that transpired before all of this, but… I don't want to remember those events. I remember everything so clearly, especially… those words that Taem said to me as he walked off.

My vision was starting to waver, meaning that I was going to black out, or I was going to start crying… again. Lately, my emotions have just been taking control of me during the worst times… But I think I'm alone, so it should be-

"Caem..?"

… Dang, it.

"Caem, are you awake…?"

That voice… That soft, sweet, and delicate voice. It belonged to a person that any sane person wanted to protect. I slowly turn my head, despite that it hurt to do so and saw Rom poking her head from the door. Once she saw me move my head, she entered the room, closed the door behind her, and came over to me.

"Good morning, Caem." Rom's smile alone could've healed me on any other occasion, but… I don't think it would think it would help me in this case. "Are you feeling a little better…?"

… I wish I could answer, but I can't talk. No matter how much I've tried, I wouldn't be able to talk. I really hoped that Nepgear would've been able to do something about my voice, but…

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rom must've forgotten that I can't speak. I don't blame her for forgetting but… ouch. "You're not wearing the voice transmitter that Ms. Nepgear gave you."

"The voice transmitter? But those didn't work, Rom." … Is what I wanted to tell her, but I can't. I really want her to just stop worrying about this whole voice situation, it really isn't important right now.

Rom starts to rummage through her purse and pulls out the necklace that Nepgear made for me yesterday. It had the same design as the one that she made for… my brother. Rom put the necklace around my neck, and for a few seconds, I could feel her soft hands touch my neck.

"Okay, you can speak now." Rom kneeled down beside me. "Try saying something."

... This isn't going to work, Rom. I'm sorry. No matter how much I try, I can't, and I won't speak for the rest of my life.

…

…

…

"Why is everything so difficult?"

… Hold on just a second. I've heard that voice somewhere before.

"Wow, it really did work!" Rom said. "Ms. Nepgear's invention didn't turn out to be a failure after all!"

"...Nepgear's invention?" There's that voice again! … I know that voice, I know it so well, actually. "Rom… I'm actually talking right now?"

"Uh-huh!"

"W-With actual words?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And it's all coming out of my mouth?"

"Uh-huh!"

… I'm right, that voice really is my voice after all! I thought that I was starting to go crazy because I was dealing with so much pain, but fortunately, I'm not. Nepgear's device actually did work! … But why did it have to work now and not then…?

But… Rom seemed really happy though, so I guess I shouldn't be moping around. I then heard the door open, and Rom turned her head. The both of us saw Ram, but for whatever reason, she wasn't saying anything. She was only looking at us.

"Caem, our friends are here to see you." Rom apparently understood the message that Ram was trying to convey from making eye contact. "Do you want them to come in…?"

Our friends… I hope that doesn't include Taem, but I highly doubt it. It's most likely Alex, Nepgear, Luth, and Uni who are coming to see me. They're the only ones that Rom could be talking about right now.

"Uh-huh." I try nodding, but that just caused me to hurt myself.

Rom shook her head, and turned back to her sister and gave her a thumbs up. A few minutes pass before people finally come into the room, and… I was right about the people who were coming to visit me.

"Good morning, Caem. How are you feeling today?" Nepgear asked me.

"I would be lying if I said I was doing fine…" I told Nepgear. "Everything hurts…"

"That's to be expected. A tree branch did fall on you after all…" Uni said. "According to Blanc, that was one the oldest trees in that park. It was supposed to be cut down a few days ago …"

Well. that's just perfect. Something like this could've been avoided if people just did their jobs properly… or just did their jobs at all. I'm pretty sure this is some sort of lawsuit back in the dimension that I came from.

"I wish my healing magic was able to heal broken bones…" Rom frowned. "Caem wouldn't be in so much pain if I was able to do that…"

Rom's beating herself up over something that isn't her fault… was she always like this? Everything right now is such a blur, I can barely remember other people's personalities…

"Don't beat yourself up, Rom. You did all you could, he just needs some time to recover, that's all!"

… Am I imagining things, or did I just hear words come out of Alex's mouth…. No, that definitely was Alex, I'm sure of it. His voice sounded different, yet familiar. I think that might just be me though…

"Alex… You can talk too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can! Luth can as well... But it was for a price."

"For a price?" I try to look over at Luth. "What do you mean by-... Oh."

Luth's nose… I think it was broken. It was black and purple and looked a bit- no, it looked REALLY swollen. My question is how did that even happen to him? Did someone kick him in the face or open a door on him?

"I ask you to not ask any questions…" He kinda sounded a bit nasally, but that's probably because of those splints that he had on his nose. "I rather not get angry again."

"Come on, Luth. I think the whole broken nose thing looks good on you!" Alex said. "I think you should've thanked that guy for giving you a nose job!"

"... Nepgear, if your Aspirant goes missing, you know why." Luth looked over at Nepgear and then glared at Alex.

"I-I don't think harming him would be a really good idea, Luth. He's only messing around. " Nepgear sweatdropped. "Huh? Uni, is there something wrong? You've had that look on your face for awhile now."

"... Yeah, kind of. There's something that's been bothering me, actually." Uni turned to Alex. "It probably might just be me, but… is Alex's voice supposed to sound so different?"

"Huh?" Alex tilted his head.

"I noticed it too!" Rom exclaimed. "His voice and the way he acts isn't the same as it was five years ago…"

So it wasn't only me who felt like something was off about him, everyone else also seemed to point it out as well. But why do I feel like it isn't that different from how it usually is…?

"You do sound and act… younger than you did when I last heard you speak…" Luth said.

"I think it might have something to do with his transmitter." Nepgear thought out loud. "Maybe it malfunctioned when he hit his head the other day…"

"Uhh… Oh! That's right… Man, this is going to be awkward." Alex seemed a bit embarrassed. "Um… well, you see… this actually is my real voice."

… I'm sorry, what was that?

"... Come again?" Uni asked.

"Ehehehe… man, this is really awkward now." Alex scratched the back of his head and then proceeded to clear his throat. "You guys always heard me talk in this voice, but… it's actually fake."

"Why did you put on a fake voice, Mr. Alex?" Rom asked.

"Cause I was, uh... Embarrassed?"

Embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed by your own voice? I've always thought that Alex had a really good voice, I've never thought that he was embarrassed by it at all.

"Alex, you're not making a lot of sense right now…" Nepgear said.

"Nepgear, do you remember when we first met?" Alex asked, "You told me that you heard someone scream like a little girl! I was embarrassed, so I changed up my voice and-"

"You f***ing idiot!" Luth cut him off. "Is that seriously your excuse for using a fake voice? That's just ridiculous!"

"And here I thought Alex wasn't that big of an idiot… I guess I was wrong." Uni sighed.

"W-Wait, wha-?!"

"That's really shameful, Mr. Alex…" Rom was scolding Alex.

"But I-"

Someone then practically sniped Alex and threw something at the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. We all looked and saw that it was a block with a "!" on it. We then looked toward the door and saw Ram with a look of disappointment on her face.

"T-That wasn't even a book!" Alex shouted and looked at me and Nepgear. "Guys…?"

… I won't hide it. I actually am disappointed with him a little bit, but I think it's for the comic relief and not an actual reason. Nepgear and I both proceeded to turn our heads away from him (despite that it hurt to do so), and we practically heard his heart shatter.

… I will admit, it was impressive that Alex was able to use a fake voice for such a long time.

* * *

At some point, everyone was practically sitting around my bed. We were talking and laughing about… pretty much anything. Even though we were just doing one thing and remaining stationary, we were having fun. Not once did his name pop up in any of these conversations, and I think everyone was avoiding bringing him up on purpose.

"Wait, you and your sisters really became idols for some time?" Alex asked Uni. "And you had some random guy from our old dimension be your producer?!"

"Yeah. Although he was the producer for all of us, he really put most of his time in training Vert… And I think I might know why." Uni looked a little disappointed.

"I didn't mind that he was spending a lot of time with Vert, personally," Nepgear said. "If anything, she wasn't lonely! … Though, it must've been very tough when he had to deal with Chika."

"That woman is a bigger jerk than I am… and I was born a jerk!" Luth actually seemed pretty upset by this. "Ugh… Hey, what was that guy's name anyway? And whatever happened to him? Did he move onto bigger stuff or something?"

"Actually, he went back to his home dimension shortly after we overcame that idol group," Uni said. "Vert was pretty sad, and I think it's cause that guy actually reminded her of Zest."

"Which part of Zest?" I asked.

"There's the idiot part, the comedian part, and the perverted photographer part." Luth listed. "Pick your poison."

"I would say all of the above." Nepgear sweatdropped. "As for his name, it was *bzzt*"

"...Huh?" Alex looked confused. "Could you repeat that please?"

"I said his name was *bzzt*" Nepgear repeated.

"Um…" Alex looked a little confused.

"Are you losing your hearing, Alex? She said his name was *bzzt*"

"...Right! My bad, I thought you were saying something else." Alex said.

Is Alex okay? He's acting a bit strange… then again, he must still be a little shaken up by what happened earlier… if that would even affect him at all.

Actually, I think whatever is causing Alex's hearing to go bad might be affecting me too for some reason. I feel like someone is scratching their nails against my window-...wait, everyone is looking towards the window right now… so does that mean what I'm hearing is actually real?

"Um… did you guys get some sort of pet in the last five years?" Luth asked Rom and Ram, who just shook their heads. "Then what the Hell is that?"

… Oh God! I think I know what it is! Why now out of all times? He's not here, and you should know that!

"Let me go check…" Alex got up from his seat and started to inch his way to the window.

I don't know why this is so suspenseful, I know nothing going to happen, so why am I panicking?

Alex is practically right in front of the window. He releases the hatch and pokes his head out of the window, and… it looks like nothing is there?

"Well...I guess it was the wind or some- AAH!"

"Alex!"

Oh, come on! I thought that the coast was clear! Right when he was about to close the window, someone had jumped in through and tackled him to the ground. Everyone except for myself had sprung up and was about to help him… until it spoke.

"Hey… You're not Taem!" Her voice… Oh God… "But… You do smell nice."

"...AAAAHHHH!" Alex screamed once again because this… creature was now sniffing him. Alex somehow managed to push it off of him, got up, and ran to hide behind Nepgear. "WHAT ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SNIFFING ME?!"

"So many questions!" The creature put its hands on its head. " **Shiro** 's head hurts…"

* * *

 **(Side B)**

 **(Nation: Lowee)**

 **(Location: Eastern District)**

 **(Time: 5:30 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Kashi)**

"Blanc, would you quit acting like I am trying to defend Tamal's actions?"

"From what you're saying, it's hard to believe that you aren't trying to defend him."

Last night, Blanc wished to speak to me about some important matters. However, it was easy to figure out what she wanted to talk about, considering the events that had taken place prior to that conversation.

It's very early in the morning however, I wish Blanc could've scheduled this a bit later in the day, but… I don't have anything to do, so I shouldn't really be complaining.

"Well, my apologies if I am conveying the wrong message. It's very hard to talk about a subject like this."

We decided that we would take a walk throughout the nation. By the time we were done, it would most likely be time for our days to begin.

"Kashi, you understand that Taem has now become… somewhat dangerous, right?" Blanc asked me. "And what happened last night isn't the only example of his bad behavior, correct?"

As much as it pains me to say, she's right. What happened between his brother and Ram the other night isn't the only bad thing he's been caught doing. One of our male staff members was trying to dust off his clothing, and he flipped him over. And a few of female staff members had some of their items stolen from them, all of which Tamal had dropped when we were leaving to search for Tamazaki and Neptune.

There are many more things Tamal has done within the last 48 hours, but… I rather not discuss them.

"I am well aware of his behavior, Blanc," I responded. "And I wish I knew the reason for why he's suddenly become like this. There were only a few instances where he was like this back in the catacombs we lived in, but not to this extent."

Blanc became silent, and from my past experiences, that is never good. The two of us continued walking for some time without saying anything to one another… and then we stopped. Blanc walked in front of me and turned around. The two of us were face to face with one another.

"... If you're going to kiss me, I suggest that you do something about your mouth, Miss Morning Brea-"

As I expected, she jabbed me in the gut for that comment. So much for me trying to lift the mood during these serious times. I had fallen down onto my knees and was coughing, while Blanc was staring down at me. I then stopped coughing when she said this:

"I don't want Taem to be my sister's APL anymore."

"I'm… sorry?"

"You heard me, dips***. I said I don't want him being Ram's APL anymore… I don't even want him living in the Basilicom, as a matter of fact."

I understood what Blanc was trying to say fully, but… she wants Tamal out of the Basilicom? Where would he even go? … Back to another orphanage?

"Blanc, listen-"

"No, Kashi. I want you to listen." Blanc stopped me. "If Taem stays with us, he's just going to get worse as time goes on. He's not the same person you've known your whole life, he's changed. It's going to get to the point where he's actually going to hurt Ram, Rom, and especially Caem! If it came to that… then I would kill him."

Whenever Blanc is angry, she always makes empty threats. But this time, I knew she was serious. I was making direct eye contact with her, and I could see it in her eyes. Blanc wouldn't hesitate to kill him… and this time, she was going to keep her word.

"I...I still-"

"Kashi, let me ask you a question similar to one that Mina asked me before she left," Blanc said. "... Which one of your cousins do you love more. Caem or Taem?"

…

…

…

I can't possibly answer that question… _**I have to choose one of them. Do I love Caem, or do I love Taem…**_

…

…

…

"I… love-"

"Lady Blanc! What brings you here early this morning?"

As I was beginning to open my mouth, I was interrupted by someone, and to be perfectly honest, I'm glad that they interrupted us. A man, followed by two men walked up to the both of us.

"Oh, Director Collins." Blanc turned to face him. "I'm sorry, we were only taking a walk throughout the nation."

"No need to apologize, my lady! This is your nation after all, so you should be able to go anywhere you want, whenever you want!" This Collins person start laughing after he said that for… whatever reason.

I'm sure that even Blanc was a bit weirded out by this guy, even though wasn't exactly showing it. "Kashi, this is Director Collins. He leads the Lowee Police Force."

"Oh, you do?" I stuck my hand out and waited for him to shake my hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, sir."

Director Collins never actually took my hand, he simply stared me down and was making me quite uncomfortable-... Hold on just a second, I swear I've seen this man before.

"Director Collins, is there something wrong?" Blanc asked.

"... Akio?"

… Son of a whore, I knew it!

"Akio, is that really you?" Director Collins asked me. "Oh my God, and here I thought you got mauled alive by those girls at your teaching job!"

"... Kashi, what's going on?" Blanc asked me. "Why is he calling you Akio, and how does he even know you?"

This guy… I'm surprised that he isn't dead from the crap that he's pulled in the past. I hoped that I would never see his face again…

"Blanc, his last name is fake." I told her. "This is Evan Fitzgerald, he's in charge of the Fitzgerald household… and is my… U-Uncle."

"W-What?!" Blanc shouted. "Wait just a damn second… if this guy is your Uncle, then…"

"That's right…"I nodded. "The man that stands before us… is Tamal's father."

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Lowee Chapters!**

 **But damn, Taem's father just appears out of nowhere right as Blanc and Kashi are talking about Taem too. Also, what's with this Shiro person? Why's she in Caem and Taem's room, and what does she want? All these questions will have to be answered in the next Lowee Chapter.**

 **But yeah, these chapters are going to be the replacement for arcs. Unlike arcs however, this will be a lot more easier to manage? Why will it? Cause I don't have to stick to writing one plot line for a duration of four chapters.**

 **For those of you who might not understand, allow me to explain. Back in APLA, there were arcs that consisted of four chapters (towards the end of the story, that rule started to break, so arcs consisted of 5-6 chapters). These arcs were all focused on one thing, and one thing only. And every chapter I posted had to be about the plot in that same arc, I couldn't post any other arcs until that current arc had finished.**

 **Since I didn't want to get burnt out quickly, I decided to come up with these chapters. They're essentially the same as arcs in APLA, but with differences such as not being limited to a specific number of chapters, and most importantly, not having to be consistent with them. So basically, the next chapter of the Lowee Arc won't be for another 5 chapters or so (maybe 6 if I decide to do a certain thing).**

 **But that's the explanation! Once again, I did this so I wouldn't get burnt out so quickly. Writing the same thing multiple times can get repetitive, so I wanted to change it up a bit.**

 **The next chapter will either be chapter 1 of the Leanbox or Lastation chapters (I'm LEANing towards a certain nation). So look out for that!**

 **But I believe that's all for this chapter everyone. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you guys later!**


	19. Leanbox Chapter 1

"Mother!"

"Daddy!"

There was fire spreading throughout the room, it didn't take long for most of the objects to catch on fire.

Towards the far end of the room, were four people. Three of them were female, while one was male. All of them were badly injured, but that didn't stop the male and one of the females from protecting the girls that were behind them.

"You have to stop, if you keep on going, you're going to-" The youngest of the two girls was about to cry out, but the woman who was protecting her from harm placed her finger on her mouth. "... Mother?"

" **Yuri** … Everything will be fine." The girl's mother whispered.

"This our fault, you shouldn't be the ones protecting us from our own mistake! Please stop, I'm-" The oldest of the two girls was also about to cry out, but the man who was protecting her from harm placed his hand on her cheek. "... Daddy?"

"Come on, **Haruka**. Daddy told you that he and your Auntie got this one in the bag. No need to worry your pretty little eyes out."

"B-But-"

Both girls didn't know what to say to their parents. Their parents had exchanged looks with another, and then looked back at their daughters before kissing them on their foreheads.

"We both love you two very much." The woman touched her daughter's forehead, and for a second, it seemed as if the CPU symbol had appeared.

"That's why we want ya to take this and finally be happy…" The man touched his daughter's forehead, and for a minute, it seemed as if the APL symbol has appeared.

Something soon started to emerge from the fire, which had caught the attention of both the CPU and APL. The two got up from where they were and turned to face the entity. Without warning, it charged toward them.

"NOOO!"

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Leanbox Chapter 1: Restart**

 **(Dimension: Hyperdimension)**

 **(Nation: Leanbox)**

 **(Location: Commercial District)**

 **(Time: 4:30 PM)**

 **(Point of View: Vert)**

"After such a long time… I have done it!"

After countless months of waiting… I have finally managed to buy the platinum edition of, "Fables of Mestaria"! This was a limited edition box set that went on sale only a few hours ago, yet there was only two left!

Fortunately, I was one of the lucky few who was able to buy this before they were all sold out. I knew that it would be expensive, which is why I've been saving up my money for the last 7 months… though, I will admit that it was painful to not be able to buy certain games or manga.

But this was worth the wait, no doubt about it!

I had just left the game store I bought the box set in. The man who was at the counter was kind enough to wrap this up and place it in a box, which I was carrying.

As I was walking, my cell phone has begun to vibrate. I took out my phone and checked to see who was calling me. For the past few weeks, I have been getting calls from very… interesting individuals, to say the least. Some wanted to scam me, others wanted to flirt with me, while the rest were just from people who spoke a different language! I received a call from a person who claimed to be a Nigerian Prince, and they needed money from me.

But no, it was only Chika calling me. Whenever Chika calls me, she seems to want to either make a complaint or know of my whereabouts. Strangely, whenever I tell her that I'm in Leanbox, she appears by my side shortly after ending the call.

"Yes, Chika?" I answered. "Did something happen at the Basilicom that I need to be aware of?"

"Lady Vert, I ask that you come back to the Basilicom this instant!" I found it quite unnecessary for Chika to shout. "I believe that Zest did something to Yvoire, he's collapsed onto the floor!"

"Has he now?" I say. "Very well, I'll be at the Basilicom shortly. I expect you to keep everything under control until I arrive."

"If that's what my lady desires, then-"

Oops, I accidentally hung up while she was trying to say something. I'm sure that it was nothing important however, and if it is, then she'll tell me when I arrive at the Basilicom.

I placed my package on the ground for a moment and transformed into my Goddess form. I'm well aware of the people who were staring at me while I was undergoing the transformation process, but the ones who didn't faint didn't seem to mind all too much.

"... What the?"

As I was reaching down to pick up my package, I noticed that the precious item that I had saved so much money to buy, had vanished. Someone had stolen it when I wasn't looking and had now-

"Where exactly do you think you're running off to, criminal?" I asked.

"... Crap."

In the corner of my eye, I had noticed a rat (not an actual one, mind you) scurrying off with a package similar to the one I had been carrying. I turned towards them, and they slightly turned their head to me.

"You dare steal from a Goddess, and think that you can get away with it so easily?" I summoned my lance and pointed it at the thief. "Well, I don't think I need to tell you that you're wrong for doing so, now do I?"

"No, ma'am, you're certainly not." This person looked to be a grown man, though something about his facial features didn't exactly look human.

"I will have to ask you to hand over that package you have in your possession, or else your punishment will be much more severe than it already is."

I had no intentions of letting this man off the hook so easily without some sort of punishment, what kind of leader would I be if I weren't harsh on people like him?

"No can do, your majesty." Your majesty? That certainly is quite an odd thing to refer to me as. "Ever heard of the expression, "Take from the rich, and give to the poor"?"

"If it's any consolation, I could be considered to be apart of the poor at the moment." Although it hurts to admit that I have no money on my person at the moment, I believe that it might make things a bit easier. "With that in mind, how about you give that to me?"

"Yeah… about that." He was about to run, just from the way he's positioned and how he's talking to me at the moment. "The poor in this situation is me! So you're not getting it!"

I expected him to take off running, it was fairly obvious. However, he wasn't running fast enough, so I flew in front of him before he could get far. He made an immediate stop as soon as I appeared in front of him.

"Gh!" The thief grunted.

Without warning, I thrust my lance at him and stab him in the chest… at least, that's what I expected to happen. My lance had gone through his skin, but he wasn't bleeding at all.

"How are you… What are you?!"

"Well then… things just got a bit easier, haven't they?" The thief asked me, which never is a good thing from my past experiences.

* * *

I'm not sure how much strength he really had, but he simply touched me and was able to push me back a few yards. I half expected him to run once again, but he didn't surprisingly.

"Well, your majesty. Looks like it's just the two of us now, so let's have a fair fight, okay?"

Hasn't it been the two of us all this time? Actually, now that I'm saying this, I'm a bit disappointed that the citizens around us didn't jump in to help their Goddess in the slight-... Wait a moment… Where in God's name are we?

I'm not exactly sure how to describe it, but it felt like we were on a giant platform in the middle of a hurricane. It felt like we were in the boss fight arena from the game series Studio Bhibli had made. Ki-ko-nuki was it? Either way, we were no longer in the commercial district of Leanbox.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked the thief. "Answer me!"

"We're in my world, your majesty." The thief snickered. "And because of that, you have to follow the rules that I myself, have made."

The thief clapped, and I instantly felt like I had been drained of all my energy. I reverted back from my Goddess form and fell onto my hands and knees. In the distance, I could see that this man was morphing into… something.

"Test number 2!" This thing shouted. "See if you can defeat this!"

I wish I had an idea of what was happening, but I don't have the foggiest of clues. From what I can gather, I believe I have to… fight him? I feel very weak, however, and I don't necessarily know how long I'll be able to last.

"...Personally, I don't enjoy fighting. But if this is what you wish for..." I used my lance to support me up. "Then I'll happily be able to give one to you!"

* * *

 **(Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**

* * *

 _FIERCE ENCOUNTER: Unusual Man_

 _PARTY MEMBERS: Vert_

 _IMPORTANT INFO: Not much information on this target is known…_

 _BGM: Voltage - Megadimension Neptunia Vll_

* * *

"Excellent! Let me show you just… WHAT… I'M MADE OF!" The man roared as if he was in pain.

 **Acallaris: Props to those who get the song reference!**

"HRRRRAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

"(It seems like his true form is about to be revealed)" Vert thought to herself. "(Let's see just what you really are)"

The man's transformation had been fully completed. What stood before Vert was a large human-like blue colored monster that had six arms and glowing red eyes. It was oozing weird substances, that was bothering Vert quite a bit.

"What awful stench!" Vert had covered her mouth and nose. "It's fitting for a monster such as yourself."

"Your compliments flatter me, your majesty." The monster bowed. "But let's save the compliments for after there is a victor!"

The monster had sprinted over to Vert and jumped in the air, in attempt to crush her. Vert moved out of the way before the monster could land on her.

As soon as the monster landed, Vert took the window of opportunity and decided to strike. Vert proceeded to dash towards the monster and thrust her lance into his leg, however, she had made only a dent in his skin.

"Rough skin?" Vert asked.

The monster proceeded to backhand Vert, pushing her way a few feet. "I have to make this fair somehow, correct?" The monster was getting ready to sprint again. "In exchange for taking away your ability to transform, I disable my invincibility."

"Although having nearly impenetrable skin is still considered to be a bit unfair, I do prefer this over not being able to attack you at all," Vert said.

The monster once again sprinted towards Vert, this time, it had made an attempt to grab her. Vert strafed out of the monster's way as it went in for the grab, and swung her lance at its face. Finally, she saw some results as she saw bits of unusual colored blood fall from his cheek.

"Tch, you're quick for someone so busty!" The monster growled and smashed its fist onto Vert, who once more, who dodged out of the way. "You're just trying to tire me out, aren't you?"

"I won't deny that that was my original intention." She admitted. "However, I could find many more ways to strike you down than-"

This time around, Vert had practically lowered her guard and that left her vulnerable. The monster grabbed Vert with the hand he hadn't used.

"Ugh!" The blonde goddess shouted in pain.

"You're almost there… come on! Pop like a balloon you feeble minded dog!" The creature continued to crush the Goddess using as much strength as possible.

"Fool…" Vert muttered. "You've just… left yourself wide open!"

 **Vert initiates skill: Sylhet Spear!**

The monster never had the chance to react to Vert's comment. Before it knew, a large spear had emerged from a new portal and penetrated the beast through its stomach. The monster howled in pain and dropped the woman.

Vert made an attempt to get up off the floor when the monster had dropped her, but she was too weak to do so. The Goddess tried reaching for the lance that was a few feet away from her, but the monster purposely stepped on it.

"Damn you…" Vert gritted her teeth.

"That was a pretty ballsy move, your majesty." The monster complimented her on her performance. "You fought long and hard."

"Why do you act as if the battle is over?" Vert asked. "Don't just assume that I've given up."

"I know you have, **MY MAJE** -"

The monster stopped talking when he noticed a peculiar ray light shining it's way through the hurricane that surrounded them. After a moment or so, his eyes widened as if he had just realized something.

"Unfortunately… I have to give this round to you, your majesty." The monster sighed.

"... What?" Vert asked.

* * *

 _VICTORY!_

 _ITEM DROPS: Limited Editon Platinum Box Set (x1)_

 _CREDITS EARNED: 0 CREDITS_

 _XP EARNED: 2300_

 _PARTY STATUS_

 _ **Vert**_

 _HP: 300/7360_

 _SP: 530/2300_

 _(BGM Off)_

* * *

The monster soon started to morph again. Vert watched as it started morphing into something smaller and less sinister than the Hellspawn that she had fought earlier.

That same monster ended up morphing into… oh, crap. I'm sorry, it wasn't morphing into anything actually, it just disappeared… without saying a thing to Vert at all… Sorry about that Vert, I made you get all tensed up for nothing!

"It's fine…" Vert sighed. "Try not to make too many mistakes."

And like that. Vert was back in her own nation. She was lying on the floor, just like she was back in the other world. The Goddess attempted to stand up once more and was able to do so with ease. It was like her injuries had just disappeared!

"What… was all of that just now?" Vert looked around. "That weird creature… what could've it had been after?"

For some reason, those words had triggered something in her brain and caused her to remember something. The woman looked around frantically and then let out a sigh of relief when she had found the item that was stolen from her on the ground. The Goddess went to go pick up her item but noticed that the terrible smell the creature had was still lurking around.

"That smell is still looming around…" Vert covered her mouth and nose once more and shook her head. "And I think that it might follow me for quite a-"

Vert's sentence had come to an abrupt end as soon as she heard a small noise next to her. Vert quickly turned her head and was surprised by what she saw.

Two girls, who weren't there before, had appeared. The two seemed to be heavily injured, and most likely were in critical condition. Vert didn't move an inch when the two girls appeared, she only looked at them from a distance.

"Where did these two come from…?" Vert then placed her hand on her head. "Oh dear… Are all of these events the repercussions of my constant all-nighters?"

"*cough* *cough*" One of the girls started to cough, and although they were quiet coughs, they still were strong.

After the coughing had subsided, Vert finally decided to approach the two girls. She placed her box set in a place where she would easily be able to see and grab it in case someone had tried to be funny.

Vert immediately noticed that the CPU Symbol and APL Symbol were glowing on each of the girls' foreheads. The woman was tempted to touch their foreheads… and so she did. Vert temporarily took off one of her gloves and felt each of their foreheads. The blonde Goddess didn't feel any energy transferred to her or anything but realized that they were burning up. Although she didn't have much medical knowledge, she knew enough to determine that these girls would die if they weren't treated immediately.

"Whatever shall I do… Oh!"

Vert quickly took out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and then stopped at one name in particular. She then proceeded to call the number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yello?" The person on the other line answered.

"Where are you right now?" Vert asked in a serious yet angry tone of voice.

"Whoa! Lady Vert, why d'ya sound so angry?" The person seemed to be taken aback by how she sounded. "I'm at the Basilicom. Miss Chika is making some guys watch me till you get here. She thinks I've done something to that old guy."

Vert took another look at her surroundings and was soon able to pinpoint her exact location. "Zest, over in the commercial district, right in the park behind the thrift store, I've found two girls who are in incredibly bad shape. I can't carry them both back to the Basilicom, so I need you to get over here as fast as possible."

"On it, Lady Vert!" Zest said. "Heya fellas! I wanna tell you a joke about construction! ...Ah, on second thought… nevermind. I'm still working on it."

Vert could hear a few groans come from Zest's side of the line as she hung up. Vert sighed and sat down on the floor.

"These girls… Those symbols that are on their foreheads only appear on those who are related to the CPUs… and the APLs in this case as well." Vert looked over at the girl with the APL symbol. "I can feel the share energy radiating off of them… they belong to Leanbox, yet Leanbox's current share percentage is fine."

Vert had practically entered into a deep state of thought, where it would be hard to actually snap her out of this trance that she had fallen into.

"What… relation do these two girls have towards myself and Zest?"

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I wanna say something… but I'm afraid that if I say it, I'm going to screw myself over, so I'm going to hold off for the next few chapters.**

 **But who are these girls anyway? And do they have something to do with the little event that happened at the beginning of the chapter? … Probably. But looks like we won't be sure until the next Leanbox Chapter!**

 **So that was the first Leanbox chapter, I decided to do Leanbox second because it seriously needs some love. The next chapter is obviously going to be the 1st chapter of the Lastation Chapters, so look out for that.**

 **Also, have you noticed something about my upload schedule? If not, then I'll tell ya… in the next chapter! I need to know if I'm really going to be able to keep this up or not.**

 **But that's everything, everyone. I would love to hear what you guys think of these chapters so far, so some feedback would be appreciated (And in case you're thinking this… no, I'm not begging for reviews. I'm just saying that they are appreciated.)**

 **With that out of the way, I'll see you guys next time!**


	20. Lastation Chapter 1

…*Click*...*Click*...*Click*..*Click*

The sound of a mouse being tapped repeatedly sounded throughout the small room.

In this dark room was a person who sat in front of a computer monitor. They were typing away on their keyboard and seemed to be very focused on what they were doing.

On their monitor were lines of blue text on a black background. They were typing at least 90 words per minute, faster than the average computer nerd.

At this point, it should pretty obvious that they aren't just a regular computer nerd. This person was a hacker, someone who delved deep into unauthorized data and used it for their own benefit.

After a few minutes of constant clicking and typing away at the computer passed, they backed away from their monitor stretched, while letting out a small moan.

Once they finished stretching, they looked to the wall. On the wall were multiple posters, but the one they had their eye on was of one that was titled "4 Goddesses Online".

"Soon…" They whispered, with a mischievous smile growing on their face.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lastation Chapter 1: Help Wanted**

 **Dimension: Hyperdimension**

 **(Side A)**

 **Nation: Lastation**

 **Location: Basilicom**

 **Time: 11:10 PM**

 **(Point of View: Terra)**

* * *

"Son of a tainted bitch, that hurts! Could you be, I dunno, less aggressive?!"

So… we were in the infirmary of the Basilicom. "Why" you might ask? Well, to sum it up three words: Luth's. Broken. Nose.

Some FNG slammed the door open on Luth's face about an hour ago and broke Luth's nose. Even though it was an accident, Luth wasn't necessarily happy about it.

But the good thing about it is that Luth has regained the ability to speak! After three years of being a complete mute, he's finally got his voice back… though, I don't think he's fully realized it yet.

"I'm trying my hardest, but you keep squirming!" The nurse responded to Luth's earlier comment. "Now please, hold still!"

"Hey, what do you think you're- YEOW!"

"Come on Luth, you're a masochist," I said. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the pain?"

"My nose is broken, you asshole!" The guy snapped at me. "There's a difference between getting punched in the stomach, and having some random kid hit you with a door!"

"I'm surprised that he didn't deny that he's a masochist…" Noire sweatdropped.

"He's been a masochist since day one, he just didn't necessarily realize it until we left for a few years," I said to Noire.

The only ones who were in the room with Luth and the nurse were myself and Noire. Uni and Kei had to step out for a bit, and by the looks on their faces, it didn't look too good.

"How long is this going to take?" Luth asked. "I've got crap to do…"

"Would you rather have your nose be in terrible condition?" Noire asked him, in which he shook his head. "Then shut up and try to be patient. I know it's hard to stay still, but at least try."

"... Fine." Luth muttered, which kinda surprised me, but not that much. He's been trying his best to hold back on the insults towards other people, and he's been doing a… decent job, to say the least.

"Terra, you've got another call." Kei pokes her head into the room. "Someone important needs something from you."

"Again…?" I'm not complaining that people need stuff from me, I'm pretty glad actually! I'm just surprised that there's someone who needs help from me this late at night.

"Don't complain, just hurry up and answer the phone." Kei then proceeded to leave the room.

I'm not sure if it has been fairly obvious, but… I'm pretty sure Kei doesn't like me. Hell, I'm sure that she's hated me from the day we first met. She likes Luth way more than me, and… I can understand that, I guess. She's one of the first people Luth had met after I… Never mind.

"I'll be back," I said to Noire and Luth as I walked out of the room. "Luth, try not to kill anyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"No promises," Luth bluntly said.

"I'll make sure that he makes that into a promise." Noire glared at my stepbrother and he glared back at her. "Just hurry up and take your call."

I nodded and made my way out of the room. I entered into the somewhat busy hallway and sighed. It doesn't surprise me that there are still people out and about this late at night. Noire must seriously be overworking these guys, yet none of them seemed to be complaining… I still find this nation to be one of the weirder ones after living here all my life.

I made my way to where the phone was and saw Kei waiting for me. She handed me the phone and then proceeded to walk away… Which doesn't hurt my feelings at all, mind you.

"Thanks, I guess?" I still thanked her, even though she couldn't hear me. I put the phone up to my ear. "This is Terra, speaking."

"Hey there, kiddo. How's it going?" I immediately recognized the person on the other line.

"Oh, hey Ma." It was my mother, Chian. This is the second time I've talked to my mother since I came back. The first was yesterday when Luth and I arrived back in Lastation. Let me just say... Her reaction was something I wish never to see again (it's such a bad feeling to see your mother have an emotional breakdown right in front of you). "I'm doing alright, today was… something, that's for sure."

"Well, you did just come back to Lastation after disappearing for five years." I'm not sure if this was her original intent, but I suddenly feel really guilty. "It's only normal that things are being thrown at you from left to right without any warning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I leaned against the wall. "Oh, and some good yet bad news. Luth's got his voice back!"

"Really now? That's great to-"

"And he's also got a broken nose."

My mother had gone silent for a minute or so. It sounded like she was trying to process the second set of words that had come out of my mouth. "I kinda expected that this would be your response."

"That boy… Did he get into a fight?"

"No, some guy broke it when he kicked open the door that Luth was just about to open," I told her. "But he got his payback, so everything's fine now."

After another minute of silence, I could hear my Mom start laughing. I don't blame her actually, cause now that I'm thinking back to how I just explained it, it seems almost hilarious!

"Ah, your stepbrother. He's never going to change, is he?" She asked me.

"No, ma'am. He certainly isn't." I answered. "By the way, I never got to ask you this earlier. How are things going at the workshop? And what was with that building behind it?"

"Oh, that? Well, it's a bit of an interesting story." She started.

"I've got the time."

"Well, I decided to turn the front area of the workshop into a cafe!" She… what? She actually turned a part of our house into a … cafe? "You and a lot of my friends were always saying that my cooking was top notch, so that's why I've turned it into a cafe."

"S-Seriously? I'm impressed Ma." I never expected her to do something like this… but wait, wouldn't that mean that she has to deal with cooking and manufacturing weapons? "Hold on a second, wasn't the front area where the workshop was?"

"That's right. Which is where that new building comes into play." Oh boy, something tells me she's going to say something pretty crazy… "That building that you saw yesterday? That's my factory."

…

…

…

"YOU HAVE A FACTORY?!"

I immediately covered my mouth after shouting that out and looked around. I wasn't surprised that people were now looking in my general direction and wondering if I was a crazy person or not. Those same people all then looked away and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"... Ahem. Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." I apologized. "But… you own a factory now? That must've cost a crap ton of money!"

"Actually, I didn't have to pay for anything. Lady Noire did."

I'm sorry, what?

"Noire did what now?" I asked.

"It was a few weeks after you had left. Lady Noire wanted to have a conversation with me and said that she would give me my own factory if I started making better quality weaponry." My mother told me. "I happily accepted the offer, and that was how Passe was born."

"Passe? That's what you decided to name the factory?"

"It was originally supposed to be your name, but I decided to change it at the last second." My name was supposed to be Passe? Passe Akura… That sounds like a name you would give to a girl!

"Well… damn, is really surprising!" I said to my mother. "I'm happy that you're making your dream come true."

"Yeah, though I will admit that it's hard…" Oh God, I have a feeling I know what direction she's going to take this in. "I'm getting help here and there, but… I'm practically doing this all by myself."

… S***, I knew it.

"I'm running a factory and a cafe at the same time, and focusing on one of my businesses is just impossible unless I stop focusing on the other. But if I were to stop focusing on that other business, then someone is bound to get upset." My Mom sighed. "But… oh well, I'll get through it eventually. No rest for the weary is what they say, right?"

"..."

I don't want my own mother to overwork herself. She's done it in the past multiple times and has always ended up passing out. When I found her found one time, she had a really high temperature. After taking her to the emergency room, they told me that if I had found her any later, then she would've-

"Terra?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"You alright? You went silent there for a bit." My Mom asked me. "Then again, you're probably tired. Maybe I should let you-"

"Ah, no! I'm fine, Ma." I told her. "I just… Actually, can I ask you a really big favor?"

"Hm? Go right ahead kiddo." My Mother said. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"You're… moving back in with your Mom?" Noire asked me.

"She's managing a factory, and a cafe all by herself," I told Noire. "I want to be able to help her and lighten the workload."

After my call with my mother had ended, I found Noire in her office and asked her if we could discuss something important. Now, I'm not really the type of guy who likes having one to one with a higher up, but I was making an exception this time around.

As soon as I told Noire that I was planning on moving back in with my Mom, she looked kind of confused. I'm actually confused myself as to why she's confused. What I said was pretty normal, and a lot of people would probably do something like this.

"I'm not exactly saying no to the idea… but have you forgotten that you're Lastation's APL?" Noire asked me. "You have duties that you need to fulfill, even if it doesn't look like it."

To be honest, even if I am an APL, I don't feel like I do much other than fight and train. My job is to be Noire's bodyguard, yet after all this time, she's shown that she can take care of herself. If that's the point, then what is there for me to do?

"I'm… somewhat aware of that." I muttered that last part, which made Noire raise an eyebrow in response. "Even if that's the case, I want to put my family before my work. I've told you that my mother has a history of overworking herself, right?"

"Yeah, you have. Its happened a few times when you were gone too…" Noire said.

"Please, Noire?" I was practically begging her, and sure I was losing masculinity points, this was probably the only way I could get what I want. "I promise that I'll help out and complete any assignments that you give me from this point on."

Noire at this point didn't really know what to say. She probably would have a hard time turning me down because this would probably help Lastation in the long run, but at the same time, she wouldn't necessarily be able to summon me or ask me to do anything for her immediately.

"... When are you leaving?" She asked me.

"Hopefully tomorrow morning… if you say yes, that is."

"... And if I call you, you'll respond to my calls immediately, right?"

"I'll try my best to-" Noire glared at me. "...Y-Yeah, I'll answer every call."

"... Very well then, if that's what you want." Noire had given me the okay. "By the way, is it just you going, or is Luth coming with you?"

"I haven't necessarily told him about this yet."

"Well, if he does decide to go with you, then he's going to have to talk to Uni about it." Noire proceeded to turn her office chair away from me. "Knowing her, it probably won't be much of a problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked Noire.

"It's information that would be useless to you, so I don't think you should be worried about it." Noire was now practically shooing me away. "Now get out of my office, I have things to take care of."

I stared at the back of her chair, and from the looks of it, she wasn't planning on saying anything else to me. I'm probably going to do what she says before she ends up changing her mind about living with my mother. I got up from my seat and made my way to the door.

"Oh, and Noire?" I stopped at the door. "... Thank you for giving my Mom her own factory. You don't know how happy it made her."

"..."

So much for trying to nice…

* * *

 **(Side B)**

 **(Time: 12:45 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Luth)**

This pain is so… damn unbearable. You don't know how many times I've nearly blacked out because the pain was too much! Seriously, if this shows how weak I am, then f*** it, I don't care.

"Someone must be enjoying wearing those splits." Kei decided that it would be really funny to joke about these splits that I have on my nose. "They look good on you, I suggest you keep them on after your nose fully heals."

"... I'm dying of laughter." SARCASM!

"You're nose should be better in the next few days, Luth. So you shouldn't have to keep those on for long." Uni said, which was definitely news to me, let me tell ya. "At least be glad that it wasn't something like your arm or leg that was broken. That would've been a bit trickier to fix."

This probably might just be me, but Uni has felt a bit more… I dunno, distant? Ever since we came back yesterday, she hasn't really talked to me that much at all. The girl is most likely trying to shun me or something as punishment for disappearing, so what-... actually, I should probably give it a try and ask her.

"Hey… Uni?"

"H-Huh?" She jumped… yeah, there is definitely something wrong here. Kei is giving her a weird look too, so it's either she knows what's up with Uni, or she's also wondering why she's so fidgety. "Yes, Luth?"

"Did I do something wrong that I'm just not and I'm just not realizing it?" I asked her. "Cause ever since we came back yesterday, you've said a total of… five sentences to me."

"Why were you even counting?!" I actually wasn't counting, I was just trying to prove a point… but was I actually right? "I just… don't really have a lot to say to you, okay? I'm not mad or anything I'm just…"

"You're just…?" I repeated.

"You're just what, Uni?" Okay, Kei definitely knows what's wrong with Uni. The woman is pushing the girl to give me an answer.

"I'm just...c-"

Right when Uni is about to give me an answer, my idiot od a stepbrother decided to walk into the room. Seriously, what the f***?! She was about to say something important, and now that she's here, she's going to use that as an excuse and not tell me anything!

"God damn it!" I shouted. "Could you have picked a better time to waltz in here?"

"Was I interrupting something important?" Terra asked.

"Yes! You were!"

"It's fine Terra, it wasn't really anything important." Uni looked relieved, but she should know that this topic is going to eventually pop back up later. "So, who was calling you this late at night?"

"Oh, it was my mother." Chian was calling? What exactly was she doing up this late anyway? "We were talking about a few things, and well… I'm going to be moving back in with her tomorrow."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Uni and I had shouted in unison.

"She was telling me how things were really difficult considering that she's now the owner of a cafe and a factory." Wait… she owns a factory and a cafe? "So, I'm moving back in with her tomorrow and I'm going to help her out."

"I assume that you've already spoken to Lady Noire about this, correct?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, she gave me the okay. Though, something tells me that she's going to make me work even harder now that I'm not going to be living here in the Basilicom anymore." Terra sounded nervous when he laughed. "But I was coming to tell you, and ask-"

"If he wants to go, then I'll allow it." Uni interrupted Terra.

The three of us stared at the twin-tailed girl in complete silence. How does she even know what's about to come out of his mouth? Even I don't know what Terra was about to say!

"How the…" I'm not blaming Terra for being completely confused, cause I sure as Hell was! "I didn't even get to finish my sentence!"

"...O-Oh, uh…" Now Uni seemed to be a tad bit embarrassed by what she had said. "You WERE going to ask Luth if he wanted to come with you, right?"

"... How did you even figure something like that out?" Wait, so she was right?!

"Context clues, Terra." Kei tapped the side of her head. "This conversation was only going one way, so it was easy for her to come to that conclusion."

So let me get this straight… Terra was going to ask me if I wanted to go back home with him so we could help Chian out?

"Well… now that you already figured out, I'll have to wait for a response." Terra looked at me. "So, you wanna-"

"Course I'm going with you." I interrupted Terra. "If this makes that woman's life easier, then I'll do it."

The last time I actually stayed at Chian's place was the night… S*** happened. That same night was also when I moved into the Lastation's Basilicom. Though I'm not going to hide it… I'm going to miss living here.

"I'm glad to hear." Terra smiled. "Well then, you should probably-"

"Would you like help packing up your items, Luth?" It was Kei's turn to interrupt Terra. "Though, I doubt that you have to pack much considering that you came back yesterday."

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!" Terra shouted.

* * *

"Oh… and Luth?"

While I was in my room getting my things together, Uni had popped her head in. I was kinda hoping that she was going to finish what she was saying earlier… but I highly doubt it.

"Yeah, what's up?" I was looking under my bed for something, so I didn't even look in Uni's direction.

"Tomorrow, after you bring your things over to Chian's place, we're going to go over to Lowee." She told me.

"Why?"

"Apparently… Caem was badly injured because of Taem-"

Are you f***ing serious?! The moment I heard the words, "Caem" "injured" and "Taem", I hit my head against the wooden frame of my bed.

"A-Are you okay?" I think Uni had stepped into the room.

"No, I'm not… that little s*** actually did something to harm his brother?!"

I never liked Taem, never liked him from the day he stole my scouter back when we saved his ass from being mauled by a Fenrir. I had trouble liking Caem too, but I've grown used to the kid, so he's alright in my book. Taem, on the other hand, is annoying as all Hell, but I could never really do or say anything about it. But now, I've got an excuse to beat the little s***, since he's harmed someone that's close to both him and myself.

"Taem was jumping from some trees, and Blanc was telling him to get down. One of the tree branches actually ended up breaking and almost fell on Blanc and Kashi, but Caem pushed them out of the way and it fell on him instead." Uni sighed. "I think Ram had hit him for not listening, and the two got into an argument. As he was leaving, Taem said something really hurtful to his brother."

"... Next time I see that brat, I'm knocking his lights out." I said. "Thank you for telling me… also, mind if I as you something."

"Um… just forget that conversation from earlier, okay?"

… Well, Uni immediately knew what I was about to ask her. No surprise there though, she's has been on a streak when it comes to reading people's minds.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "But… I was the one who-"

"Listen, I just don't want to talk to you about it, okay?" Uni looked pretty sad about this. "I'm not ready yet…"

…

…

…

I don't know what came over me all the sudden, but I think I was about to kiss Uni on the cheek…. Wait, nevermind, forget the, "I think" part.! I actually was trying to kiss Uni on the cheek!

I'm not surprised that she slapped me though, after all, I did just sort lose control of my body for a minute. I placed my hand on my cheek and looked at Uni, she looked… scared,

"U-Um… good night!" Uni bolted out of my room.

… I get that I disappeared for at least five years, but… we're still dating. So a kiss on the cheek shouldn't have been that bad, right?

…

…

…

Why do I get the feeling that I made a grave mistake?

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **So Terra and Luth are moving back in with Chian, huh? How's this going to affect them since they won't be living at the Basilicom anymore? Also, bad things are coming Luth's and Uni's way, that's for sure. How will all of this play out? We'll just have to wait for the next Lastation chapter to find out!**

 **So, I was going to say something last chapter, but I wasn't exactly sure if my streak would suddenly end. But now, I feel like I can say… I've officially gotten my motivation to write back.**

 **As you've guys probably noticed, I've been WAY more consistent with these chapters lately. I'm going at such a fast pace that I'm actually able to upload a chapter every two days again! That's something that I haven't done in a LONG time.**

 **It kinda feels like I'm back in 2015-2016, except that I'm not sleep deprived, and I'm content with how these chapters came out. I hope that all of you are also happy with how they are as well!**

 **So, the next chapter I'm going to write is going to be for Hypedimension Nepzaki Re;Start1. It's been a long time since I touched that story. I honestly expected it to be easier to write considering that it's a remake of my first story (actually, there are many differences from this story and Rise of an APL… so is calling a remake still count?).**

 **After I upload that chapter… I've decided that I'll be making my one-shot, "Roles Reversed" into an actual story. It will provide some background on a certain character that you all know, so you will be able to know more about who they are, and so a certain someone can put their theories to rest (I know you're reading this, you know who you are). So look forward to that!**

 **The next chapter of this story might be an Apocalyptic Chapter, but I'm still not sure yet. I'm wondering if it should be an Apocalyptic chapter or just a regular chapter that moves on with the main story…. Oh well, I'll figure it out by the time I post Re;Start1 chapter 2.**

 **But that's everything I need to say! Thank you all for reading, and thank you for those who have been giving me some feedback. I'll continue to put out chapters that hopefully everyone enjoys. With that out of the way, I'll see you guys next time!**


	21. Apocalyptic Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by IF (Idea Factory) and Compa (Compile Heart), please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Apocalyptic Chapter 2: Help Needed**_

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

* * *

 _ **(Nation: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Laxtria)**_

* * *

"Pilot…?"

What kind of name is, "Pilot"? It doesn't sound very normal...Wait, did he say that's what the ship refers to him as? What ship?

"That's right, Pilot." He sounds proud of that name… "It may be a little unusual, but I've grown accustomed to it."

"...Mr. Pilot, what happened…?"

Even though I feel really relaxed right now, I feel kind of...what's the word...sluggy? Slugosh? Ah, it's no use, my brain is still asleep!

"Oh, memory loss must be one of the side effects of that vaccine…" Vaccine? What vaccine? "Well, Laxtria. I was just barely able to save you from those monsters that you were running from."

Monsters...I want to ask what he means by monsters, but one word popped back into my head that caused me to start shivering. "...Furries..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"...Alright, then. Where was I...Oh, right!" Pilot snapped his fingers. "You, your friend, and Fenrir were in bad condition, you're the first one I was really able to tend to. The other two, I need to look after in a bit."

"Nokia and Rult...they're okay, right?"

The two of them are all I have right now...aside from you, of course! But if I were to lose them, then… Ugh, thinking about it makes me feel all empty inside.

"Of course, they suffered similar injuries to yourself, so it shouldn't take long for me to tend to them." Pilot told me in a reassuring tone.

"That's good, I was really worried for a second…" I sighed. "...Can I ask one more question, Mr. Pilot?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Where are we?"

Now that my brain is starting to wake up (even though it's being really stubborn and not getting out of its brain bed or wherever it sleeps!), I remember being pulled into another portal while we were in the alleyway. I don't know how to describe the room we were in now, other than...bright?

"Well...it's better if you find that answer out for yourself."

Aww, boo! You're making me work to find the answer to a really easy question! You're no fun at all, Mr. Pilot!

Pilot then started to walk away from me and went to the door, which opened on its own as soon as he was in front of it. He then turned around and looked at me.

"When you are ready, exit this room and follow the lights that are on the wall. You'll find your answer soon enough." Pilot said.

Pilot left the room after saying that. What was that, some kind of riddle? I'm really bad at riddles or anything that makes me use my head for more than a few minutes. For whatever reason, DVD loves them. I guess maybe it's because of her Papa?

I really don't want to be in this room any longer, to be honest. Even though it looks bright, I see some really weird medical tools that look...dangerous. I'm pretty sure that Ms. Compa never even had tools that looked like this!

I got out of the bed I was sleeping in, and I noticed that my leg was bandaged up with actual bandages, and not some sleeve! It doesn't hurt to walk either, so that's also good. The only thing I'm sad about it that my sleeve is still gone...and this was my favorite shirt too…

I walk over to the door, and it opens up for me just like it did with Pilot. The first thing I see are lights that were shining from inside the wall. They weren't bright lights, they were kind of dimmed.

I took one step out of the room, and the door behind me made a loud sound that scared me. When I turned back to the door, I saw that it closed...funny, it didn't make that sound when Pilot left.

The lights on the wall that I was just talking about...they were all going down one direction and that was to the right, the left side was just completely dark and creepy...I don't think I would go down there, even if the lights were on.

I started to follow the lights, and...this is place really weird. It kind of has that weird science fiction vibe, everything looks so...sciency. I don't know why, but I have this weird attraction to sciency stuff like this, it makes me feel...relaxed. (I don't know if it's a good thing since I felt relaxed before I left that room).

But man, this is a really long hall! I kept on passing so many doors that I thought I had passed already! The design of this place is really confusing, I kind of hope that it isn't-

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

I couldn't resist the urge to scream that out, it's not my fault! Its just...everything went from sciency to...futuristic and stuff! I had been following the light for a while now, and I never even realized that I had made a turn into some room. But this place...was even brighter than the room that I woke up in!

There were these big computers lined up against the wall, and all of these flashing buttons. There was also this giant screen that was in the middle of the room, floating over some device. I'm just so lost for words on how awesome this is! I wish my room looked as cool as this!

But then...I saw it: A big...red…BUTTON!

"...Must...touch...button…"

I was attracted to the button like I was a zombie, and I can't help it! Kids like me are always touching random stuff at home, at the grocery store, at a top secret military base...we can't help it! It's fun!

I didn't even realize that I walked over to the button, I'm just staring at it...waiting to press it…

"Laxtria…"

See! It's even calling my name! It wants me to push it! ...Wait, do you think I should do it? Pilot might get mad at me for doing so…

…

…

…

Well...I was going to press it, regardless what you said! I start to reach over for it. I'm about to cure my curiosity, I'm about to feed my hunger, I'm about to-

"Laxtria!"

"WAH!"

I turn around and I see Pilot, and Nokia standing the doorway, Nokia has Rult in her arms...Hey, they're okay and awake! I just realized!

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" A voice I didn't recognize asked me most likely.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did, turn around."

I did as I was told, and the moment I turned around...I saw some face on a screen that wasn't there before! ...I think it wasn't there, I don't know I can't remember...Anyway-

"AAH!" I fell to the ground. "W-What are you? Why are you talking to m-me?!"

"Easy there, Laxtria. He means no harm." Pilot came over to where me and this...THING was, with Nokia behind him, he proceeded to help me up.

"That statement would have been false if she had pressed that button, however." That thing or whatever said. "Little girl or not, I would have to do away with her, Master."

" _I don't appreciate you threatening my friend like that_ …" I could feel...something surrounding Nokia...I didn't like that something at all. Rult definitely didn't like it either, as he was pretty much fighting to break free from Nokia's grasp.

"That won't be necessary…" Pilot said and then turned to the three of us. "My apologies for this slight inconvenience girls. I would like you to meet R31."

...What kind of name is R31? That's supposed to be the name of that screen that just threatened to hurt me? ...Did his Mama and Papa hate him that much to give him that name?

"R31? That's a funny sounding name…" Nokia said that, but she didn't look like she was going to laugh.

"And the name, "Nokia" isn't any funnier?" He was making fun of the nickname that I gave to Nomia! What a meanie! He's definitely going on my jerk list that I'm going to write later!

"That's just a nickname! It's not my actual name!" Nokia shouted back.

"You definitely could have fooled me, it's fitting for a child like you." R31 didn't really seem bothered by Nokia yelling at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That's enough!" Pilot shouted and we all went silent.

"My apologies, Master…" R31 said.

"Mr. Pilot, why does he keeping calling you, "Master"?"

It's kind of weird for him to call Pilot that...but then again, I don't really know Pilot. I just met him not too long, so what am I even talking about?

"That's simple, he calls me Master because I'm the captain of this ship."

...I'm still confused, do you have any idea about what he's talking about? Cause I don't remember there being a ship involved with anything...I think.

"Uh...This ship?" Nokia repeated the last part of his sentence. "What do you mean by that, Pilot?"

Pilot must've been really glad that Nokia asked that, cause he started to walk in a weird way to the other side of the room. When he got there, he pulled a lever that was on the wall.

Remember that screen I was talking about that was floating over some weird device? Well, that started to do some stuff. It looked like it was changing into something, but I don't know what.

We all started to crowd around the device, and then...it stopped. The screen that was floating above the device turned into some 3D picture of what looked like an airship! ...Or spaceship? I don't know what type of ship it is, and I think AunGear would be disappointed that I don't know…

"This...This is where we are, girls." I felt like Pilot was smiling right now, he sounded so proud to be saying this. "Welcome… to the _**Moonshine Crusader**_."

...Was that a Gamsona reference? I dunno, only watched Yu's Papa play bits and pieces of the game when I visited her a couple of times, but I'm not really sure…

"Wait… this where we are?!" Nokia pointed at the ship. "How… How did we even get here?"

I don't know why, but I feel like Pilot is going to say something, and it's going have to do with portals. Are you getting that feeling too? Cause I feel it happens a lot…

"Well… I obviously picked you up with my ship." Aww, he didn't say anything about portals. My gut feeling was wrong… "My ship has the ability to drop portals anywhere that has a strong enough signal, and transport those who stepped inside to this ship." Wait, I was actually right! Hooray, my gut feeling wasn't wrong!

"Hrm?" Rult must've been wondering why I was smiling to myself, but that's because I was right about something!

"Okay… But Pilot, can I ask you-"

"Ugh, this girl is asking too many questions, Master." R31, the big robot jerk face, interrupted Nokia when she was about to ask Pilot something. Why won't he stop being such a meanie?! "Would it be possible for us to put some sort of muzzle on this girl to shut her up, or perhaps-"

"R31?" Pilot looked over at his robot thingie with a really angry expression on his face. "Commence sleep mode until further instructions are given."

"...Yes, Master." He was gone… and I hope he stays gone! He was making fun of me and Nokia, and if he made any sort of insults towards Rult then I was going to get really angry!

"Now… What were you saying, Nomia?" Pilot turned to her.

"I was going to ask… What's going on? What's with that city we were in, and why was it in ruins?" Nokia asked. "And… How can we get out of here?"

"I had a feeling one of you was going to ask me that question, eventually." Pilot sighed. "That place you all landed in… you were in the ruins of the nation known as, **Planeptune**."

… What? Planeptune…? But that's Mama's nation, right?! Why did it end up like this? Why was the whole nation all broken down like that? Was it because Mama went missing- Oh, God! Mama was missing, that's right! It's all because I couldn't find her and-

* * *

…

…

…

… **Deleting: "Memory of CPU Neptune" File from "YNT" Folder**

…

… **Are you sure you wish to do this? (Y/N)**

…

…

… **Operation Successful…**

…

…

…

… **Resuming Chapter...**

* * *

"LAXTRIA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"AAH!"

I just realized that Nokia was shaking me! Why was she shaking me?! What's going on? Why is everything going to so fast?!

"Is… she okay?" Pilot sounded very worried.

"She has anxiety… a lot of it." Nokia told Pilot. "Don't worry about it though, everything is under control… for now."

I feel really dizzy… and I think it's because Nokia was shaking me too much. I feel like I could throw up at any-HNGH… Ugh, I managed to keep it down… Eww, it's all slimy and gross and stuff...

"As I was saying… we're in Planeptune, this nation, as well as the rest of the world, was purged of its inhabitants by a great evil known as the Deity of Sin."

"Deity of… Win?" I'm still feeling dizzy, but I think that's what Pilot said… but one of those words didn't sound right. "I think I remember hearing Ms. Histoire say something about that…"

"Close enough. As I said, the world was purged by this great entity, leaving no survivors behind… at least, that's what I thought originally." Huh? What does that mean? "But forget that for now. As for now… I need your help."

Pilot needs our help with something…? You know, I would be really happy to help, but Pilot sounds like he's preparing a really long explanation, and I don't think any of us set the text speed to, "Instant"... We're going to be here for a really long time, aren't we?

"You need our help…?" I asked him. "Um… What could two girls, a Fenrir, and a voice inside my head do to help you, Mr. Pilot? And… why would you want us to help you?"

"Wait, what was that about a voice inside your head?" I think Nokia really wants to meet you, but… I don't think you should meet her just yet. I think we should wait until everything calms down…

…

…

…

Okay!

"After the Deity of Sin had been killed, it had left behind these… remnants of its energy scattered across the whole entire world." Pilot said. "But… it's not only in this world. According to the readings my ship has picked up…"

Pilot did a weird thing where he swiped at nothing, but things had started to do… things. I don't understand technology as much as Aungear or Unlex do, so that just… blew my mind? I'm actually still dizzy from earlier, so I didn't really- Woah! That was actually really cool now that I think about it!

The 3D picture of the ship went away and morphed into numbers! … Mama mia, my head hurts all of the sudden… I don't think it's a good idea to expose small children too so many numbers all at once, it's not good for their health. Heck, even Nokia is bothered by this! Her eyes are twitching and everything! This should be illegal!

"...Here." Pilot stopped scrolling at nothing. "According to my readings, they were also found in a world… not exactly like this one, but the same source of energy overall. These remnants not only have the ability to resurrect the Deity of Sin, but it can be used to power something much more… greater, and sinister."

"I don't think… I understand fully." If Nokia was this confused, just imagine how confused someone like me or Rult was! I don't get this either, even if Pilot explained it as if we were a bunch of little children! … Oh, wait. "What does this world have to do with that other world…?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that." I pictured that Pilot was frowning under that helmet of his. "All I know is that these worlds are connected somehow…"

"Mr. Pilot, you didn't answer my other question…" I didn't want to sound rude, but he sounded like he was about to move on to something completely different, so I had to do something! "Um… Why do you want us?"

"Why…?" Pilot repeated what I said, "...Would you believe me if I told you that I don't necessarily have an answer to that question yet?"

…

…

…

Whhhaaaattttt? He doesn't have an answer…? "But… Why?"

"I'm not sure myself, I just don't have an answer." Pilot said.

"Instead of telling us why you chose us, explain why we have to do this?" Nokia asked.

"It's because… I believe this has something to do with the loss of my memories."

Pilot lost his… memories? So he's just like my Mama, who lost her memories a really long time ago, even before I was born…

"It's a very long story that I wish to save for another time…" Pilot sighed. "But aside from the fact that I believe it has something to do with my memories, I had already said it earlier. These remnants have the power to resurrect the Deity of Sin or give birth to something much more dangerous. This could cause an immediate end to the dimensions you both originated from."

Something about that sounded really weird, don't you think? But I think that's probably because I never was given something so… BIG to do!

"... I guess we don't have a choice, right Laxtria?" Nokia looked at me. "I mean, this is the only way we'll be able to get home. And Pilot says that this could turn into something really dangerous if we don't do something."

"Nokia, we were going to do it even if our homes weren't going to be destroyed!" I told her. "If anything… I think this would be kinda fun!"

"Fun?" Nokia sounded really unsure about the fun part.

"Frwun?" Aww, that's cute! Rult tried to say actual words in his native tongue! … Wait, he sounded unsure too! Oh, come guys!

"I'm saying that it would be fun because we'd be going on some sort of adventure!" I said. "The state of the world is at stake, and everything is in our hands. Don't you think something like that would be really fun?"

"...Laxtria, where did all of this even come from?" Nokia asked.

"I dunno, but my Grandmama was an evil overlord!" I don't even know where all of this came from, to be honest, but I'm not going to ask questions. If we get to do something like this and nobody is going to stop us, then we might as well go for it! "Come on, Nokia! Just think about-"

"Laxtria, I never said no to the whole thing at all! I was just wondering why this would be fun…" Nokia looked kinda disappointed with me for a minute, but then smiled…? "Well, calling this whole thing helps you get your mind off the whole thing, then sure."

"Rawrf! Rawrf!"

I wish I knew what she was talking about, but who cares?

"Are those all of the questions you have for now…"Pilot asked us, and all of us shook our heads. "... Thank you."

* * *

 **Acallaris: -And that's the cycle from here on out.**

 **Tamazaki: … Could you explain that whole thing again… but actually explain it?**

 **Neptune: Yeah, you can't just expect us to know what you're talking about, Acky!**

 **Acallaris: Ugh… *facepalms* Okay! Let me start again! From here on out- Oh! The chapter is over… alright, the both of you get out of my office.**

 **Tamazaki: Are you f***ing kidding me? You're not going to explain what's going on?**

 **Acallaris: I will, just not when you're in the room! So get out and listen in to the damn conversation!**

 **Neptune: Come on, Acky! It's been ages since we've last heard ya close a chapter, so let us stay!**

 **Acallaris: … Alex!**

 **Tamazaki: Which one?**

 **Alex: *pokes her head into the room* WHAT?!**

 **Tamazaki: … Oh, the female one.**

 **Acallaris: We really do need to call her something different to avoid confusion… Anyway, can you get these two out? I'm going to close a chapter.**

 **Alex: I'm not just your servant, you know! You're a guy, do it yourself!**

 **Acallaris: Oh, come on! You were practically signing up for this when you first moved in with the 3 of us!**

 **Alex: I was signing up to be an editor, not a bouncer!**

 **Acallaris: Yeah, but you're more fit for a bouncer! You're all muscular and you can kick ass!**

 **Alex: You're right about the kicking ass part, but I'm pretty petite! What are you talking about when you say muscular?!**

 **Tamazaki: … *looks at Neptune***

 **Neptune: … *looks at Tamazaki* Aren't they kinda acting like us?**

 **Tamazaki: Yep… Except you're less abusive.**

 **Alex: Take back what you said about my height, you d***!**

 **Acallaris: Dear God! Stay away from me woman!**

* * *

 **Oww… Ugh, that was a pain to deal with. Um… Oh, yeah. What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris. Hope you guys enjoyed this Apocalyptic Chapter, cause I know I did! … Well, towards the end I started to get all wonky, but that's not important.**

 **So, Laxtria, Nomia, and Rult agreed to help Pilot save the world and get his memories back in the process… Oh, boy! I can already see all the plotlines of the previous chapters linking up to just one giant finale…**

 **Anyway, I've got a little announcement. I've come up with… not an upload schedule, but a cycle of some sorts. I was wondering how I was going to do this at first, but I think got this all figured out.**

 **So here's how-... Actually, it would be better to just show you than explain. It's too complicated.**

* * *

 **Cycle 1**

 **UDNZ: Lowee Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Leanbox Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Lastation Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Apocalyptic Chapter**

 **Cycle 2**

 **UDNZ: Regular Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Regular Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Regular Chapter**

 **UDNZ: Regular/Special/Mystery Chapter**

 **Cycle 3**

 **Re;Start1: Regular Chapter**

 **Roles Reversed: Regular Chapter**

 **(ROAPL: True Chapter)**

 **Megatag (For when it comes out in the future): Regular Day**

* * *

 **That's basically what I'm going to be doing from here on out. Do know that even though this is what the general cycle is, there may be times where I replace one of the slots.**

 **(Example: I replace one of the UDNZ chapter slots with Lastation Chapter because of… plot reasons.)**

 **Since this is the end of the Apocalyptic Chapter, that means it's the end of the first cycle. So cycle 2 will start and end with normal chapters for this story.**

 **I hope you all don't mind that I do something like this, as I need to be organized somehow. I'll most likely put this up on my profile later on, so you can go check it out in case you forget the order.**

 **Is that everything… Oh, wait! I would also like to say for anybody actually wondering (I'm going to say a small amount), that the Megatagmensionn story that I've been planning for a while is something I'm currently working on. All the chapters are going to pre-written for a reason, so that why I'm doing it now.**

 **But that's pretty much everything, I'll see you guys next time!**


	22. Chapter 17

**(Dimension: Ultradimension)**

* * *

 **(Nation: Lastation)**

 **(Location: CPU Hotel)**

 **(Time: 1:20 PM)**

* * *

"It's been a really long time, Noire, Come on, let's do something…!"

Currently, the CPU of Planeptune (Plutia) is bothering Lastation's CPU to do something with her. She had been knocking at her door for more than 20 minutes, but Noire never responded or opened the door.

On the other side of the door, Noire was groaning because of Plutia. She expected the girl to leave if she had stayed quiet and just ignored her, but she hasn't shown any signs of stopping.

"Noire, the nice people downstairs said that you were in your room…" Plutia frowned. "So, does that mean you're… ignoring me?"

Noire had immediately sensed something dreadful as Plutia had said those words. Noire groaned once again and had practically run to open the door to prevent an evil creature from spawning. When Noire opened the door… she realized it was too late, Plutia had already transformed and was standing there… with a whip… Dear God.

"Oh, so you were just ignoring me, weren't you Noire?" Iris Heart didn't look to be in the best of moods, which is NEVER a good thing. We should all know this by now.

"O-Of course not Plutia!" Noire was sweating bullets. "I was… t-taking a nap! I was so tired from working late last night that I needed to take a nap!"

Although Iris Heart wasn't someone you would want to play with right now (because she'd be playing with you if you know what I mean), she seemed to have bought Noire's reason for her silence.

"I hope you aren't lying to me, Noire…" Iris Heart bent over until she was nearly inches away from her friend's face. "You know very well what happens when you lie to me~"

"I-I would never lie to you! Don't be ridiculous!" Noire took a few steps back. "U-Um, anyway Plutia. What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I want to spend time with you~" A bit of a seductive look grew onto Iris Heart's face. "It's been so long since we've done anything together, Noire. So why don't the two of us do something?"

"Uhh… Well…"

Noire really didn't want to do anything with Plutia, as she was busy with work. However, this wasn't Plutia asking, this was Iris Heart. And not giving Iris Heart what she wants usually ends badly for a lot of people.

"Hm? What's that?" Iris put her hand by her ear. "Are you saying that you don't want to do anything with me…?"

"No! N- I mean yes! Wait, no!" Noire was having trouble with her words. "I mean of course not! I would love to do something with you, Plutia! What do you have in mind?"

Noire immediately realized and regretted the last sentence that came out of her mouth. She looked up at Iris Heart, who had an even bigger seductive look on her face.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart. Please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 14: Strange Occurrences**

 **Nation: Lastation**

 **Location: Outside the Nation**

 **Time: 2:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Acallaris (Narrator)**

"Yay! Picnic time!" Plutia threw her arms up in the air.

Noire, who had been expecting something a lot worse, was forced to by Plutia to go on a picnic. Noire watched Plutia as she spun around happily, acting like she didn't have a single care in the world… which she didn't.

"It's really nice out today, don't you think Noire?" Plutia stopped spinning and looked at the Tsundere Goddess. "All the birds are singing really well, and the flowers look happy."

"Those birds sound like they're in pain, and those flowers will die any day now…" Noire muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing! I was just agreeing with you on how great it looks today!" Noire laughed nervously.

"Oh… Okay!"

Noire and Plutia spread out a blanket on the ground so they could sit, and placed the picnic basket right in the center of the blanket. Once the two had sat down, Noire's curiosity got the better of her and she checked inside the picnic basket.

"...Woah." Noire seemed to be really impressed by the food that was packed inside the basket. "All of this looks really good, Plutia! And it looks homemade too… did you make all of-"

As Noire looked up from the basket, she was met by something that surprised her but also angered her at the same time. She never expected to see something like this, but at the same time, she should've known that this would've come eventually.

Plutia was lying down on the picnic blanket and was fast asleep.

"... Are you serious?" Noire asked. "She really has the nerve to make me come out of my own home to go on a picnic with her, and then falls asleep?!"

"Five little dogoos… jumping on the bed...:" Plutia sang in her sleep.

Noire stared at the girl for some time and then facepalmed. The girl wasn't too happy that Plutia had fallen asleep. Noire would wake her, but she would most likely just fall back asleep again, so she just left her alone.

* * *

After eating a bit of the food that was in the basket, Noire had got up and decided to go for a walk. As she was walking, she noticed how most of the environment around her was slowly starting to die. She never realized that this was starting to happen because of her nation that was still expanding to this very day.

Noire soon came to a stop when she reached a clearing. The girl looked around and was only able to see grass and flowers. There looked to be nothing of interest in the area.

"Ngh!"

"Huh?"

As Noire was about to turn back, she heard something make a noise. On top of that, she felt as if the ground had gotten a bit more… softer under her foot. Noire looked down at her feet and-

"WAH!" Noire screamed as loud she could, alerting all wildlife and making them run out of fear. "What… the?!"

Below her was a man who was in terrible condition. His clothing had been nearly ripped apart, and he was breathing heavily. Noire took a long look at the man's face and flinched when she realized who it was.

It was Terra.

"What is he doing out here…?" Noire got down on her knee and placed her hand on Terra's wrist. "Well, he still has a pulse… but just barely."

The last time Noire had seen Terra was back at the Planeptune's Basilicom, at least a year ago. Though, the two never did exactly get off on the right foot. Noire stared at him for a bit, not exactly knowing what to do with him.

"Oh, you found Tizzy's friend!"

"AAH!"

Noire screamed once again, alerting the wildlife who had thought they were safe once again, causing them to run. Noire quickly turned around and saw Plutia standing there. Noire was half expecting Plutia to be in her transformed state but was relieved to see that she wasn't.

"Plutia! Don't sneak up on me like that! Geez!" Noire sighed. "I almost had a heart attack, you know."

"But I was just imitating what Neppy does to Histy, and Natty when they're really busy…" Plutia frowned.

"Don't follow after what she does! She's a bad influence!" Noire shook her head.

Noire and Plutia put their attention back onto Terra. Noire was still debating on what to do with him, though, things might've gotten harder for her now that Plutia knows that he's here as well.

"Tizzy really misses Terra…"

"Huh?" Noire looked at Plutia again. "You're talking about that kid who crossdresses, right?"

"Uh-huh. Terra went missing on the same day you left to build your nation…" Plutia said. "Tizzy has missed for a really long time…"

Noire looked back at Terra, this time, there was only one option she could choose. Anything else would result in her being a bad person, and Plutia having her way with her.

"... Plutia, help me take him back to Lastation."

* * *

 **Location: Hospital**

 **Time: 6:40 PM**

"Lady Noire, I have an update on the patient."

The two CPUs brought Terra to one of the Hospitals in Lastation. Although Noire told Plutia to go home, Plutia refused to leave until she knew how Terra was feeling and what she would be able to tell Tizius.

"The patient is now in stable condition, after operating on him for quite some time." The doctor told Noire and Plutia. "It was a very close one too. If you had brought him here any later, then he would've been as good as dead."

"Well, that's good to hear," Noire said. "Could I have a copy of the patient's report? I would like to take a look at it."

"Yes, ma'am."

The doctor then walked away to go get what Noire asked for. Noire placed her hand on her head and sighed. Today was just meant to be a work day for her, but instead, she's spent it at a picnic, and in a Hospital.

"...Okay, you can go now." Noire turned to Plutia.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I said you can go now," Noire said. "From here on out, this doesn't concern you, okay? You got the little update you were waiting for, so go and report back to whoever you were talking about earlier."

"But Noire-"

"No buts! I said to go!"

Plutia stared at Noire with a sad look on her face, but Noire didn't look like she was about to give in to Plutia's puppy dog eyes. Plutia then decided to do what Noire told her and left without saying anything to her.

"...I think I was a bit too harsh…" Noire had finally become aware of her actions shortly after Plutia left the building.

"Here's the copy you asked for, Lady Noire." The doctor came back into the room and handed Noire 10 pages of paper stapled together.

"Thank you."

Noire took the papers from the doctor and started to look through them. About halfway through, she stopped at a particular page and read it over multiple times.

"The bruises that the patient has were caused by high amounts of concentrated magic of different varieties." The doctor had noticed the page that Noire was reading. "A simple monster wouldn't be able to use such magic."

"...So you're saying that the patient was put into this condition by another person?"

"Precisely."

Noire read the page over and over again and let random ideas circle around in her head. She then came to a conclusion that seemed to be the most logical one.

"There's only one place in Gamindustri where magic is frequently used..." Noire looked up.

…

…

…

"Lowee."

* * *

 **Nation: Planeptune**

 **Location: Guild**

 **Time: 7:20 PM**

Plutia could be seen walking down the sidewalk with her picnic basket in her hands. She had been asked by Mini Histoire to bring back groceries when she was coming home, as most of their food was used for the picnic Plutia had gone on with Noire. Those groceries were inside the picnic basket with the leftovers from the picnic.

Plutia didn't seem to be too happy though. The memory of Noire yelling at her was constantly replaying in her mind. Plutia had tried her best to forget it, that was one of the things she thought she did best, forgetting things. But this wasn't leaving her head, it was there to stay for quite some time.

"You conned us out of our money, you asshole!"

As Plutia was walking, she took notice of a scene that was happening across the street right in front of the Guild. At least five guys were surrounding one boy, who was on the floor.

"The Hell are you talking about?!" The boy shouted. "You guys are the ones that played yourselves, I was just there to watch!"

This wasn't something that Plutia wanted to watch. As a CPU, it was her duty to protect her citizens… even if it meant harming or scarring some of her other citizens in the process. Plutia put down her picnic basket and then proceeded to transform.

"Oh, boys~"

"Huh? Oh, crap!" One of the guys surrounding the boy shouted.

"What are you-" The boy turned around to see Iris Heart standing right behind him. "...Oh, I see what the problem is."

"What do you weasels think you're doing messing with this poor innocent boy?" Iris Heart cracked her whip. "Do I need to teach you how to play nice..?"

"N-No! Not at all, Madame Goddess! We just-"

"Whaddya mean nothing's wrong?!" One of the guys… didn't seem to understand why everyone (aside from the boy) was shaking in fear. "This asscrack just caused us to lose over 10 million cre-"

The guy didn't even get to finish his sentence. He was cut off when Iris Heart used her whip to grab him by the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. The Goddess then proceeded to pull him towards her, and… that's when he saw. The look in her eyes, the same look that struck fear into the hearts and souls of many.

"...GYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The man had managed to break free from Iris Heart's grasp and started to run away. "F*** this! I'm going back to Leanbox! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Where do you think you're going?! Don't leave us here with Madame Goddess!" The rest of the group soon started to follow after.

Iris Heart watched them run off into the distance. Eventually, all of the guys had disappeared from her sight. Iris Heart shook her head, and then looked back at the boy who was staring at her.

"Um… Thank you for saving me from them." The boy got up and dusted himself off. "I was just stopping them from taking advantage of someone, that's all. They lost all of their money and-"

"Hush now, you don't have to explain yourself. I already believe you~." Iris Heart put her finger on the boy's lips. "What's your name?"

"Uhh… **Bryce**. My name is Bryce." The boy scratched the back of his head. "And I'm… kinda in a tough spot right now."

"Oh, really?" Iris Heart asked. "Please, tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail~"

"...Okay, was the "~" really necessary?"

Meh, I'm not really sure at this point. I'm still learning how to write Iris Heart, so cut me some slack here and there.

"If you say so…" Bryce sighed.

* * *

 **Location: Basilicom**

 **Time: 9:30 PM**

"I'm home everyone!" Plutia walked in the Basilicom, with Bryce following behind her.

"MAN, actually seeing this place in person does burn your eyes!" Bryce rubbed his eyes.

"Plutie!" Bryce was able to move out of the way right as Neptune glomped Plutia. "Welcome home! How was your picnic with Lonely Heart? Did she infect you with her incurable loneliness disease?"

"No, she didn't Neppy. I actually fell asleep…" Plutia giggled. "Something really good happened today too! And I want Tizzy to be the first one to hear it."

"Ooh, I think I might know where this is going~" Neptune… I'm not even going to say anything. "But looks like that's gonna have to wait till tomorrow, cause Tiz clocked out for the night."

"Aww, he went to sleep…?" Plutia frowned, but then smiled again. "Oh, well! I can surprise him when he wakes up in the morning!"

"Taking the kinky route, huh?" Neptune asked. "I've gone that route before, and It's worked wonders for me, let me tell you!"

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable listening to this conversation…" Bryce had decided to speak up.

"What the Nep?! Bry is that you?!" Neptune was now in Bryce's face. "How'd ya end up in this dimension? Did ya die again?"

Neptune, I think the "Bryce dies a lot" joke might be stale. So I think you should just lay them to rest… for now at least.

"Come on, Acky! You know that these jokes will never… die."

…

…

…

Oh God, I think I might have the wrong Neptune. Hold on, give me a minute!

 **(TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)**

 **Voice #1: I think we have the wrong Neptune…**

 **Voice #2: What makes you say that, exactly?**

 **Voice #1: She made a pun! There's only one Neptune I know that does that!**

 **Voice #3: Um… I don't think that alone is enough to prove that this Neptune isn't ours…**

 **Voice #4: Yeah, stupid! Come up with more evidence!**

 **Voice #1: That's as much evidence as I need! She made a pun, what else?!**

 **Voice #2: Being happy go lucky is kinda apart of Neptune's character. So her making a pun shouldn't be too out of the norm.**

 **Voice #1: I'm telling you, that's not our Neptune! And it'll only be a matter of time before she starts thirsting for-**

 **Voice #5: Somebody say "thirsting"?**

 **Voice #1, 2, and 4: TAEM, GO AWAY!**

 **(Back to the chapter)**

"Is he done, or are we going to be here for another couple of minutes…?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, I think Acky's done." Neptune smiled. "I usually like to get into his head and make him think weird things. It drives him bonkers!"

… Oh, you little s-

"Bryce doesn't have anywhere to go…" Plutia said. "He said that he's homeless because his computer screen swallowed him."

"...You make it sound so bad…" Bryce facepalmed. "To summarize the events that have occurred, I was playing a game, that game ended up pulling me into this world, I tried to fitting in with the crowd, I stopped some idiots from scamming someone, Plutia saved me, and now I'm here."

"Wow, Bry. Your summaries were a lot shorter and straight to the point than the ones in that recap chapter." Neptune said.

 **Alex: Hey! I did my best!**

"Would it be okay if he stayed here until he wasn't homeless, Neppy?" Plutia asked Neptune. "I don't wanna abandon him and let those same jerks who picked on him do it again…"

"I rather not have that happen again…" Bryce muttered.

"What are ya asking me for, Plutie? Of course, I'd be fine with another dude staying with us!" I'm not sure if that was supposed to be passive aggression or just Neptune being Neptune. "But uh, you're also gonna have to talk to Mini Histy and Mat about that. And guess who also clocked out for the night? Those two did!"

"Aww… oh, well. I'll tell them in the morning then!" Plutia smiled and then turned to Bryce. "Did you hear that? You won't be out in the cold anymore, Bryce!"

"Well, technically it's-" Bryce then decided to stop himself as it was practically useless to say anything. "Nevermind, but… thank you. I'll try not to be a bother, and help out as much as I can."

"You don't have to worry about that first part, Bry. This Basilicom is filled to the brim with people who can be considered a nuisance. So don't you worry your pretty little head off!"

"Hey, Neppy? I just realized something…" Plutia was looking around. "Where's Tammy?"

"Oh, he's been-"

"Out doing crap…"

The three turned around and saw Tamazaki by the door, along with Dante and Sierra who he was using as crutches. Everyone immediately noticed the bags that were under the man's eyes, and that he was trying his best to stay awake.

"Sierra, I got it from here," Dante told the fairy girl. "Alright, blondie. Let's get you to your room and off to bed."

"The Hell…? Going to bed, what are you talking about?" Tamazaki said as him and Dante left the room. "It's like… 8 AM! I'm not going back to sleep!"

"It's almost 10 o'clock at night, you sleep deprived gorilla!"

Everyone stared at the two in silence. Bryce, Neptune, and Plutia then looked at Sierra, in hopes of getting some sort of explanation to what had happened.

"We've had a really rough day…" Sierra explained. "We took on a quest at the guild that would give us a high reward. It required us to travel to a bunch of random caves and bring back the remains of these rare mobs. We were at this all day, and we managed to complete the request!"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that something happened with that little reward you guys were gonna get?" Neptune asked.

"...The person ran away with the materials we collected." Sierra said. "The reward we were getting was supposed to be close to 10 million credits!"

"...Did you just say… 10 million credits?" Bryce asked, and Sierra shook her head in response. "... F***"

"Is that why Tammy looks so tired…?" Plutia looked over at the door to Tamazaki's room.

"Actually, he's always like that when he comes home from doing guild work," Sierra said,

"Hold on a sec!" Neptune seemed confused. "Those words that came out of your mouth didn't really make a whole lotta sense, SiSi. I've never seen T come home looking like that-"

"Yeah, that's the thing. You don't see him like this because he's always coming home late." Dante walked into the room with Tamazaki nowhere to be seen. "And even when he does come home early and you see him, he just acts like he's fine."

"After seeing how he handles things in the Guild… I think I can say without a doubt that he's overworking himself." Sierra frowned. "It hurts to see him like this, but the pain just becomes unbearable after realizing something…"

"What's that…?" Plutia asked.

"… It's all because of us."

* * *

 **NEPSTATION**

 **Tamazaki: Heya everyone! It's Tamazaki and welcome back to Neptstation!**

 **Nepgear: We all hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Tamazaki: But… damn, it's been a long time since we've done this, huh?**

 **Nepgear; Yeah, it has. Cleaning up this place was really difficult since so many different creatures seemed to have moved in while we were gone!**

 **Tamazaki: I'm still wondering why so many of those… Super Otaku things were using this place at their home.**

 **Nepgear: I'm not sure myself. But Blanc sure did take care of them quickly!**

 **Tamazaki: Oh, yeah. Blanc definitely beat those guys to a bloody pulp, that for sure. *Ahem* Anyway, we should move on.**

 **Nepgear: Right, let's start with Reviews!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME**

 **JTK334's Review**

 _ **Lolicon…**_

 _ **Response**_

 _ **Acallaris: Shut up! Leave me alone, I'm not a lolicon!**_

 _ **Ram: Yes you are, you creep! A lot of people would agree with me too!**_

 _ **Acallaris: You stay out of this, it doesn't involve you!**_

 _ **Ram: Yes it does!**_

* * *

 _ **CAuthoria-The Candidate's Review**_

 _ **...Well, that was a surprise. Jeez, Blanc... That was a bit...**_

 _ **Bradley: Heartless?**_

 _ **Yeah, let's go with that. But, I understand where she is coming from. Anyway, how is this gonna play out now?! Taem's dad shows up out of nowhere?!**_

 _ **Hibiki: Probably to screw things up even more...**_

 _ **I dunno... Maybe.**_

 _ **Response**_

 _ **Kashi: What can I say? Blanc is a heartless individual whose breath causes those around her to faint…**_

 ***Blanc breaks down the door***

 **Blanc: What did you say, smart ass?!**

 **Kashi:... I said that you're-**

 ***Blanc proceeds to punch Kashi through the wall***

 **Blanc: Keep on making fun of me, and I'll actually break your bones!**

* * *

 **Authoria - The Heart**

 **(Welcome to Review Section)**

 **Yey! Yey! It's Zest! Give us more of your stupid (but hilarious) puns!**

 **Unknown Instinct: *groan* ...I rather die.**

 **Anyway, I'm soo happy Zest is there! I honestly love his puns and hilarious response and I can clearly imagined the groaning people about that puns. Please make more I love it!**

 **Unknown Instinct: Anyways, jokes aside... Why do I have a feeling Yuri and Haruka was... Vert and Zest daughters in a future time? Maybe that's just my feeling. Just theorizing.**

 **Boo, you're no fun Unknown! Anyway, that's what we're thinking, hopefully, a revelation may happen in the next chapter! I will hope for it! See yah!**

 **~A**

 _ **Response**_

 **Zest: Sure thing, Lady! I'd be real happy to-... Hey, something just hit me…**

 **Acallaris: What is it Zest?**

 **Zest: Shouldn't pregnant women be called…** **Body Builders?**

 **Acallaris: … *Slams head against the wall* I AGREE WITH UNKNOWN, I WANNA DIE!**

* * *

 **AIYF Production's Review**

 **Absolutely awesome to see you bringing out more chapters man! Keep it up, this is starting to get interesting!**

 **Response**

 **Acallaris: D'aww, thanks, dude! Writing has gotten a lot easier lately, so I feel like I'm actually getting somewhere!**

 **Noire: I'd give him until June, he'll most likely crack by then.**

 **Acallaris: How the Hell are you here?!**

* * *

 **Ant's Review**

 **I have few words to say those words being from a proud Australian I can safely say the accent is actually pretty good in writing**

 **Tl;dr Zest is a cheeky cunt and I like it**

 **Response**

 **Zest: …*raises finger***

 **Acallaris: Zest, no. It's my fault he thinks that, so let him think what he wants… for now.**

 **Alex: Aren't you going to tell him that Zest is actually Can-**

 **Acallaris: Shhh…. Not now.**

* * *

 _ **QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**_ **What's your favorite video game of all time/at the moment. For those of you who have been around for awhile, you may or may not know that I actually had a love for the Rune Factory series. Rune Factory 4 the latest installment of the series, which was released back in 2012, is and still is my favorite game in the series (Still… where's Rune Factory 5, Marvelous? It's been almost 6 years!)**

* * *

 **BLOOPERS**

"*Huh…I guess it's almost that day…*" Taem signed while we walked. "*Kashi always gets like this…*"

"*Huh? What day?*" Caem seemed curious. I guess since we're not going to bother getting any information out of Kashi, we might as well ask the closest person to him. "*Wait…Taem? Does this have something to do with… **Aria**?"

"*What? Of course not!*" Taem tilted his head. "Kashi always gets like this because he's getting ready to rub-"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I started to walk away, covering my ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

 **CUT!**

"... Nepgear, could you promise to not say a word to anyone about this?" Uni was putting her trust in me all of the sudden! But why now out of all times? Oh, who cares! I'm glad that Uni is starting to open up to me more!...Even so, she didn't seem to happy. I nodded my head in response, Uni sighed and looked up at the clouds. "…I'm… going to break up with him…"

W-wait…W-wait….U-Uni is going to break up with Luth? "You're…going to break up with him?" I repeated to Uni, in which she slowly responded with a head shake. "But…why exactly are you doing this Uni? Did he eat the cake that I made you?"

"That's the-... Wait, what?" Uni sounded confused. "Why would I want to break up with him for something like that?!"

"Becuase… he ate the cake I made for you…" I frowned. "Does that mean that you actually didn't like the cake?"

"The cake has nothing to do with this conversation, Nepgear!"

 **CUT!**

"Whoa….you knew that I was a boy even though you just met me? That's a really great ability that you have Neppy!" Aww, how cute. This boy-girl thing calls me the same thing that Plutie calls me! "My name is Tizius, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah… You must get hit on by lots of guys, huh?"

"*Gasp* Tammy, is your girlfriend reading my mind?" Nah, he just looks like the type of guy who-... Hold on just a second! Did he say I read his mind?

"...Why the Hell were you thinking about the amount guys that hit on you, you sick f***ing-"

 **CUT!**

As Luth got to the door, he reached for the doorknob. The door then swung with great force, knocking Luth in the head and-

"HOLY F***! HE ACTUALLY BROKE MY NOSE!" Luth howled in pain. "SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!"

Oh, s***, Oh, s***, Oh, s***, Oh, s***, Oh, s***, Oh, s***, OH S*** IT'S ACTUALLY BROKEN!

"CUT THE CAMERA!"

 **CUT!**

"Taem, get down from the tree…" Blanc called out to the boy. "We're almost to the Basili-"

Taem then stopped, turned to Blanc, and hissed at her as if he was some sort of wild f***ing animal. He then proceeded to climb up into the tree and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"..." Blanc seemed to be incredibly dumbfounded… I am too. "...Who the Hell penetrated his ass?"

 **CUT!**

"…Ugh…." Alex groaned.

Alex opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was IF staring down at him from a what he thought was a weird angle.

"Oh…Y-You're awake." IF was little red in the face, although it was barely visible.

"...Why hello there, beautiful-" Alex then stopped himself and noticed that he was getting stares from everyone. "...Wait just a second, that wasn't my line!"

"Alex, you didn't really mean that...did you?" Nepgear asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, really! That wasn't my line! I'm serious!" Alex shot up. "I didn't mean what I said at-"

"Are you calling Iffy ugly, Alky?!" Compa butted in. "That's not very nice!"

"W-Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it like that either!" Alex put his hands up as if he was trying to make a point. "I mean, she's beautiful, but-"

"So, you did mean it!" Nepgear shouted. "You… You also lied to me about it as well!"

"No, seriously! I'm talking out of character right now, so everyone cut the crap!" Alex shouted.

While all of this was happening, IF was using her jacket to hide her face, as she was laughing so hard that her face was turning red.

 **CUT!**

* * *

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**_

Just something minor, really. Just to avoid any confusion, I'll be addressing the other Alex that appears in these end segments as, "Xandra" from now on. Other than that, there are no announcements!

* * *

 _ **CHOOSE THEIR FATE**_

 **During an important meeting with Blanc, Kashi is asked which one of his cousins does he love more. Luckily, they were interrupted so Kashi didn't have to give Blanc an answer. However, the question will surely be brought up again sometime later, and his response… may impact the way certain people see him.**

 **Option 1: "Tamal is much more important to me than Caem…"**

 **Option 2: "Caem… has been through a lot, as of late."**

 **Option 3: "...Neither of them."**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: And there goes the third, "Choose their fate" question…**

 **Nepgear: All of these choices seem would result in something bad happening to Kashi. I feel really bad that he has to answer such a question!**

 **Tamazaki: Well, in my opinion. I feel like the safer option to choose would be-**

 **Nepgear: Wait! Don't say it Tamazaki!**

 **Tamazaki: Oh… right. Well uh… I'm guessing that the Choose their fate thing will be decided by the next Lowee Chapter.**

 **Nepgear: Make sure to choose carefully everyone!**

 **Tamazaki: And try not to screw over Kashi, alright?**

 **Nepgear: That's all the time we have for today, everyone.**

 **Tamazaki: We'll catch you guys later!**

 **Nepgear: Take care, everyone!**


	23. Chapter 18

**(Dimension: Unknown)**

 **(Nation: Unknown)**

 **(Location: Interrogation Room)**

 **(Time: Unknown)**

 **(Point: Sayamo (Tamazaki)**

I'm tired… I'm hungry… my voice feels so weak. It feels like we've been sitting here for days, but I've lost track at this point. We've been telling our sides of the story all this time, and aside from a few minor details that almost got our necks slit… our stories have been fairly accurate.

"Could you not doze off right now…?" I'm not sure if Kashi was directing this question to all of us, or if he was just talking to me. "You'd be screwing yourself over if you feel asleep right now."

"Well… It feels like I've been sitting here for days, and I haven't exactly eaten in a while…"

Kashi… your Ultradimension counterpart caused us so much trouble, it's not even funny. The other Terra wanted to kill him so bad, but we had to keep him alive… even though we really didn't want to.

"If you want answers, then you're going to have to put food in our mouths, ya know!" Neptune shouted. "We're dying over here for crying out loud!"

"I rather not hear anything from the liar of the group..." Blanc said.

Liar of the group… Neptune isn't a liar, right…? No, wait, she's talking about Mono right now. But Mono being a liar? I'm having a hard time remembering what lies she's told us before...

"...Could you please get them something to eat?"

… Oh thank God, she actually doesn't want us to die… at least not yet. She had turned around and looked at Rom and Ram when she asked that. The two shook their heads and left the room shortly after.

"While you wait… could you explain what happened in Lowee?"

Lowee… she must mean in the Ultradimension, but then again, why wouldn't it be in the Ultradimension? I think around this time is when things started to get a little bad…

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **(A/N: Sorry to those bothered by the labeling of these chapters, I have to be consistent with the numbering otherwise I'll confuse myself when writing. I'l try my best to find a solution to this.)**

 **Chapter 15: For your own Good**

 **Dimension: Ultradimension**

 **(Nation: Planeptune)**

 **Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 10:40 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Tamazaki)**

* * *

I wake up… and I feel like absolute s***. I'm not sure if I was sick or if I was on the verge of getting sick, but I felt like garbage the moment I opened my eyes. It might be because it's that time of year where people's allergies are starting to act up…

I got up out of my bed, but I almost fell back down. Apparently, my body is still waking up, because I feel numb all over. I made way to the door, and as I stepped outside my room, I heard voices come from the main room. I'm going to take a guess and say that everyone is eating breakfast.

I went to the bathroom and started doing all the things us guys would do in the bathroom. Although, I don't think nearly drowning is apart of the list.

"*GASP*" As I was washing my face, I think I might've lost consciousness. One minute I was staring at myself in the mirror, the next, I found myself submerged underwater. I pulled my head out of the sink and started gasping for air while coughing..

Since that happened… I'm probably still tired. After I eat breakfast, I might just go and take a nap before heading off to do work. If I don't actually do some work, then who will?

After spending some more time in the bathroom, I finally finished and walked out of the room. It was time for me to go and eat something, and see how everyone was doing at the moment.

I entered the main room and heard the voices from earlier get louder. I was right, they were all eating breakfast in the dining area. I quickly made my way over there and was met by a bunch of friendly faces.

"Good-" The moment I opened my mouth, I realized that my voice sounded like utter crap. I cleared my throat and tried speaking again, this time, my voice sounded normal… well, mostly normal. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning!" Everyone seemed in high spirits for whatever reason, and to be honest, I felt like me being there would eventually kill the mood. So I probably shouldn't really say much.

I went over to my seat that was right in between Neptune and Tizius. Tizius seemed to have to biggest smile out of everyone in the room… which was weird, actually. Tizius has been down for the last couple of months, so seeing him smile again feels… weird.

My food had already been prepared and was waiting in front of me, so I was ready to eat. As I was about to take a bite into my food, I noticed something in the corner of my eye which would've definitely caused me to start choking if I had taken a bite and saw it earlier.

"What the...Bryce?!"

"Howdy."

...No doubt about it, that's Bryce alright. He was sitting there, eating and talking like everyone else was before I came in. I really want to know why and how he's even here. And hopefully, someone will give me an answer to that question.

"Oh, I forgot that we would have to explain the whole story to Tammy…" Plutia said. "You see-"

"You really don't need to do that, Plutia." Bryce stopped her. "To make this explanation as short as possible, my computer pulled me in, and now I'm staying here until I figure out what I'm actually supposed to be doing with life."

… That's not what I'm expecting at all. Matter of fact, I'm having a hard time believing what Bryce told me, considering that he said something entirely different back when Uhrevia was still around and he was helping out.

"...Bryce, can I ask you something?" I said. "Are you… the same Bryce we met back when… *cough* was around?" Okay, that cough wasn't actually intentional, but whatever.

"...I have no clue what you're talking about." Bryce shook his head. "I just met you today… Well actually, it was last night, but you seemed pretty out of it, so let's not count that."

I can't even remember anything that happened last night… matter of fact, I can't even remember anything that happened yesterday at all! The whole day is just a giant blur, and just trying to remember is making me feel dizzy.

"I probably don't need to say it since ya figured it out by now probably, but this is a completely different Bry," Neptune said. "He's like a newborn child who knows nothing about the world. He doesn't know a single thing about anything we've gone through!"

"So… The Bryce we know is still doing… whatever?" I looked at Neptune, and she shook her head. "...Huh, alright. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking you something like that, I just had to make sure."

"Oh please, I've been listening to those three talk about questionable topics for about an hour now." Bryce pointed towards Neptune, Plutia, and Tizius. "That's practically nothing considering what I've been hearing!"

"You sounded really interested the part when I talked about transforming, Bryce." Plutia started to get up from her seat. "I could show you if-"

"NO!" Most of us got up from our seats and shouted (the ones who remained seated were Tizius, Bryce, and Histoire… who was sitting on a book, so…)

"I RATHER NOT DEAL WITH HER AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Dante shouted. "Dealing with a family of raccoons with rabies is less scaring then that!"

"A family of raccoons with rabies?!" Midginato shouted. "I'm sorry, how old did you say you were again? I don't think someone at your age should be dealing with such dangerous creatures!"

"Easy for you to say, kid, you haven't lived life to the fullest yet!"

… Whelp, the moment I came into the room, everything had suddenly gone out of control. The good thing was I wasn't really the cause of it, and no one seemed really upset by anything that happened… Well, except for Plutia, who was sad that she wasn't allowed to transform.

But… really? Bryce is here now? Even though this guy has a different story than the Bryce I know, I'm still curious. Why is he even here in the first place? Shouldn't he had landed in another dimension that wasn't really connected with mine in any sort of way? … You know, I should just stop asking questions. My head is starting to hurt and I know that I'm not getting answers.

…

…

…

Makes me wonder how the Bryce I've actually gotten to know is doing now, actually… hope he hasn't gotten himself into some deep s***.

* * *

After sitting at the table long enough, I had finished my food. Everyone else was just about finished, yet the happy atmosphere was still floating about. Something good must've happened… and I have a strange feeling that Tizius has something to do with it.

But, me asking might actually ruin it for him. After Tizius asked me that question a few days ago about Terra, he's been… well, I wouldn't really say avoiding me, but more like ignoring me. He seems to talk to everyone else just fine, but when I ask him something, he pretends that he doesn't hear me, even when we are the only people in the room.

So… I think I know what I'm going to do.

"Tamazaki, where are you going?" Sierra asked me as I got up from my seat and was making my way towards the door, though, I thought that it would be pretty obvious.

"Uhh… To the Guild? Where else would I be going?" I told Sierra.

That's practically the only thing I could do since I can't transform and do work as a God. I just take on guild request and pray that I don't get screwed over out of a reward. I don't think that would ever happen, but I'm just using it as an example.

And I know I said I was going to take a short nap before heading over there, but I'm not as tired as I was when I woke up. Since I'm not really feeling the greatest though, I'm probably going to take on a few easy quests and see how far that takes me.

"I'm going to be coming home a bit early today, so we could probably- BWAH!"

I didn't even take a step out of the dining area, and somebody has tackled me to the ground. Even though it was one person, it had felt like three were currently pinning me to the ground… And that's when I realized that three people were pinning me to the ground!

Wanna take a guess on who was on me? Don't worry, I'll wait. One of the three people should be fairly obvious after all.

…

…

…

Time's up! If you guessed, Neptune, Plutia, and/or Sierra, then you, my friend, have earned a lifetime worth of respect from yours truly! … Okay, not really, but you should get the picture by now.

"Holy… CRAP!" These girls were heavy! Really heavy! Their combined weight could break my bones! "What the… Hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Well, it's better that we're the ones killing you then you committing suicide!" What is Neptune even talking about now? I still can't understand and we've been together for… Awhile!

"Tamazaki, we won't allow you to do any more work at the guild!" Sierra sounded upset, and if she's upset when Dante is around, then someone is definitely going to get hurt… and that person might be me for some reason.

Wait a second… WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?! They're not allowing me to do any more work at the guild?! Why do they think that's a good idea? Have they lost their minds or something?!

"We don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, Tammy…" Plutia also sounded sad! Which is never a good thing regardless! And apparently I did something to also cause- Wait, what did she say? "You've been working really hard, and I think it might be bad for your health…"

So that's what this is about…? I've been working too much, and everyone's worried that I'm overworking myself?

…

…

…

Well, geez, I don't know what to do now. I'm happy that they care for me, but I don't think I'm overworking myself at all! I feel perfectly fine if I'm going to be honest.

"Listen, I'm glad that you're all worried about me, but I'm fine!" Okay, I'm actually lying right now. There are three girls sitting on top of me right now, and they're heavy.

"That's a load baloney, T! We know that you're in pretty bad shape, especially since ya came in last night looking like some dude who just stumbled into his house after a night at the bar!" Again, what is she even talking about? I still can't understand the words that are coming out of her mouth at all!

"Tamazaki, I'd suggest that you do what they have to say." Even Midginato was telling me to stop?! What the f*** has this world come to when midgets care for your health?! "You have been doing much more in terms of providing for everyone than myself and Histoire have."

I really… REALLY don't want anyone to get more upset than they already are with me, but at the same time, I really don't want to stop working… Ugh, fine.

"...If it gets everyone off my back, both metaphorically AND literally, then I'll… tone it down on the-"

"Nope! You're not toning down anything! We're stopping you from doing work completely." For f***sake Dante, you're actually taking their side on this as well?! "From now on, Bryce, myself, and anyone else who wants to, will take care of the guild work until further notice. You just stay and get better."

Whelp, it looks like I'm not getting myself out of this one. But I guess it can't be that bad since someone else will be working instead of me, so… I'll have time to take a breather.

"Okay! Okay! I get it now! I won't do anything stupid, alright?"

The girls didn't seem to trust my words, but I really do need them to, because I swear that I heard something within my upper body regain crack. Once the girls were absolutely sure that I meant what I said, they got off of me one by one...Well, except Neptune.

"Oh come on! What now?!" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanna ride you, that's all!"

…

…

…

I pray that she only meant it in that way and that there was no hidden meaning to it at all…

"Well then, now that this conversation is over and done with…" Bryce got up, along with Dante. "We'll be taking our leave now. If one of us comes back with a dead corpse, then don't be surprised."

"That's not something you should joke about!" Sierra ran after Bryce and Dante, which probably meant that she was going with them (then again, Dante and Sierra are inseparable).

"Relax, he was joking… at least, he better be." Dante glared at Bryce.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding…" Bryce seemed to be enjoying himself. "By the way, mind if we stop at the SOUP store? I need to buy some clothing."

"Why are you buying clothes at the-"

"DON'T YOU F***ING DARE!" Dante covered Sierra's mouth.

* * *

"Tammy! Tammy! Come on, let's go!"

While I was minding my own business, someone I didn't expect suddenly came up to me and started pulling me towards the door. That someone… was Tizius, the same person who I was talking about earlier, saying that he's been ignoring me.

"Wait, where are we going?!" I was just barely able to ask him as he pulled me out of the door. "What's going on?!"

"Huh? Plut didn't tell you?" Plutia didn't tell me anything at all! Plutia and Neptune literally just left to go to Lastation for some reason, and before that, she was taking a nap! "We're going to go visit Terra in the hospital!"

…

…

…

Eh?

* * *

 **(Nation: Lastation)**

 **(Location: Hospital)**

 **(Time: 3:04 PM)**

...That trip was certainly one that I'm going to have a hard time forgetting. Tizius wanted to get to the Basilicom as fast as possible, so he decided to… transform into his psychotic self, and carried me all the way to Lastation.

While we were making our way over there, he kept on saying some really questionable things that eventually made me want to break free from his grasp and free fall to the ground.

"And… we're here!" As soon as we landed in front of the Hospital, I broke free and fell on my face… it was worth it. "What's wrong Tammy, you didn't like your flight at "Death to All" airlines?"

"N-No! I mean… Yeah, I did! I just… needed to stretch!" Smooth Tamazaki, real smooth…

"Tammy, I know when you're lying." Violent Player then decided to summon his signature club. "If you like, I could help you with that problem with a small...lesson."

NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NO THANK YOU, SIR!

"I… Uh… Hey, isn't Terra waiting for us inside?"

"Terra!"

Tizius reverted back to his regular form, and ran inside the Hospital… which meant that I was safe from further harm until I pissed off Tizius even further… THANK GOD I WEASELED MY WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!

* * *

Once we went inside and got directions to Terra's room, we started to make our way over there. I know the Hospital was just built and all, but I've never seen such a cleaner Hospital in all my life. I've got to give props to the staff for keeping this place so clean.

… Wait, did I just compliment Lastation on something?

We finally found Terra's room after wandering around for five years. The door was opened halfway, but we couldn't see him. Tizius looked like he was mentally preparing himself to face the guy who's disappeared for a year, but I'm pretty sure Terra is supposed to be the one doing that.

I would tell him to stop doing that, not only because the staff would think something is wrong with him and haul him off somewhere to get help, but because… I don't think I have the right to tell him what to do in this scenario. Heck, me saying anything would probably piss someone off, so I might just keep my mouth shut this time around.

After Tizius finally prepared himself, he took a step towards the door and opened it. "**Gasp* TERRA!" He ended up running into the room. "I… I missed you so much!"

I poked my head into the room to see Tizius hugging someone who was lying in a bed. That, someone, was Terra, who I actually expected to look a lot worse than he did when I found out about what happened.

And is it bad that I kinda expected Terra to be in a mood when we came into the room? Cause the guy was actually smiling! He didn't mind that Tizius was probably causing more damage to his body, he was content with the current conditions he was faced with!

"Hey, no need to start crying now," Terra told Tizius, who started to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I… missed you too. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything to you."

"I don't care! I'm just happy you're back!"

… You know… this reminds me of what happened when Alex and I saw each other again for the first time in 6 years. Tizius is acting a lot like Alex who practically tackled me to the ground when we saw each other, and Terra is a lot like… me, who left without a word in order to do something important.

I think I can finally see it now… I can finally see why Tizius missed Terra so badly. Why he's just been less cheery and quiet. It's because… his brother had vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **What's going, everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **But UD Terra is back! Look at that! And it seems like Tizius is finally returning to his normal self! … Well uh, we haven't really seen a lot of his character before Terra went missing, so… whatever. And Tamazaki has been banned from doing anything that has to do with guild work until further notice since everyone is concerned about him.**

 **Seems like everyone is getting their happy ending! … Is what I would've said if this story was nearing its finale, but nope! We've still got a WAYS to go before that happens!**

 **I've also got a little announcement. I might be uploading a little bit later from now on since Spring Break just ended. All of last week, I was off from school, which is why I was able to get chapters out so early. But from now on, don't be surprised if I end up uploading around 9 PM (okay, 6 or 7 PM sounds a lot more realistic than 9 PM).**

 **But that's all for now everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: First Impressions really do matter…**

 **Dimension: Ultradimension**

* * *

 **Nation: Lastation**

 **Location: Hospital**

 **Time: 3:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Tamazaki**

Do you want to know something? I've been standing by this door for at least 5 minutes, and none of these two have actually acknowledged my presence at all. Tizius didn't, even though I came here with him, and Terra didn't either, even though his bed is actually facing the door right now.

But do I really care? No, not really. As I said before, I don't have much right to say anything. I've also said that I was going to stay quiet unless I need to speak, so there's that as well.

Now that I'm actually sitting here, waiting for someone to notice me, I wonder… How did Terra even get himself into a Hospital at all? Tizius didn't tell me the whole story since he was in a rush, but apparently, Noire and Plutia found him? The "found him" part is what made me really curious since that meant they found him out in the middle of nowhere.

But if they found him in bad condition, does that Terra was attacked by something? Cause if that's the case, then what exactly was he attacked by, and how did he manage to end up somewhere in Lastation?

…

…

…

"Oh, you're still here?"

Well, gee, thanks for interrupting when I'm in the middle of thinking, Terra. Ugh… Let me just put this whole thing to rest for now, and ask him when I get the chance.

"Hm? Oh, uh…" What did he say to me again? I think asked if I was still here…? "Well… Apparently, yeah."

"It's really taking that midget that long to send you back home, huh?" Terra asked. "You must be feeling really homesick right now, aren't you?"

Well… actually, he's right. Not the homesick part, but that it's taking a pretty long time for me to get sent back home. Neptune and I have already been in this dimension for like… a year! And we haven't heard back from anyone from our dimension since that call we made on our first day. I'm starting to wonder if they just forgot about us entirely… nah, that can't be. Neptune and I are too important to actually be forgotten.

"Not going to lie, I kinda am," I said. "Worst case scenario is that everyone in my dimension is dead, meaning that we're trapped here for the rest of our days."

… OW! Even though I meant that as a joke, that actually hurt me both emotionally and mentally! And it's bad because I'm the one who actually said it!

"But uh… Onto more important matters." I cleared my throat. "You doing okay? You don't actually look so… healthy."

"Well, you're looking pretty pale yourself if you want to talk about being healthy." What's that supposed mean? Is he really trying to insult me right now? "But even though I look like crap right now, I'm actually feeling fine. I don't really feel pain anywhere important."

He says he doesn't feel pain anywhere important, meaning that he's feeling pain in the minor areas of his body… But wait, every part of your body is pretty important if you think about. At least that's what I think, I'm not a doctor or anything, so I could be wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay, Terra?" Tizius frowned. "Plut said that you looked pretty bad when she and Noire found you yesterday…"

"Plut…?" Terra looked at me.

"He's talking about Plutia, the CPU of Planeptune," I told him. "Don't ask me why he gave her that nickname, I'm just as clueless as you."

"Right… her and Noire…"

It sounded like Terra was still holding a grudge against Noire for what happened when they first met. But I'm not actually surprised since the Terra back in my dimension held grudges for a long time too. Though, I'm pretty sure they didn't last a year.

"Hey… Tizius, could you get me a drink from the vending machine that's on the floor below this one?" Terra asked him. "The nurse forgot to actually bring me something when they brought me food earlier."

"Okay, Terra!" Tizius shook his head and then proceeded to make his way towards the door. "Tammy, keep an eye on Terra. And no fighting!"

"Aye, Captain…" I saluted to the kid as he walked out of the room. I really don't want to start something now, and I'm sure Terra doesn't either. If something were to happen to between us, then… well, I'd be really lucky that my s*** was kicked out of me in a hospital. "...So… What-"

As I turned to Terra, I noticed something. Right beside him was a table, and on that table was a tray that most likely had the food that Terra ate and a pitcher… a pitcher that was filled with some sort of liquid that is.

"...You didn't really send Tizius out just so he could get you something to drink… did you?" I asked Terra.

"You're sharp, I'll give you that," Terra said. "I wanted to talk to you about something, and I would prefer it that Tizius didn't hear this conversation since this is a very… important topic."

Things are… really starting to get interesting, that's for sure. Terra's about to tell me something about Tizius that I most likely didn't know about him… But why is he telling me? And why exactly can't Tizius hear what we're talking about?

I stared at Terra for a minute and then walked towards a seat that was beside his bed and sat down in it. To be honest, Tizius probably got lost while walking around, so he's going to be gone for awhile. This should give Terra enough time to tell me what he needs to tell me.

"... About 10 years ago, there was a boy who was left with nothing. He had been left alone, had nowhere to go, had no one who cared for him and was constantly on the verge of starvation." Terra started. "Every day, he would wander the streets in hopes of finding something or… someone, that would help him figure out what exactly was his purpose in his life."

"..."

"He wanted to be loved, he wanted to be fed, he wanted a place to call home… and no one would take him. No one would give him what he desired, and that's because… that boy was a murderer."

"Wait… What?"

"This kid, who wasn't loved by anyone, was a stone-cold murderer. He was a psychopath, and everyone knew it. No one wanted to be near him, because of who he killed, and what he did after killing them." Terra seemed like he was having a hard time talking about this next part. "You may be wondering who this kid murdered… well, it was his own father… the APL of Planeptune."

…

…

…

WHAT?! This kid was the child of Planeptune's APL? But… Tizius doesn't have a son, at least I don't think he does. And plus, Tizius is still alive and-...

"After he killed his father… he took the title of APL for himself, and became one of the most feared APLs of all time…" ...No… "Tamazaki… You must know who I'm talking about by now, right?"

"..."

"...I'll take your silence as a yes… I'm talking about… Tizius."

…

…

… Tizius… The boy from Terra's story, and Tizius… are the same had… killed his own father, and took the title of APL from him.

…

…

"… Why?" I asked. "Why are you… telling me this?"

"Because… the only person who gave Tizius' life meaning had disappeared for a whole year without a trace." Terra answered. "I know that Tizius was sad that I was gone… but if he was completely alone, he would've reverted back to the psychotic state he was in 10 years ago."

"..."

"And let me just tell you this now… Violent Player, Tizius' APL form… is nowhere close to how he was back then." Terra said. "Tizius didn't even have an APL form, yet he was more dangerous back then than he is now."

"..."

"But let me just get to the point… I wanted to say thank you."

"...Thank you…?"

"Thank you for taking care of Tizius for me while I was gone." Terra smiled. "I originally didn't want to leave him, especially with you who I didn't trust at the time. But… it seems like I was worrying for nothing since he's completely fine."

"...Terra, I-"

"I'm back~!" Tizius' sudden reappearance had caused me and Terra to jump a little. "Sorry, I took so long. I got lost… But I bought you your drink, Terra!"

"Ah, thank you Tizius." Terra smiled once again.

"You're welcome!" Tizius' smile turned into a frown when he looked at me. "Tammy, you look upset about something. Is there something wrong…?"

… This is all too much to take in honestly. I could understand why Terra wouldn't want Tizius hearing our conversation, it could've probably triggered some bad memories to start floating around in his head.

"No, I'm fine actually!" I told him. "I was just… thinking about how bad Terra's singing voice is!"

"What the-" Terra was about to say something.

"Ooh! Terra can sing?" Tizius looked at Terra with sparkling eyes. "Can you sing for me Terra? I wanna hear how bad your singing voice is!"

"Why the Hell are…." Terra shook his head and sighed. "You know, because of that, I don't feel like singing anymore."

"Aww, but why? I really want to hear your singing voice, Terra!" Tizius looked disappointed, and I would be too… if this wasn't a lie I made up at the last second.

"Blame Tamazaki for putting me on the spot like that…" Terra crossed his arms and looked at me. "He should've asked me first, and I wasn't actually prepared to do another round.

"Tammy, why did you tell me that?! Now I won't be able to hear Terra's singing voice!"

"You asked me if something was wrong, I just gave you an answer!" I shouted.

… All of us soon started to laugh because of how stupid this whole conversation was. And even though I'm laughing, this whole thing with… Tizius is actually bothering me for some reason. To be completely honest, being afraid of Violent Player was just a little gag that I kept on running with for quite some time. I know that Tizius would never hurt me… but after hearing that story, I actually have a reason to be afraid of him.

How did this happen, and why? Why did Tizius just kill his father and take over a whole entire nation just like that? Was his old man abusive or was he mad with power? … No, Terra said that people were afraid of him because he had taken the title of APL, which means that his father couldn't have been that bad of a person… at least, that's what I think.

I have so many questions, but so little ways of finding their answers. There are only two people in this entire world that I could ask for answers aside from Terra. One of them is basically committing suicide. And the other… well, I don't really have a choice, so I have to ask them whenever I get the chance.

"Hey, guys…?" Terra said. "I need to ask you both a really big favor, and I need you to make sure that you get it done."

He's kinda being a bit demanding. I understand that you're lying down in a bed someone has died on before, but there's no need to be so pushy about it… though, I'm really the only one complaining about this, while Tizius doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Sure thing, Terra! You can count on me and Tammy to help you!" See? He doesn't care at all. "What do you want us to do?"

"...Well…"

* * *

 **Dimension: Unknown**

 **Nation: Unknown**

 **Location: Interrogation Room**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Point of View: Sayamo (Tamazaki)**

"He wanted the both of you to… sneak him out of the hospital?" Noire asked. "That seems a bit too…-"

"Extreme? Stupid? Either way, you're right." I answered. "And if you're having a hard time believing that one, ask him. He's sitting down right next to you for f***sake."

"Hey! Watch your mouth ya dirty hobo, we've gots little children in here!" Zest attempted to silence me.

"Does it sound like I give a rat's ass about the children that sit in this very room at the moment?" I looked at him. "If anything, those peanut brained noise makers shouldn't even be in this room, to begin with."

"Uh… I don't like where this is going…" Alexander whispered, but all of us could hear him regardless of his tone of voice.

"But as I was saying before I was interrupted…" I had to clear my throat. "That idiot wanted us to sneak him out of the hospital for a reason none of knew until much later. Tizius didn't seem to realize how illegal this technically was, and I didn't want to die by his hands, so-"

"You decided to go along with his plan, is that-"

"Would you assholes quit cutting me off? I'm trying to tell a story that you all desired to hear so badly."

* * *

 **Dimension: Ultradimension**

 **Nation: Lastation**

 **Location: Hospital**

 **Time: 7:03 PM**

So, here's what the plan was according to Terra. Terra wanted us to sneak him out of the Hospital before visiting hours ended… which was in an hour. Before we even did anything though… I had to ask him some questions.

"Wait, what?!" I shouted. "W-Why? You do know that something like that is illegal and we could go to jail, right?!"

"Well, yeah. I'm aware of that… but that's why we're going to do this before visiting hours end and I'm stuck here for another night." Terra sat up in his bed. "I really can't stand being in this place."

"But haven't you only been here for like… a day?" I asked him.

"I honestly can't remember how long I've been here, but I know that I've had enough of this hospital and I want to get out of here…" Terra then looked down. "I'm so close… I need to go and find her."

"Find who, Terra?" Tizius then suddenly gasped for some reason. "Oh my gosh, Terra, do you have a girlfriend?! That's amazing! You think so too, right Tammy?"

"I don't think he has a girlfriend…" Not going to lie, I'm actually unsure about what I said. He could have a girlfriend for all I know since he's been gone for an entire year. "...Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, and I don't plan on getting one for a long time." I don't know if that last part was necessary, but whatever. "I'll tell you guys after we get out of here… that's if we get out of here."

"Wait, but are you sure that you're good enough to actually leave this place?" I asked him. "If something were to happen after we snuck you out, then-"

"The doctors told me that I should be fine and that I would need to be discharged by the person who brought me in here." Terra interrupted me. "That person being Noire and/or Plutia… and since none of them are here, then I'm stuck in this place until further notice."

Shouldn't the both of them be here in Lastation right now? Neptune and Plutia did leave earlier to go visit Noire for some reason. And I'm sure that they would've come to visit Terra too, so…

"So, how about it?" Terra asked. "You guys going to help me, or what?"

I'm not really 100% with the idea. I'm not really about doing all of that illegal crap, it's just not in my nature. Even though I technically have a free pass to do whatever I want if you think about-... Wait a minute, no I don't! I've never had a free pass at all!

"I'm not sure about-"

"You can count on us to break you out, Terra!" I feel like Tizius wants us to get caught because he's pretty loud and the door is still open. "You're going to help too, right Tammy?"

I pretty much don't have a choice at this point. It's not only because I don't want Violent Player to strangle me, but… Tizius is technically my ride home. So I'd be stuck in Lastation until if I said no.

"..." I then proceeded to sigh loudly. "Alright, fine. What do you want us to do?"

"Hm... " Terra looked around the room and stared at his coat, and then looked at me for some reason. "...Give me your jacket."

"I'm… I'm sorry, what?"

Oh, no! You are not getting my jacket, no siree! I may not have any sentimental value to this jacket like I do with my original outfit, but this is still mine! He's not getting his hands on it no matter what he says or does!

"Don't get me wrong, that jacket looks like s*** and only a person like you would wear it." ...Well, f*** you too buddy! "But my plan involves me wearing your jacket, and you wearing my coat."

… I think I know where this is going.

* * *

So, for those who don't know what the plan is, let me tell you right now. Terra wants me to wear his coat and use this as a method of distracting the staff around the hospital. Meanwhile, Terra will be wearing my jacket so he can shield his face, and Tizius will be leading him out of the hospital.

I'm not going to really go into detail about what happened since most of the time it involved me being stopped by someone and being asked why I'm wearing Terra's coat, or just asking for directions. However, I will talk about one thing.

…

…

...

And that was Noire showing up.

I made my way down to the lobby to see if Terra and Tizius made it out, and as soon as I arrived, I had to hide around the corner. Why? Because I saw Noire, who was talking to Tizius. I peaked around the corner and saw that Terra had his back turned, and the two of us eventually made eye contact.

"*Why is she here?!*" I mouthed to him.

"*I don't know!*" Terra mouthed back. "*Tizius isn't doing a good job of keeping her away!*"

"So… Why, can't I visit him again?" Noire asked.

"Because visiting hours are over! So you won't be able to talk to Terra!" Terra was right… Tizius is doing a pretty bad job.

"There are still 10 minutes left, I should still be able to visit him." Noire said, "I need to talk to him about something important. And since I saved his life, he's going to have to listen to me no matter what I say."

I could see Terra's face, and he looked like he was about to turn around and give Noire and piece of his mind. Luckily, he was able to restrain himself and kept his cool.

"Well… The nurses are also bathing him. So you can't interrupt! … Unless you wanna bathe him too~"

Wait, what? What did this boy just say?! Did he just… Yeah, he actually did! I looked back at Terra, who was just as surprised as I was!

"W-W-What?!" Noire was red as a… well, I rather not speak its name. But she was red as it! "Don't say stuff like that, you idiot! Who do you think you are?!"

"Heehee, sorry…" Tizius giggled (which still makes me feel… weird). "Tammy told me that you always got embarrassed easily in his dimension…"

"Ugh… You did this, I hope you realize that." Noire looked at Terra… Uh-oh. "...Hm…"

I think she's slowly catching on. It'll only be a matter of time before she ends up finding out that it's actually Terra hiding behind that hood, and not me… I feel like I should do something, but I really have no ideas...

Wait… is she walking away? That's weird… that's really weird! She left the hospital just like that! I think she might've said something, but I was too busy thinking about a way to distract her… looks like that wasn't necessary at all.

"Well… that just that just happened." I came out of my hiding spot and walked over to the two. "Why'd she leave so suddenly?"

"I'm not sure…" Terra turned to Tizius. "Tizius whispered something into her ear, and she left without a word… what did you say to her anyway?"

Tizius stared at the exit for a full minute in pure silence and then turned to me and Terra. I never did expect him to say these words.

"... I told her that her panties are white!"

* * *

 **What's going on, everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that it took longer to come out, I was really busy today.**

 **But, damn… This chapter was really something, huh? Tizius was revealed to have been a psychopath his whole life, and Terra wanted to him and Tamazaki to sneak him out of the hospital? What more can happen in the span of a day? Well, looks like we're going to have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Just a quick reminder, the next chapter will bed the last chapter of cycle 2. So I won't be uploading chapters to this story for a bit. But I'll talk more about this when the time comes.**

 **But anyway, I don't really have much to say this time around. So I guess I'll see you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Holding Back**

 **Dimension: Ultradimension**

* * *

 **Nation: Lastation**

 **Location: Cafe Sunlight**

 **Time: 8:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Tamazaki**

* * *

We're in a cafe now… and I don't know why. After we successfully managed to sneak out of the hospital, we decided to look around for a place where we could talk in private. Terra refused to go back to Planeptune, and even if he didn't, I don't think Tizius is strong enough to carry two people across the entire land...

While we were walking around, we found a cafe that was still open at this time of night, So, we decided to step in. The place and service aren't that bad, actually, I'd say that it's pretty good! Though, that's not what we came here for.

Terra was going to tell us everything. He was going to tell us why he left for a year, who was that person he was talking about earlier, and most importantly… what did he want us to do to help? Once again, I can't decline to help because I don't want to die, and I actually want to go home.

"Alright, where do I begin…" Terra sat back into his seat. "This is might be a long one, so I hope you're prepared for me to talk your ears off."

"It's fine! We have food and drinks!" Tizius was sipping his drink, which I think was apple juice. "We'll be fine for a very long time!"

"That's until you consume everything and ask for seconds…" I muttered and also took a sip of my own drink, which was lemonade. "Anyway, we're ready. Start from the very beginning."

"... Okay. Even though this all happened 10 years ago, this was before I happened to meet Tizius." Terra saying that had reminded me of what he had told me earlier, which caused me to shiver. "I was… either 8 or 9 at the time. I lived a somewhat happy life, my parents didn't have a lot of money, but they did their best to provide for me and… my sister."

WHAT?!

As if on cue, both Tizius and I spat out our drinks… right onto Terra. The guy didn't seem to be too happy, but what did he expect?! He just told us that he had a sister! I've never ever once pictured Terra having a sister instead of a brother! ... Man, wait until I get back home. Those two are going to be so damn confused!

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Tizius seemed even more surprised than me, but that was probably because they've known each other for a long time… also, he's being loud again. "How come you never told me that, Terra?!"

"... I'll get to that part in a bit." Terra was wiping off the lemonade and apple juice from his face. "But yeah, I have a little sister and her name is Saori. The both of us got along pretty well, and even though she was the type of girl who would have multiple pretend boyfriends at school, she would always tell me that I was always her number one… Oh, I should also mention that it sibling love sort of thing, and we didn't love each other romantically. That would be pretty weird."

"Yeah, that would've been really weird. Right, Tammy?"

… I'm just not going to answer his question and pray that Terra continues with his story… and continues it quickly.

"But then… s*** hit the fan, and everything in my life had suddenly started to go downhill. One day, both me and my sister overheard our parents talking about some things that were definitely illegal, but we didn't know at the time." Terra continued. "However, what we did know was that they were talking about shipping us off to someplace across the ocean."

"Shipping you…?" I repeated.

"Yup, those were the exact words we heard. It was summer around this time, so we had thought they had meant they were going to be shipping us off to some summer camp for the next few months… But we were wrong. We were VERY wrong." Terra shook his head. "You want to know where they were sending us? Cause I'll tell you! They were sending us to some sort of camp… but I thought of it as a prison."

"Prison?" Tizius looked kind of confused. "Wait, does that mean that you've dropped the soap before in the showers and got-"

"No, you idiot! It wasn't that kind of prison!" Terra smacked him across the head. "Anyway, my parents shipped us off to that camp, and we weren't the only kids there, mind you. We were one pair of many children whose parents had shipped them off to that camp for some reason."

Are there really that many parents who would just give up their kids so easily…? Just hearing this makes me a little angry because I technically have a daughter… who I haven't seen in 6 years now.

"That place was terrible. They were constantly abusing us, overworking us, and overall, just treating us like garbage. We all wanted to go home, and we kept begging for them to take us back to our parents." Terra was tapping his glass, which was filled with soda. "But one day, the asshole that ran the prison decided to bring us all together and told us… that our parents brought us there on purpose and weren't coming back to get us."

"...Huh?" Tizius and I put our glasses down.

"That prison camp we were in? Yeah, it was filled to brim with kids that whose parents couldn't accommodate for them. Saori and myself were included, and the two of us couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth."

"If your parents couldn't take care of you, then why didn't they just put the both of you in an orphanage?" I asked. "They should've just done that instead of putting you guys in that Hellhole."

"That's a good question, and fortunately, I have an answer." All of the sudden, Terra slammed his fist onto the table and knocked over all of our drinks. Tizius had already finished his, mine was practically done, but Terra still had a full glass. "Because they wanted MONEY!"

"Money?"

"For some reason, that camp was looking for children that fulfilled certain criteria. My sister had all criteria needed, while I was only missing one. However, they just let slip that by because it wasn't that important or something, I don't know." Terra said. "If those children were brought to that camp, then whoever brought them there would receive 10 million credits… EACH."

"That much?! Why did they give so much money just for a bunch of kids?!" It does seem PRETTY weird that they're giving so much just for a bunch of children.

"This was during Gamindustri's Golden Age, so having that much money was normal… makes me wonder why my parents were broke as f*** but I don't care." Terra shook his head. "But after they told us that… the camp became an absolute nightmare. A good majority of these kids had suddenly turned into a bunch of wild animals. Those who acted like this were just… punished."

"Those children must have been beaten really badly… I don't want to think about that." If only Tizius knew how ironic what came out of his mouth was...

"I told my sister on that very day, that I would protect her with my life, and would find a way to get us both out of that prison," Terra said. "I attacked anyone who did as much as talk about her behind her back, regardless of their gender. I didn't care, I just wanted her to be safe."

"Question: Why did that camp need so many children in the first place?" I asked. "What could those children do that adults couldn't?"

"Well… the ass who was in charge made us search day and night for Sharicite Shards, and APL Souls." I know what the Sharicite shard is, but an APL Soul...? "In case you're wondering, an APL Soul is something that allows a person to transform into an APL… if they meet the requirements that is."

"So that's where that criteria stuff from the beginning came from…" If that's the case, then that's basically the same thing as a CPU Memory, except for APL like us… err, like Tizius in this case. I still haven't been able to transform… maybe I'll be able to if I got my hands on one of those though…

"Yeah, but… it's not always a guarantee that you'll become an APL. If the person using the APL Soul isn't fit to become an APL, the Soul will transform them into a monster." Terra said. "I've seen it happen before and… it was terrifying. That place was both a prison and an experimental camp. They would make us gather all these APL Souls, and then would take a couple of kids to use them as subjects. If it failed, then those kids were killed on the spot."

"Did any of them… pass?" Tizius tilted his head.

"There were a few that did… but, they all ended up dying because they couldn't control the power." Wait, were girls apart of this equation? I've never met a female APL before… actually, would that even be possible? Back in the catacombs, Hinato did say that they were a rare case… but he never said that they didn't exist. "My sister and I never got tested on… well, I never did, but I'm unsure if she's been tested on."

"Unsure? How were you unsure? Weren't the two of you together all the time at that camp?" I asked.

"That's where I start getting into the main part of the story." Terra just then realized that he spilled his drink all over the table, and started to clean it up. "After sometime… a group of us decided that we would escape from that camp. We ended up trying to steal a ship, but as we were about to get out of there, the guards had caught a majority of us. Apparently, one of the kids among us had ratted us out, and they were waiting for their moment to strike."

"One of the kids that got grabbed… Was one of them your sister?" I asked.

"... Yeah. I said a majority of the kids got caught, however only a few of us wanted to sneak away. I wanted to go back for Saori, but those little bastards I was with didn't let me go. So… we got on the ship and sailed away…" Terra sighed. "Throughout the first few minutes we were on that ship, I kept on calling Saori's name. I didn't know how things could get worse… until that f***er blew up the entire ship."

"He blew up the ship you were on?!" Tizius really needs to control his volume levels, he's the loudest person in the entire nation for crying out loud! "That's really messed up!"

"Yeah, well… You wanna know what's even more messed up?" Terra asked a rhetorical question. "When I came to, I found out I had washed up on a beach somewhere near Planeptune. And as far as I know… I'm the only person who actually survived that explosion. I was never able to find anyone else."

"... What happened after that?"

"What happened after that? Well… I spent the next few years searching and searching for Saori. Along the way, I ended up meeting the midget and Tizius, which was good… and bad, I'm not going to try to sugarcoat it…"

"Meeting me and Natty was a bad thing…?" Whelp, you did great, Terra. I'm sure Tizius isn't going to break your neck or anything, but he is going to start crying, and since he looks like a girl… people are going to think you made a little girl cry and are going to jump you.

"No, meeting you two probably had to be… one of the best things that happened to me around that time." Terra muttered that last part.

"D'aww, is someone turning into a Tsundere?" I started to tease Terra. "You tsunderes are just so cute when you're embarrassed!"

…. Tizius and Terra were staring at me as if I had done something wrong… in which I did… and I'm ashamed of what I've done. "... Sorry, that's just one of the side effects of dating Neptune." I cleared my throat. "We tend to randomly start acting like each other for some unexplained reason… But anyway, that's not important right now! Why was meeting those two bad?"

"Well… since I met them, I wasn't really able to travel all over the land like I was when it was just me by myself." Terra said. "Tizius liked to follow me around (and I'm sure he still does), and after searching for sometime, he would start complaining that he was tired and would want to go back home. This made finding Saori a lot harder because I was restricted to certain areas, and Tizius was with me."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Terra." Tizius frowned. "If only I knew, then I wouldn't have been such a pain in your butt all your times…"

"You don't have to apologize, it's fine. I mean… I didn't tell you anything because I didn't know if she was even… alive."

Alive? … Right, they had to have been separated for quite sometime since Terra met Tizius. And that camp wasn't the best, according to Terra's account.

"It continued that way for 9 years, and I was no way in Hell giving up. I wasn't going to stop until I knew what had happened to her." Terra said. "I was waiting… waiting for the day where I would be able to actually go off on my own, but I just couldn't leave a Tizius and Hinato behind… that was until a certain someone came along and sent me flying into a tree."

"I have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't my fault that portal had spat me out in your general direction." I crossed my arms. "But I guess we're getting into more recent events since this is around the time I arrived in this dimension."

"As soon as I left the Basilicom the moment we met Neptune, Plutia, and bitchface." Yep, I was right. He's still holding a grudge to this very day. "I searched for a way back to that prison… and I had actually found it after searching for a few months. So, if you guys were searching for me, and you most likely were, then you wouldn't be able to find me since I wasn't even in Gamindustri."

"You weren't in Gamindustri?" Tizius repeated. "Where were you if you weren't in Gamindustri, Terra? Ooh! Did you get sent to another dimension like a Tammy?"

"That's… highly unlikely." Once again, I don't know if that's the case. He could've been sent to another dimension for all I know. "... Were you in another-"

"No, I was in this dimension the whole entire time. I just went across the ocean to a small subcontinent." Terra said. "It was called **Gamarket**."

…

…

…

I don't know why, but I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Something about that name makes me want to curl up in a ball and die, and I'm not sure why.

"I then spent the rest of the time there, trying to find information, or just trying to find Saori. I had tried going to the same camp we were in, but it was completely deserted… as to be expected of course." Terra then sat up in his seat. "... I heard something from one of the locals though. They had told me that the person who was running the prison 10 years ago got sent to prison… in Gamindustri."

"So, is this how you ended up back in Gamindustri? You wanted to find that guy and make him give you answers?" I asked. "Did you even think that he would remember you or your sister?"

"I wasn't sure about me, but I was positive he knew something about Saori, she was there longer than me after all…" Terra scratched. "But… this part is weird. I don't actually remember what happened next."

"You don't?"

"Yeah, I don't. I remember traveling to the nation where this guy was being held captive, but after that, everything is a blur." Terra said. "I just blacked out, and when I came too, I was in that hospital."

"So that's the whole story, huh?" That certainly took some time, we've been in this cafe for close to two hours. Shouldn't this place have closed or something? Cause no one interrupted at all, even during the loud parts (then again, it's the middle of the night, so what should I expect?) "I never expected this to take so long."

"Well, I did say in the beginning that this was going to be a long story," Terra said. "So sorry if it's past your bedtime, but I just needed to tell you all of that."

Terra then proceeded to get up from his seat and stretched. He then looked at me and Tizius, and looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't really sure that he actually wanted to say it.

"But now, you both know the entire story. You know why I disappeared for a year, and what my overall goal has been this whole entire time." Terra said.

"To be completely honest, I thought you had left so you could become an APL yourself anc have your own nation." Noire left to build a nation, so it shouldn't be weird that Terra would leave to become an actual God… Then again, Noire and Terra are two different people, so I shouldn't compare them.

"...After the s*** I've been through, becoming the leader of a nation is the last thing I want to do with my life." Terra gritted his teeth. "Besides, I don't think I even have the potential to become an APL. I'll probably just turn into a monster like the rest of the unlucky f***s back there."

"Oh, come on. The Terra in my dimension-"

…

…

…

It just suddenly hit me… The Terra, Kashi, and Zest from my dimension… aren't actual APL. All three of them are artificial Gods that were created by Uhrevia with the use of some Genetic Engineering crap. If that's the case then… Oh, f***.

"What were you saying?" Terra asked. "Something about the me from your dimension?"

"Uh… Actually, nevermind. Forget I said anything…" How did that completely slip my mind when I first met them?

"Hey, Terra…?" Tizius got up out of his seat and walked up to him. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to… leave us again?"

Tizius was looking at Terra with a face that would make him feel absolutely guilty… which was what he was probably feeling right now, as well as a tad bit uncomfortable since it's Tizius.

"... I'm-"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The f*** was that? All three of us looked in one direction and witnessed a woman throw some guy out of the cafe and onto the street… I can smell alcohol, for some reason.

"And a word of advice: Don't ever touch any of my girls, otherwise the consequences will be a lot more physical next time." The woman then proceeded to bow. "Thank you for spending time and money at Club Sunlight, have a good evening."

What… Happened for that event to occur? All I heard was something about not touching that woman's girls and then her telling him to piss off in her own words. The woman closed the door and then looked in our direction.

I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen her… well, not her face, but that outfit she's wearing. It looks a bit familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen it before.

"Oh, my apologies for bothering you boys this late at night with such an unpleasant display." The woman. "That man was causing a bit of trouble in my Cabaret Club, so I had to throw him out."

"Cabaret Club?" Terra looked around. "Isn't this place a cafe?"

"Yes, you're correct. But I rather not get into the details right now, so another time." The woman said. "So, might I ask what you boys are doing here so late? You aren't plotting something that would run my business into the ground, would you?"

"No, ma'am, we weren't doing anything of the sort. We were just talking about… the past." Terra said. "We're going to be leaving soon though, so don't worry."

"Oh, no. That's perfectly fine, you can stay here as long as you like." The woman said. "Three of you seem like you don't have anywhere to go, and I would feel terrible for kicking you out."

… Did she just imply that we're all homeless? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she did! It was in her tone of voice as well!

"No, it's fine. Really. I'm going to be going to-" Terra stopped himself and looked back at Tizius, who was continuing to give him that guilty look. "... No, we're going to be going to **Lowee** in a just a bit."

Lowee..? Wait, we're going to Lowee?! I totally forgot that nation actually existed in this dimension! If we're going there, that means two things. The first being that I'll be able to see this dimension's Blanc and Kashi, and the other thing being… that guy who did something with Terra's sister is imprisoned there. Why else would we be going to Lowee?

"Lowee, huh? I've heard that it's gotten pretty dangerous over there from one of my regulars." The woman said.

"We'll be fine, Miss. We may not look like it, but we're all combat experienced." I told her. "We're going to be fine, so-"

"Oh, I'm in no way doubting your abilities. The three of you look like very strong boys, so I'm sure you'll be fine. I'd just thought I'd give you a heads up, that's all." The woman smiled.

"Oh.. well, Thank you, Miss."

"Oh, please don't call me, "Miss" or "Ma'am" Well, what do you want us to call you then, Mommy or something? "My name is-"

"YOU WHORE!"

The same guy that woman had thrown out earlier had suddenly come charging in and lunged at the her. As Terra and I were about to act we witnessed something that was absolutely… stunning.

The woman had moved so fast, it looked as if she teleported behind him. The woman then proceeded to grab him, face him towards her and unleashed a barrage of punches into his stomach. She then proceeded to knee him, and as he was holding his stomach, she raised her leg so high that it was by her face, and had hammered him onto his knees. How could it get worse for this poor guy, you ask? She then proceeded to grab one of the stools, and used it as a golf club and sent that guy rolling out of the cafe.

…

…

…

"... As I was saying. Just call me Ryuka, boys." She just… did that and… how the… HOLY S***! THAT WAS RAD!

"What… What was that?!" Terra shouted.

"WILL YOU BE MY MOMMY, RYUKA?!" Tizius shouted.

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… even though there was a lot of information being spat out.**

 **So… Terra has a sister named Saori, who's he's been searching for all this time, huh? And from the looks of it, those three are going to be heading off to Lowee to find more clues about Saori's whereabouts. What's going to happen there? Well, we'll have to find out… eventually! Cause this is the end of the cycle.**

 **This is the end of the 2nd cycle, so that means that the next time I post a chapter, it's going to be for Re;Start1. So I hope you all are looking forward to that! (Also, that chapter may or may not take me an extra day to post, but I'll try my best to get it out in 2 days)**

 **Also, were any of you surprised to see that I'm using Hyperdevotion Noire characters in this story? No? Well good! I'm probably only going to use two characters from that game, and Ryuka is one of them. Why Ryuka? Cause I love the YAKUZA games. There's your answer.**

 **But, that's all I have for now. Thanks for reading once again, and I hope to see you guys next time!**


	26. Lowee Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lowee Chapter 2: Unwanted**

 **Dimension: Hyperdimension**

 **(Side B)**

* * *

 **(Nation: Lowee)**

 **(Location: Eastern District)**

 **(Time: 5:55 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Blanc)**

Evan Fitzgerald… Just recently was he promoted to Director after the previous Director had passed away. However, he's the head of the Fitzgerald household, the same one that both Kashi and Taem are from.

When Kashi and the other APLs had left a few years ago, curiosity had gotten the better of me and I decided to do a bit of research on their pasts and families… with the only exceptions being Tamazaki, Alex, and Caem.

I was able to find information on Terra, Luth, and Zest, and gave it to Noire, Uni, and Vert in case they needed it. However, Kashi and Taem were weird. I couldn't find anything, no traces of them were online, nor were they in our databases… it's as if they never existed to begin with.

"Akio, what have I told you about addressing the family by their real names?" Director Collins-… no, Evan said. "Only do so while we are within the house, and not when anyone else is around."

"You just broke your own rule then, you damn fool!" Kashi seemed very hostile towards him, but I don't blame him for acting this way. "You just called me Akio!"

"Well, let's just forget the part where I broke my rule, and remember how you broke this one… as well as countless others."

… I did find one thing, however. When I was searching for the Fitzgerald name, I found a few documents dating back to Gamindustri's Dark Age, this was almost generations ago. From what I can remember, the Fitzgerald name was commonly associate the Fitzgerald Family… a.k.a a Yakuza group.

This Yakuza group was involved in series of major crimes, such as drug trafficking, kidnappings of young females and selling them to others, forcefully taking property from minor businesses, and causing the major businesses to close their doors, and much more.

I was honestly surprised when I found that out. Although I know a lot about this nation, this was certainly not one of them. I'm sure that this all happened before I was even born. After looking into it some more, I had found out they had suddenly vanished without a trace of where they could be. People suspected they were working behind the scenes and were keeping a low profile, but… nothing.

This all might be a coincidence, though. Kashi, Taem, and the Director possibly couldn't have a connection to those bastards from that long ago. Kashi would've told me, and we would've had some sort of information in our databases about them... right?

"Who cares about those rules? All it did was make life much harder for everyone in the family!" Kashi gritted his teeth.

"Correction: It only made life harder for YOU." There's something about the Director that's really making me hate his guts all of the sudden. "But, anyway, let's move on to less important matters. How's life been treating ya, sport? Now that I know that you're not actually dead, I need to know where you've been all this time."

"... Wouldn't you like to know?" Kashi said. "I don't have to tell you jacks***, because I'm not in the family anymore-"

"...Pfft! Hahahahahaha!" The Director had then started laughing… again. "Akio...Akio, you're killing me, kid! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Director, what is it that you find so funny?" I asked. "What… Kashi just said is a fact, not a joke."

"A fact?! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Okay, this is seriously starting to irritate me. Not only is his laugh really annoying, but I want to punch him in the face. "Akio... Akio… did you forget how things work in our household?"

"Yes, as of matter of fact. I have forgotten, and I wish not to remember." Kashi answered.

"Well then, allow me to jog your memory." The Director cleared his throat. "You see Akio… or Whatever stupid name you've given yourself… If a Fitzgerald doesn't have the potential to become… useful to the family, then they're thrown out. It doesn't matter how old they are. They'll be thrown out of the family, and will be left with nowhere to go and to rot on the streets."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Akio, you might've been gone for a long time. Almost 10-12 years! … But did we ever officially throw you out of the family? The Answer… No, we haven't." The Director said. "You've still been apart of the family this whole time! And that's because you've been useful in spreading our name everywhere you go. You have the potential… unlike **Elijah** , that mistake."

Elizah? Who's that supposed to be? … Well, whoever it is, it seemed to have gotten a reaction out of Kashi. Kashi clenched his fist and started trembling a bit… which must mean that it's my turn to step in.

"Director, I don't think I have to tell you this, but clearly he has no interest in this… family business you've been speaking to him about."I said. "So… I think it would be best to leave him out of this."

"No can do, Lady Blanc!" The Director walked up to Kashi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now that I know that Kashi is alive, my workload has suddenly piled up! … And so has his."

"Get off me, you scoundrel!" Kashi pushed the Director's hand off of him and backed up towards me. "What the Hell are you even talking about?"

"Well… let's just say that it involves private matters that only the family can know about." The Director backed up towards the two men that were following him earlier. "If you would like to know that bad, then come over sometime. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see that you haven't changed at all… And I'm not just talking about your height."

"Oh, go curl up in a hole and die!" Huh… seems like I'm not the only one who gets angry whenever someone makes fun of their height.

"Hahahahaha! Not when God has a new plan for me!" If only he knew.. Wait a second. "Anyways, I must get going, I have a busy day ahead of me. I hope to see you soon, Akio! Farwell, Lady Blanc!"

Just like that, he disappeared along with his men. That was seriously one of the crappiest ways to start off my morning. I'm already dealing with Taem and his little fiasco, and now his asshole of a father decides to show up and make things more complicated for not just myself, but Kashi too.

"... I hate that man with a fiery passion." Kashi muttered.

"It's not hard to tell…" I sighed. "Come on, let's head back to the Basilicom. You can tell me more about… everything when we get there."

"..."

* * *

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 6:30 AM)**

We got back to the Basilicom just in time for people to start waking up. As time went on, the Basilicom was starting to get noisier and noisier, indicating that the day had begun.

Kashi and I went to my office so we could talk in private and avoid being interrupted by anyone, like Rom and Ram… though those two are going to be with Caem for most of the day, so I don't think that they'll be a problem.

"Kashi… can I ask you something you may or may not know the answer to?" I asked him and he shook his head in response. "Your last name… Fitzgerald… Are you by any chance-"

"No, we're not related to the Yakuza group." That was an awfully quick reply… but he's not making eye contact with me. "It's nothing more than a coincidence, Blanc."

"... Okay. Let me ask you another question, this one might be a bit more obvious, but I just want to ask you anyway." I said. "Why exactly is he calling you, "Akio" when your name is Kashi?"

"This has something to do with the Fitzgerald family's history. Everyone in the family goes by two different full names. One name is when they are with members of the family, and the other is the name they give to those outside the family." Kashi started. "When I left… I gave myself a completely new name so no one would be able to track me, and I did the same for Tamal and changed his name. I didn't bother changing our last names though, as that would complicate things when it came to getting a job and putting Tamal in that orphanage."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was Taem's actual first name before you changed it?"

"...Elijah." Elijah… When the Director said that name, Kashi had clenched his fist… That must've been why he got so angry.

"So that's who he was talking about…" I said. "... What does the Director want from you? And how much power does he really have aside from being head of my nation's police force?"

"I forced myself to forget everything about that family, so I couldn't give you an answer even if I wanted to." Even if you wanted to? So you were planning on keeping quiet about this… does this dumbass seriously not know who he's talking to?

"... So keeping your surname is your way of forgetting everything about your family?" I asked. "Because if that's the case, then you're either very forgetful or an idiot… or both, that's also a possibility."

"..."

"... Now that I'm just finding out about all of this, I have a feeling that the Director is planning something…" I said. "Something that we just don't know about yet… And as much as you may not want to, I'm going to have to ask you to go undercover for me."

The Director was able to hide his real identity for years, and if he was able to hide that so well, who knows what else he could be hiding? After that encounter, the trust that I had for that man has suddenly decreased. He was talking about some business that could only be discussed with the family… and as far as I know, he didn't mean biological family.

"... I won't." Of course this dumbass wasn't going to comply… "I don't want anything to do with them. The Fitzgerald family is nothing more than a bunch of scumbags who will do anything to get what they want! I want no part in that!"

… He claims to have forced himself to forget everything about that family, aside from his last name… but what he said right there automatically contradicts his earlier statement, and it seems that I'm not the only one who had just realized that.

"... Forget I said anything…" Kashi got up from his seat in front of my desk and bowed. "I'll be taking my leave now… I need to clear my head for more reasons than one…"

… I should probably stop him, otherwise, I may never get to the bottom of this. "Kashi," I called his name, and he stopped walking. I got up from my seat and approached him. "... What do you want?"

"... I don't follow." He had his back turned to me.

"I'm asking you… What do you want?" I repeated. "I really need you to do this, as this might affect Lowee as a whole. But… I can't just make you do this and not get anything in return, so… what do you want from all of this?"

I could think of two things that Kashi might say, and both of those requests will practically be impossible for me to fulfill. One has to do with Taem and the other… it might be a bit of a stretch, but maybe it has something to do with that girl who worked for Uhrevia… her name was Aria if I remember correctly.

"... I want one of two things." Here he goes… "Either you rethink the situation on Tamal, or… Look for a person who goes by the name of **Kura**."

"Kura?" That last one was certainly… different from what I was originally expecting."Who's… Kura?"

"Don't ask any questions, please…" Kashi looked down at the ground. "Either you choose one of those, or I walk out that door."

"..." He certainly sounds serious about this… "I can't give you an answer right now, but… I promise I fulfill one of your requests…"

When I say this, I mean that I'm most likely going to look into the second request. I don't need to rethink anything when it comes to that little bastard, my decision is final.

"..." Kashi stayed silent for about a minute before lifting his head and finally turning to face me. He had this unenthusiastic look on his face, but I could really care less about how he's feeling right now. "...What do you want me to do?"

* * *

 **(Side A)**

* * *

 **(Nation: Lowee)**

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 10: 30 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Ram (Please kill me)**

…

…

…

… Waiiiiitttt… Did that idiot actually give me a point of view?! What is even wrong with him? I never asked for this at all! Grr… I'm definitely beating him up for just putting me on the spot for this.

So uh… Hi everyone! I'm Ram, but you already knew that by now. I really like drawing and playing pranks on people, as well as playing games with my twin sister Rom! Hm… What else can I say? … Oh yeah! I also-

"COME ON! JUST SPILL THE BEANS FOX LADY! WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?!"

… Oh yeah, I don't think Dummy gave me this role just so I could be the center of attention for a chapter, did he? … Oh well! I'll just continue telling you about myself later! Right now, some really weird looking lady came in through the window and we're all kinda surrounding her… I think this is bullying, but who cares?

"Shiro wishes she knew what was going on!" Is it weird how she kind of backed herself into a corner? "Shiro is starting to feel really dizzy…"

"Guys, I think we're scaring her…" Nepgear said. "Maybe we should just back off and give her some space…?"

"Gear, she tackled me to the ground, and STARTED SNIFFING ME!" Why's Alex acting so weird? All she did was push and sniff him! I see people do that all the time! "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO A MAN'S MASCULINITY?!"

"You're more of a boy than a man, mainly because you're acting like a little bitch." Luth looked kinda like Blanc when she has had enough of me and Rom. "So would you just chill out?"

"I CANNOT CHILL OU-AAHH!"

Wow! Uni just put her skills from karate to use and flipped Alex over! That was so cool, I haven't seen her do that for so long! I would pay her all the money in my piggy bank just to do that again!

"... Sorry, Nepgear. I never thought I would be saying this, but he was starting to get annoying." Uni sighed.

"N-No, it's fine, Uni…" Nepgear sounded really nervous when she was laughing. "Although did you really have to knock him out?"

"..." Uni looked down at Alex. "... That might've been a mistake on my part."

"U-Um, everyone?" Oh, it looks like Rom was trying to say something this whole time, but nobody was listening to her… D'aww. "Caem has been wanting to say something, but nobody was listening to him or to me…"

"Huh? Caem?" Wow, that fox lady really did get better quickly! She was just hiding in the corner, and then she just starts looking around like some sort of underground creature who's seen the sun for the first time!

The fox lady got stood up, close her eyes, and then started to sniff the air for some reason! She walked all around the room, and sniffed everything, AND everyone! Even Alex who was sleeping on the floor! She then approached Rom and Caem and opened her eyes. "Ahh! You're here Caem!" The fox hugged- Ow! Aren't Caem's bones broken? "No wonder your scent was so familiar yet different!"

"...OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWW!" Yep! Caem's in pain! "Shiro, get off of me! My bones are broken! MY BONES ARE BROKEN!"

"Caem!" Rom kinda shoved Shiro off of Caem… well, it didn't really look like a shove that much, but whatever. "Are you okay?!"

"AHH! Shiro is so sorry!" Shiro…? Oh, yeah. She was saying that name like… a lot… Hey is she one of those people who always say their name in the 3rd person? That's so cool! I've always wanted to do that, but Mina wouldn't let me, and Blanc told me that it's weird and stupid. "Shiro never meant to hurt Caem!"

"I'm fine… Rom." Caem said. "And Shiro, it's okay... You didn't know."

You know, I've been quiet for a REALLY long time. Like I never even said anything when we were telling stories earlier! That's how quiet I was, and I love telling stories! I think I should say something, but… nah, I'll just keep quiet again.

"Caem, do you know who this is?" Uni asked. "Because if you do, now would be the time to shed some light before everything gets worse."

"Right… Um… Everyone, this is Shiro." Caem said. "She's… a Kitsune shrine maiden."

A kitsune? Those are foxes, right? Yeah, those are foxes! Which must explain her white ears and hair! And her eyes are really weird too. I can't tell if they're green or blue!

"It's Shiro's pleasure to meet you all!" She bowed. "Taem told Shiro a lot about everyone here! Shiro is grateful that you've taken care of him when Shiro could not."

Ugh… She's talking about him. Now I remember why I was so quiet before, and that's because of that jerk. I'm not the only one who got really angry when Shiro said his name, everyone else looked really disgusted when she said his name!... Wait, he's told this lady about all of us? Why?!

"Hey, Shiro? Could you do us a favor and not bring up that s***bag?" Luth asked. "That little devil is the reason why Caem's bones are broken."

"Huh…?" Shiro tilted her head. "Shiro doesn't understand what you mean…"

"Shiro… How are we supposed to explain-"

"Taem's a jerk!" I shouted. "A big fat unadopted jerk! He's such a big jerk that he didn't care that he broke Caem's bones, or said hurtful things! Him existing was a giant mistake!"

… Woah! Where did all of that come from?! I just got really angry, and just shouted everything that came to my mind! And I'm not the only one who thinks that was weird, cause everyone is looking at me! Even Alex woke up, wondering what was going on!

"... Um... I uh…"I backed up to the door. "... BLANC! I don't feel too good!"

* * *

 **Acallaris: … That… was a really weird way to end a chapter… Then again, it is her first time having such an important role, so I guess I have to cut her some slack.**

 **Ram: There you are! *runs into the room***

 **Acallaris: Oh, speak of the devil.**

 **Ram: What's the big idea, Dumallaris?! Why do I have a perspective all of the sudden?! I'm not used to sharing my thoughts with others!**

 **Acallaris: …**

 **Ram: …?**

 **Acallaris: … You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Ram: What?! You're not going to tell me?**

 **Acallaris: Oh, I will… But you'll just have to wait until things get more interesting… Heheheh.**

 **Ram: You're creepy and weird! *runs out of the room***

 **Acallaris: … Okay, I don't even blame her for calling me that. I don't know why I even laughed like some sort of sicko.**

* * *

 **What's going, everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Well, things have certainly gotten interesting in Lowee. Kashi and Blanc are going to work together to undercover the secrets that the Fitzgerald household are hiding, and some kitsune named Shiro showed up... though, it's unknown why she's there since SOMEONE DECIDED TO RUN OUT THE ROOM! ... Anyway, what's going to happen? Guess we'll have to find out next time!**

 **Oh! And two little things. The first being I've decided to have Nepstation at the end of Cycles 1 and 2. I'm deciding to do this so I can be a bit more active with the people reading these stories, I don't want anyone to think that I don't-... Wait, I'm starting to sound like some sort of YouTuber... Anyway, Nepstation at the end of Cycles 1 and 2!**

 **The second thing is... well, I may or may not be looking to use two more OCs... I really don't need to say anything else, do I? I'm not going to explain why I'm doing this, but let's just say that I'm experimenting.**

 **But yeah, that's everything for now! The next chapter will be a Leanobox one, so look out for that. With that out of the way, I'll see you guys later!**


	27. Leanbox Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Leanbox Chapter 2: Descendants**

 **Dimension: Hyperdimension**

* * *

 **(Nation: Leanbox)**

 **Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 6:10 PM)**

 **(Point of View: Zest)**

Hmm… I don't think that photo I snapped would do real good if I put it up. It's got all of these panties in it, and they're all dirty! Seriously, do those gals at the laundromat not know what a washing machine is? I just found out what one was a few days ago, and my life has never been the same!

 **Acallaris: Uh… Zest?**

Let's see here, what else do I got in storage? Ooh! This is a classic! I remember what happened when I took this pic! Miss Chika actually looked real hot for a minute, and I thought this would be a great time to snap a shot of her! Sure she saw me and all, but hey, that doesn't matter since I've got that photo, yeah?

 **Acallaris: Hey… Zest?**

Man, it's getting real hard to concentrate on all of these pictures. It kinda sounds like someone's talking to me, but I dunno… Oh well! I guess I'll just to ignore everything and try my hardest to… focus on my task!

 **Acallaris: … You know what, I'm going to stop trying.**

But seriously though, I wish Lady Vert left me with something to do! All she told me was to watch these girls that we brought in while she goes and does some stuff! Is there some sort of reason I'm waiting in here? Cause I'd like to know!

Oh yeah, speaking of these girls, there's two of em' and they're sharing the same bed. I wanna snap a picture of them, but Miss Chika said that she's going to, "Have my head" if I do… I wish I knew what that means!

But that's not the thing I wanna talk about. Both of em' look… I dunno, familiar? Now don't get me wrong! I can guarantee ya that I've never seen these girls in my life! And I've gots a photographic memory! I remember everyone's faces, like those Mayro and Player 2 brothers! Or that old Ms. Manual lady! Or even better, that really cute lady who works at Lowee's Basilicom… I forgot her name, but I remember her face! That's all that matters!

But yeah, they kinda look familiar. That girl with the blonde hair looks almost like Lady Vert, but a lot smaller and younger… not saying that Lady Vert is old in anyways! Lady Vert is absolutely gorgeous in every way possible! And this girl might just grow up to be like- *gasp* Oh my god, I figured it out! This little girl must be the sister that Lady Vert always wanted! The Gods have finally answered her! Hooray!

Oh, and that other girl. Almost forgot her for a second there, heheh. I don't know what to say about her, cause she's a lot more trickier to figure out. I feel like her shade of brown hair is a lot like- Hey! She's wearing the same jacket as me! Oh, that's so cool! She must be a fan of mine and wanted to dress like me! That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Lady Vert that I have fans when she gets here!

"Mmh…"

I know I been decreasing in popularity for the past few years and all, but just seeing a young girl like this wear a piece of my clothing? *Sniff* It brings a real tear to my eye, ya know? I'm happy that I'm finally starting to get noticed by a lot of people, and in a good way too!

"Where am I…?"

I've been getting lots of hate for the last couple of years for some reason, and that ain't right! Can't some Canadian guy get some recognition around here without other people hating on them? … Hey, wait a second…

…

…

… What's a Canadian? It's real weird that I'm calling myself something I don't know... I guess that's how Yellow feels everyday! He says that he's good at art, but he probably doesn't even know what art is!

"Hello…?"

Wait, no… I've definitely seen his stuff a few times before he's smacked me, and I can tell ya that those drawings ain't art! These pics are all art! Just take a look at each and every one of em'! Don't they scream, "Hey! Put me in a Museum!"? Cause it definitely is if you can't hear it.

"Uncle…?"

Woah! What was that just now? Feels like I just got stabbed in the chest multiple times! Like some dude kept on shanking me with their plastic knife and continued to shank me even after was dead on the floor bleeding out!

Now that I think aboot it… Is someone talking to me? The guys have always told me that I've got some problem where I apparently block everyone out...whatever that means. I don't know lots of stuff, but I know what they told me was real mean! Not as mean as Chika though- Oh yeah! That picture where Chika was looking like a runway model! I almost forgot aboot-

"*Squish*"

...Huh? Is someone touching- WOAH THERE! When did this girl get here?... Oh yeah, she was sleeping right in front of me, duh! Everyone always says that I've got some loose screws in my head, eheheh… Hey, this is the same girl who's wearing the same jacket as me!

"... Oh, hi there!" I say. "Did ya have a nice time? I betcha did, since Lady Vert sleeps in that bed all the time! … Well, actually, she kinda doesn't sleep in it all the time. She's usually playing games on her computer all night and falls asleep right there… But I've slept on that bed a couple of times, and I can guarantee ya that it's comfortable!"

"... Lady Vert?"

Oh, geez! I only noticed that one of them were awake, I never knew that the other was! Turns out that girl who looked a lot like Vert was the one saying stuff this whole time. This fangirl keeps poking my cheek though… Not that I'm complaining! She just wants to get closer to her role model!

Speaking of that girl in front of me, there's another weird thing about her. That thing is that she kinda hasn't opened her eyes like… at all! She's been poking me for a little while now, and even though I ain't bothered by this at all, she's just been feeling me all around!

"... Yuri, did we go back… again?" Oh! She spoke! The poking girl spoke! I know it wasn't towards me cause my name isn't Yuri… right? I kinda forget my own names sometimes, but that's cause I keep thinking that my name is Chad! Chad is a real cool name, right? I definitely wanna be a Chad one of these days! "His bruises… I don't feel his bruises anymore."

"You are only poking him, so I don't think you would be able to feel much…" Hey, what are these girls talking about? I wanna know what they mean by bruises! I know those bruises things are proof of your war efforts, right? "But… judging from our surroundings… I believe we did travel back in time… again."

"... Oh."

Travel back in time? What are they talking aboot? I wanna know! Everyone always doesn't wanna tell me stuff! I mean sure, they tell me some things, but they don't tell me EVERYTHING! We went to a buffet once, and everyone told me not to tell Alex, Luth, Caem, or Taem aboot it … wait, where was I going with this? … Oh well!

"But still…" Uh-oh, the girl's aboot to cry! I ain't the type of guy who does well with crying children! I've only dealt with one crying child once in my life, and I'm pretty sure that child is up in the clouds somewhere with er' actual parents, and not their Uncle! "Just … being able to touch him again makes me feel so happy… *sniff* *sniff*"

Touch him again? She talking about me? She's gotta be talking about me! I'm the only dude who's getting touched right now after all! And I actually get what she's talking aboot now! … Kinda, but I ain't too sure.

"Haruka, remember what I told you." The other girl sitting on Lady Vert's bed said. "We don't know if we're going to have to travel back again, so… don't get too attached."

"But… it's hard not to…"

D'aww, this almost crying girl is a real sweetheart! Wish I knew what she was talking aboot, but I don't think it matters. Hey… I just thought of something! But this girl probably has parents, so I don't think I could do that… I think. I think I should talk to Lady Vert aboot this when she gets here, cause I wanna know if what I'm thinking is "Illogal", at least that's what I think it's called.

"Hey, no need to cry, little girl! … I mean, ya look 12 or 13, but you're still a little girl!" I pat her on the head. "Your role model, Zest, ain't going nowhere! … Well not right now anyway. I've gotta go to that camera place a few blocks away and transfer my pictures to some storage or whatever, but after that, I'll be back!"

"*Sniff* *Sniff*... D-Da-"

"Zest, are they awake yet?" Oh, hey look! It's Lady Vert and Miss Chika! They're finally back after a long time! Seriously, it's been a few hours, and it took em' that long to get back? I was getting real bored up until these gals woke up! "Oh!"

"Ah! L-Lady Green- I mean, Vert!" That girl on the bed sounded like she messed up something, but I don't know what. "U-U-Uh… H-Hello!"

Woah, why's Miss Chika staring at that gal like she wants to, "Have her head"? Hey, I think I know what it means now! I think Lady Chika just wanted to just have my head to remind herself that she needs to stop being mean to me. Which means that she needs it so she can stop being mean to that girl!

Lady Vert though… I'm not sure what was with that look in her eyes, but she seemed… real surprised! She went over to the girl that sat on the bed and got on her knees and took a real good look at her. I think she's got that from me, I like to observe everything that's in the area before I snap a shot. Wait… *gasp* Could Lady Vert be ready to enter the life of photography?! No, that can't be true! She's WAY too into gaming to start committing lots of her time into something! It's like juggling two things that both are meant to take up your entire life by itself! Ya can't do it! It's a big no-no!

"Hm…" Lady Vert smiled. "It seems as if those brands on your foreheads have disappeared."

"Brands? I… don't have the slightest clue to what you are talking about." You know… I ain't an expert on people, but I have a strong feeling that that girl ain't exactly telling the truth. She's acting real calm, sure, but she's sweating bullets! Good, God!

"... Hey! I think I just figured out why we have skeletons inside of us!" I say.

"Oh brother. He's about to say another stupid pun, I just know it…" Why's Miss Chika gotta be such a downer! So what if I'mma about to make another pun? That's my job along with being a photographer, ya know!

"Hey! Leave me and my puns alone, aight?" I tell Miss Chika. "But damn, no wonder we have skeletons-"

"-Because it's so easy to see right through you!"

…

…

…

Is this girl related to me? Cause that's what I was just about to say! This girl is more than just a fangirl of mine, she's my disciple! She knew what I was going to say and decided to finish it for me.. *sniff* Oh man, now I'm gonna cry. It's like… It's like she's the daughter I never thought I was gonna have, but had her anyways!

"...Lady Vert, I need to leave the room for a few… minutes." Bye Chika! She must be going to go tell everyone about that awesome pun that me and this girl made together, cause she looked like she enjoyed it!

"Those jokes can wait until later." Even Lady Vert was laughing, she enjoyed it! … But the girl Lady Vert was talking looked real salty… Hey, that's the same expression that Red, Blue, and Yellow make whenever I tell them a joke! I think even Chika had the same look on her face before she walked out. "There's something that I need to ask these two."

The girls were looking at each other like they were just got busted by their parent and they had to fess up to who dunnit. Reminds me of how me and my bro were when were younger… actually, this IS like how it was when me and my bro were younger. I mean, aside from us being girls… wait, no… I'm sure that's how it was in that Genderbent reality that the Author dude doesn't like talking aboot!

The girl who was poking me went and sat down on Lady Vert's bed next to that other gal who Lady Vert was talking to just now. Also, that girl STILL hasn't opened her eyes since she got out of that bed. She never even opened em' when she was going back to the bed!

"The both of you…" Woah, Lady Vert was looking real assertive for a quick second there… And I fortunately snapped a pic! A photographers always gotta be ready to take a picture after all! Ya never know if you'll ever get a moment like that again after all! "... You are our descendants, correct?"

Descendants? I don't get it.

"Descendants? I... don't follow." The girl who looked like Lady Vert obviously was doing it again! Don't make me and my fangirl make more puns that have to do with ya lying and being a skeleton, cause we'll do it! "We're just… um… err…"

"No need to do something you aren't good at." Oof! Lady Vert told her alright! She just told er' to stop lying cause she's bad at it! "You won't be in any trouble for telling us the truth, all we want are answers."

"Er… Well… You see-"

"You're on the right track..." Wow! Once again, my fangirl is making me proud! She don't like liars either, so she just wants to get it over with by telling the truth. Whoever raised her raised her to be a good girl! "We're from… somewhere, but I don't remember where."

"Haruka, what are you-"

"I'll tell you about it later…" Fangirl said. "But for now, could you please tell them everything? It… it might do something."

Man, I ain't liking this girl that's sitting next to Fangirl girl. She's just won't tell us nothing unless we force it out of her! And by forcing it out of her, I don't just mean with physical strength, I mean real bad jokes!

"... *Sighs* Fine, I'll tell you everything… Though, I'm entirely sure about this." Now she's being cooperative, that's more like it! "I should start with names… um… my name is-"

"No, wait! Don't tell me!" Lady Vert stopped her. "If you are indeed my descendant, than your name should be something similar to what all the former Goddesses of Leanbox love… You're name is Yaoi, is it not?!"

"... Yuri."

"...Oh…" Aww, poor Lady Vert, she looks all down in the dumps now! That Yuri gir should change her name to Yaoi just to make Lady Vert happy again! … Actually, I'll make her do it! She ain't getting no food till she changes her name to Yaoi!

"H-Hey! It's not my fault that my name is Yuri!" Uh… well, I feel like ya change it at your age. So it still is your fault! Hah! "... Please don't cry, Lady Vert."

Kinda find weird how this Yuri girl went all… soft? I mean, Lady Vert definitely would start crying cause this girl ain't named what she wanted her to be named, but uh… how would this little girl even know that Lady Vert would cry? That's real weird if ya ask me.

"Cry? I'm… I'm not going to cry." Aww, now Lady Vert's back to er' regular self! "*Ahem* As for you, what is your name?"

"It's Haruka… My name is Haruka."

* * *

… **You know, through this whole chapter, I don't even think Zest realized that he had his own perspective, but… whatever.**

 **What's going on, everybody? My name is Acallaris, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly had a bit of fun making it.**

 **Yuri and Haruka, these two are apparently descendants of Vert and Zest… well, that's what they've told Vert and Zest so far. I'm sure that there's more that these two need to tell, but what exactly are they going to tell them? And where did these two come from? Why's Yuri such a disappointment to Vert, and why will Zest and Haruka be the end of me? Guess we'll find out next time!**

 **So, a little announcement. I'm going to be taking a week off- AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY, "Okay, see you in a year!" or something along those lines… no, you won't see me in a year, you'll see me next week.**

 **I just wanna take a week off so I can prewrite these chapters and not worry about uploading every other day. These last few chapters have become increasingly difficult to put out also, so I want to be able to take a bit of a breather without having to worry about not getting a chapter out.**

 **So yeah, I'll be back on Sunday (unless you're on the other side of the world, if that's the case then I'll be back on Monday), so look out for that. That's all I have to say, so I guess Ill see you guys later!**


	28. Lastation Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lastation Chapter 2: Life's a Mystery**

 **Dimension: Hyperdimension**

 **(Side B)**

* * *

 **(Nation: Lastation)**

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 8:30 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Uni)**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Ugh, there's that stupid ringing sound again. I should really get something less annoying… why do I even have that alarm clock anyway? All it ever does is- … Oh right, Noire gave it to me.

I got up out of my bed and sat on the edge, looking around the room I had for as long as I can remember. There really isn't much to note about my room, aside from the collection of guns mounted on my walls, and small empty cage that sat on top of my dresser.

I know it isn't like me, but I don't really want to do much of anything today. I would go back to sleep, but I have a lot of things to do. One of those things is visiting Caem, who got hurt last night because of Taem… that's what I remember Ram telling me anyway.

Truth is, I actually had to wake up earlier. I think it was around 6 this morning. Terra and Luth needed help moving their things over to Chian's place and asked me and Noire to lend a hand. It's… a bit disappointing if you ask me, but I guess they didn't want to make multiple trips.

After Noire and I came back from helping them, I decided to go back to my room and… and…

…

…

…

I don't even remember what happened after I got back to my room … I feel like I should actually be worried, but… I've been forgetting a lot of things lately, so I'm not even surprised at this point. Day after day, my memories of past events just keep on escaping me, and it's become a real chore to remember anything.

But I shouldn't be sitting here talking about pointless things, I should get ready for the day that's ahead of me. All I really need to do is put on my clothes, and do my hair… again. Nepgear was telling me that I should consider keeping my hair down sometimes instead of putting it up in twintails all the time, but it just doesn't feel… right.

I get up out of my bed and changed into my normal outfit. I then sat down in front of my vanity and started to do my hair, as usual. I will admit that it's a bit of a pain to do this constantly, but I've been doing it almost every day for as long as I can remember, so I've just gotten used to it.

When I was done, I took a long look at myself in my mirror and… it's just hard to believe that I've really changed from that day. At times, do you just not feel like… yourself? I don't know how long I've felt like this, but I know it has something to do with… him.

…

…

…

… Gah! What am I even doing?! Acting all sad and confused because of some internal relationship problem? What is wrong with me? I slapped myself a few times and looked at myself in the mirror again, but this time, I had more of a determined look on my face than before.

I have more things to worry about than that. It's not like anyone's going to punish me, so why am I even making such a big deal about it? My problem should be the least of my concerns right now, so I just have to grin it and bear for as long as I-

…

…

…

Wait just a second… I looked over at my dresser and stared at the empty cage for quite some time. On closer inspection, it seemed like it was open…

"... CRACHY!"

My pet bandicoot, Crachy is gone! How is this even possible?! I've had him for almost 2 years now, and he's never found a way to escape his cage! The gate is opened like I said, but even he wouldn't be able to open it, his arms aren't that long!

It looks like I've got another thing to worry about, and that's my missing bandicoot! Ugh… Damn it! Could things get any worse? I've already got a lot on my plate as it is, and now I have to deal with this?!

"Lady Uni is everything alright?!" Kei ran into my room with a sword in hand. "A good number of us were able to hear your scream from outside the Basilicom."

Kei… honestly, it's hard for me to think of her as an Oracle sometimes, but more as… maybe a little bit more than a friend? She's someone who you can talk to about your problem, and just so happens to know the right things to say to help you, regardless of how blunt it may come off as.

"I-I'm not alright!" I pointed to Crachy's cage. "I found Crachy's cage open when I woke up, and I have no idea where he could have gone!"

"..." Kei looked a little disappointed and put her sword away, which makes me wonder why she looks so disappointed and not relieved, seeing that I'm not actually being harmed by anyone or anything. "Oh… and here I thought this was a serious matter.."

"Kei!"

"I kid, Lady Uni!" I have a sinking feeling that she wasn't really joking when she said that, but… whatever. "But in all seriousness, it's quite troubling knowing that your pet is out there all by itself. Bandicoots are known for being quite… **N. Sane**."

… Was Kei trying to make some sort of joke? She did put a bit of an emphasis on that last word… Oh well. I do have to agree with her though, Crachy does tend to get a bit… hyper at times, and ends up causing a lot of trouble regardless of where he is.

"Kei… I don't know what to do." I looked down at my feet. "Crachy is out there somewhere, all alone and… probably not scared, but confused. I think I might just have to cancel my plans for today and-"

As I was talking, I stopped when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I looked up and was greeted by Kei, who now had a serious expression on her face… Would you believe me if I told you that this isn't the first time Kei has been this close to me?

"Lady Uni, I don't believe it will be wise to cancel on your friends out of the blue," Kei told me. "Your pet may have gone missing… but you shouldn't really let this get to you."

…Kei, I'm finding it hard to understand the words that just came out of your mouth. I think it's perfectly reasonable to cancel on your friends in the event of something like we pet going missing!

"... Might I ask for your permission to search for that bandicoot in your stead?" Huh? "I need to run a few errands around Lastation, so it wouldn't hurt to search while I'm out."

I would let her, but… I wouldn't want her to do that. Kei has already done a lot of things for me in the past, and I wouldn't want her to do more, especially with her leaving in a week or so to take care of some personal matters.

"Also, I should let you know that your response won't matter. I'll be on high alert even if you say no." … Geez, thanks, Kei. I don't really use video game terminology in real life situations, but it kind of felt like one of those moments where if you declined to help someone, they would keep asking you the same thing over and over again until you said yes.

"...Fine, if you really want to… then I'll allow it." I muttered.

"Perfect. I'll let everyone know so they can keep an eye out here in the Basilicom… Aside from Lady Noire, of course. We all know that she'll go into a panic if she finds out that bandicoot is on the loose." Kei proceeded to make her way out of my room. "Have a nice day, Lady Uni,"

"Bye, Kei…" I waved to her. Once again, I almost feel kind of bad, but… I'd probably feel even more bad for just canceling on the others… So I guess this is for the best. I just hope that they'll be able to find Crachy before it gets dark.

* * *

"Noire?" I knocked on the door to her office and opened it. "I'm going to be heading out now."

"..." Noire was staring down at a bunch of papers that were on her desk, it looked like she didn't even notice me come into the room… even though I had said something. Noire had a conflicted look on her face.

"Um… Noire?" I called out to her. "Is… everything alright?"

"..." Still no response… I think it would just be better if I just left her alone. I wasn't going to get a response out her anytime soon, and the silence was honestly starting to scare me.

"Well, um… I'll see you later, I guess…" I slowly closed the door, half expecting some kind of response from my sisters, but got nothing.

While I'm glad that Lastation has the highest amount of shares in all of Gamindustri, I wish that Noire didn't work so hard… or so much. I can't remember the last time Noire took a day off from work… or the last time the two of us even did anything together.

* * *

 **(Location: Passe)**

 **(Time: 9:20 AM)**

Instead of flying, I decided to conserve my energy and walk… at least I think I'm conserving my energy. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but whenever I revert back to my human form after transforming, I just feel… really drained.

What's really strange about this is that no one else feels the way I do. I talked to Noire, Nepgear, Rom, and Ram about the state I was in, and all of them told me that they didn't feel any different from how they normally are when in HDD… which is really weird.

The workshop-... Err, I meant factory/cafe isn't that far from the Basilicom. I'm still stunned that Noire actually gave Chian her own factory. If I can actually remember this correctly, Lastation's weapon production rate was normal before Noire had ordered for that factory to be built, so I can't exactly understand why she had to build this place.

Before long, I approached the front door to the cafe area of Passe, The cafe wasn't opened yet, so the door was closed. Right as I placed my hand on the doorknob, I could hear what sounded like… shouting, footsteps, and objects being broken.

Considering the people who live here in mind, I'm honestly afraid to open the door because whatever is on the other side has a high chance of being something very disturbing and scarring, or incredibly stupid and disappointing.

Finally, after enough time of contemplating whether to step into the cafe or not, I decided to take my chances and open the door. I gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed the door open.

"Good morn-"

"WATCH OUT!"

The moment I opened the door, I'm greeted by people screaming at me along with some brown creature heading straight towards me! I should also add that this brown projectile also appeared to be wearing pants for whatever reason and-... Wait…

"Crachy?!" I held out my arms, and the bandicoot jumped right into them. "There you are! I was so worried about you!"

What… How… Why is Crachy even here?! How was this small bandicoot able to make it's way all over to Passe? I know that he's crazy, but I don't think he's that crazy to do something like this!

Even though I'm still confused… I can't help but hug him. I'm happy that he didn't get himself completely lost and that he's safe. I took my attention off of Crachy for a moment and saw that the whole room was a complete mess! Tables and chairs were knocked over, there was trash all over the place, as well as broken glass… this place looked as if it was a battlefield!

I noticed that there were two people lying on the floor in front of me, those two were Terra and Luth, and another person slouched over the counter, that was Chian. All three of them were looking at me… well, it seemed like they were staring at Crachy more than me.

"Oh… Oh, thank the Goddesses you're here!" Luth let out a sigh of relief and fell onto his back. "That little furball you got in your hands just went apes***!"

"We fed him one piece of fruit, just ONE PIECE!" Terra raised a finger to prove his point. "I didn't know these bandicoots couldn't eat Lumpa fruit! I just thought he would have a normal reaction to it, but NO!"

"...Guys? What was Crachy even doing here, to begin with…?" I asked.

"What was he doing here?" Chain looked surprised. "Either I'm starting to get old, or you just forgot that you asked us to watch him for you."

"I… What?" I asked them to watch Crachy…? Why would I ever do that?! None of them even knew that I had a bandicoot, to begin with, so why would I even ask them?

"Do you not remember telling us that you needed us to watch him for an hour?" Luth asked. "Because I certainly do! And the moment you left is the moment when that rascal went bonkers!"

… Geez, just hearing this is starting to make me feel a little dizzy. Some memories are kinda coming back to me, but… not really. Everything in my head is still foggy for the most part.

"I'm… having a hard time remembering anything right now. All I can really recall is waking up and seeing that he wasn't in his cage.." I shook my head. "But whatever, having him be here is better than having him be in some sort of lab and being experimented on by some mad scientist…"

"That's very specific if you ask me…" Chian picked herself up from off the counter and looked around and sighed. "Boys, could you lend a hand and help clean up the place? There are a few people coming by later today and I wouldn't want them to get the impression that I like living in a dump."

"You don't have to tell us, we both knew we were going to have to clean stuff up from the moment that bandicoot tore apart Terra's clothing." Luth and his step-brother got up from the floor. "Uni, could you call whoever and tell them we're going to be late?"

Who does he expect me to call? Nepgear? She doesn't really need to know about the little event that happened here. Actually, I don't even think I need to call anyone, I'd practically just be wasting my time telling them something pointless.

"... Actually, I have a better idea." I said.

* * *

 **(Side A)**

* * *

 **(Nation: Lastation)**

 **(Location: Basilicom)**

 **(Time: 9:30 AM)**

 **(Point of View: Noire)**

"This is… This is unbelievable!" I never knew that something like this would be able to be accomplished in such a short amount of time. I don't know whether to be purely angry or be angry with a hint of surprise on my face!

Oh, right, this is a thing now… Which means I have to start explaining everything as if I was talking to a five-year-old… Alright, let's start from the top. This morning, after I came back from helping Terra and Luth with Uni, I found a few letters on my desk and a little over 30 new emails in my inbox.

From what I could gather from the emails, there were multiple reports of money being transferred out of Lastation citizens' bank accounts without their consent. At first sight, this doesn't seem too bad, as we've had multiple cases of like this in the past and it's usually resolved within the first few days.

But when I checked to see what the specifics of this little problem were… I immediately realized that this wasn't a little problem, but a massive one. Over 2 billion credits had been taken out of Lastation's national bank, along with the other bank accounts of Lastation's citizens. I should also add that this happened… LAST. NIGHT!

In a span of 9 to 10 hours, someone was able to break through our countless number of security measures, and steal 2 billion credits! What the actual hell! I don't know much about computers aside from the basic things, but even I know that being able to do something like that is unbelievable.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?" Is what you're probably asking. "Can't you just track the person who did this?" In all the previous times this has happened, the "hacker" has always done something to screw up and reveal their identity and location. We once tracked some guy all the way in the Leanbox simply because he was doing his business at a coffee shop that was a mile away from his house.

But this person in particular… they're absolutely flawless! Our experts have been searching for hours upon hours, and haven't found anything on this criminal. Well… aside from one thing, and that's what I assume to be some sort of alias.

Let me see if I can find it in my emails. Hm… Ah, here it is. I stopped scrolling when I saw an email labeled, "Urgent 13 out of 30". I opened it up and skimmed through walls of text.

…

…

…

"|-|-4-R-N-3-$-3" … What the hell did I just read? I've read this email over multiple times, and I'm now just realizing how bizarre this name sounds! This is definitely some sort of kid, no doubt about it.

As soon as we found the name, we immediately tried looking in our databank for any information regarding them. We haven't found anything yet, but I've sent a request to the other nations asking for them to send any info that they might have on this… child.

But now, all I can really do is wait for any information to come in… it might take a few days, but it'll come eventually…

…

…

…

Screw that! I'm not going to wait a few days for some of our nation's best to come to me with info that most likely has anything to do with this person location or identity. If I'm going to find this, "|-|-4-R-N-3-$-3" person, then I'm going need to take matters into my own hands.

I reached over for my phone, turned it on, and looked through my contacts. If I was going to do this, I was going to need some he-... hel-... heeee-...

…

…

…

… Ugh, whatever.

* * *

 **Xandra: What's going on everybody? My name is NOT Acallaris, and we hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Now, you're probably wondering where the actual Acallaris is…**

 **Nepgear: Well, since it's almost summer vacation, and Acallaris is still in high-school, he's been preparing for and taking lots of exams. He really hasn't been getting a lot of time to write chapters…**

 **Ram: And on top of that, he's being really lazy and lied about releasing another chapter a month ago!**

 **Nepgear: Well, things do tend to pop up, Ram. You shouldn't really blame him for having things to do.**

 **Xandra: Plus, you shouldn't really get on his case when all you do is play around every day and pull pranks on people.**

 **Ram: Hey! That's not completely true!**

 **Xandra: Well, it's not completely false either!**

 **Nepgear: Um… Anyway, Acallaris won't be uploading any chapters for a while...**

 **At least, not until he's done with exams.**

 **Xandra: Once he's done with all those tests, he should be on his summer vacation, meaning that he'll have a lot of time to write chapters!**

 **Ram: That's if he doesn't slack off…**

 **Xandra: Oh, don't worry. *smiles and cracks her knuckles* I'll make sure that he doesn't slack off this year.**

 **Nepgear: P-Physical violence won't be necessary!**

 **Ram: Physical violence is always necessary! What are you talking about, Nepgear?!**

 **Nepgear: *sighs* We should end the chapter before things get out of hand. *clears throat* Once again, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you next time!**

 **Ram: Later!**

 **Xandra: Until next time!**


	29. Apocalyptic Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by IF (Idea Factory) and Compa (Compile Heart), please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Apocalyptic Chapter 2: Initiation**_

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

 **(Nation: Unknown)**

 **(Location: Moonshine Crusader)**

 **(Time: Unknown)**

 **(Point of View: Laxtria)**

"Before I can send you on any sort of mission, I need to know if you're prepared to face anything that comes your way." Oh no, I know where this is going. "Which why I want to give you an Initiation. Think of it as a test of some sort."

Aww, I knew that Pilot was going to say something like this! In the books, I read, whenever the main character is joining some sort of group, they always make them do some sort of really dangerous thing that usually ends with them being really hurt.

I hope Pilot remembers that we're just two girls, a Fenrir, and a disembodied voice! So he better not make us do something like finding 20 rare items in an hour or escort him across a bridge full of brain-eating zombies!

"This better not be some impossible test…" Nokia gets it! She doesn't want this to be something we can't do either! "What do have in store for us, Mr. Pilot?"

Pilot was doing that really cool thing again where he swiped at nothing, but things still did stuff. That 3d picture thing from earlier changed into a map… I think that's a map? I don't know, it's all blurry and it's hard to really see any-

"Enhance image." Pilot said.

Woah! Everything just became really clear as soon as Pilot said that! That map that was just really unclear is now really clear! This ship is really amazing! I'm definitely going to ask Aungear and Unlex for one when we get back home!

"I don't really want you to do much, all I want is for you to fetch something in Planeptune." ...Nokia is looking at me funny. It's like she wanted to say something, but I don't know what. "In this little storefront right here-"

"I'm not good at reading maps…" I forgot what they were called, but I like those maps that know where you are and gives you directions to the place where you want to go. It's bothering me that I don't know what it is!

"That won't necessarily be a problem. We'll deal with that later." Pilot said. "As I was saying, in this storefront right here, medicines that treat many unknown diseases are stored here. Despite the fact that there is no living human in this nation, every so often, the medicine seems to restock."

"W-Wait, they're being restocked by themselves? But that would m-mean…" Aww, Nokia's fear of ghost is coming back to her. Whenever we have sleepovers, we always have to keep a lamp on because Nokia starts to get nervous. I think that also means Nokia is afraid of the dark, which is one more thing I can tease her about!

"Don't worry, Nokia. I'm sure there aren't any ghost roaming around this place filled with broken glass, empty buildings, or eccentricART OCs!" I used to believe in that stuff when I was really little, but Rom and Ram proved to me that they don't exist with really really good proof!

"Laxtria, that's not helping me at all…" Aww, I thought that would have really worked too…

"Aaawwoooooo…" Rult's howling sounded really creepy and eerie. That definitely gave Nokia goosebumps, and it looked like it made Pilot jump a bit too!

"Rult, you're just making things 10 times worse!" Nokia was definitely getting scared!

"While I can't confirm or deny if it's paranormal activity, I will say that it's quite strange." Pilot was pretty much helping us terrorize Nokia, and he didn't even know it! "But the reason why I'm sending you down there is to get more of this medication."

Pilot reached into his pocket and pulled out one of those pill bottles. He gave it to Nokia, and Rult and I went over to her to see what it was. I'm not sure how to pronounce it, but the words on the bottle said something like, "Viro-something" treatment medication.

"I would like for you to find at least two bottles of this medication. If my memory serves me correct, then it should be somewhat close to the back of the store." Pilot said. "Now, allow me to give you something else as well."

Pilot went over to the place where that jerkface, R31, was. I think he might've said something to him, cause that meanie was back from his, "Sleep mode" and was staring the three of us down!

Pilot then tapped on the little keyboard that was right under R31, and then looked back at me, Nokia, and Rult. "Look down at your wrists." Our wrists? What's on our-... Hey, was I always wearing a watch? Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even think I own a watch!

"Woah, these watches look so cool!" They look even more sci-fi like then that hallway I was just in! It's a little tight, but I'm sure I'll get used to it no time, even if I can't feel my hand!

Nokia also had a watch like me, but Rult had a really cool looking collar. I guess it was too good to be true that there would be a watch that could fit a Fenrir's palm… Oh well! The collar looks cute, so I won't complain.

"Those watches and collar have many capabilities, such as scanning an area, disguising yourself, and much more." Pilot said to us. "As of right now, the only features that are available are the GPS, scan tool, and the R31 application. Use the first two tools to find the item, and then use the final app to come back to the ship."

"Sounds simple enough." Nokia was already messing around with the watch. "I'm sure we're also going to get into a few fights while we're there, and as far as I'm able to tell, these watches don't have anything that can help us with combat."

Ugh, I don't wanna think about running into those furry things. They creep me out, even though I was just joking about them earlier! Their bodies are really weird and they sounded like they were really hungry too. I'm really glad that Nokia and Rult came when they did otherwise I would've been in really big trouble…

"Oh, there are a few utilities that should make fighting easier for you. However, I'll only unlock them for you when I believe you are capable of using them, as well as any other apps those devices have." He's putting training wheels on us! That's really unfair! What if we're in a really dangerous situation and we need something from the watch? We won't be able to use it since we have freaking training wheels on them!

"Not that it would matter anyway, the moment you beam down to the surface, you'll just be eaten by the creatures there!" Now this jerkface of a robot is hoping we get eaten?! "That would be a wonderful sight to see!"

"Mr. Pilot, make him go back to sleep! He's being a-...a doucheface right now!" What? I'm only 9 and I only give nicknames to my friends! Meanies like him don't deserve any cool nicknames at all!

"Doucheface… What are you, 9?" Yes, yes I am. What's wrong with being 9? At least I'm really young and- "Oh, right. Your brain hasn't matured yet, so you still resort to playground insults."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm young and-"

"-Stupid? Yes, yes you are." Grrrr! I really want to throw something at his stupid face right now! I don't care if he's just a face on a really big screen, I just wanna throw something at him and I want it to hurt really bad! … Wait, I'm holding Rult right now, so maybe I can-

"Would the both of you shut up?!" Eep! Never mind! I won't throw anything at anyone anymore… at least not now. From the sound of Pilot's voice, he sounded really angry, just like Histoire whenever she gets mad at-... Wait, who does Histoire get mad at again? Aungear doesn't do anything wrong, and Unlex hasn't been here for a long time… "R31, go and prepare the teleporter, and not another word from you until these three are gone!"

"..." Now he's gone… finally! If he was here for any longer, then I would've actually forgot what I said earlier and threw something at him!

"Why is he so mean, Mr. Pilot?" I looked at Rult, who was starting to lick my face.

"It's only been R31 and I for the longest of time, we've never had anyone else come in this ship until today." Pilot sounded a little frustrated. "I believe he's just having a hard time getting used to you, I know he'll open up to you as time passes on. For now, I ask that you try your best to adapt to his behavior."

"That's going to be EXTREMELY hard to do, especially since he spits out an insult whenever he gets the chance to do so." Nokia is right, he does say a lot of mean things whenever he's able to. I'm just kinda afraid of what he'll do to us when Pilot isn't with us. "But… we'll try."

"Thank you."

"The coordinates for Planeptune have been set." And he's back… yay, I'm so happy that he's here to make me angry again. Hey, I was wondering, what would you do to deal with someone as mean and annoying as this robot jerkface?

…

…

…

Really? I never thought that you would be the type of person to do that sort of thing! I think I would still throw something at him and hope that it actually hurts him a lot.

"Let me check the coordinates." Pilot went over to where the jerk was and did that thing where he was swiping at nothing. "... Okay, it should be safe. Would the three of you step on that pad over there?"

Pad? Oh, yeah! There was a circle looking thing that was behind us that just started blinking really pretty blue lights. Nokia, Rult, and I all went and stood on the "Pad" thingie that Pilot was just talking about.

"We will be beaming you down to an area in Planeptune that is a few miles away from your destination." Couldn't he just zeam us or whatever he said to our destination? Why is everyone making everything so difficult for us? "Now just so we're on the same page, what is your objective?"

… Wait, what were we supposed to do? I've been talking about a lot of other things and getting angry at that dumb robot that I forgot what our mission was! I remember there was something that to do with a lot of medicine.

"Um… Yeah, what were we supposed to do, Nomia?" I'm definitely not asking her because I forgot or anything, I'm just asking her in case she forgot!

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Eh? What makes you think I-"

"Whenever you're trying to cover up something from someone, you always use that person's name instead of their nickname." Wait, I do?! I never even knew that I did something like that! Is that why I always lose at 2 truths, 1 lie? "But on to more important matters, how did you forget? He told us 30 minutes ago and we kept on saying it multiple times!"

"That's a tad bit disappointing, Laxtria…" It's not my fault! That dumb robot thing made me forget, it's all his fault!

"Hrm!" Even you too Rult? Why am I getting shunned by everyone? I said it wasn't my fault! Hey, you don't think I did anything wrong, do you?

…

…

…

Why aren't you saying anything? Oh, come on! I said it wasn't my fault, and you know the reason why!

"A tad disappointing? More like-" Hah! R31 was about to say something really mean again, but Pilot just stopped him!

"You're objective is to head to the storefront that is marked on your GPS and collect two pill bottles that share the same name as the empty bottle I gave you earlier." Okay, I think I'm starting to remember now… "When you're done, use the R31 app to come back to the ship."

"Did you get that, Laxtria?" Oh come on, Nokia, he just told us! How can I forget something that quickly and that easily? "We definitely wouldn't want you forgetting when we're there."

"I'm not that forgetful!"

"Now that you have your mission, are all of you ready?" Are we ready? I have a feeling as soon as we get down there, things aren't going to go so well… But we have to prove ourselves! If we really want to be helpful to Pilot, then we have to do this.

"Yup!"

"Whenever you are," Nokia said.

"Bork!" Rult...wait, what did he say? That didn't sound like anything Fenrirs say at all!

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck. We'll be watching you to see how well you'll do." Pilot looked at R31 and shook his head.

Why are these lights getting more and more flashy? And why are we suddenly being surrounded by glass? Now we're spinning, and spinning, and spinning. We've been spinning for awhile, I wonder when we'll stop-

 **NEPSTATION**

 **Neptune: Heya everyone! Welcome back to another exciting episode offf- *clears throat* NEPSTATION!**

 **Dante: F***ing Hell! Why are you screaming?!**

 **Neptune: It's just in my nature, Chocolate man!**

 **Dante: Please stop calling me that, you don't know how offensive that is to some people.**

 **Neptune: Oh, don't worry bout that. Acky's got a permanent license to say stuff like this, so by default, I should be allowed to say that too!**

 **Dante: Was that scripted?**

 **Neptune: I dunno, maybe it was? Maybe it wasn't, you'll never know.**

 **Dante: … God? What did I do to get paired with this idiot?**

 **Neptune: Well, ya see, what happened was-**

 **Dante: Not you, you damn buffoon!**

 **REVIEW TIME**

 **StarWolf300's Review**

 **StarWolf3000: The confusion is on my side, Acky, you managed to use 3 different chapter numberings just for this one... Chapter 22 ( ), Chapter 17 (Title) and Chapter 14 (insert headline)...**

Yeah, my eyes are definitely _ and I'm getting a headache. Our purple haired ditz knows what it feels and how it looks like, when she gets bonked from Noire for her tactless commentary and 4th wall breaking. Except that her head seems to get used to it, but no, I'm not going to be a skyfaller like her and do crashlanding with the head ahead.

 **(Response)**

 **Yeah, sorry about that. With how I wanted to start labeling these chapters, I almost immediately realized that it would end up leading to some sort of organization problem.**

 **Aca: Really? I never thought that Neptune would have that hard of a head.**

 **Neptune: Well then Acky, looks like you've forgotten about the Battering Nep!**

 **Aca: … Oh, right. People have used you as a Battering Ram a couple of times.**

 **Neptune: Yep, if Noire's direct attacks weren't enough proof of my durable head, then that she be sufficient enough evidence!**

 **Aca: You know, now I'm curious… We'll have to try something out later.**

 **PersonManZX's Review (Thank you for gathering reviews)**

 **Can you also be my mommy, Ryuka?**

 **(Response)**

 **Acallaris: … *looks up from laptop* Could someone bring Ryuka in here for a second?**

 **Nepgear: *from the other room* Ryuka is working, she's not available right now!**

 **Acallaris: … *looks back at laptop and shrugs* Oh well.**

 **Derpenkampfwagen's Review**

 **OK, that ending got me.  
Good job, i'll be waiting for more**

 **(Response)**

 **Tamazaki: Tizius, why did you even say that?**

 **Terra: Out of everything you could've said, why did you decide to tell her that her panties were white?**

 **Tizius: I'm not saying~**

 **Tamazaki and Terra: … *exchanges looks with one another and back away***

 **0n3dgeGaming's Review**

 **Well... the last few chapters were... unexpected at best. enjoyable, but surprising.  
mainly due to character reveals like ANOTHER Bryce. (Not complaining, it's always great to see my sarcasm at work)**

 **but anyways, I'm excited to see what you do with him, and literally everything else, so keep up the good work!**

 **(Response)**

 **Thank you! And I've got a few things planned for Bryce, I want him and every Author's OC to get better treatment here than they did in APLA (Seriously, I feel bad for pretty much giving you and everyone else's character no important role after there arcs had ended in the last story). I can't wait for you to see what I have in store!**

 **Authoria - The Heart's Review**

 **(Welcome to Meme Review by PewDiePie)**

 ***clap *clap* Amazing perspective coming from our Numba Wan King of Puns, Zest!**

 **Unknown Instinct: *bleeeeegh* !**

 **Oi, oi, that's overreacting you know!**

 **Unknown Instinct: For some reason, I can already see the light just after I heard 'that'!**

 **Seriously! What's wrong with you guys?! Only me and Shana (a girl who doesn't understand a thing) can tell that Zest's puns are nice!**

 **Unknown Instinct: You're corrupting the angel's mind! *bleeeegh***

 ***sigh* You're hopeless! Anyways, it's finally true! Well, at least very close to it! Haruka almost called Zest 'Dad' (the Uncle part seems incredibly tricky, or did Yuri said it?) which is proven that SHE is Zest's daughter! Another hilarious PUNNY person we have-**

 **Unknown Instinct: *bleeeegh* I can... a-almost see the... light...**

 **... You wanted a death wish or something? *dangerous looking eyes even Godzilla would creep out and wet himself***

 **Unknown Instinct: *standing straight* Hai! *back to energetic self***

 **Good. Anyways, just like I said before, I had a great feeling that the two girls are perhaps very close to Vert and Zest, probably family or blood relatives (proven by Haruka).**

 **Also to the previous chapter that I forgot to put a review, Akio is the name of Kashi in the Fritzgerald Business? Waw, that's... cute. Hehe. Moving on *ahem*. The Director is really suspicious and, not gonna lie, I'm already angry at that guy. Blanc is right, something is definitely not good at the Fritzgerald family, scheming evil things like a villainous villains they were. Taem, Tamal, Elijah, seriously what's with these names? It's so many and complicated!**

 **Unknown Instinct: Hopefully you learned something: don't do something-**

 **Oh yeah scold me again or I'll rip your clothings later. *threatened very dangerously***

 **Unknown Instinct: ... *slowly steps back before breaking into full sprint***

 **Good, anyway, I wanna buy a puns! Zest and Haruka!**

 **(Response)**

 **The puns are BAD! Why else do you think we cringe our eyes out of our sockets? That's the whole purpose of puns, its to make the person who isn't telling one to suffer!**

 **I can't exactly say whether your statement regarding Haruka is correct or not, however, I will say that it is a good theory!**

 **Yeah, I'm going to say this now. The information that you'll be getting about Kashi and Taem's family and their history in later chapters is going to be confusing. By the end, it should all be clear to you… hopefully.**

 **Zest: Ooh! You wanna buy puns from us? How much we talking?**

 **Aca: … Please don't actually pay him money, and don't make him or Haruka tell you any puns...**

 **Haruka: But I like puns…**

 _ **QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**_ **What's your favorite video game genre? Mine would definitely have to be Life Simulations as some of my favorite games (Harvest Moon for example) are apart of that genre. I do like myself a few RPGs though.**

 _ **BLOOPERS**_

Tizius kicked down the hospital door while I followed behind him, not questioning the fact that he just kicked down the Hospital door.

Tizius then ran up to the receptionist's desk and asked for directions to Terra's room… You know, I'm starting to get an odd sense of deja vu…

Tizius then proceeded to ask some doctor about Terra's condition, even though we haven't seen him yet… Wait just second, I think I might know where this is going.

When we got to Terra's room, Tizius broke down Terra's door and ran to Terra, who was lying on his side and holding his stomac-...

"Terra! This is Loss!" Tizius shouted.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

 **CUT!**

"Well… The nurses are also bathing him. So you can't interrupt! … Unless you wanna bathe him too~"

Wait, what? What did this boy just say?! Did he just… Yeah, he actually did! I looked back at Terra, who was just as surprised as I was!

"W-W-What?!" Noire was red as a- "... W-Well, now that you mention it… Allowing all those nurses to touch him without my consent would make things difficult in the future."

 ***** _Record Scratch_ *****

"Hold… The f*** up!" Terra had practically revealed himself and turned to face Noire. "There are several things wrong with that sentence!"

"I don't see anything wrong with what I said if the purpose was to lure you out." Noire seemed oddly calm. "But looks like my job here is done, come buster, I'm taking you to the slammer."

"Wait, what?!" Two policemen came and grabbed Terra and proceeded to drag him out of the hospital with Noire following behind. "How could this have happened?! How did all of this come to be?"

"Oh, Tamazaki sold you out," Noire said bluntly.

"I'M SORRY, SHE HAD TOMATOES ON HER!" I shouted from around the corner. "I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO DO WHAT SHE SAID!"

"TRAITOR!"

 **CUT!**

Oh, I'm in no way doubting your abilities. The three of you look like very strong boys, so I'm sure you'll be fine. I'd just thought I'd give you a heads up, that's all." The woman smiled.

"Oh.. well, Thank you, Miss."

"Oh, please don't call me, "Miss" or "Ma'am" Well, what do you want us to call you then, Mommy or something? "My name is-"

"YOU WHORE!"

The same guy that woman had thrown out earlier had suddenly come charging in and lunged at her. As Terra and I were about to act we witnessed something that was absolute… stunning.

"Who do you think you are?!" Holy f***, this chick just backhanded that dude! I was expecting something a little more climactic, but this works too! "That is not how you speak to those who are superior to you in every way possible!"

"I-I-I-" This guy was lost for words… I think that slap might've made him completely sober! "I'm sorry Ma'am, I won't-"

Where did she get that tea kettle from? What's she going to possibly- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" That kettle has boiling water in it?!

"That's not what you should call me by! Try again!" Ryuuka continued to pour the boiling water all over this guy's face. Although he's the one in the wrong here, I actually feel bad for the guy!

"I-I'm sorry, Mommy Ryuuka! I'll behave, I promise!" M-Mommy Ryuuka…?

"... Good." Ryuuka emptied the rest of the water onto the poor guy and threw kettle at him. "Now… Where were we?"

"... You were in the middle of signing my adoption papers." Tizius took out a pen and paper.

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENTS**_

Starting next chapter, I will be adding a new segment to chapters. What is this segment called? Well, they'll be known as, "Chirper Events".

Now to most of you, this may sound familiar. However, for those who don't know what this is, allow me to give a small explanation.

 **Chirper Events:** _Just like in the Neptunia games, Chirper Events are cutscenes that can be viewed at the Basilicom in the nations. Some events are mandatory to get a certain ending, while others are purely for entertainment (in this case, it's the latter)._

Chirper events will only appear whenever I feel like I don't have anything important to say at the end of a chapter, or it might just appear in the middle of the chapter when nothing important is going on. Most importantly, they'll only appear if I feel up for writing one.

(Note: Some of these chirper events may have a bit of an impact on the main story, while others won't. Also, keep in mind that characters may appear in locations that they aren't in the actual story)

...

...

...

Also, I've been slacking with these chapters, huh?

 _ **CHOOSE THEIR FATE**_

 _Everyone's safe… for now._

 **Neptune: And so, we bring this episode of Nepstation to a close. *sniffles* Brings a tear to my eye, knowing that its ending soon.**

 **Dante: What are you talking about? You're acting like this segment is ending forever.**

 **Neptune: Well, ya never know, Donny boy-**

 **Dante: Don't ever call me that ever again.**

 **Neptune: -For all we know, this could be the very last chapter Acky writes! Anything could happen you know.**

 **Dante: I highly doubt it. Pretty sure that author guy said that he was going to try to finish this story by the end of this year.**

 **Neptune: It's the beginning of July, my dude! There's like-**

 **Dante: I just died a little on the inside...**

 **Neptune: -5 months left in the year! You don't know if the guy is gonna one day just snap and say, "F this! I'm done!"**

 **Dante: I wouldn't really be surprised if that happened. Pretty sure that asshat did that to the story me and Sierra came from.**

 **Neptune: Now you're getting the picture, my home sli-**

 **Dante: F*** this, I'm out of here. *** _ **gets up and leaves***_

 **Neptune: Aww, come on man! I was just playing around! *** _ **gets up and goes after Dante***_


	30. Chapter 21

**(There's a important message at the end of this chapter, so please read until the very end.)**

"Don't stop now, what happened after that?!"

"For the love of all the puddings in the world, give me a flipping minute Noire!" My sister… at least, I hope that's my sister, shouted. "Ya been bombarding me and T for hours! Just cause ya gave us food doesn't mean that we'll keep talking for-"

…

…

…

Noire hit Neptune… Without any sort of warning, she just hit her. I wanna do something, I wanna say something, I wanna scream at her for hitting sister, but… I don't even know if that's her.

I'm still having trouble registering the situation that we're in, but all that I really know is that I'm not in my own body, and Neptune, Alex, and Tamazaki are supposedly in the same situation as me. But… How am I supposed to know that? How am I supposed to know that the people sitting next to me are really my family?

…

…

…

Family… It reminds me of the very day when we met... him…

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to IF (Idea Factory) and Compa (Compile Heart), please go and support the official release, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19: It's not him… Is it?**

 **Dimension: Hyperdimension**

 **Nation: Planeptune**

 **Location: Neptower**

 **Time: 2:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Nepgear**

Quantum motor... check!

Ad7-FDI processor… check!

Rizon core… check!

From the looks of it, progress with the first ever human-like android is going really smoothly! The important key components have already been installed, and the rest of what I should need will be coming tomorrow. I should have this done and be shipped to NacheCorp in the next few weeks for advanced testing!

… Oh! Is it my turn already? Gee, I'm kind of nervous. It's been a while since I had a point of view. The last time I had a perspective, I didn't really have the best state of mind since it was when my sister went missing.

To start, I should probably explain what I'm doing. A few months ago, I got a phone call from a company known as NacheCorp. Apparently, from what I gathered, they're a fairly new company that is responsible for developing the AI for many well-known technology products that have been made in the last two years or so. However, they're a private company, which is most likely why I haven't heard of them up until now.

They called me and asked for my help in developing the first-ever human-like android to ever be made in Gamindustri. They were saying things like, "This could be a positive change for society" and "Life itself will be much better with these androids around". They were also saying that the android that I would create would serve as a base for all the future androids.

With all of this in mind, it would be really beneficial to do something like this, right? Well… I don't really think it's such a good idea personally. I mean, from what it sounded like, NacheCorp is making it seem like these androids are going to start taking the jobs of citizens, and will start being superior to people in every way possible.

I also know that this is a tad bit far-fetched, but I have a feeling that these androids might start becoming… how do I put it… sentient? Self-aware? I'm not sure, but it worries me that these androids will try to take over society one day and will eventually overrule us CPUs.

Even with all of this on my mind though… I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and agree to help them. This would not only help them, but it was helping me as well. I never built an android before, only robots. They sent me a couple of blueprints and other things I could experiment with, and within the first few weeks, I started working on the android.

I've been working on this for awhile, all of the key components have been installed! … Well, aside from one thing, but it should be coming in tomorrow along with a few more things that I could probably install. But after tomorrow, I should finally be able to turn it on and see if it really works or not! I'm really excited to-

"So, whatcha working on?"

"WAAAAHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

I don't know what got into me, but as if I did on instinct, I turned around and slapped whoever was behind me and backed up into my workbench. I then almost immediately realized that the person who was standing behind me was Alex… who I just smacked across the face.

"O-Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Oh geez, I was in a trance again, wasn't I? Alex was probably trying to get my attention earlier, but I wasn't responding to him. This is a habit I really need to break out of… "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Damn, you've gotten A LOT stronger, Gear." Despite the fact that I had slapped him, Alex was still able to look me in the eyes and smile. "If you would've put any more force into that slap, you probably would've knocked me out!"

"That's not something you should smile about though!" Alex really has changed since the last time I've seen him. Five years ago, he was kind of like this, but he was mainly more responsible and mature. But now, he's… I don't know, a bit more carefree? "But um… What are you doing down here?"

W-Wait, that came out really bad! The way I said it made it sound like I didn't really want him down in my lab at all when really I don't care if he's in here or not- AH! No, it's not like me to say that I don't care for anything, I mean I really do care if he's down here, it's just-

"Oh, well Histoire wants us to do something for her, so I thought I would come down here and get you." Oh, is that really the reason? I guess that isn't too- "Also, I just wanted to check up on you. I do remember finding you out cold down here a couple of times, so I just wanted to be sure nothing happened."

"That's… That's really sweet of you…" This feeling in my stomach is really bothering me, and I can't understand why!

There was this really awkward silence after I said what I had said. Alex and I were kind of just staring at each after that. It was starting to get really uncomfortable… "So you wanna go see what Histoire wants, or…?"

"Oh! Right!"

* * *

"Ah, Nepgear." Alex and I entered the Sharicite room to find Histoire waiting for us patiently. "I'm very sorry to have interrupted you during your work on the… android, right?"

Back when I got the call from NacheCorp about the development of the android, Histoire happened to be in the same room as me, so she overheard the conversation. Histoire was skeptical at first, just like how I was and didn't want me to do it, but she eventually changed her mind after enough time.

"Mhm, that's right." Alex must be terribly confused right now, nobody has really said anything to him about the situation with NacheCorp. "Progress is going well too! I should be able to turn on the android for the first time in the next few days if everything goes according to plan."

"... Um… Did I miss an important conversation somewhere along the way?" I knew it, I knew Alex would be confused. "What's this talk about androids?"

"A-Ah, it's nothing too important Alex. I'll tell you about it later," I said. "Anyway, what seems to be the problem Histoire?"

"Do you remember the CPU protest group I asked you and Neptune to look into the other day?"

"Yeah, I remember. The protest group was being led by a woman whose name was Rei Ryights." That same woman also ran away from me and Neptune when we tried to confront her about the whole protest… "But to be honest Histoire, I don't think we really need to worry about the protest group. When we met her the other day, she said that she was having a hard time."

"Wait… There's a CPU Protest group now?" Alex looked surprised, but I guess it's normal since him and the Aspirants and APLs were gone for five years. "What did you guys do to get that much hate?"

"We didn't do anything! This just happened out of nowhere!" I don't want to sound mean again, but… Neptune really hasn't been doing a lot since we defeated Uhrevia, so I guess that's kind of a lie. "I don't think this is a problem anyway since that woman looked like she was about to give up on the whole protest."

"Well… What I'm about to tell you will definitely come as a surprise." Oh no… "I've just recently found out that Rei Ryights is going to perform a speech in approximately 2 and a half hours down at Planeptune Square, and from the looks of it, she has a bigger following then she did just a few days ago."

"W-What?!" She's managed to get a bigger following in just 3 days?!... N-No, I shouldn't start panicking now, it could only be a few more people for all we know! I should just stop jumping to conclusions… "D-Do you know how many people are following her now?"

"If I were to give a rough estimate… I would say a little over 20." A little over 20… O-Okay, that's not too bad. I just hope that the number of people doesn't increase all of the sudden. "But the real reason why I called the both of you here is because I want you to do a little… investigating as you might call it."

"Investigating? … Wait, are you saying you want us to go to that speech and see what it's about?" Alex asked.

"That's exactly what I'm asking." I was afraid that's what she meant by investigating. But… will there even be a speech? Rei Ryights seemed to be really shy when we met her, so I don't think public speaking is really her forte. "However, I'm going to have to ask that you change into something that won't make you stand out. If anyone were to see you at the speech, there's a high probability that something bad will happen."

"Going undercover, huh?" Alex sighed. "That probably means I'm going to have to wear… THAT outfit again."

Strangely, I knew exactly what outfit Alex was talking about. Then again, why wouldn't I? I'm the one who had him try it on in the clothing store a few years ago.

…

…

…

Wait, doesn't Alex have any other clothes he can change into?

* * *

And… done! I backed away from the mirror and stared at myself. It took me a while since I don't do it often, but I put my hair up in a ponytail. I usually only do it whenever I'm working with something extremely dangerous in my lab.

I then looked down at my clothing, which consisted of a purple unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt and a white dress. It feels a little weird to be wearing something other than my normal outfit, but I won't hide the fact that doing this feels really nice.

I stepped out of my room and went to our living room, where I found Alex sitting on the couch. As I guessed, he was wearing the outfit that I had him try on years ago. But why is Alex still wearing it though? He looks like he's practically suffocating himself with that shirt he's wearing!

"Alex?" I called his name. "Are you okay?"

"It's really hard to breathe in this-"

… Alex is looking at me funny. As he was talking, he was turning his head to look at me, and then just stopped. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? "U-Um… I-Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing at all…" Alex was starting to… blush? "It's just… as soon as I looked at you, I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds…"

…

…

…

O-Oh my goodness! I forgot that I wasn't going out by myself! This is the first time that Alex is seeing me dressed like this, and as well as me having my hair up! He said that he almost forgot to breathe because of me! I'mgoingtoendupkillinghimifIstayintheseclothes! Ineedtogochangebeforeanythingbadhappensandsomeoneelsegets-

"GEAR!"

"AAAHHH!"

Oh, geez! I accidentally slapped Alex across the face again, what is wrong with me?! And it looks like my slap really hurt him too since he looked like he was about to pass out… I'm really bad at this, aren't I?

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard- I mean, I didn't mean to hit you at all!" I apologized to Alex. "I-I just s-started to panic because you've never seen me in something like this before, andyousaidthatyoualmostforgothowtobreathebecauseofhowIlookedsoIwasthinkingthatitwouldbebetterifIjust-"

"Gear! It's okay! Just stop talking so fast or you're going to pass out because you're not breathing at all!"

… Right, I should just… take deep breaths. I don't know what's gotten into me all of the sudden, I was never like this… at least not until Alex came back home. Being around him has just made me really… anxious.

"S-Sorry…" People have told me that I need to stop over apologizing, but it's another habit of mine that's really hard to break out of since I've been doing it my whole life.

There it was again… That really uncomfortable silence that filled the room as the two of us just stared at each other. This has happened twice today, and I'm really afraid of what will happen if we hear it for the third time.

"We should… probably get going." Alex suggested.

"R-Right…"

* * *

 **(Location: Commercial District)**

 **(Time: 4:00 PM)**

According to Histoire, the speech should be starting in about an hour. The square is really close to the Commercial District, so Alex and I decided we would spend the next hour here. I'm not sure what we're going to be doing while we wait, but I just hope it isn't anything that will make things really awkward between the two of us.

As the two of us were walking around in the commercial district, we saw a couple who looked like they were on a date… Well, I saw them. I'm not really sure if Alex was looking at them as well. Unlike us, they didn't seem to be uncomfortable with one another and were pretty open since they were… k-kissing in public…

N-Now, I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that! Especially since it was on the cheek. I just think that… maybe they should be a little cautious since some people may be a little… uncomfortable.

After some time of walking around, we decided to sit down on a bench that was outside a small deli. We've been walking around for at least 15 minutes, so we have 45 minutes left until the speech starts. "Man, I haven't had a drink in ages…" Alex got up. "I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Oh, um… could you get me iced tea, please? It can be any flavor, I don't mind."

Alex nodded and proceeded to go into the deli, leaving me alone with just my thoughts.

…

…

…

Is it… because of Alex? Is he the reason why I'm feeling so uncomfortable all of the sudden? I'm only ever like this whenever he's around me, yet I didn't feel this way five years ago. This is starting to really bother me, it's like Uni's situation with Luth and how she-

…

…

…

W-Wait, if it's just like Uni's situation, then would that mean… I'm not in love with Alex? N-No! I don't want to believe that at all! When Alex came back a few days ago, I was so happy to see him that I couldn't stop crying for a whole hour! And back when we started dating, I felt really attracted to him, I was in love with him! … W-Wait, did I just say, "was"?

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh?"

I didn't notice it before since I guess I was in my own world, but some boy who looked around Alex's age when he first came to Gamindustri was standing in front of me. He looked like he was lost judging from the look on his face, as well as a little worried.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I lost my phone number…" The boy said. "Would it be okay if I got yours?"

"Oh, um… Sure? I guess I could lend you my-" Wait a second… Did he just say that he lost his phone number? And that he wanted to borrow mine? … Oh no, he's trying to hit on me…

"Eheheh, I didn't think that would work. It did definitely break the ice though!" The boy then extended his hand out to me. "My name is Keith, nice to meet you."

 **(Note: This character has nothing to do with the plot, so don't get attached to him)**

"U-Um… Nice to meet you, Keith…" I don't really want to give him my name since I'm worried he'll find out who I am if I do. "I-I'm really sorry, but I already have a… a… a…-" Why am I having such a hard time saying it?! Why are things going downhill so fast?!

"Oh, I already know that. He's that guy who just went inside that store." Wait… Does that mean that he was watching me and Alex this whole time? W-What the goodness is wrong with him?! "But… You don't seem too happy."

"I-I don't-"

"Don't try to hide it, it's written all over your face." I-It is? "And from the looks of it, it seems as if your boyfriend doesn't give a crap. He's just taking you granted and worrying about himself, and not you."

I don't really like where this is going! Did I say that before? I feel like I've said that before, but if not I'll say it again. I REALLY don't like where this is going! Why is it taking Alex so long to get two drinks? Did something happen inside the store? I should probably go and check on him to see if he's-

"You should break up with him."

…

…

…

… What?

"I-I'm sorry…?"

"I'm not saying you should get with me or anything… But I think you should leave him. You'll be much happier that way." Keith said.

I-I… I don't… Why is this… I-I-I-

"Excuse me?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. "Why are you bothering her?"

"A-Alex!" I quickly turned around to see Alex standing there with two drinks in his hand, one of which being the one I asked for.

"So… You're her boyfriend."

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? My name Acallaris, and I have something I want to talk about.**

 **August 21, 2016 was the day I published this story. At the time I'm writing this, it has been 2 years and 1 month since the story was published, and during that time span… a lot has happened, some good, some bad.**

 **I won't really get into the specifics of all the things that happened, but I'll just sum it up so I can get onto what I really want to say. For the good, I've been finding new pastimes such as singing and songwriting, joining the voice acting community, planning a game I want to make in the future, and much more. As for the bad, those things are a bit more personal and I'll I'm going to say is that two people who were important to me have left my life, the first person being permanently gone, while the second person left because… admittedly, we both fucked up.**

 **Anyway, I've basically been living my life the way I think I should be. I've always kind of done things the way people told me to do them, but now I'm deciding to do things my own way… most of the time at least. Because of this, I've been leading a less stressful and somewhat calm life.**

 **This leads me to the main topic of this author's note. I've recently thought back to how far this story has progressed as opposed to the original two stories that I had come before it (Those being Rise of an APL and The Awakening of the APL Aspirants). While I do think that the quality of this story has improved from the previous two, something just didn't feel right.**

 **With the way how the story has progressed during the two years of it being made, I can honestly say that I am… VERY unsatisfied with how things are currently. In the beginning, I was planning on having a completely original story just like ROAPL and APLA (well, most of APLA anyway was original *glances at chapters 4 - 19, Holy Sword, and Mythical Weapons Arc), but I soon found myself practically following Victory/RB3's plotline, just with different points of views, extra scenes, and some dialogue change.**

 **Hell, the next few chapters were basically going to be similar to how the events played out in Victory/RB3, the only difference being that the APLs got put in prison before the CPUs and would eventually meet up with the other CPUs… Oh yeah, and Kashi was there and Tamazaki got sick from overworking himself.**

 **So you're probably wondering, "Acallaris, why are you telling us the plot of the next few chapters?" And some of you might already know why I've spoiled the next few chapters, but if you haven't guessed by now… I'm going to be ending this story.**

 **This is something I've always thought of but always shoved it to the side because I thought I could somehow make all of this work. I then realized that I wouldn't be able to make this work at all and that I just didn't want to accept that this whole story is a giant mess.**

 **So that's why I'm deciding that I'm going to end this story…**

 **...But that doesn't mean I'm finished completely. You see, I've learned that I'm not really that good at multitasking. I thought I was, but I'm not. I like focusing on one thing at a time, maybe two. But when it came to this story, and all the additional stories on my profile, it felt like I was trying to balance 8 fanfictions all at once.**

 **So, I'm going to be focusing on finishing those stories for now. Once they're finished… I'll remake this one.**

 **You see, throughout the 2 years of me working on this, I've had so many ideas that have either made it into this story or were scrapped for reasons. Most of the ideas I've had felt really out of the place as the story went along (Like… Interrogation? Really? What did I think this was; Persona 5?), and I didn't really like how they affected the overall plot.**

 **I'm going to eventually remake this story with much better ideas, ideas that I'm going to stick to, not ideas that I'm going to pull out of my ass when I'm in desperate need of story or character progression.**

 **I'm going to finish all of my other current stories before starting the remake because I want to eventually have all of the stories be linked to the remake in some way. Also, I'm planning on updating some chapters, as some of the chapters will have an impact on how this remake will turn out. Don't worry though, most of the chapters will remain the same as they've always been, I'm just going to be adding on some things. As for other chapters… they might get reworked completely.**

 **So… Yeah, I think that's everything I wanted to say. If you just so happen to be upset with my decision, then I'm really sorry. This is just what I felt like needed to be done, and I hope you can bear with me.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. I'm not sure which story I'll be working on next, but hopefully, it's soon. Thank you for reading Ultradimension Nepzaki: Origins of the APL. I hope to see each and every one of you soon. Take care, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
